His Blackened Feathers and Her Red Wings
by arcanebasswitch
Summary: The canary is now trapped in his cage? But how will the master make the pet submit? Or will he even treat her like a pet? Claire X Wesker pairing again for RE :) Please R&R. Rated M for future adult themes and bloody good gore :)
1. PROLOGUE

His Blackened Feathers and Her Red Wings

PROLOGUE

"_No…God, please don't let it be who I think it was…"_

_And I was wrong. It was him. He was alive. Albert Wesker, the devil who brought the Apocalypse sooner, was alive. Ididn't have time to think anymore. I had to get to Chris before he does…_

_I was running down the road, my legs carrying me as fast as I could… But I was too late. The front door of Chris' house was torn open, furniture and china lay in pieces. A bloody fight had been fought here. Silently, I backed up against the wall, sensing for any presences. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. My brother Chris was being beaten up by Wesker. And the sound was coming from the kitchen._

_No more stealth. I ran headlong and found Chris, tied to a chair by chains, shirtless, bloody, and bruised. And beside him stood Albert Wesker, with his all, all-black outfit figure, complete with the shades and slicked-back blonde hair. _

"_Claire!" Chris shouted, fighting against his restraints. "Get out of here! He'll kill you!" Before he could utter another word, Wesker punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. Adjusting his gloves, he turned to me with a malicious smile on his face. _

"_Dearheart…" he said in that sexy, velveteen British accent that made my knees turn to jelly way back then. "So good you came. You're just in time to see Chris die…" "NO!" I shouted back. "I won't… I won't let him die!" Then, the devil in black chuckled darkly. "Are you sure, dearheart?" he said. "You are, after all, helpless. Just as pitiful as your chained brother here." Tears began to form in my eyes as I watched my brother's head hanging in unconsciousness."Let him go." I told him. "Please…let him go… What do you want?!" _

"_Dearheart… Isn't it obvious what I want?" He whispered. And it all ended for me._


	2. Overture

_**Overture**_

Wesker was victorious. Chris was literally on his knees, crying his throat hoarse. "Please… I'm the one you want, right? Just…kill me already…" Wesker clicked his tongue and shook his head as he tightened his grip on Claire. "It won't be fun if I killed you right now…" he purred. "I'd like you to…suffer a little longer. I'll toy with you…until I grow tired and want to dispose of you…" "I swear it.. I'll kill you…" Chris said. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO!" The elder Redfield was both livid and sad, not at his condition, but at his nemesis holding Claire up like some sick trophy.

"Don't… Don't worry about me, Chris… I-I'll be fine…" Claire said, in between gasps of air. Chris shook his head. "Claire…I'm sorry…" he muttered. "I'm…" He broke down, his screams of defeat and agony echoing in the ruined house. The blonde demon laughed as he turned around to leave. "If you really wish…" he said. "To see her… Prepare yourself for your death…" With a final chuckle, Wesker left, carrying a struggling Claire over his shoulder.

Wesker set claire down gently on the back seat of a black Maserati, which apparently was his, and began to drive towards his new residence, a luxurious penthouse.

* * *

"You're gonna pay, Wesker. Chris'll be after you and your undead ass again…" Claire grumbled angrily, but Wesker merely chuckled again. "You think so, dear heart? After your brother's state when I left him? Do you really think he can face me without becoming a monster first?" He opened the airconditioner, releasing a sort of vapor that made Claire fall asleep the second she inhaled it. A sedative. _Soon, dear heart_, Wesker thought as he kept his focus down on the road. _You'll completely give yourself to me…_

"Ngh… where…?"

Claire's head was throbbing with pain as she found herself atop a king-sized bed. The covers were made of the finest silk, and it smelled of chamomile and lilacs. There was a small leatherbound notebook, accompanied by a pen, on top of the small bedside table. Beside the notebook was a short note. It said:

"_Dearheart,_

_Welcome to your new home. You'll awaken soon to read this, and you'll find yourself in my room, which will be your room as well. Bear with it. And that notebook… It can be your diary of sorts. You can write anything you want in it. Don't worry, dear heart, I won't read anything in it. _

_Remember, your actions will determine the fate of your friends. But I'm sure… You will give in to me. _

_Albert Wesker."_

* * *

Claire tore the letter and threw it in the trash bin. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was immaculate, so clean that Claire could literally drink off the bowl and sleep on the tiles. _I'd rather sleep here than anywhere near Wesker_, she thought as she turned on the water and washed her face. Hair care products lined the small shelf beneath the mirror. _Now I know how he does his hair_.

A knock on the door made her jump and go out to answer it. A man in a black military uniform with gray hair and equally gray eyes carried a tray with pancakes and orange juice in it."HUNK? Is that you?" Claire said. The mercenary, also known as "Mr. Death", nodded as he sat the tray down and gave the younger Redfield a hug. "Hey, Claire. Been a while, you know." he said. "I see you're with Wesker now. You know, he never stops talking about revenge on you and Chris." Claire shook her head. "Well, he will never stop until my brother is dead or insane." she said. "What brings you here?" HUNK pressed a finger to his lips as he turned to leave. "We'll talk about that at a later time." he said as he disappeared.

* * *

Claire sat down and quietly ate her breakfast. The pancakes were cooked just the way she wanted it: not too overcooked, but not too undercooked, with maple and chocolate syrup. She knew that was pretty bad for her health, but she still managed to keep her figure well. But then, she lost her appetite all of a sudden when Wesker came in the room.

"Enjoying your new home, dearheart?" he asked, sitting in front of Claire. The younger Redfield refused to look at her captor, and the man who nearly killed Chris. "I'd rather stay in the bathroom." she grumbled silently, to which Wesker chuckled. "No, I'm afraid the bathroom does not fit you, dearheart." he said. _This guy has gotta be kidding me_, Claire thought as she continued eating the pancakes, not even bothering to look up at the black-clad blonde in front of her. _Dearheart? Really? Where in the world does he get this shit? Hmm, must be because he's a Tyrant now…_ "The pancakes are the only thing I could enjoy now." she said. "Well, at least it's good to know you enjoyed my cooking." the blonde tyrant said with a smirk, and Claire nearly spit out her meal. _Wesker cooked this? This guy's so psychotic, he may have put any virus in this_, she thought, but her stomach was nagging at her to eat, and so she did.

* * *

"Relax, Claire." Wesker said as he stroked her cheek. "There's nothing in the food. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so back at Chris' house." He leaned n and planted a kiss on her cheek, which made the redhead's insides lurch. "But I plan on prolonging this game for a while. Finish your meal, dearheart, then I'll show you around." He stood up, turned, and left as quickly as he came. Claire had also finished her meal and decided to write the first entry in the small notebook Wesker gave her.

"_November 1__st__._

_I'm here in Wesker's stupid penthouse in the stupid city. He beat Chris to a point he managed to tie my brother with chains onto a dining chair with no fighting chance. I can't believe this stupid shades-wearing guy kept me as a hunting trophy. I'll find a way to get out of here, somehow._

_It's really surprising I found HUNK here. Being a mercenary, I'm sure as hell he's only here for the money. But something doesn't add up with him. Hmm, I guess we'll talk about it later, just like what he said. _

_Yeah, this penthouse is pretty and stuff, but what would make it prettier is Wesker's head hanging on the wall as a trophy, not me trapped in here like a bird. And to think I had a crush on him, hmph!_

_Well, I'll find some way to get out of here, just like what I said. And when I do, I'll get back twofold at Wesker. For me, for Chris, and for the world."_

* * *

Claire kept the diary inside the bedside drawer. Wesker may have been a traitor and a killer, but he was always a man of his word. She then decided to take a shower and change clothes, because the filth and dust from Chris' house stuck to her hair and clothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, a venture into my first Resident Evil fic starring a famous couple, Claire and Albert! Please support this as well as my other works, "Listen to My Voice", and "She Will Be Loved". Thank you very much :) Now what will Wesker have in store for the fiery redhead Claire...?


	3. Pain

_**Pain**_

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone._

_ -Alone, by Edgar Allan Poe_

Claire had finally finished cleaning herself. Miraculously, there was a new set of clothes neatly folded on the bed: a white, ruffled blouse and khaki shorts. Another small note was attached to it, but she found it to be HUNK's, not Wesker's.

"_Claire, _

_When you get these clothes, wear them immediately. It's tough to convince Wesker to let you wear those. Inside the shorts' backpocket, there's a small hairclip. It's a tracker that I can use to monitor you, because I managed to contact your brother and the others from the BSAA. Sorry I wasn't able to explain fully earlier. Destroy this letter immediately._

_HUNK"_

_Pretty straightforward_, Claire thought happily at the hope of HUNK and the BSAA helping her. She worried about Chris, but nonetheless, she was full of hope. They were out to save her. She put on the clothes, and found the hair clip HUNK was talking about. It was small and red, with a black ribbon. A perfect match for any clothing, and wasn't suspicious. After pinning it onto her bangs, Claire took out the notebook and wrote again.

"_November 1__st_

_Just got out of the shower, and I really can't think of anything to do, so I just wrote here again. Okay so there's this huge TV in Wesker's room but I'd die first before watching anything on it. _

_I know that undead leather-clad demon's got an ungodly plan on the world. He always does, and Chris has to take the heat for everything. My brother is only doing what is right. I wish Chris gets here soon and breaks Wesker's shades, along with his face of course. That'll be priceless. _

_This is just some angsty rant that I did because I feel like lashing out for being held here. "_

* * *

She kept the diary again and tore up HUNK's letter, stuffing it into the trash bin at the bathroom as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the room. Wesker came in, but this time, he didn't wear his shades. He kept it hung on his collar, so he could gaze at his dear heart clearly. Claire was surprised at his crimson, catlike eyes.

"I see you've enjoyed your shower, dearheart." The blonde tyrant said as he approached Claire. "You do look stunning in that dress. Although I've wanted something more…appealing, HUNK does know his fashion as well." "Haha, save it for someone who cares, monster." Claire said, standing to her full height. Althought she only stood until Wesker's chest, her face showed her determination and defiance. And Wesker loved the fight she brought with her. "Now, now, that's not such a good thing to say to me, Claire." Wesker said as he tilted her chin up to meet his red eyes. Those red orbs held so much emotion… Hate, rage, thirst for domination… And Claire was being sucked into it. She didn't know what hit her next, because Wesker already kissed her, brutally smashing his lips onto hers as he held her close. The Redfield girl was no match for the ex-S.T.A.R.S captain.

His gloved hands took in her smooth skin and silky hair, and worked their way until they stopped at her hips, clutching those tightly. "You would look so muc better…" Wesk er huskily whispered. "…without these…" He tore off the white top, leaving Claire only in her bra. She tried to push him away, but it was like pushing a brick wall. "Let…me…go!" Claire hissed, but Wesker ignored her. He was dominating her until they both tumbled onto the king-sized bed. "Remember what I told you, dearheart." He said as he tossed his shades and leather jacket aside. "What you do for me…will determine _their _fate." But before he could experience the best part, HUNK came in through the door.

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Wesker…" he said, in shock at how the two looked. Claire hurriedly covered herself with the blankets as Wesker straightened himself up and put on his shades and coat like nothing happened. "Sorry to interrupt your, uh, moment, but Excella Gionne from TriCell caled. She says the top executives want to meet you tonight." _Since when did HUNK become a secretary_, Claire thought. _Or maybe he's up to something._ "Very well." Wesker said, obvious irritation in his voice. "Watch Claire for me. Mess this up, and you'll end up being 'Mr. Dead'. Understood?" HUNK nodded wordlessly as Wesker left the room, slamming the door shut. HUNK sat down and fixed his beret, not even looking up at Claire.

"You may wanna dress up." he told her. "B-but…Wesker tore off my clothes." Claire said. HUNK went over the dresser and pulled out a Led Zeppelin blouse. "Uh, don't ask where that came from, because I had absolutely nothing to do with it." the mercenary said, sheepishly as he handed the blouse over to the half-naked woman. He turned around so he won't see her dress up. "Okay, it's okay to look." Claire said. HUNK turned around and sat again on the chair near the bed.

"About that letter…" Claire said, dropping her voice to a whisper. HUNK smirked. "Yeah, that clip on your hair is a lifesaver." he answered in a barely audible voice. "That's BSAA-manufactured. As for Chris…" His gray eyes expressed sadness. It wasn't everyday HUNK showed emotion, let alone for Chris, and wear normal clothing. "Well…you should know, since you're his sister and all…" Claire shook her head as she looked down. "I mean..we're talking Chris here and all…" "I promised your brother I'd keep you safe." HUNK said, patting her shoulder. "And I intend to do just that. Trust me." Claire smiled. She'd known HUNK all her life, from the moment he was introduced to her by Chris, and Leon. And having someone to watch over her was hope enough. Hope that she can hang on to, so she could endure whatever godforsaken torture had in store for her.

* * *

"Ah, Albert…how nice to hear from you in such perfect timing." Excella greeted from the video call in her accented English. Excella was a stunning woman with a beautiful figure, and her dark hair was tied up in a bun. She wore her gold Alexander McQueen backless cocktail dress. As appealing as she was to the male populace, Wesker had no interest in her. "Dressed up more than the usual I see?" Wesker commented. "And it was only just now I was informed of this…gathering?" Excella giggled. "I'm sorry, Albert, but I didn't want to disturb you. Therefore, I had the party moved tomorrow at six in the evening. I'm sure you can make it? The executives want to know about Uroboros…" Wesker smirked. "Of course, Ms. Gionne. I shall not let you down." he answered as he disconnected the call. _Well, my dearheart waits for me…_he thought as he stood to leave his office. _Tomorrow, I shall make sure you will be the pride of my life. _

Sometime in the evening, Claire had fallen asleep, waiting for something to happen, leaving HUNK to talk freely outside. "The plan is working, sir. She's taken the bait."

"Very good…" came Wesker's voice from his phone. "I'll take it from there."

* * *

**A/N: Aaah! What is this? Conspiracy theory, or a mind game of HUNK's? Please stay tuned for this :) Thank you for the support! Please rate and review :))) Oh, and by the way, can anyone please grant me a request? *cute puppy eyes* If anyone can make a fan art depicting this fanfic... I would appreciate it :))) **


	4. Magnificent

_**Magnificent**_

_Only love, only love can leave such a mark_

_But only love, only love unites our hearts_

_Justified, till we die you and I will magnify, oh, oh _

_Magnificent, magnificent, magnificent_

_ -Magnificent, U2_

* * *

The sunlight made its way into the bedroom. It stung Claire's eyes, but she was grateful it was another day. She wished that it would be all just a dream, and that she'd wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and orange juice downstairs. And she had never been so wrong. As she sat up and stretched her arms, she looked beside her and found the sleeping figure of Albert Wesker. _God, this was all too real_, she thought. She slowly got off the bed, but a strong arm wound around her waist and pulled her down.

"Aren't you going to give a good morning kiss, dearheart?" Wesker whispered to her. Even just waking up, the man's strength was inhuman. "Get off of me, freak." Claire hissed, prying his arm away, but to no avail. She looked closer, and saw Wesker had dozed back asleep. _He must've had a long day_, she thought. His blonde hair was a bit messy, stray strands falling gently on his face. His lips quivered a bit as his hold unconsciously tightened. Claire just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing a lean, yet muscular build. The memories flashed back in her mind, about the day she had first met the infamous S.T.A.R.S. captain.

* * *

_-Raccoon City, Several Years Ago-_

"_Oh shit, oh shit! I can't believe I'm running late!"_

_Claire Redfield, a high school student, came running down the street towards the Raccoon City Police Station. She promised her brother, Chris, that they'd meet up for lunch near the station, but she was running almost twenty minutes late because of a thesis paper she had to write. And when she was more than five minutes late, she'll never hear the end of it from Chris. Soon enough, her pone began ringing like a siren. She cheked the number. It was Chris. Shaking her head, Claire answered while running. "Hello, Chris?" she said in between pants. "I…*huff huff* I'm sorry I was late… I…had to…do…a…thesis!" "Claire, it's Jill." a female voice answered. "You were doing a thesis? Well, Chris ought to understand that. He's snapped again about how late you were. We aren't leaving yet, so we're all good for now. Forest and Barry are trying to restrain him, though." "Jill.. I'm so *huff huff* sorry…*huff huff*. Tell him I'm…almost…there!" Claire said as she hung up. _

_Finally, she was at the police station. She tore open the doors like her life depended on it, and along the way she saw Enrico, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo captain. "Claire! Chris was looking for you!" he said. "I know, I know. Sorry, can't stay and chat!" Claire said as she ran up the stairs. _

_The S.T.A.R.S office was at the second floor, and was five times the size of the regular cop's office. Each member had their own desk, and it didn't take Claire long enough to find her brother, restrained by Forest, Barry, and some blonde guy in shades. "Claire!" Jill called out in relief. "Over here! Apparently, Chris overdid his coffee and went paranoid about you being late for thirty minutes…" Claire shook her head as the three men backed away from a still-livid Chris, who calmed down after seeing Claire. He locked her up in a tight hug. "Claire-bear! Where were you?" the elder Redfield asked. "I was at library, Snot-face!" Claire said as she jokingly punched her brother in the face. "Wow, you did it this time, Chris." Barry said, straightening up his jacket while Forest approached Rebecca Chambers, the BRAVO rear guard and medic, to get some balm for his sore muscles. But what intrigued the redhead was the man in shades. _

_He had blonde hair which was slicked back perfectly, and he was taller than Chris. His body was lean, yet you could see the powerful muscles sheathed beneath the S.T.A.R.S. uniform. "That's our captain." Chris said in a whisper. "Albert Wesker. See the shit I put up with from Monday to Friday?" "I heard you, Christopher." the man in shades said as he approached the two of them. "That'll be an extra ten laps for you tomorrow for the drill." Chris grumbled under his breatha s he went to get some water. "I'm sorry, sir." Claire said, apologetically. "My brother can get real shitty sometimes, but he's a nice man." "I know." the blonde responded. "And you must be Claire Redfield? I believe he introduced me already." He stretched out a gloved hand, and Claire shook it. "Albert Wesker, ALPHA team captain. I'm sure…you've heard of me from Chris." "Well, out of the things he's told me, I don't think they're real." Claire said. "Nice to meet you, Captain." "Okay, we're going out to Denny's for lunch!" Chris said, putting a protective arm around his sister's shoulder. "Coming, captain?" _

"_Duty calls, and so does your unfinished paperwork, Christopher." Wesker said as he pushed his shades higher up the bridge of his nose. "I'll come with you all another time." "Bye Captain Wesker, sir!" Claire said with a huge smile as she and the other ALPHA team members left. Wesker turned to her and gave her a handsome smile. "Goodbye, Ms. Redfield." he whispered as he closed his office's door behind him._

* * *

_Those were the good ol' days_, Claire thought as her hand unconsciously fell on Wesker's hair. She gasped, but found that his hair was quite soft, and the distinct smell of his hair gel got her dizzy. As Wesker's iron grip slackened, Claire went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She washed her face, fixed her hair, and after all that, she came out to find Wesker sitting on the bed, yawning before stretching out his arms. "Had a good night's rest, dearheart?" he asked as he finally stood up to fix the covers. He was really tall, and Claire sort of envied the height difference. But whatever the case, she still hated him with fervor. "Yeah." She answered nonchalantly. "Well, looks like you put most of the day yesterday to good use. We'll be going out tonight, my dear." the blonde Tyrant said as he went to the bathroom to fix his hair and wash his face. "We have a party to attend tonight." Claire shook her head. She despised parties. She despised gowns and heels and social climbers.

"I'm not going." Claire said, folding her arms across her ample bust. "I don't like parties and you may as well kill me before I even wear a gown and stilettos." Wesker merely shook his head as he stepped out of the bathroom. "No more discussions." he said. "You will come with me. And dearheart, do look and _act_ your best. I don't want to be rough on you." He held her by the wrist as the two walked downstairs towards the dining area. Several maids were preparing breakfast for them, and HUNK came in, early as always. "Good morning, HUNK." Wesker said. "You shall accompany Claire and I to the TriCell party tonight." "Of course." HUNK answered. "Oh, and good morning." Claire smiled as she waved at the red beret-wearing mercenary, who waved back at her before playing with his switchblade.

Fresh pancakes, omelette, bacon strips, freshly baked bread, and orange juice were served at the table for the two. Claire's mouth watered at the smell of everything. Wesker grinned at her from behind his newspaper. "Do enjoy the meal, dearheart." he said. Claire merely narrowed her eyes at him and wolfed down the pancakes. _Damn this is good_, she thought as she took a piece in her mouth. _But it would be so much better if I were with Chris and Jill, not this monster. _Wesker put his newspaper down and took a piece of bread. "Only bread?" Claire said, surprised. "There's so much food around here, and it's your place after all, so why not help yourself?" "No, thank you, dearheart." Wesker said as his catlike eyes glowed behind his shades. "I've helped myself more than enough, already." Then, his phone went off again. "Yes, this is Wesker." he said, answering the call. "Oh, Excella. Good morning to you, too. Yes, yes, I'll be there. Please do not-what do you mean? A sudden skip in the development? But how…? Yes, of course, I'll be right there." He put the phone down and got up. "I'm afraid business calls, dearheart. I'll be back later. The party is at six o'clock tonight. Please look your best." He planted a kiss on her forehead and sped out of the door, leaving only Claire and HUNK again. Thankfully, the maids were back in their quarters.

* * *

"HUNK, what is this party all about?" Claire asked. "Oh, that would be with Excella Gionne and TriCell, a pharmaceutical firm that bought WilPharma last year." HUNK answered. "Excella says that she wants Wesker to meet with the execs about Uroboros, but that's what I know for now. Still got the hairclip on?" Claire patted the small clip fastened on her hair. "Good. We're gonna have to monitor your every move, so that the guys can plan a break-in that'll shock Wesker. But I also had to tell Wesker that hairclip was a means for him to monitor you, so right now I'll need you to act." Claire sighed. _Great_, she thought. _This calls for my theater experience. _"When will Chris and the others come here?" she asked. "Soon enough." HUNK answered. "But they can't risk your safety now, although your brother's been off the edge lately because of the thing in Kijuju, was it? Yeah, Kijuju, in Africa. But he had some agents sent there already, so he and Jill can focus on getting you out of here." "How nice do I have to be towads Wesker?" the redhead asked. "Just enough for him not to put you through a wall." HUNK said as he stood. "Well, duty calls, Ms. Redfield. If I were you, I'd start cleaning myself up and choosing what to wear for tonight's party. Take care of yourself, too. Don't want to tell bad news to everyone." He patted her shoulder as he exited the suite.

Outside, HUNK pulled out his phone and dialled in a few numbers. "Yeah?" a voice came in from another line. "How's she doing?" "Doing fine." the mercenary answered. "But you're gonna have to do a lot of planning, because it's not gonna be easy."

"I know that, but I'm just…agitated."

"Then suck it up. Now's not the time for that. I'll keep you posted." The mercenary said as he hung up. He looked back at the penthouse suite and merely sighed in sympathy. _Claire, you hang on back there_, he thought. _Just be patient, and play along until help arrives._

HUNK then left the building, while Claire was at the penthouse, begrudgingly preparing for the night's party.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, the party, and probably some bitching from Excella, and what is HUNK's real agenda? Who was he talking to? Will he be on the good side, or dark side? Please support this and next chapters are being worked on already :))) **


	5. At His Mercy Part I: The Party

_**At His Mercy – Part I: The Party**_

_But now I'm high_

_Running wild among all the stars above_

_Sometimes, it's hard to believe_

_You remember me_

_ -High, James Blunt_

* * *

It was around afternoon that Claire had just finished bathing and rearranging her clothes in the dresser. But her problem was what she would wear at the party tonight. There were three dresses there, a black one, a red one, and a white and blue one. She loved the color red, so she picked it, only to find it was a backless dress that had a plunging neckline. _Ugh, not this one_, she thought as she hung it on the rack. She looked at the black one, a simple cocktail dress that didn't reveal a lot except for her legs. The cloth it was made from was exquisite to the touch, and Claire noticed the mark of Vivienne Westwood on the collar of the dress. _Now this is so much better than that slutty red dress_, she thought as she hung it back in the dresser again. She took out her diary and wrote in it again.

"_November 2__nd_

_And I thought everything was a dream. And yet, the monster was beside me when I woke up this morning. I must say though, he was really adorable when he was asleep. Only that. There's a party I'm forced to attend tonight, which of course, I had tried to decline, but I wouldn't want Wesker snapping my neck if I refused. I have to play nice today, which I can do, but for the life of me, I never want to. But being at his mercy, and until someone comes in and saves me, I just have to keep holding on, because I know Chris and the others…they'll come for me. _

_Right now I'm at a loss in which dress I should wear. The red one looks great but it shows A LOT. I don't like white and blue, and the black one's too simple. Well, black it is._

She put the diary in its resting place again, and decided to catch an afternoon nap until it was time to freshen up for the party. She set the alarm to go off at four-thirty, and she dozed off just after a few minutes. Then she began to dream. In her dream, she was back at the S.T.A.R.S office at the RPD. Only this time, the seats were vacated. No Chris, no Jill, no Rebecca, not a single soul was present and working on paperwork, save for Captain Wesker's office, which was closed. Slowly, she approached the door and opened it, only to find no one was there either. Claire decided to go downstairs, and was surprised no one was around. Puzzled, she left the police station.

Raccoon City was abandoned. It did not look dilapidated but no one was out on the streets or in the shops. Even the towering condominiums and apartments had no lights. Claire was all alone. She walked the streets, hoping she could find someone. "Hello?" she called out. "Hello out there? Is anyone there? Hello?" Nothing but the howling wind greeted the redhead as she kept walking down the street. Before she got to the intersection, a hand closed around her shoulders, startling her and ending the dream.

* * *

Wesker gently woke her. "Dearheart, your alarm's going off." Claire shook off his hand and turned off the alarm. "Oh, yeah, right… The party." she said as she went to the bathroom to clean her face and brush her teeth. Wesker merely sat down and waited for his dear heart to finish. "Have you decided on what to wear tonight? Or perhaps we should make a stop to the nearest boutique?" he inquired, tilting his head to one side as his gloved fingers were interlaced to each other, a businesslike gesture for him. "Well, I liked the black dress." Claire answered, opening up the dresser. She pulled up the black dress, and the blonde Tyrant nodded in agreement. "Simple, yet alluring." he said. "Just like my dearheart." Claire shook her head as she went into the bathroom. "I'll dress up in here." she said. "You might as well dress up, too. So we won't be, you know, late and all." Wesker pulled out a black suit ensemble from his own dresser, a custom-made suit from Kenneth Cole.

It took fifteen minutes for Claire to dress and fix her hair. Finally, she decided on pinning up most of the length up in a bun, letting some loose strands fall elegantly to the sides. Her fringes were parted to the right, bound by the hairclip HUNK gave her. Even without makeup, she was stunning. Even Albert Wesker was stunned at her appearance and stopped midway in straightening up his suit.

"You look…beautiful, dearheart." he said, approaching his little canary. He forgot to don his signature black shades, therefore his eyes were glowing furiously red. _She is beautiful_, he thought as he stroked her cheek. _And she is all mine…_ "But you should wear these…" He went over to the bedside drawer and took out a small box from the second layer. It contained a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant, adorned with Swarovski crystals. And to match the beautiful necklace, two small, teardrop-shaped earrings were encased beside it. Claire was surprised. The ony thing she remembered wearing that was _that_ expensive would be her high school prom crown. Wesker took out the necklace and wore it around Claire's neck. "I can't have my dearheart going to a party bland." he whispered, leaving a trail of tiny kisses from her cheek to her collarbone. Claire wanted to kick his face for it, but she remembered HUNK's words. _You'll have to act._ And that was what she was doing now.

* * *

As she thought the gift-giving was finished, Wesker had just begun. He pulled out a box from the lower drawer of his dresser. The box was wrapped in classic pink crepe paper. "Here, love. I know you didn't bring any other shoes except your sneakers." he said. "I know your size, but I wasn't sure of the preference, therefore I chose to get you a pair of Gucci's finest." Claire's jaw dropped. The money this man could throw for her was just astounding. And for once, she had no witty insult to spit out. "You… You didn't have to…" she said, and she was silenced by a chaste kiss to the lips. "Go on, dearheart. I'd like to see how you look." Wesker said. Gently, the redhead slipped on the heels, and she was as elegant as any model after a few minutes. She noticed a midnight blue purse with a golden chain around it, possibly the shoulder strap. It had Versace's seal on its clasp. "And don't forget that." Wesker pointed out to the purse. "Inside that purse you'll find essential cosmetics. I had an assistant choose the best ones." Claire examined the contents, and all the cosmetics, from the lipstick to the powder, were all Revlon. "Wesker… I swear you didn't have to waste this much money…" she said, but Wesker wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "There's nothing expensive when it comes to my dearheart." he said as he kissed her cheek once more. "Come. We should be going."

As expected, HUNK was their driver. Claire can't read the expression on the mercenary's battle-hardened face, but it clearly said "I didn't sign up for all this shit" as he opened the door of the sleek black Lamborghini Aventador. For once, Wesker didn't sit at the seat beside the driver. He sat beside Claire. As the machine revved to life and sped off, he put a hand on Claire's thigh, which made her twitch a bit as she applied a layer of powder on her face. "Um, Wesker," she said. "Who's Excella Gionne?" "A business partner of mine, and top executive of TriCell." he answered, straightening up the shades that hid his feline-like amber eyes. "A beautiful woman in the eyes of most men, but she holds no promise for me." _Wow, whoever that Excella was, she sure must be bad_, Claire thought. _But she's a top executive? Must've majored in business administration and all that stuff. And I only majored in Literature._ She visibly cringed, leaving a bemused look on Wesker's face. "Are you alright, dearheart?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Claire answered, patting his gloved hand with assurance and a hint of disgust. From the driver's seat, HUNK eyed the two carefully while keeping his eyes focused on the road. Even with the money Wesker paid him, or from any client for that matter, he didn't know what'll happen if he crashed the Aventador, and just kept driving.

* * *

Soon , they reached the party's venue, Chateau d' Avignon, the city's most expensive party venue. A valet opened up the door as Wesker came out first, escorting Claire shortly. HUNK decided to park the car himself and go down to the neighboring 7 Eleven for a bite. He wasn't in to five-star meals. The ballroom area that TriCell had reserved was the biggest, and the most expensive, as even the buffet had intercontinental dishes. Claire was aching to have a bite of the egg rolls and sashimi, for she was an avid fan of Japanese cuisine. Then, a woman approached her and Wesker. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her face and complexion was obviously Italian, and she wore a shimmering Alexander McQueen gold backless dress, complete with Prada heels, diamond necklace, and earrings. She had a Ferragano purse in her hand. She was stunning, but Wesker seemed bored at her presence.

"Ah, Albert, good of you to arrive…" she said, her English tinged with an Italian accent. "And this young lady is…?" "Claire Redfield." he introduced, and the redhead shook hands with the lady. "Excella Gionne." the woman said. "A pleasure, Miss Claire." "You're Excella Gionne?" Claire said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, ma'am. You look beautiful tonight." "Thank you, dear, but not as beautiful as you." Excella said as she led the couple to the dining area. "Please, seat yourselves near the stage and have some of the Don Perrignon I had brought in. The program will being shortly." she said as she clandestinely squeezed Wesker's bicep before leaving. The blonde man seemed irritable, so it was best for Claire to keep her mouth shut. The lights dimmed a bit, and the lights focused on Excella, who was onstage. The program was about to begin.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said. "Thank you for coming for TriCell's gathering. We have a special guest here tonight." She turned a seductive gaze at an unflinching Wesker. "He is the reason of TriCell's rise to glory. He is the pioneer of the new age of virology. Please, a round of applause for my dear _partner_" She used the word with relish and lashed it at Claire. "Albert Wesker." _Boy, she's drop dead gorgeous and head over hills in love with Wesker_, Claire thought. _Well, she have have him for all I care._

"Good evening, everyone." Wesker said, his thick, British accent sending shivers down everyone who heard his voice. "I thank you for this lavish party, first and foremost. Now then, onto business." The projection screen slid down beside Wesker, and it flashed an image of a blob-like thing with tentacles all over it. "This is Uroboros. A revolutionary virus tailored from the Progenitor virus, discovered by Ozwell Spencer, and William Birkin's G Virus." Another image flashed, and it showed the Uroboros virus multiplying rapidly. "Now this," Wesker continued. "Is the Uroboros multiplying. This radical reproduction process is taken from splicing the G Virus to the relatively slow Progenitor, which in turn gives the virus a sort of 'notification system' in which to determine whether the host is suitable for it or not." The third image showed was a human being, apparently part of the human testing phase. The Uroboros virus manifested itself in the form of black tentacles, and it ccame out of the poor man's mouth, engulfing him until he was no more. "And this," Wesker said. "Is what happens when the Uroboros rejects its host. The virus will react radically, and so will the human body's immune system, resulting in this monstrosity." Claire looked away, feeling pity for the man who had been the guinea pig, and utter hate for everyone in the party. Including both Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne, who seemed to take amusement in those situations.

"For now, the Uroboros is reported to have changed in terms of choosing a host and multiplication speed, making it possible for other humans to be infected and not have the harsh side-effects." Wesker continued. "But until nothing from the laboratories have been confirmed, there shall be no updates from then. But we will make sure to keep everyone posted for any progress. Thank you." As the former S.T.A.R.S captain left the stage to take his place beside Claire, Excella blocked his way. "Albert, most impressive, as I always will expect." she said. "Now, there will be a night full of fun and music after this. Would you care to indulge?" Without a second thought, Wesker wrapped Excella's neck in a secure grip. "I shall think about it." he whispered as he left her, stunned, as he sat beside Claire, who actually sniggered at how Excella was so defenseless.

* * *

"You liked that little show, dearheart?" Wesker purred into Claire's ear/ The redhead looked away, but answered, "You could've snapped her neck there. Why didn't you?" "Well, I like to toy with her for a while. See how far she can be useful my plan." the Tyrant answered. "She did mention about music and fun after the meal? Care to dance, dearheart?" Behind those shades, his eyes were glowing maliciously, a nonverbal gesture for Claire to agree, or else things will get messy.

* * *

**Part II of this chapter on the way! BTW, sorry if "Listen to My Voice" is kinda slow on the updates thing :( I'll work on it alongside the next chapters of this story too! **


	6. At His Mercy Part II: The Dance

_**At His Mercy Part II: The Dance**_

_Dance with the devil  
Don't be shy  
Nothings gonna stop us  
We can't die_

_ -We Are Young, 3Oh3_

* * *

Excella sure knew how to throw a party, but at this particular night, never had she been so embarrassed. Not by Albert choking in front of nearly a hundred people, but she was being ignored by him for that redhead who had no place in the event in the first place. She was fuming, but she did not want to drop her well-refined manners, therefore she helped herself to a glass of Don Perrignon before chatting with the other executives.

Meanwhile, Wesker actually became a gentleman (despite his inhumane plan for the world) and fetched some food for Claire and himself. As the younger Redfield had wished, she had egg roll and sashimi, while Wesker had salmon roe and small slab of steak. "Wow, you're not going to eat?" Claire said. "For someone who can buy all the luxurious things that are on me, you really don't wanna eat, huh?" Wesker merely chuckled. "Not exactly, dearheart." he answered. "You see, the Progenitor virus that is in me sustains me like food does to you. I do not need to eat a lot. Just the right amount only." As the two ate, Claire whispered to him, "I think Excella doesn't like me." Wesker paused for a bit and tilted his to one side before eating again. "Oh, that useless tad." he answered, stroking the flecks of egg roll on his dearheart's face away with his thumb. "Never mind her. Let her seethe with jealousy all she likes. As I've told you, she holds no promise for me." Fortunately, their conversation was inaudible, as Excella was only a few paces awy, chatting with the TriCell executives while shooting a deadly stare at Claire, who just avoided it.

Late into the night, Pachelbel's "Canon in D Major" was playing, signalling for all to dance. Though the song was slow at the start, the violin solo took the pace faster, and Wesker reached his hand out to Claire. "Would you like to dance, dearheart?" he said, a smile on his lips. His smile wasn't the usual, predatory one he would have, but instead, it was a gentle, warm one. And it soothed Claire's nerves. _Okay_, she thought. _Just this once._ She stood up and took the Tyrant's hand. "Why, of course, Mr. Wesker." she said with a curtsy that made Wesker smile.

* * *

The two took the floor, and Wesker placed one hand onto Claire's waist while holding her hand with the other. Slow, steady spins, they went. And it went about so gracefully. Claire remembered the last time she had this dance, it was on her 18th birthday with Chris, being one of her eighteen roses. And it was the same part of the song that they danced to, the slightly quick violin part. She remembered how clumsy Chris was on his feet, and had stepped on the hem of her gown thrice. The memories flooded into Claire's mind, and unknown to her, she was shedding tears in front of Wesker.

"Dearheart…you're crying…" Wesker said, wiping her tears with the kerchief in his breastpocket, but Claire didn't care. She remembered Chris' physical and emotional state back in his house when Wesker took her away. He was crying, begging. Different from the Chris she would usually see: lovable, hotheaded, a bit paranoid, but tough and protective. And most of all, he was caring. "Chris…" Claire whispered as she quietly sobbed, and she didn't know that her head was on Wesker's chest as they continued her dance. Claire sniffed, and when she came to her senses, she pulled away with an aghast look at her partner. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she whispered. Luckily the makeup she wore was waterproof, and didn't smear with her tears. "Dearheart, you can take a seat if you'd like." Wesker said, worried about her sudden change of emotion. But the mention of Chris' name made his controlled hate towards the man bubble over.

* * *

Claire slowly sat down and was handed a glass of water by one of the waiters. From her seat, she saw Excella apparently flirting with a disinterested Wesker, who would steal glances at his dearheart when he got the chance. _I wouldn't be surprised if Wesker snapped her neck this time_, Claire thought as she stood up to straighten the creases on her dress. "Um, Wesker…" she called out, but it seemed that he didn't hear her, because of Excella's voice. "Uh, Wesker?" Claire repeated a little louder. Her brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the Italian TriCell executive apparently not letting Wesker get away from her. Swallowing hard, Claire called out once more. "Wesker, dearheart!" The blonde Tyrant immediately turned his head to her and approached her. "I'm sorry, dearheart. I was..occupied." he said, shooting a poisonous gaze at Excella. "What is it?" "I, uh…have to go to the restroom to…fix my face." Claire said. Wesker studied her expression for a while before nodding. "Alright. But don't take too long." he said, smiling slyly. "And you finally learned to appreciate everything I did."

* * *

HUNK was rather content with his meal at 7 Eleven. He checked his watch. It was eleven thirty. _Right, the party doesn't end 'til an hour later_, he thought. At least he was out of any suspicious figures, so he drew out his phone and called.

"HUNK? Any news?" the gruff yet worried voice asked.

"Yeah." HUNK answered. "Well, they're at the Chateau D'Avignon for some big party TriCell hosted. So far, no funny stuff yet. What'll be your plan?"

"Strike 'em where it hits the hardest. I can't wait any longer. I'm dead worried."

"I know. As I told you before, suck it up. I already told her what she had to do. She'll be fine."

"Since you're the one who's close to him, I'll let you handle this. Let him be a part of the game."

"You're really something, huh? When it comes to tough situations, you learn to adapt. Well, I'll keep ya posted."

HUNK hung up, and fanned himself with his beret. He was used to the curious stares of the other people at the convenience store, because of his military outfit and scarred face. _Is this the first time anyone's seen a battle-hardened soldier_, he thought. Well, he had a job to do anyways, and it was to play with the plan, just as agreed. HUNK was never one for taking such outright orders, usually having his own rules to "augment" the mission, but this time, there were no compromises allowed, no mistakes. And as he waited for the party to end, he passed time by grabbing a weapons magazine from the rack.

* * *

Back at the Chateau, Claire was in the ladies' restroom. The bun was too tight for her hair, so she decided to let it down. She re-applied a bit of powder to her face. As she was about to leave, the door swung open, revealing a very irate Excella Gionne. "You… You filthy wench!" she screamed, throwing the contents of the wine glass she had onto Redfield. "You stole Albert from me! How dare you!" Claire knew she was in major trouble. And she didn't know what to do. If she knocked Excella out, it may cause a major damper on their business relationship with Wesker, which woud lead to him ultimately killing her, reducing her chances of escape and freedom to zero. She had no choice. She'll play along. "What? What do you mean, 'stole'?" Claire said, flustered. "He was never yours I the first place." The wine was sticky on her hair, skin, and dress. Heck, she had just concocted a perfect revenge plan. But she hoped it would go well.

"What place do you have in this party?" Excella said. "I didn't invite _you_. And what do you know of business? Of virology? I guess nothing. By your looks, you must've been nothing but a street whore who just begged for Albert to take him in. How _disgusting_." The TriCell executive strode over to Claire and tore off the necklace Wesker gave her. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Claire screamed in all the fake anger she could muster. "Wesker will be so pissed when he finds out you ripped the necklace off!" Excella merely smirked in contempt. "Really now? I can buy you a lot of these, dear. Money is no object for me." the older woman said, toying with the necklace. Claire snatched it from her grasp, but the Italian businesslady wasn't finished with her yet. The Versace purse Wesker had given her, Excella took it and began to beat the younger woman with it. The purse itself wasn't soft, and it hurt Claire real bad. But she couldn't retaliate. Instead, she put her plan into action. She shoved past Excella and ran out of the restroom, despite her heels, back into the ballroom area. Wesker, who was talking with other TriCell executives, turned around and saw the disheveled state Claire was in, and his amber eyes flared red behind his shades.

* * *

"What happened? Who did this?" he said, holding Claire close. She pretended to tremble in fear as Excella caught up to her. All refinement had dropped as she screamed insult after insult at Claire. "You whore! Filthy, disgusting little wretch! You're not worthy of Albert! You're not worthy of anything! You're nothing but dust under my heels!" The moment Wesker saw the Versace purse in Excella's hand did his well-controlled rage burst. Although not wanting to reveal what he was fully capable of with his Progenitor virus and charged ar Excella, grabbing her by the throat. Claire patted her head for the hairclip, and by some miracle, it was still there, although the rest of her body had hurt because of being smacked by the purse.

"You…" Wesker hissed, his rage showing in his glowing red eyes. "How _dare _you hurt her? What did she do to you?" "Sh-she… is nothing…" Excella answered in between gasps. "…Only…interfering…with…our work…" With a feral growl, Wesker dropped her on the floor as he took Claire by the wrist and snatched the purse with the other. The two walked out of the party, leaving all the guests shocked. Wesker took out his phone and called HUNK, who came within the next five minutes. The mercenary was surprised at Claire's appearance and turned to Wesker, who was clearly in no mood for conversation. He got the Aventador at the Chateau's entrance in a couple of minutes, and drove the two home.

* * *

Claire and Wesker were back in their room. The Tyrant's eyes were still glowing red, still livid. "Um…" the redhead croaked. "I'm…sorry…" Wesker calmed down, the red glow in his eyes fading. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, dearheart." He answered, holding the girl close to his chest. "What did Excella do to you?" "Well…she beat me with the purse and called me a whore." Claire answered. _Sweet revenge_, she thought. _But it'd be so much better if Wesker were involved in the revenge part too._ "Rather shocking reaction from her, though. I thought she was the type who'd leave other people's business to themselves." "Clearly, you have a lot to learn about her." Wesker said. "Go change, dearheart. I'm sure you've had a long day." He kissed her cheek, taking in the taste of the wine that was spilled at her as Claire grabbed her clothes from the chair and went into the bathroom.

After a refreshing bath, Claire came out and sat on the bed. Wesker wasn't there. _Must've gone to get something_, she thought. _Now's a perfect chance to write something in my little biography. _ She took out the diary and wrote another account. She checked the time. It was already fifteen minutes past midnight.

"_November 3__rd_

_Well, just got back home from a heck of a party. I finally met face to face with Excella Gionne of TriCell. Didn't know she'd a bitch though, beating me with my purse and stuff. If there's things I'd thank Wesker for, it would be how much of a gentleman he was last night. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate him for everything he's done. And after that short discussion at the party about Uroboros, I conclude this guy had gone to a whole new level of psycho. _

_Chris, wherever you are, please save me…"_

* * *

**Whew, what a party indeed! Excella's a bitch huh? But who doesn't love her...and the monster she'll mutate into? Please continue to support this fic :) Next chapter in the works!**


	7. Just Give Me A Reason

_**Just Give Me A Reason**_

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_ -Just Give Me A Reason, Pink Feat Nate Ruess_

* * *

Morning came, and Claire woke up alone. A short note was on the bedside drawer. It said: _"Dearheart, I left early for work. Breakfast is already prepared."_ Wesker had clearly left early for work. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, then fixed the covers. Her stomach grumbled, although she just ate at the party. _Oh right_, she thought. _I was about to go for another sashimi batch when Excella beat the crap outta me. _She went downstairs and saw a lavish breakfast prepared on the dining table. It wasn't the usual bacon, pancakes and eggs, but the food she really loved: sashimi, california maki, egg rolls, gyudon, and tofu. It was Japanese cuisine for breakfast, and Claire was not going to pass up the chance to not eat such lovely dishes. Without a second thought, she sat and began helping herself to the sashimi.

The sun was high, and the sky was a bright blue, a sign of good weather, so Claire decided to go to the mini-garden of the penthouse, which held an exquisite view of the city. The mini-garden was made after an Oriental design, and the lilies, lotuses and other Asian flowers that filled it made Claire smile. _Even Wesker knows his flowers_, she thought. _These are so beautiful… Why would that monster want to destroy these as well? _ She took in the earthy scent of the soil, and the fragrance of the flowers. It was her solace. Her oasis in the desert. The haven against the monster. And she sat there, just staring at the flowers, passing time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TriCell building, Wesker was livid. He was always calm and composed, but this time was different. He was, in Chris' words, fucking pissed. And it was not a lovely sight to see Albert Wesker more than irritated. The receptionist that usually greeted him cowered in fear and bowed her head as the blonde slammed a fist onto her glass desk. "Where is Excella?" he roared. "Sh-she…didn't come today, sir…" the receptionist said, afraid to meet eyes with Wesker. "Said something about….uh…about not feeling well…" _Such a cunning bitch_, Wesker thought as he stormed back to his Maserati. "Ah well, looks like I'll have to pay a little visit to Ms. Gionne at home._" _He drove off, his eyes glowing red and furious. And when his eyes were glowing red and his teeth gritting, pain, or worse, was sure to follow.

Excella Gionne's house was easy to spot, for it was the only house modeled in Renaissance-like architecture, and was the biggest one on Upper Lovette Street. The façade was painted white, and the gates were gilded. A guard approached Wesker's black Maserati and the blonde pulled his window down. "For what reason are you here?" the guard asked. "A business talk with Excella. A most urgent matter." Wesker answered, irritably. Wordlessly, the guard opened up the gate and allowed Wesker inside.

Meanwhile Excella was restlessly pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Her usually pinned-up hair was down, tumbling all the way to her lower back, and the slightly dark area beneath her hazel-colored eyes were signs of unrest. Ever since that altercation she had with Claire last night, she was not able to sleep. Wesker was sure to be livid. And she could only pray to God that he didn't come after her. She had told the receptionist to tell Wesker that she was sick and could not make it, but she doubt that'd do the trick. Her phone rang, and when she answered it, her receptionist was on the other line in a shaken voice.

"Miss Gionne…" the receptionist said. "Um, Mr. Wesker came in looking for you this morning." The young lass was obviously shaken at Wesker's rage. "And?" Excella said, nervously. "What did he say? What did he do?" Then, a deep, rich British-accented voice answered from behind her as gloved hands closed around her neck. "I was going to pay you a visit." The last sound the receptionist heard was her lady boss' shriek of terror as the line went dead.

"Now you have me all to yourself, Excella…" Wesker whispered into her ear, the rage in his voice. "Tell me, what came into your mind and you beat Claire up with her purse?" Excella wasn't answering. The tight grip on her neck cut off her air, and the fear pulsed through her. _What have I done_, she thought as her eyes widened. _Albert… I…_ The blonde Tyrant threw the Italian businesslady oonto her bed and stomped on her ribcage with his foot. "Well, Excella? I'm _dying_ to hear an explanation…" Wesker hissed, his eyes showing their malicious glint behind his dark sunglasses. "I… I didn't…" Excella spluttered. "I didn't mean…" Wesker chuckled. "Didn't mean _what?_ To make a shame of dear heart in front of all those people? Didn't mean to make my love look so disheveled? What exactly _don't you mean Excella?!" _He stomped harder, and Excella felt several ribs crack beneath his foot. "I'll _enjoy_ making a complete humiliation out of you…" the ex-S.T.A.R.S captain said. "Just like what you did to my dearheart… You had better pray to whoever your God is that I show enough self-restraint to keep you alive…for the sake of my plans, of course…"

Excella was the type of woman who didn't cower before men. Except Wesker.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, HUNK had just arrived from another "job", and saw Claire asleep in the miniature garden. For the first time, he cracked a smile. _He was right_, the mercenary thought as he approached Claire. _She can doze off just anywhere…_ "HELLO?! YOU STILL THERE?!" an angry voice called from HUNK's phone. He'd almost forgotten he was conversing with someone. "Keep your mouth shut, damn it." HUNK answered quietly as he gently tapped Claire's shoulder.

The redhead bolted up, and on impulse, she nearly decked HUNK with a solid straight, but he managed to dodge. "Whoa, easy." the mercenary said, handing her the phone. Claire smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. A cal for me?" she asked. HUNK nodded, a smile on his face. "And you're gonna like it." he replied. As Claire put the phone to her ear, an excited, gruff, and familiar voice came on the line. "Snotface? You alive in there?"

"Chris!" Claire called out jubilantly. Her elder brother was well and kicking on the other line. For some miracle, he recovered. And the familiar giggle in the background. Jill was there. From what Claire could assume, it would've been Jill who rescued Chris. "HUNK… All this time?" Claire asked, looking up at the mercenary teary-eyed. "Cheer up, kid. Yeah, Chris asked me a favor. I'm payin' him back for all the times he's saved my sorry ass at times." HUNK replied.

"Claire!" Chris said, from the other line. "We'll save you. Hang in there! Just keep that hairclip safe, and HUNK's gonna watch over ya. You keep safe, Dork!" "Why you.. alright then, Goofy, you take care, too…I miss you already…" Claire answered, crying. HUNK patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Cheer up, kiddo. I got your back. Before you know it, you'll be out of here." HUNK said. "Hey kiddo," Chris called out. 'Kiddo' was his favorite nickname for Claire, aside from 'Claire-bear', 'Snotface', 'Dork', or 'Care-Claire'. "I miss you too. Hang on and keep safe. I love you." "I love you too." Claire said as they both hung up. She gave the phone back to HUNK and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Thanks a ton, HUNK. I don't know how to pay you back for this…" she said. "Don't sweat it." HUNK answered, tucking the phone in his pocker. "Right now, you just gotta keep safe and play along. And we'll handle your escape plan." He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Woops, looks like I overstayed. Again." he said with a light chuckle. "A job calls, Ms. Redfield. Stay safe." He turned to leave, Claire smiling behind him. _Who knew he was a sweetie_, she thought as she resumed her nap. The flowers just got a bit more fragrant and pleasing for her.

* * *

"Albert…stop…please…"

Excella was now begging for her life as Wesker grabbed her by throat and slammed her forcefully against the wall. But the Tyrant was having fun toying with her, _torturing _her until she cried and broke under him. "Begging? You told me once that no man would have you begging for anything…" He said as he slapped her across the face, her head nearly torn off at the force. The spot where Wesker had slapped Excella was now beginning to bruise, blood dripped from the side of her luscious lips. As he dropped her to the floor, Excella's eyes were streaming tears. "Albert… I'm sorry… I'll never…never do it…" "Stay true to your word, Excella Gionne, or the next time I visit, it'll be your funeral." To prove his point, he backhanded the woman, knocking her unconscious. "Oh, and don't forget to show up tomorrow… Your absence will incur you another punishment…" the Tyrant said as he left the room.

Claire had woken up, and still, Wesker hadn't arrived. She checked the miniature clock on the table. It was three-thirty in the afternoon, and she was sure he would be home at this time. But why did she even think about him? Like hell she cared. She got inside and back to the room, took out the diary, and wrote again.

"_November 4__th__,_

_Wesker's gone early. Like that's new. But the thing is, he's still not back yet. After what happened at the party last night, he's been pretty off about his mood, like he's ready to punch someone into nothing. Well, I have to be nice, if I want to live and get out of this hellhole._

_Chris, where are ya, big bro? Hurry up…and save me already."_

* * *

As she kept the diary in its drawer, the bedroom door opened, and in came Wesker. His slicked back blonde hair was slightly disheveled, the proof being the loose strands hanging in front of his handsome face. His eyes were no longer glowing, and an arrogant smirk played on those thin lips. "Vengeance is mine, dearheart." he said as he sat beside Claire, brushing away a lock of hair from her face. How she was beautiful, so magnificent… and his. "Vengeance? What do you mean? What happened?" Claire asked. "Let's just say…I've talked to Miss Gionne about the altercation last night." the blonde answered as he took off his shades, his boots, leather jacker, and shirt, revealing that muscular figure that was seemingly stone-cut in perfection.

Claire's eyebrow arched. _For the son-of-a-bitch I hate, he sure is hot_, she thought. "Did you hurt her?" she asked. Wesker merely chuckled as he lied down. "You can think what you like, dearheart. It was merely a civil conversation." Claire lied down next to him. Not too close, but just near enough for Wesker to wrap his arm around her waist. Her figure was definitely slender and curvy despite the volume of food she could eat. For once, the redhead didn't retaliate, knowing she had to play along. Wesker's touch wasn't rough this time. In fact, it was comforting…almost gentle. It made Claire's eyelids heavy, like his hands weresedatives alone…and she dozed off, her head resting on his chest. Wesker smiled to himself as he kissed his dearheart's head, taking in the smell of her fiery red locks.

"You are learning…to appreciate being with me." Wesker said in a barely audible voice. His head fell back in his pillow. And for once, he smiled. Not the smile when he was gloating or about to kill someone. But the smile of a man who was truly happy.

"And when you see things my way, I hope…you can learn to love me."

Wesker fell asleep shortly. Claire heard every word of his little monologue. She felt sick just hearing it, but part of her softened. That was the first time she felt the monster become truly human.

* * *

**Wow, finally done with that chapter. Ha! Excella got what she deserved, but will that stop her from being a total bitch towards Claire? And... HUNK is a good guy? Although I'm planning to make another version of this story with an alternative ending, that's still in my parking lot. But for now, thanks for waiting... I'll see what happens in the upcoming chapters... And I'll leave you with a question: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK HUNK WOULD BE A GOOD GUY? Please rate and review, and you can answer the question via review :) Thanks again everyone. **


	8. Top Of the Food Chain

_**Top of the Food Chain**_

_First class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane, I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
_

_ -Glamorous, Fergie_

* * *

Excella had managed to force herself to wake up just in time for work. She hadn't realized that there was a board meeting until her always-scheduled alarm rang at seven-thirty. Her flawless face was bruised and bloodied, but thanks to a lot of concealer and some serious make-up knowledge, she had managed to look flawless. She took a bath and got dressed in a white and purple business attire, complete with her signature Jimmy Choos and Swarovski jewels. As she picked up her bag and got ready, she remembered the frightful ordeal she experienced with Wesker the day before. Her body and mind was still wracked with pain and fear, but she was not about to incur herself another beating from the blonde Tyrant. But she was still furious. Excella Gionne could not be bested by any other woman when it came to Wesker. That's what she thought. Until she laid her eyes on Claire Redfield. That was enough to make her blood boil. She'll have her revenge, but right now, the meeting at TriCell was a matter of life and death as she was taken to work on her Rolls Royce.

Claire had woken up to find Wesker getting dressed for work. It was definitely early, so she assumed it was something very important. With a drowsy, "Good morning" directed to him, Claire rubbed her eyes and her aching shoulders. The beatdown Excella gave her was still stinging even if the party was days ago. Wesker bent over and kissed Claire's forehead, then her hair.

"Dearheart, business calls today." he said. "Looks like you'll have to spend breakfast with HUNK again."Claire chuckled as she got off the bed and cleaned herself. "I'm fine with it. Just come back early. I've a favor to ask of you." she answered, earning her a quizzical look from the blonde. "And what favor would it be, dearheart?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll tell you when you get back." the redhead replied. Gently pushing away his arms. "Alright then, I'll be quick then." Wesker said as he stole another kiss from her before leaving. Claire then cleaned herself up, fixed the bed, and went downstairs for breakfast. As expected, HUNK, in his red beret, green shirt, and military pants and boots, was seated on the couch near the dining area. He gave Claire a nod before joining her for breakfast.

* * *

"HUNK…" Claire whispered. "I can never thank you enough for what you did." "Don't sweat it." HUNK answered, taking a small bite out of the pancake. "I'm cool helping Chris about it, really. It's no trouble at all. I really wanna get back at Wesker for making me lose my team back at Birkin's lab." His gray eyes saddened at the image of his men being impaled by a monstrous William Birkin. And to make Wesker believe he was doing his job was his way of payback. "Anyway, enough about the sappy stuff." HUNK said as he drank a cup of coffee. "Chris told me that you always got him on the verge of a heart attack whenever you were late." Claire chuckled. "That's just him, overreacting. There was one time when I was tutoring my classmate Jessica in Renaissance Literature, Chris went crazy calling me in the library because I was fifteen minutes late in meeting him at Denny's even if I reminded him I would be late earlier that day." HUNK chuckled as he took another bite out of the pancake, Claire following suit. "That's my brother for you."

HUNK's tone then got serious as he asked, "And…your, er, 'relationship' with Wesker? So far, smooth sailing?" Claire rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her orange juice. "Well, I went along with the tactic as always. He's been nice to me, _almost too nice_ even. But I didn't expect him to…protect me…when Excella beat me up at the party two days ago." The mercenary was surprised. "Well hell, looks like Excella really is jealous of you. She loves Wesker to death, but I doubt that man would reciprocate the feelings." he said. "I'm gonna meet up with Chris and Jill after this, so is there anything you want me to let them know?" Claire thought for a second, then answered, "Tell Chris to always clean his room, propose to Jill, and that I miss him." she replied. "Copy that." HUNK said in his business-as-usual voice as he stood. "Well, see ya 'round. Redfield girl." he said, leaving the penthouse and Claire.

* * *

TriCell's board room was filled with people. Excella Gionne among them. Although raised eyebrows and murmurs regarding her actions at the party greeted her as she sat near where Wesker would, she feigned her anger and walked with her head up. After a few minutes, Albert Wesker, in his usual all-black attire, came in the room and sat at the head of the table. He shot a quick glance at Excella, who looked down on her pampered hands, then started the meeting. "As you all know," he drawled. "There has been no significant changes in Uroboros, save for its rapid reproduction. I had the labs test it on different blood samples. It will take at least four months until we can have another human testing. But, that is not the case now. There is a more important matter to discuss." He turned a stern gaze towards Excella Gionne, who couldn't bring herself to look back at him. "Care explaining your actions two days ago to the board, Miss Gionne?" Wesker asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Claire went back upstairs and took out the diary. She was rather happy this morning, so she decided to write something different. A poem, this time.

"_November 5__th__. _

_I decided to make this little poem because I'm happy at the moment. Happy because Wesker isn't here, and the hope that Chris will save me burns brightly._

_My cage grows tighter_

_But my hope burns brighter_

_Though my hands are bound_

_The missing piece, I have found_

_No sorrow can bend my soul nor my will_

_Not even the solitude or the sadness I feel_

_So I will not be afraid, and I will stand_

_Reach out my tiny, frail hand_

_To the grasp of freedom that I will soon obtain_

_And no more of that loneliness will remain."_

There was not much to do, since she wasn't up for reading anything. _And besides_, she thought. _I've got that dumb favor I have to ask from Wesker later. I just hope he says yes._ She then decided on doing her second favorite hobby, sleeping.

* * *

"Albert, everyone…" Excella began. She didn't even know what to say. She was wrong in all angles, and Wesker loved humiliating her for it. But it wasn't about mere amusement; it was for revenge. And vengeance was definitely his. The Italian-born businesswoman cleared her throat and held her head high as she spoke. "My actions at the party were rather…brash, so I do apologize." she said. "The only reason I did those was because that girl did it first." Wesker's eyes began to glow red. _My dearheart, start a fight? Ha, not on my watch_, he thought. Excella was clearly lying, judging from her fidgeting hands and her eyes constantly going from left to right, but the rest of the board did not notice it.

"Claire Redfield has badmouthed Albert Wesker when we talked in the ladies' restroom. And when I tried to stop her, she began to assault me. Thus, I had to act." In truth, no one saw the altercation in the ladies' restroom that night, so Excella's story got the board of directors and the top executives murmuring among themselves. "Well, Miss Gionne, we cannot argue whether that is fact or a farce, so we will have to deliberate on this." one of the directors said. "Very well." Wesker said, suddenly disinterested. "Meeting adjourned." He was the one to leave first, but not without shooting a deadly stare at Excella, who paled at the sight of his crimson eyes. Taking the elevator down to the basement parking lot, Wesker got into his Maserati, which was the car he was very fond of, and drove back home. He would have to think of a way, or ways, to make Excella spit out the truth. Even if it meant killing her in front of the TriCell executives. He smiled at the image of Excella saying the truth while he choked the life out of her.

* * *

After a few minutes of being on the road, Wesker had returned to his home and found Claire asleep once more. He smiled to himself as he took off his shades and jacket, sat down beside his dearheart and stroked her hair and her cheek. Claire's lips quivered at the touch, and Wesker planted a small kiss on it as he gently shook her. "Dearheart, please wake up. You won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep any longer…" The redhead's chocolate-brown eyes blinked, and she sat up. For the first time, she had not trouble looking straight into Wesker's eyes. She restrained the urge to punch him because of two things: One, it will not do her any good, and two, if she had wanted to live long enough for Chris and the BSAA to save her, she had to act nice. And this time, it was her main event performance.

She yawned and stretched her arms out like a child, which made Wesker grin. She blinked several times and she turned her head towards him, hair still a mess. The blonde smoothed it back into place. "Hey, Wesker…" Claire said. "Yes?" Wesker asked. "About that favor… Um, would you…you know…stay with me tomorrow? If it's not too much?" How could he refuse his dearheart? Now that she was slowly submitting to him, he had to act now, but he had to be cautious at the same time. "Well, of course, dearheart." he answered, kissing her lips. "I'll stay with you tomorrow. Besides, I may end up killing Excella if I went to TriCell." He smirked and took off his shirt and boots as he lied down beside Claire. "Now, Claire, I only woke you up to let you know I'd like to sleep beside you." _Damn bastard_, Claire thought as she hid her anger. _Well, I'll have my way with you soon, you damn monster, but right now, I'll be your little 'dearheart'. _She lied down once more and Wesker wrapped his arm around her waist, just as he did whenever he slept beside her. He kissed the back of her ear before trailing kisses down from the side of her neck to her collarbone. The sensation was electric…almost arousing, for the redhead, but she fought down her urges, for her anger at the blonde Tyrant was above any mutual feeling. "Sleep well, dearheart…" Wesker whispered to her as he kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

* * *

"Goodnight, too." Claire replied nonchalantly as she let her thoughts drift her to sleep.

At a small Chinese restaurant, HUNK met up with a man with short, brown hair. The man was at least several inches taller than the mercenary, and had a muscular build. "Chris, glad you could make it." the mercenary said as he gestured for the BSAA soldier to sit. "How did it go?" Chris asked, tension in his voice. His dark brown eyes flickered side to side, his senses on high alert to keep an eye on any suspicious figure. "Well," HUNK said, handing him a small CD. "That contains Claire's day-to-day activities in Wesker's penthouse. The tracker on her hairclip is still recording though, and here's the address for the suite, in case you want to beat the living crap out of him." He handed over a small piece of paper which contained the address 112 Emerald Street, Vermilion Palace Suites, Penthouse Suite No. 512. A wide grin spread across Chris' handsome face.

Though almost forty, Chris still had his Adonis-like body, and his thirrty-five year old face. "You're the best, HUNK." he said, patting HUNK on the shoulder, who returned with a pat of his own. "Chris, don't sweat it." he said as he stood. "Get that information to the rest of BSAA, and plan your strategy already, because believe me, I don't know how long Claire can keep up the act before Wesker actually does something to her." Chris gritted his teeth. "If he even _thinks_ of touching her, he's dead." He whispered as he and HUNK left the restaurant together.

Chris was in for a long night with the BSAA, but it was worth it because it was for his sister's safety.

* * *

**Claire asks Wesker to stay with her? What is our redhead playing at? And what's Excella planning? We will find out in the following chapters... Thank you very very much for the support :)  
**


	9. Stranger Part I: Let Me See It

_**Stranger Part I: Let Me See It**_

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life._

_ -Stranger, Hilary Duff_

* * *

As Wesker promised, he stayed with the Claire the following day. He called off his meetings and appointments, and decided to have quality time with his dearheart. The two of them woke up at eight in the morning, and Claire decided she would prepare breakfast, much to the amazement of the blonde Tyrant. The couple's breakfast was simple bacon, eggs, and toasted bread, but Wesker loved it as Claire served it on the table. "Okay! Dig in!" she said as she took a huge bite out of the piece of bread while Wesker cut his bacon strips into tinier bits. "Dearheart, was your breakfast always this?" he asked curiously. "Nope." Claire answered. "Sometimes I'd make omelette with mashed potatoes, but when Chris cooks…" She stopped, and lowered her head. Talking about Chris made her heart sting. _Why does this son of a bitch torture me early in the morning_, she thought as her expression made Wesker smirk.

"What's wrong, dearheart? You were going to say something about Chris?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah…" Claire said. "When Chris cooks, well, my cooking is way better since he keeps burning the bacon, overcooking the omelette to an almost-irrrecognizable state, and can't even boil an egg without overboiling it." She chuckled, a mix of sadness and humor in her tone, a very strange mixture to Wesker's ears as he ate some of the bacon. He stood up and got a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge, took two glasses from the cupboard, and poured a glass for himself and Claire. "We surely cannot eat without having to drink something." He said as he handed the glass over to the redhead, who took it and drank a bit from it. The blonde's phone rang, and upon answering it, he grimaced. Apparently, a very cheerful Excella Gionne was on the line.

Claire put on her best fake grimace as well. "Albert?" she said, cringing inwardly at her saying her nemesis' first name. "Who's there? I thought…you were spending the day with me?" She said loud enough for Wesker to groan disaaprovingly at whatever Excella said as he hung up. "I'm sorry, dearheart." He said, sitting down once more. "Excella just called. Apparently, the laboratories lost the sample of Uroboros that was going to undergo human testing." _Oh great, _Claire thought as she drank her juice. _And while you're at your discoveries, why don't you spread that out into the water system like Birkin? _ "I did promise that my time would be devoted for you, but if I stay any longer, we may get a house visit from that bitch Excella." Wesker reasoned, his eyes faintly glowing crimson. He hated being interrupted when he was spending quality time with Claire. The redhead sighed in theatrical disappointment as she stood and, despite her brain teling her not to do it, put her arms around the blonde's muscular shoulders.

"Hmph. Fine, you can go…" she whispered as she kissed his cheek. _Shit, I am so in for it now_, she thought. _God please help me carry on with this acting thing until the BSAA comes for me…_ Wesker stroked the locks of hair that touched his shoulders and kissed Claire's hands. "Now this time I'll be sure to make it early. My dearheart always holds so much surprise…" the blonde Tyrant said as he stood and kissed Claire on the lips, letting his tongue dance with hers before pulling away. Claire cleaned up the table while Wesker got ready to go to TriCell.

"Alright, Albert, make sure you get back, okay?" Claire said. Wesker nodded, planting another kiss on her forehead before turning to leave. As he was gone, Claire rushed to the kitchen sink and washed her face. "God.. I can't believe what I just did…" she muttered. "Well, so much for Plan A. Time to execute Plan B." Whenever her initial plan failed, Claire prepared back-ups. Just like how Chris taught her. Now, her new plan was rather…dangerous. She was going to make sure the blonde Tyrant fell for her, and until the BSAA arrives to get her out of the predicament, she would have to use Wesker to get what was most vital: information on Uroboros, so she could somehow relay it to Chris and the others. But how would she make the heartless ex-S.T.A.R.S captain fall for her completely. She was aware that Albert Wesker was waitng for her to submit to him because of his obssession towards her, and she was going to use just that against him. She'll play with Wesker's game, and she'll beat him at it, just like Ada Wong did before disappearing.

* * *

She got back to her room, took out the diary, and wrote out her thoughts.

"_November 6__th_

_So much for brilliant ol' Plan A. Wesker had to leave again because of that birch Excella. For once, he and I totally agree when it came to that woman. Although she is pretty, I never thought she'd be so savage towards me. But anyway, she is totally in love with Wesker._

_Time for Plan B. God I feel so sick and wrong just thinking why I even came up with Plan A and B…"_

She shook her head, mentally reprimanding herself at her own thoughts before placing the diary inside the drawer. She then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She slipped off all of her clothes and went in. As the water hit her skin with a gentle, drumming force, her thoughts were taken to the unbridled rage she felt against Wesker. As she closed her eyes, her mind played all the images of the friends she had lost to the infected madman. And her life or death situation right now was his doing. The emotions brought tears to her eyes, the water hiding them. Only when her skin started to prune did she turn off the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself and her soaking hair. After completely drying herself, Claire fastened on the hairclip, and opened the dresser. She pulled out the red dress. Taking a deep breath, she put it on.

Claire analyzed her reflection in the mirror. The revealing red dress accentuated her feminine figure, particularly her ample breasts, which were being revealed by the dress. The back was another exposed spot, the dress covering only her lower back all the way to the back of her knees. The skirt itself was similar to the black dress: it accentuated her thighs. _Alright, guess I'm slutty enough, then_, Claire thought with disgust. _Plan B, work for me._ She then grabbed a book from the shelf, which happened to be "The Prince" by Niccolo Machiavelli, and plopped onto the bed. She would greet Wesker with that dress on. And hopefully, use his obssession to her advantage.

* * *

Wesker sighed and cocked his head to one side as he watched Excella Gionne pace back and forth in her office at TriCell, apparently screaming in a mix of English and Italian at some person over the phone. "I told you to document all of those!" She screamed. "What happened? How come those disappeared? _Voi sciocchi! Siete tutti imbecilli incompetenti _(You fools! You're all incompetent imbeciles)! I cannot believe that because of your actions, our project is…" "Excella, enough." The blonde Tyrant growled. "It was your division that caused this mess." He stood, and in one swift motion, he grabbed the woman by the throat and forcing her back against the wall. "And I expect this mess to be fixed within the week, because if not, I will kill you where you stand." He whispered threateningly as he dropped her on the ground and left, leaving Excella to tremble in fear and anger.

* * *

Claire fell asleep halfway through what she was reading when she heard someone knocking. She cautiously approached the door of the room, and saw Wesker, who looked disappointed at first, but when his crimson eyes scanned his dearheart's attire, he willed himself not to let his jaw hang. _God this woman_, he thought. _She's…beautiful_. "Dearheart…" he said, for once, lost in words. "You…you're…" "I know." Claire said with a devilish smile. _Alright, plan's working pretty well so far_, she thought. She bit her finger while she crooked the other, making the blonde Tyrant follow her to the bed.

"I know you're soooo tired from work, _dearheart_…" Claire said, flipping her hair as she sat. "Yes…. Yes indeed…" Wesker said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And I wasn't able to finish breakfast…so perhaps… I'll have you then…" He then crushed her lips with his, his tongue twisting and devouring Claire's... They were in for a very long day...

* * *

**LEMON WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. MWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry for not being able to upload this chapter earlier. I had to...broaden my imagination, if you know what I mean, hehe. NO, just kidding. I fell asleep... :( Please R&R! Thanks :))**


	10. Stranger Part II: Burn Me Alive

_**Stranger Part II: Burn Me Alive**_

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe._

_ -Stranger, Hilary Duff_

* * *

"Dearheart…you taste…extravagant…" Wesker whispered as he tore off the red dress in one swift motion, revealing lace French lingerie. "Like what you see?" Claire teased. Wesker simply nodded, and trailed kisses from the side of her throat to her collarbone, making the redhead arch her back. The blonde Tyrant bit down on a couple of spots around her sternum until he decided to play with her breasts. "Wes..ker…" Claire moaned. The sound of his dearheart's lust-riddled voice turned him on even more, and he tore off the lingerie set, revealing the nude glory of Claire Redfield.

The younger Redfield's body was that of a goddess in Wesker's eyes. The ample breasts, the full curves of her hips, the tiny waistline, and the smooth, flawless legs and skin that made her the Waterloo of every man. But he knew she was not to be trifled with just like that, for she had her brother's will, fighting capabilities, and toughness to match. But right now, it didn't matter to him. She was _his_. And he will break that stubbornness and possess every fiber in her being. "Dearheart…you've been…keeping these sizable breasts from me…" he whispered as one hand began to squeeze and jiggle her breast while he sucked on the perked nipple of the other. Claire groaned in ecstatic pleasure as she went for his belt.

"Now, now, dearheart…" Wesker growled, holding her hands. "Not just yet… We'll save that for later…" The redhead pouted, folding her arms over her breasts. "But Wesker…" She thought, but the blonde silenced her with a kiss as he took his leather gloves off. _God this plan is so effective I hate myself for it_, Claire thought. _If Chris finds out, I'll be dead as a doornail. _ "Looks like you're excited…" he purred, rubbing the lips of Claire's womanhood. She felt the euphoric feeling creep into her nerves like electricity, and Wesker wanted her that way. _Cringing, shivering in pleasure at his touch. _The next series of events held no gentleness, but rough lust, as Wesker inserted one finger inside Claire's sex, making her moan and pull closer to him, who just smirked as he licked her cheek, just like the predator he was. "Ahhh! Ugrh…that's…" Claire spluttered. "It's _what_, dearheart?" Wesker said, inserting another finger inside, making her back arch once more. Her nails dug on his muscular shoulders, but he ignored it, for there was no pain. _Only pleasure_, he thought as he pumped in and out of her with his fingers, until Claire moaned out in her orgasm. As Wesker withdrew his liquid-filled fingers, he had Claire suck on it, then he undid his pants, his hardened cock springing to life.

* * *

Claire's eyes widened. "Whoa…" she whispered. "That's…" "Do _you _like what you see?" Wesker said as he positioned himself towards her entrance. "Then I assure you, dearheart, you'll _love_ what will happen next…" Without a warning, he rammed himself to the hilt inside of her, making Claire gasp and moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. For a man who was in his forties, Wesker had a way with ladies all of ages, but Claire Redfield was the only woman for him, and he knew it at the very moment he laid eyes on her, she had to be his, and he wanted her bad. And now, to have her under his body was like the best victory over his nemesis, Chris Redfield, and thus, he let go of all self-restraint. He made love to her, and he knew that much. "Ah, Wes…ker…m-more…" Claire muttered as the blonde sped up his pace. She was worried that, because of the Progenitor virus in him, he might just fuck her to death, but apparently, that wasn't it. She was in plain disbelief that the man she swore on Steve Burnside's grave to kill was fucking her right now.

"Claire…" Wesker growled as he nibbled her earlobe before kissing and sucking it. "Ah…dear…heart…" He pumped faster, and harder. He was in control. Total control. And even in their passionate engagement, he would let her know her place in the hierarchy. He felt her walls tighten around him, and she was clawing his back. After a duet of guttural moans of pleasure, Wesker released inside of Claire, and he fell back beside her on the bed, catching his breath. His slicked back hair was in a total mess, the strands all over the place, while Claire's face was glistening with sweat, her red locks stuck to her forehead. He put on his clothes and went over to the dresser, picking out a grey shirt and jogging pants for his dearheart.

"You…were unbelievable." Claire said as she took the clothes and donned them. Wesker merely smirked. "I've always been unbelievable, dearheart." Despite being a Tyrant, Wesker was already exhausted after their love-making, so his crimson eyes finally gave in to sleep, whie Claire took out her diary and wrote out her thoughts.

"_November 7__th__,_

_Damn it. Damn it all to hell. I can't believe I just did that with him of all people. I'd be grateful if my body was taken by Steve back at Rockfort, but he's dead and gone now, and I highly doubt Leon's got any time for it. I feel so disgusting right now. But it's part of my plan…and I'm willing to make any sacrifice so I can just get myself out of this hellhole. _

_Chris, where are ya, big guy? I need you to save me already… You're taking so long… I…_

_I'm scared… And I'm out of ideas, save for being Wesker's little slut…"_

* * *

With trembling hands, she placed the diay back in the drawer and willed herself to lie down beside the monster that made her life hell even if he wasn't hurting her. Sure she can keep face, pretend she wasn' t scared, but inside, she felt that she was dying slowly. And every single waking day she spent in that place was a step closer to her own inner death. She cast a gaze over Albert Wesker's sleeping form, his sculpted chest rising and falling rhythmically.

_Nothing but a stranger. _And she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her fears. For the momentary bliss of being in a dream was all the relief she could have until she was saved.

The following day, Claire woke up to the usual sight of Wesker dressing up to go to work. "Dearheart, I have an emergency meeting to attend to. Apparently, Ms. Gionne has done something remarkable, according to her, at least." he said with that usual enigmatic, arrogant smirk. "Finally found something useful to do in her life?" Claire asked, to which Wesker nodded. He strode over to her and kissed her full in the lips. "I'll be back with more news later, dearheart." He left, and Claire merely raised an eyebrow as she got off the bed to begin her day.

* * *

Excella Gionne was smiling broadly that day. She was as brilliant as she was beautiful. Not only did her research team manage to retrieve the Uroboros virus that was sorely mishandled, she had helped develop a more powerful version of the P30 device. And it was to be her redemption. The _click-clack_ of her Jimmy Choos reverberated all over the corridor leading to Albert Wesker's office. She carried a silver suitcase, containing the new P30 device, and knocked three times on the door. "Come in." Came Albert Wesker's deep, British-accented voice.

"Ah, and what is it you wanted to show me so early in the morning?" he asked. "This." Excella answered as she placed the silver suitcase on Wesker's desk. She unclasped it, and revealed a crimson-colored spider-shaped device. The blonde Tyrant snorted in disappointment. He was only three seconds away from beating the TriCell executive until she said, "I do have good news though, aside from this present." His eyebrow arched. "Well," she continued. "The Uroboros sample had been retrieved. The one who mishandled it was of course…terminated." "Good." Wesker said. "Anything else, because I am really not in the mood for games, Excella."

The Italian businesslady smiled. "Of course, of course." She said. "This P30 device I brought is more powerful than the one you used on Jill Valentine. It has been incorporated with a specially-made drug from our African division that would enhance the manipulating abilities of it, along with of course, the near-superhuman strength and speed it gives." The blonde laced his fingers in front of him in a businesslike manner, examining the gleaming machine.

And a smirk spread across his handsome face, which made Excella smile as well. How she loved seeing Albert happy, and knowing that her latest discovery made him happy, she deemed herself one step above that red-haired bitch. And this new P30 device would be the way she would get back at Claire. "You can have it, Albert." Excella said. "I can have those mass-produced as well, if you want." "I will give you the word, then." Wesker said as he closed the suitcase. "I will test this on someone first, but if I find that your product is…unpleasant, then prepare for the consequences." A chill ran down the Italian's spine. "O-of course, I made sure that no defects were to be found on it." She said. "Oh, and one more thing, Albert. Looks like one of our tracking devices from the paramilitary division has gone missing."

* * *

"Tracking device? What does it look like?" Wesker asked. "It is merely a micro-chip that can be attached to an inconspicuous object, say, a woman's accessory." Excella answered as she turned to leave. "I will oversee R&D for you , Albert. I'll give you a call if I find anything out." The blonde Tyrant leaned back on his chair with a triumphant grin. His plans are coming to fruition. Though the missing tracker disturbed him, he would have to investigate for it at a later time. He had the perfect test subject for the new P30. _Enough pretenses_, he thought as he took out his cellphone. _It's time I toss away the key to your cage, dearheart, so you would forever be mine._ His eyes glowed crimson at his next, twisted chess game.

* * *

**A new P30 device? A missing tracker? And what does Wesker mean by 'enough pretenses'? Well we'll find out in the next chapters! I'm sorry it wasn't too lemony for you, since I don't do lemon :| But anyway, please enjoy this and I'm sorry for being such a prick and uploading this late :) Time to get down to business with the next chapters...**


	11. Into The Abyss

_**Into the Abyss**_

_Because I'm falling down  
With people standing round  
But before I hit the ground  
Is there time  
Could I find someone out there to help me?_

_ -Falling Down, Duran Duran_

* * *

Her heart was literally at the back of her throat. Claire was feeling a myriad of emotions that she never felt before. Disgust, self-pity, despair. The usual things she would overlook but now wasn't the time. It pained her inside, knowing that she had given her body to the monster who nearly killed her brother. She took out the diary, like she would on a daily basis, and wrote down her misery.

"_November 8__th__,_

_More and more I find myself drowned in my thoughts, thinking if all the hell I endure here is worth it. I saw my brother chained, bloody, and beaten by the man we all thought to be dead: Albert Wesker. Son-of-a-bitch just wouldn't let up, won't he? The clock's ticking the seconds away, just like my hope. It's taking the BSAA forever to act. Why can't Chris be the impulsive muscle bro he is and charge here with God-knows-who? _

_My dread never wavers, but I know I still have to keep face for the devil when he comes back home, and I still have to suffer every waking moment of my life with him. _

_What the hell am I saying, giving up just like that? I know it's stupid to rant like an angst-ridden teenager but that's how I'm feeling right now. Instead of being in the kitchen, constantly taunting Chris about how bad his cooking is, I'm stcuk with the Tyrant hiding inside a man."_

Tears ran down like a stream across Claire's cheeks as she kept the diary and plopped down onto the lush bed. _I wish it were all just a nightmare_, she thought as she closed her eyes and slept the rest of the day away.

* * *

Back at his office in TriCell, Wesker was skimming through the list of contacts he had on his phone. He wasn't going to take any chances on who he would test the new P30 device on. He then dialed a series of numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

_**Tuut. Tuuuuuut. Tuuut. Tuuuut. **_

Then the voicemail greets his long waiting. _I supppose the voicemail can do, he'll listen to it anyway_, he thought as the recording plays, prompting him to leave a message.

_**Hey, this is Chris Redfield here. Sorry I'm not around to pick up my phone. Probably can't hear ya or somethin', so leave a message after the cute beeping sound and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again!**_

"Hello Chris." Wesker said, making sure his voice sounded like pure poison to his sworn nemesis. "I suppose I need no introduction to you. It's been several days since I've seen you, so I'd like you to come and visit me. Oh, you can bring all the guns you want, but I want you to come alone…. And if you do not abide by my conditions, the consequences will be severe… Come to the TriCell office tonight. I will be expecting you…" He disconnected, and dialled his home phone to let Claire know he would be late.

The annoying ringing of the landline forced Claire to wake up, and she answered it in a drowsy voice. "Hello?" she said. "Claire Redfield speaking. Who's this?" "No need to be so formal around me, dearheart." Wesker answered from the other line. "Albert? It's a surprise you called." Claire said, feigining disinterest. "Dearheart, I'm sorry, but I'll be late tonight. Apparently, some reports have not been finished yet, so I get to have the burden of paperwork again, just like my S.T.A.R.S days." She heard him groan in disappointment. "It's okay. You take your time." Claire said. "Don't want you hurting anyone because of unfinished paperwork." The blonde Tyrant on the other line chuckled lightly. "I just hope I manage the mountain of work I have to do for these slackers." He said as he hung up.

* * *

_Good_, Claire thought. _He won't be early tonight. Perhaps it's time to do a little investigation of my own. He's got to have a computer here somewhere. _ With a start, she got out of bed, cleaned her face, and began to search the penthouse for a computer. She started at the miniature library, which was the opposite door from their room, but there wasn't anything there, save for the books. Then, she went to his personal office, basically a mahogany desk at the far end of the library near the miniature garden. Claire rummaged through the drawers, and found his personal laptop bound with a cable lock. _Ha, cable lock? That didn't stop me before_, she thought as she carefully undid the lock. She powered it up, and the next thing she saw disappointed her.

* * *

The computer was password-protected. _Shit_, Claire thought. _Password protected. Great, what could be this homicidal maniac's password?_ A flurry of possibilities filled the redhead's mind as she began to type.

"**Uroboros".**

**ACCESS DENIED**

"**God Complex"**

**ACCESS DENIED**

"**I'm an asshole"**

**ACCESS DENIED**

"**Black is the new pink" **She sniggered a bit at that password.

**ACCESS DENIED**

"**Tyrant"**

**ACCESS DENIED**

"**Redfield"**

**ACCESS DENIED**

Claire was very disappointed. She wanted to throw the damned thing to the wall so she could get it over with, but she wouldn't be able to look into Wesker's personal files if she did that. _Damn it, what would he use for a password? A 16-character alphanumeric combo? Like anyone would do that for a fuckin' desktop password_, she thought. Then it hit her. The one word Wesker was fond of using.

"**Dearheart"**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

Breathing a sigh of relief, Claire waited for the desktop to load. What was she going to search for first? Information on the Uroboros? That could come at a later time. The Progenitor virus? Smart choice. If Wesker kept a file on the type of virus that gave him his superhuman abilities, then most likely there would be information on a sort of serum that could nullify it, if not kill him. As the boot up finished, Claire instinctively went to the Documents section. Folders were neatly organized according to type. _Typical OC_, she thought. She scrolled down, then a certain folder intrigued her. It was labeled "Dearheart". She clicked on it, and it opened to reveal several pictures of her. Her eyes narrowed in disgust. _Damn pedophile_, she thought. _Just you wait…_ The pictures were from her early high school days all the way to her TerraSave conferences. The man was practically _stalking_ her. She exited the folder and went to the next folder she saw, labelled "Virus".

_God I hope this works now_, she thought as she opened it. It showed nothing but a simple Notepad file, and when she opened it, the actual document contained only this message, which made her heart beat so fast she felt she could die at anytime. It said:

"Prepare for the real bloody fun, dearheart, because playtime is over." _Dear God, no_, she thought as she closed the laptop and buried her face in her hand. The document also contained a picture of Chris and Jill, and the picture was captioned "They will die, one way or another."

* * *

-BSAA HEADQUARTERS-

"Chris, you gotta calm down. HUNK's on it already."

Jill was worried at Chris' sudden anxiety attack. And when he got his anxiety attacks, his mood changed faster than the seasons did. One moment he was nice to everyone, then he was bubbling with energy in the other. But now, he was very mad. Jill couldn't count the number of times he punched every wall in each corridor he walked in. "I can't help it, Jill!" he said. "HUNK's taking too damn long and after the video I've seen, I'll break Wesker's neck for real this time!" The video footage that HUNK gave him was from the first four days of Claire's stay in Wesker's suite. It showed the blonde ripping his sister's clothes off and kissing her roughly, how he would talk and tease her, and what-have-you.

"Fuck that bastard to hell. Why can't he just die?!" the elder Redfield roared as he gave another wall a one-two punch combination. "He will, soon." Jill said. "And honestly, you can't expect to rescue Claire with such broken hands." She indicated his already-bleeding knuckles, which was also red from punching the walls. "Come on, big guy, let's get you over to the infirmary and have Rebecca fix that up."

As the two went to the clinic, Chris instinctively put his hand in his pocket and drew out his phone, hoping for any message from HUNK about Claire. Instead, he found a blinking envelope icon with the words "You have one (1) unread voice message" on the screen. As he opened to listen to it, his eyes widened, and it seemed that time stopped around him. Even Jill was surprised at his sudden change of mood.

"Chris?" she asked. "Chris? What happened?" And the soldier could only respond with one word.

"Wesker."

* * *

**The confrontation that left a lot of you saying "OHMYFUCKING GOODNESS YOU'RE SO CUTE BUT I GOTTA KILL YOU!" Chris vs Wesker... And what does the cryptic message that Claire found meant? Stay tuned and happy everybody :))) Next chapters are in the works...  
**


	12. Kiss The Devil

_**Kiss The Devil**_

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over_

_How could I have burned paradise?__How could I?_

_You were never mine_

_ -Call Me When You're Sober, Evanescence_

* * *

Chris was visibly shaken, and so was Jill, who had listened to the voicemail that came from Wesker. The monster wanted to have at it with Chris alone at TriCell's office, which wasn't too far from their headquarters, but after the Arklay mansion incident, they learned to be three times more cautious. The elder Redfield's brown eyes narrowed in anger and vented his rage out by punching the walls continuously until Jill pulled him away. "Calm down, Chris! Obviously, Wesker's playing with us! We can't just give in to his little games, you know." "I know that, Jill." Chris answered, suppressing the anger in his voice. He could never forgive his ex-captain after he led the S.T.A.R.S team to their deaths in the Arklay mansion incident over ten years ago. Jill took out her phone and called HUNK, who was visibly devastated at the news over the line.

"What? Wesker voicemailed you? That's not good." HUNK said as he was just wrapping up another of his mercenary jobs.

"Yeah, this is serious, HUNK. Chris is freaking out already. Wherever you are, get over here already!"

"On my way there already."

They both hung up, and Jill returned to tending Chris' hands. "Look, we're not even in the infirmary yet, and you're devastating your hands bad enough for me to actually drive you to the hospital." She said, taking out a handkerchief and cleaning up the bloody mess on the man's hands.

"Jill…" Chris said. "Claire…she's…" "I know." Jill said, hushing the big man with a kiss on his lips. "Look, she'll be fine. Right now, we have to come up with a really good plan that'll not end in disaster." she whispered, pulling away, but much to her surprise, Chris pulled her in, kissing her. Their tongues danced to a silent and erotic music, fighting for dominance which Chris won shortly as his big, meaty hands travelled all over the lithe, smaller woman's body until it rested on her waist. Jill moaned silently as she caressed the elder Redfield's bulging biceps, her hands snaking their way underneath the SOU vest to rest on his muscled chest. The two were kissing so passionately that they didn't even notice HUNK had arrived. The mercenary's face went beet red as he saw the two making out in the BSAA corridor. Only when he cleared his throat, letting them know of his presence, did they separate.

"Heh, well, you two looked like you were about to eat each other's faces." HUNK said, shaking the image away from his head. Jill and Chris smiled sheepishly at the mercenary as they proceeded to one of the BSAA's huddle rooms to concoct a game plan.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Claire shut the laptop down and made a beeline for the bedroom. Although Wesker wasn't back yet, she felt like he was watching her. Ever since the night she let him fuck her she felt that a part of him stayed with her, and it wasn't all romantic. After she had calmed down for a bit, she took the diary and wrote her frantic thoughts down, hoping that if she didn't make it, someone would retrieve the diary and learn the hell she lived in.

"_November 9__th__,_

_That was disturbing… That message was disturbing… Everything is disturbing… I can't believe one frickin' notepad file would make my heart beat so fast I feel like I'm on drugs. Wesker really will kill them, even if I pretend to give in to him. Did he see through my plans? God, I hope not…_

_I'm so scared… I'm so afraid… Chris..Jill…Be safe… Help me… He'll come and get you… "_

With shaking hands she placed the diary inside the drawer and slept the rest of the day away, letting the bliss of sleep relieve her pain before she woke up.

And she dreamt yet again.

"Huh? Where…?" Now, Claire found herself in a dungeon, dark and damp. She tried to move, but her body betrayed her. She felt the cold metal wrapped around her wrists and feet/ She was bound to the wall. The flicker of the torchlight revealed that she was in a tattered, bloody white wedding gown. Her brown eyes went wide in horror. _Why am I in a wedding gown, _she thought. _And whose blood is it? Is it mine? I don't feel hurt… Or could it be…God no, no, no! _As the frantic thoughts returned to her, she was transported to a different dream. This time, she was walking down a long, bloody carpet, towards some altar. She couldn't make out who was waiting for her at the end until she was halfway across. The man wearing the black, turtleneck long sleeved shirt, complete with the buckles and straps at the front, the dark leather pants, gloves, and most of all, the shades. It was Wesker, with a triumphant grin on his face. _Damn it, feet, stop moving_, she thought, but her feet kept walking down until she found herself beside the monster.

"Dearheart, there's something I want you to see…" the blonde Tyrant purred. And when Claire turned her attention to what was in front of her, she was terrified. Two coffins were lying in front of them like some twisted altar. And both were open, revealing the bloody bodies of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Suddenly, lights began to open, revealing a large, round room, with bloodstained walls and floors. It seemed to be a twisted version of the BSAA headquarters that they were in. And impaled on the walls, innards hanging from the holes, eyes wide open, were BSAA operatives, namely Leon Kennedy, HUNK, whose throat was also slashed open, and a few others. Claire covered her mouth in shock and disgust as she looked away, but Wesker pulled her hand away and turned her head back to the parade of grisly corpses. "See what your defiance can lead to, dearheart?" he said. "If you weren't so stubborn…then perhaps we could've avoided this casualty. But then again, I'd enjoy killing them all…" His red eyes were glowing even more luminously behind those black glasses, making Claire fall to her knees and cry.

No…

No…

_No, it can't be…_

_And the devil had finally emerged victorious…_Wesker was grinning maliciously as his gloved hands were about to reach for her face…

And she woke up from a fright, sweat dripping like bullets from her forehead. She was thrashing and crying in her sleep. But still, no Wesker around. She was lucky that he didn't see her thrashing around like a madwoman. Immediately, she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Seeing her own reflection, Claire cried. _I don't know myself anymore_, she thought as she bit her lower lip to stifle her sobs. _God…I'm going crazy, aren't I?_

* * *

Chris, Jill, and HUNK had finally come up with the game plan. Indeed, they weren't going to follow Wesker's "I want you alone" condition. Traps were the man's favorite weapon, and they weren't falling for it twice. "Alright, let me just recap everything so that we're clear on this." Chris said, rotating his shoulders and stretching out his arms. "I'm still going into the office building alone, while you and Jill wait from Mid Garland Street?" "Yeah, that's right." Jill answered. "Believe me, Wesker won't know it. Most likely he'd suspect Katz or East Venson Drive, but that's beside the point. Chris, the thing is, _we can't let you go alone_. After the last incident we had with Wesker," She removed her light blue cap, revealing her blonde hair, which was once brown. "That son of a bitch made me blonde, and I don't like this one frickin' bit. So HUNK, you got the 'ultimate weapon'?" With a triumphant smile, HUNK set a box down the table and lifted the lid, revealing a syringe filled with blue liquid.

"They called it P375A/W, apparently a serum that could nullify Wesker's powers for about three minutes." The mercenary said. "That was one of two I found at TriCell's laboratory the next city over." Chris smiled, a broad smile of relief. "Wow, HUNK, you're a genius." He said. "Now, you be careful with that, 'coz I nearly died trying to get to that. Apparently, they've got Majinis guarding that thing." HUNK answered. "So put that in your back pouch, and use it only when you have Wesker not dashing around too much." Jill checked her watch. It was 6:00 in the evening. "Go time." she said as she put her cap back on. The three stood up, picked up their guns from the nearby shelf, and left the BSAA HQ for TriCell's building.

The trio got to the building after a thirty-minute drive. The building had amazing architecture, with its gilded façade, all-glass and steel bracing structure, and the word TriCell at the top. Apparently, Excella had made sure no one would miss the building, not even from several kilometers away. HUNK, who was driving, decided to drop Chris off a block from the building's entrance, and drove to Mid Garland, which was about five blocks away from the building. Pressing into his earpiece, Chris said, "Something's not right here. No security, not even at the entrance."

* * *

From the car, Jill took out a laptop from her backpack and hacked into the surveillance. "Chris," she said through her ear communicator. "That doesn't mean you should charge in there. Who knows that could be in there? Although it is a bit strange for Wesker not to have any security at least by the entrance, proceed with the utmost caution, still. I'm mapping out how many floors there are. Just wait." Chris, who hid behind a Dumpster, loaded up his Beretta 92FS Samurai Edge. It had been his favorite gun since his S.T.A.R.S days. Strapped to his back was an AEK-971, and inside his leg holster was another handgun, the Colt Python that Barry Burton, a good friend of his from S.T.A.R.S, had given to him after the Arklay mansion incident. After fully loading his gun, a wave of static buzzed into his ear, and Jill spoke.

"Chris, you have exactly fifteen floors ahead of you. No other heat signatures are present." Jill said. "Save for one, which is still and unmoving in the tenth floor." "Must be him." Chris said. "Well then, time to get this show on the road." From the background, he heard HUNK say, "Don't get killed out there. I don't know what I'll tell Claire after. And watch your ass!" The elder Redfield chuckled. _Claire_, he thought. _This is one big stepping stone to get to you… I'll save you, hang on. _Breathing deeply, he entered the TriCell building via the back entrance, which was fortunately near the Dumpster, and walked down the dimly-lit corridor. The silence was definitely killing him, and worse, there was no action. "Jill…" he whispered, tapping his earpiece. "Damn it's so dark here. Can you tell me where I am?" He waited for a response, but nothing came. He tapped on it again, and even the sound of Jill typing was not present. _Shit_, he thought. _I thought the BSAA provided high-sensitivity transceivers…_

* * *

Back at the car in Mid Garland Street, Jill and HUNK were both gritting her teeth as she was trying to restore connection. "What the hell…?" Jill said. "HUNK, we can't get through to Chris… It's like something's blocking the connection of the transceivers." "Lemme try it again." HUNK said, tapping into his earpiece. "Chris? Chris?" he called, but static only greeted him. "Shit. Absolutely nothing. What could block it? I mean, it's not like the BSAA's cutting budget on communications equipment or anything. Unless…" He got out of the car, took out his binoculars, and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary at Mid Garland Street. Just some couples walking hand in hand down the sidewalks, women chatting by the small park, and some blinking lamp posts. "Wait a minute…" he muttered. "Hey, Jill, you used to live here, right? What time do they open up the lamp posts?" Rolling down the window, Jill stuck her head out and looked. "Well, they would open it around this time, but I'm pretty sure they don't blink like that." she answered. "Maybe because they're about to die out or something?" HUNK chewed on his lower lip. Then… "_Holy shit.. Chris!" _The female BSAA soldier widened her eyes at him. "What? Why? What's wrong?" "Can't you see it, Jill?!" HUNK said, panic in his voice. The mercenary never knew panic, never felt the rush, except this time. "Jill… those lights… They aren't because the bulbs are gonna die out! See how erratic they blink? Those are signal blockers!" "Signal blockers?" Jill said. "But how could those be…?"

Then static filled her ears, and a familiar, British velveteen voice greeted her. "Hello, Jill. Hope you liked my surprise?" Jill's heart began to beat like it would burst forth from her chest, and her eyes widened even more. HUNK's expression was a mix of worry and panic, as his gray eyes widened as well, trying to think of a way to disable the blockers. Shooting in the populated area could lead to unwanted casualties, and the one thing Mr. Death didn't like to get into was a corner with no escape. Right now, he and Jill were sitting ducks. "Wesker?" Jill said, rage and fury in her voice. "Wesker, you bastard! How did you figure this out? What have you done to Chris? ANSWER ME, GODDAMN IT!" But her anger was met with his dark, deep chuckle. "Patience, Miss Valentine. You'll love what I have planned." He answered, and the line went dead. "What'd he say?" the mercenary asked as he got into the car. "He didn't say what he did to Chris or how he figured our plan out, but I'm not gonna sit here and let Chris die!" Jill answered, tears of anger falling down her face. The pain of being unable to do something while her partner suffered was too much for her, so now was her only chance to make up for the mistake. "I second the motion there. Now hang on." HUNK said as he started the engine to life and drove like Ayrton Senna down to TriCell's building.

Back at TriCell's office, Chris was irritated at the transceiver he was given. For the life of him, he could not believe that such a big paramilitary organization bent on removing bio-terrorism from the world couldn't afford high-quality communications equipment. Gritting his teeth, he decided to walk carefully, Samurai Edge in one hand while his other touched the cold walls, feeling his way around whatever place he was in. Then, the lights turned on, revealing a long, glass tunnel which was seemingly floating in mid-air because of the darkness. _What the_, he thought. _How is this place even in existence? _He held his gun even tighter as he walked carefully across the glass floors.

* * *

_**Gzzzzzzzt…. Krrrrssshhhht…. Tuut tuut tuut**_

His earpiece was buzzing with static. "Ow fuck!" he swore under his breath as he pulled it out of his ear. "Jill?" he said. "Jill, is that you? You got the signal back on?" Still there was no response. "Goddamn it!" he muttered again, but then a voice responded to him. A voice he knew so well. "Now, now, Christopher, you know swearing is bad." "Wesker…" Chris hissed with rage. "How the hell did you jack up the line?" "I've got my ways." the blonde Tyrant answered. "Well, it looks like you didn't follow my condition, since you've brought company… It's time for your punishment then." The line went dead. "Wesker?" Chris called out. "Wesker?! You bastard, where the fuck are you?!" The door at the end of the corridor opened, revealing a man with slicked-back blonde hair, black sunglasses, and an all-black attire. He wore a triumphant smile as his eyes were viciously glowing red. "Ah, Christopher, welcome to my little…haven, beneath TriCell. Believe me, even Excella doesn't know this exists…"

Without a word, Chris fired his Samurai Edge at his former captain, but Wesker was able to easily dodge the bullets because of his speed, and within seconds, he was behind his former marksman, grabbed his arm and twisted it to the point that Chris' shoulder popped, a sign that it had been dislocated. "God, fuck!" the former STARS marksman cursed as he dropped his gun, gingerly holding up his dislocated arm. But before he could get to vertical base, Wesker appeared in front of him and kicked him in the gut, knocking him down. "Oh, Chris, you are quite _pathetic_ in your little struggle here." he said, stomping on his ribcage so hard that three had already given way. "Y-you…" Chris said, struggling to get up, but his dislocated arm and broken ribs wouldn't let him, and Wesker was enjoying every moment of it. "Now now, don't struggle so much. This'll be over quickly." Wesker said as he drew out a shiny, red spider-shaped device from his inner coat pocket. Chris' eyes went wide in terror. "No…. NOOO!" He screamed, but the demon in black had already triumphed. And the legendary Chris Redfield's lively chocolate eyes widened and its colors faded.

* * *

Jill and HUNK already arrived at TriCell's main entrance, and smashed the main doors opened. "HUNK, we'd better split up. We can cover more ground that way." Jill suggested, but HUNK shook his head. "Not this time, Valentine. Last time someone suggested that to me, they all got killed." HUNK said. "Better stick with me. Got a hit on Chris' whereabouts?" Taking out a PDA-like device, Jill turned it on and waited for a satellite image of TriCell's floor plans appeared. "There!" she said. "God, took it long enough. Chris is…at the second basement of this place…?" "Second basement?" HUNK said. "This place has no second basement, Jill. I've been here countless times. Not unless Wesker has something in here we don't know about." "Shit, I knew it. We fell into another trap." Jill said, cursing herself for her stupidity. HUNK placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, don't beat yourself up over it." He said. "We'll find him, and when we do, we'll…"

"Beat Wesker up?" came the deep, resounding voice of Chris Redfield. Jill was shocked, and so was the mercenary. He appeared almost unscathed, save for a few scars. Apparently, the man had come out from the fire exit door which was to the far right of the receptionist's desk.

"Chris!" Jill said, running towards him. But HUNK noticed the strange look in the other man's eyes, and then the red glimmer of the P30 device on his chest. "JILL, NO!" the mercenary called out, but he was too late. Jill was met by a palm thrust to her chest, knocking her several feet backward. Chris grinned maliciously at the woman. "You shouldn't have even thought of it." he answered. Jill looked up at him in surprise, and saw the P30 device on his chest. "No…" she whispered, the tears running down her face. "Chris…not you…" "Then who would, Miss Valentine?" came Albert Wesker's voice. He walked out from the shadows and appeared behind Chris, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just like you once, Jill, he serves _me _ now." He chuckled, and Jill's rage flew to a whole new high as she charged straight for Wesker. She didn't care if she didn't pull out her gun, she wanted the man dead. Dead for killing their team. Dead for kidnapping Claire. Dead for manipulating her into fighting Chris, and now, Chris being turned into his puppet. But Chris stood in between them and he grabbed her fist just before it made contact with his nose bridge. When he stared into her deep, ocean-blue eyes, he hesitated. The new P30 device definitely worked, as Excella promised, because Chris could not remember who the woman in front of him was, but somewhere, he felt like he knew her. But he had orders from his master, ones that he would never disobey. He threw her back, and HUNK caught her. "Come on, Jill, we gotta get out of here." HUNK whispered. Jill was crying, Just crying. She was oblivious to everything, even Wesker's arrogant smirk and Chris' blank and malicious glare. _No, why did this happen to him_, she thought. _I was so weak… Chris… Chris I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Oh, HUNK," Wesker said. "I didn't know you worked for the BSAA. Looks like I'll have to punish you too, but not right now. Dearheart must be waiting for me back home." He grinned arrogantly, and the mercenary scowled. "You'll get what's coming to you, Wesker." He said. "And Chris and I will make sure of it." "If..you get him back, that is." the former STARS captain said as he and Chris turned away to leave. "Come on, Jill, we have to get back to HQ. We gotta let them know what happened here." HUNK whispered to a still-crying Jill, who just nodded as he slowly helped her walk out of the building and back into the car.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Claire was curled up in a fetal position on the bed. After a shaking nightmare, she still managed to sleep. The very thought of Albert Wesker alone made her want to escape the real world. She would prefer being in her dreams, where there was no Umbrella, no zombies, and no Wesker. Everything was normal. Until the voice of the accursed monster ghosted over her ear.

"Dearheart, there's someone here to see you." Wesker said, gently waking Claire up. "And I think you'll be surprised." Claire woke up, her thoughts and eyesight still fuzzy. She didn't understand what he was talking about. "Who came?" she asked. "He did." Wesker said, pointing to a brunette with spiky hair, a faint stubble, muscle-bound body, and brown eyes just like hers. And when Claire rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and blinked to focus her vision, her mouth dropped open at the sight of her brother, Chris, standing beside Wesker. The P30 device deeply buried onto his chest only meant one thing: _He was Wesker's slave. His personal assassin. _

The tears ran across the younger Redfield's face as she screamed at her captor, "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" But before she could spit out another curse, Wesker had already pinned her down on the bed, and silenced all her thoughts with his rough kisses.

* * *

**OHMYGOD! Chris is now under the influence of the P30 device! What's gonna happen to Claire now? Will she fall even deeper into the darkness or will she fight to survive? And will Jill and HUNK be able to get to her as well? Surprises coming in next chapters, including the appearance of one of my favorite characters... Stay tuned and let your friends know about this fanfic! :)) Rate and review please... **


	13. Dark Night, Red Light

_**Dark Night, Red Light**_

_I'm all out of love, all out of faith_

_I would give everything, just for a taste_

_Everything's here, all out of place_

_Losing my memory, saving my face_

_Saving my face_

_ -Saving My Face, KT Tunstall_

* * *

"How… How could you..?" Claire said as Wesker pulled away from her. "Why Chris? WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" The redhead was in tears, anger and pain mixing well like paint in her eyes as she fell to her knees and cried. "Dearheart, don't you want to be with your brother?" Wesker said as he tilted Claire's chin up to meet his malicious crimson gaze. "And besides, this was all for _you_… I'll have Chris take care of you if I'm not there…" He chuckled at that, making Claire flare up even more. Whenever a member of the Redfield clan became really angry, the blood goes up to their face, making it red, in this case, Claire's cheeks were already beet red. "Chris," Wesker said, motioning for the ex-STARS marksman to come forward. "Watch over my dearheart for me. I have late night paperwork to attend to. And don't hurt her… unless you really need to." He kissed Claire's forehead and turned to leave. Now it was only her and her mind-controlled brother.

On shaky legs, Claire slowly approached Chris, who was still and unmoving, muscled arms folded over his well-built chest. His faded, brown eyes were focused on her, blinking every now and then. "Chris…" the younger Redfield said. "It's me, Claire-bear… Don't you remember me? You…you called me up around two days ago… You told me…you missed me already…" But from the stoic look on her brother's face, it looked like there was no recollection whatsoever. His lips were set in a firm line, his body tense, ready to act on the first sign of Claire's fight-or-flight impulse. Then, Claire flung her arms around her brother's body, burying herself onto his arms.

"Chris… Fight it… I know you can win.. You don't give up…" she said in between sobs, tightening her embrace on her brother. "Chris, come on… You're my only family left… I can't lose you, too…" The bigger man gently returned the embrace and pushed her away. "It would be best if you slept, Claire Redfield." he said. "Captain Wesker's not going to be pleased if you're still up and late." Captain? Since when did Chris call Wesker that? During STARS, but not after the Arklay mansion incident. _That thing on his chest really wiped his memory clean_, she thought as she slumped down on the bed and took out the diary. _I've got to get it off of him… _She pulled the cover of the pen off and began to write.

"_November 10__th__,_

_My God… Wesker's the Devil alright. Whatever he did to my brother Chris…it seems to work. I hugged him, and he pushed me away… Telling me to go back to bed, and that his 'Captain' might get angry if I was still up. I thought…Chris was gonna save me… But why…why is he working for Wesker now? Is it some sort of plan? It doesn't seem like it…_

_That's it. Right now, my only hope is Jill and the rest of the BSAA. I'm fortunate to keep hoping, but Chris' being mind-controlled is definitely a downer. My plans failed, and only God knows what Wesker will do – especially to me – next. _

_Someone… Anyone… Save me already… It hurts… I'm scared…"_

* * *

That night, Claire was unable to sleep. She kept tossing and turning under the sheets. Wesker wasn't there, much to her relief, or else he may have punched her to sleep. Chris was on a chair not too far from her, asleep, but she knew better than to sneak past her muscleman of a brother. She swallowed back and bit her sobs, but it had already escaped her lips. She just cried herself to sleep, hoping to wake up and find Chris free of Wesker's control, and beating that blonde bastard's ass to hell.

The next day, she woke up, and nothing had changed. Chris was there, already up and doing some push ups, while Wesker was still nowhere in sight. "Uh…Chris…" she called, and her brother stopped the push ups and got to his feet. "Have you seen Wesker?" "In the kitchen, preparing breakfast." he answered. "And good morning, by the way, Claire Redfield." "Good morning to you too, Chris." she answered with sadness as she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself before proceeding downstairs for breakfast, Chris following behind her.

"Dearheart, aren't you going to eat? You're going to get sick." Wesker said, from behind the newspaper he was reading. The breakfast he prepared was lavish: pineapple-glazed ham with wheat bread, slices of apple, orange, and mango, and two ice-cold glasses of orange juice, Claire's favorite drink. The blonde had been egging her to eat, but Claire would push away the plate and bow her head, keeping her chocolate brown eyes on her hands. Shaking his head, Wesker stood up, dropping his newspaper, and strode over towards Claire. With a short yelp from the redhead, he pressed his fingers tightly around her jaw, forcing her mouth open. "You're making me do this, dearheart… I told you to _eat_, didn't I?" he hissed, and Claire was thrashing about, swinging and clawing her hands at the man who toook everything from her. Including her own brother. Sighing, Wesker signalled for Chris to come close.

"Chris, hold your sister's arms, and make sure she won't be able to move them." Wesker said. "Yes, captain." Chris answered as he grabbed Claire's wrists with his meaty hands, and held them tight against the sides of the chair as Wesker began to force-feed Claire with bits of apple, then orange, then mango. Claire choked at the torrent of food coming into her mouth, so Wesker gave her a glass of juice. Early in the morning, Claire had already been tortured by Wesker and Chris. Their strength would be sure to leave a mark along her jawline and wrists.

November 10th. _Never forget_, she thought as she was finally released from both Wesker's and Chris' iron grips. Breakfast was finished, and it would be a very long day.

* * *

-BSAA Headquarters-

Jill wasn't able to recover from the fact that Chris had become Wesker's slave. Though HUNK and the rest of the BSAA tried to console her, her grief was inconsolable. It was too much. She had loved Chris, from the moment they were together in STARS. But never did she deign true the fact that Wesker would once again make them fall for his sinister little 'chess games'. But fortunately, one operative held the same degree of respect towards the legendary ex-STARS marksman.

His name was Piers Nivans. The ace of Chris' team and the young man he wanted to be his replacement.

"Miss Valentine…?" Piers said, snapping Jill out of her thoughts. He decided to accompany to her lunch at the cafeteria. Piers was a good-looking young man with sharp hazel eyes that never seemed to miss a target, whether a person or an object, and a face that showed youthful vigor and readiness to serve in the battle. From what Jill recalled, he had graduated top of his class from a prestigious military academy, and had the blood of a true soldier running in his veins. He wasn't nearly as tall or muscular as Chris, but he was lean and well-built enough to be able to move nimbly in his SOU vest. And his trademark would be the black and white mesh scarf he wore around his neck. A sniper's scarf. Chris had praised the young man for his sniping skills, when he took down a Majini from at least ten feet away with a clear headshot from his AF-MP.

"Huh? Oh, Piers, I'm so sorry… I was just, you know…thinking…" Jill said as she took a spoonful of mushroom soup into her mouth. "Miss Valentine, I know you're still worried…" Piers said. "And so am I. I've respected and admired Captain Redfield ever since he picked me to be the ATL for his team. It was truly an honor that I never got to thank him for." He looked down at his already-cooling soup, which he took spoonful of into his mouth. Jill's ocean-blue eyes were flooded with misery and hate. Hate that she directed at Wesker, for taking Chris away from her, and misery at the fact she was alone. "Thanks, Piers…" she said, smiling slightly. "It seems like almost everyone here doesn't care about Chris going missing. You and HUNK are the only exception." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. HUNK, in a BSAA SOU uniform, minus his usual helmet and goggles gear, came to sit with the two.

"Good news." He said. "Although Chris is under Wesker's control, I did manage to put a tracking device in one of his holsters just in case things go nasty. And, it's connected to Jill's GPS tracer." A light of hope dawned upon Jill. "Good." She said with a triumphant smile that dazzled the young ace who was just in front of her. No wonder his captain was head over heels in love with the woman. "Looks like we're on another trip." Piers smiled as he stood. "I'd like to join you. You'd need a sniper." he said. "Aren't you a little too young to be in the BSAA?" HUNK asked, eyebrow raised. "That's what they all said about me until I showed them how too get a 14 out of 14." The young sniper answered, and HUNK nodded in acknowledgement as he extended a gloved hand towards Nivans.

"Welcome to the Chris Redfield Rescue Team." the mercenary said, jokingly, and Piers shook his hand. He was officially part of Chris Redfield's rescue operations team. Though unsanctioned by the BSAA to perform the task, those three didn't give a damn about what Director Stephen said. They needed Chris, and they were going to get him back.

* * *

**OMG! Piers Nivans has arrived. He is one of my all-time favorite RE characters. Sorry it's kinda short, because it is a prelude to the grand scale that is Albert Wesker. And speaking of Wesker, he's slowly becoming...physical, with Claire. And to add to that, Chris is under his command! What ever shall happen?! NExt chapters under way :) Please R&R and tell your friends! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the RE franchise. Everything about RE is under CAPCOM. Too bad, I wanna have Piers and Wesker for myself :3**


	14. Skeleton Key Part I: Looking Out For You

_**Skeleton Key Part I: Looking Out For You**_

_I will wait until the end  
When the pendulum will swing back  
to the darker side of our hearts bleeding  
I will save this empty space  
next to me like its a grave  
where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together_

_ -Ghost of You, Good Charlotte_

* * *

_God let it be over, please_, Claire thought. Ever since Wesker force-fed her yesterday, her emotions were a mess. And Chris, who still was under his control and had no recollection of his sister, stood by her as a guard anywhere, anytime. Today was the day that Wesker allowed Claire to go to the mall to buy clothes for herself without him, but not without Chris. The blonde Tyrant couldn't risk his little canary flying too far from the cage and escaping.

The mall was a perfect place for Claire to breathe again. The myriad of people walking around, going in and out of stores… It made her normal again. Like nothing ever happened. But her relief was short-lived, when Chris placed an iron grip on her shoulder. "Miss Redfield," he said. "We'd better make this quick. Captain Wesker would be angry if we did not come back in time." Claire flinched at the sound of her brother's voice. Clearly he wouldn't be so formal around her, but all of that changed due to the enhanced P30 stuck deeply onto his chest. "Chris, I told you before, we won't take long and you don't have to be so formal around me." Claire said morosely as they went to a Dorothy Perkins store. The classy, elegant, and simply beautiful dresses were lined neatly at their racks, and an equally-beautiful saleslady, wearing a black and white business attire and her brown locks tied up in a bun, greeted them. "Welcome to Dorothy Perkins." she greeted as Claire and Chris entered. "I'm Helena Harper. Now what tickles your clothing fancy today, madam?" Claire smiled back. "Hi, Helena, I was looking for black and red dresses today. Can you help me?" "Of course, dear. Over here." Helena answered as she directed the two towards two racks that had black and red dresses hung up for purchase.

Claire picked out a black, off-shoulder dress with a corset at the back. The skirt billowed a bit, and when she tried it out, the dress was a bit too short for her taste. "How does it look, Chris?" she asked. The elder Redfield nodded. "Looks great. Captain Wesker will like it." he answered emotionlessly, his faded chocolate brown eyes staring at nothing. Claire pouted. "You sure that's all you got to say? Okay then." She went back into the fitting room and changed back to her usual attire. After that, she picked out a red cocktail dress with a fancy black ribbon around the waist, and finally another red dress with only one sleeve, sequins that adorned the sleeve area all the way to the chest in a diagonal pattern which ended in a knee-long pencil-cut skirt. Helena took the dresses and assisted Claire in the purchase.

"That'll be six hundred even, Ms. Claire." Helena said, and Claire flashed a VISA, a credit card that Wesker had given her earlier that day to buy what she wanted. The man had virtually no problem with money, since he could fund a large pharmaceutical firm to experiment a deadly virus. "Thank you for your assistance, Helena." Claire said as she took the bags of dresses she bought. "You're very welcome. And thank you fo visiting Dorothy Perkins as well." Helena said, still with the same smile. "You have a wonderful day now." As soon as Claire and Chris were out of reach, Helena tapped a small device on the lapel of her top. "This is Helena Harper. Target is moving to the west wing. They're all yours, Nivans."

* * *

"Chris, let's grab a bite at Subway." Claire said, pointing to the Subway restaurant. "A sandwich sounds nice, doesn't it?" Chris merely nodded as they walked into Subway, although it pained Claire inside to see her brother's nonchalant reaction. She knew Chris loved sandwiches, and when it was a good sandwich he wanted, he'd get it at Subway, before or after work. As Claire lined up to make orders, she was stunned at the young and good-looking cashier. Despite the Subway uniform, he looked real good with his sharp brown eyes and youthful face, and his lower lip set in a pout. Claire spied the name on the nametag. "P. Nivans."

"Hi, welcome to Subway!" the handsome cashier said. "What can I get you two today?" "Uh, two Subway classics and large iced teas." Claire said as the man typed that in. "Fifteen dollars for everything." he said, and Claire gave him a twenty. "Okay, I received twenty dollars, here's your change…" But before he could hand it, Claire politely declined. "Keep it as a tip, P. Nivans." she said, gesturing to his nameplate. After two minutes, two freshly-made (and still steaming) Subway classics and ice-cold iced tea was served, and both Claire and Chris ate. Claire could feel the cashier intently observing them, but paid no heed, until she got the same sensation for more than ten straight minutes did she stand up and stride towards the counter, where the cashier was counting the change to list in for the day.

"What gives?" she asked, startling the young man out of his reverie. "I'm sorry?" he said. "What's the matter, m'am? Was it with the orders?" "No, it wasn't…" Claire answered in a low voice. Chris turned to look, about to get up from his seat, but his sister gestured for him not to. "I know you've been watching me. Who are you and what do you want, 'coz if I find out your dirty little thoughts, I'll deck you in the face right now."

* * *

The young man smiled at her. "Piers Nivans, Miss Redfield. From the BSAA." he whispered. "We're here on HUNK's orders to monitor you. We're lucky we could still trace your presence because of that hairclip." He pointed to the small red hairclip that Claire now fastened onto her ponytail. Claire's eyes widened, and she almost cried, but bit back her sobs. From the corner of her eye, she saw the BSAA patch flash on Piers' shoulders. "There's nothing for you to worry about, Claire." the young ace assured her. "Everyone's looking out for you. Remember Helena from Dorothy Perkin?" "You mean…she was…?" Claire said, surprised, and Piers nodded. "She was a former Secret Service agent. She's Leon Kennedy's partner, but Leon's not here yet." The redhead nodded. She and Leon had a sort of relationship several years ago, but the feeling died out over time.

"Is there a way you can save my brother?" Claire whispered. "Well, for that, we'd have to get the schematics of the P30 device that's on him." Piers answered. "But that's all we can tell you right now. My advice is, stary safe, and don't lose that clip. We're sitting ducks if you lose it." Claire nodded with a smile, as she gestured for Chris to get up. Her brother picked up the bags of clothes she bought, something he wouldn't do normally unless the number of bags would be four or more. "Thanks for the sandwiches." Claire said as she left. And with a whisper, she said, "Thank you, Piers." The young ace of the BSAA answered with a knowing smile and the generic "Thank you for dining in at Subway! Come again soon!" before turning on his communicator and whispered something to the next operative.

"Looks like they're going to leave the mall. Eyes open there, Jill."

* * *

And a woman in a trench coat, who was reading today's paper, watched both Claire and Chris walk out of the mall. She stood up and followed them, making sure to match Claire's pace. Jill walked casually, but when she saw Chris' state, she was torn apart inside, but she couldn't show it, or else her cover would get blown. Then, putting her plan into action, she bumped into the redhead and secretly placed a small note in the pocket of Claire's gray sweatshirt. "Sorry, dear. Wasn't looking." Jill said with a wink as she rushed past them. When Claire caught a glimpse of her crystalline gaze, she merely whispered, "Jill…" before proceeding to the exit with her brother. _Piers wasn't kidding,_ she thought. _Almost every known BSAA operative's here. Wonder where HUNK and Leon would be?_

Chris was driving Wesker's Maserati, which was also the car he (Wesker) had chosen to transport himself and Claire, or Claire alone, if they wished to go someplace. As the shiny black vehicle stopped in front of the parking gate, a man with gray hair and gray eyes greeted them. He wore the simple white collared shirt and blue slacks of the parking operator. He wore thick-framed glasses. "Ticket, please?" he said, and Chris handed him a small strip of paper from the glove box. Claire, who saw the man, gave him a small smile. As the car drove out of the parking area, the gray-haired man nodded as he turned on his walkie-talkie.

"HUNK to Intel Alpha, we have a positive on the two Redfields. Both are driving in a black Maserati with license plate XZZ-013. Please check all legal information belonging to this car. If you find the address, I want a whole map of that address' area, and make it a fifteen-block radius. Over." "Copy that, HUNK." a voice answered from the other line. "GPS mapping for the address for the car would be sent to Miss Valentine's GPS tracer in ten to fifteen minutes."

It would be a long day for the BSAA operatives. And HUNK knew they needed more men for the job. "Where the heck is Kennedy anyway?" he muttered to himself as he left the parking booth, changed into a simple polo shirt and khakis, and walked inside the mall to meet up with Nivans, Harper, and Valentine.

* * *

"Dearheart, you didn't have to be so modest about your choice of clothing." Wesker said, indicating the small number of merchandise Claire had bought. "Has she been a good girl, Christopher?" he asked. "Yes, Captain. She made no attempt at escape, nor violence." Chris answered robotically. The blonde smirked as he took the clothes out of the bag. Claire couldn't tell whether he was impressed or not because of his same facial expression, but the small twitch of the corner of his lips can definitely tell how he felt. _He could imagine his beautiful dearheart in those clothes. Oh, the things he'd do to her… Knowing she was his for all time… _

"Well, these are beautiful, really." Wesker said as he folded the dresses neatly and stacked them on top of each other. "I'll expect you to wear that during TriCell's grand ball on the fifteenth. Am I understood, love?" Cringing inside, Claire nodded as the blonde motioned for her brother to stand by his side. "I'm afraid I'll be speaking with a business partner, Ricardo Irving, tonight." Wesker said. "I won't be able to spend time with you again, my dear, and I apologize for it. I also will have to bring Chris with me for added…protection, I should say." "Can't he…can't he stay?" Claire asked, but both Wesker and Chris shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, Miss Redfield, but Captain Wesker wants me to accompany him on his trip tonight." Chris said. "But we'll be back before you know it." "Well, we'll be off then." Wesker said as he stole a kiss from his dearheart's lips before turning on his heel to leave, Chris right beside him. "And don't be naughty, or else I'll go _rough_ on you." He chuckled at that statement, then closed the door behind him.

The next thing Claire wanted to do was to tear the dresses apart. _Great, another fucking party_, she thought. _Another damn party where I would be made a laughingstock of. That's it, I've had enough of his bullshit. There's got to be a way to get that damned thing off of Chris so he could back me up. But I'll have to search for it another time. Right now, I gotta think of how I can survive Hell on Earth. _She took out her best friend, her diary, and wrote yet another entry.

"_November 11__th__,_

_Well, Chris and I went shopping. It's not like it's my first time to go shopping with him or anything. It's just that it's my first time seeing him like that when we shop: silent, watchful, and keen on observing me and my surroundings. I could remember Wesker's specific orders to him before we left. 'Don't let anything or anyone ever harm my dearheart. Or else there would be hell for you to pay, Christopher'. If my brother would be in his senses, the mere mention of his full first name by his sworn enemy would make him snap. But that damned P30's stopping him._

_At least I have a bigger bit of hope now, knowing that back at the mall, those BSAA operatives were watching over me. I gotta keep the hairclip safe. For now, I'll take a break from everything, so I can formulate yet another plan on where and how I can obtain the schematics of the P30 device that's on my brother so I can save him and get the hell out of here."_

She closed the diary, kept it, and lied down on the bed, closing her eyes, and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**WOW, BSAA OPERATIVES IN THE MALL WITHOUT CHRIS NOTICING? REALLY?! LOLZ XD Anyway, I'll be working on part 2 and the rest of the story, and yes, as per expectation, Leon Kennedy will be here as part of the "Chris and Claire Rescue Team". That'll be for the Leon Kennedy fans. And I appreciate the love and support! Please rate and review :)) BTW, I'm not sure about the Subway thing though, because I rarely eat Subway. I would frequent at Taco Bell -_-  
**


	15. Skeleton Key Part II

_**Skeleton Key Part II: True Terror Lies Within**_

_A ghost of you is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

_ -Ghost of You, Good Charlotte_

* * *

November 12th. Yet another mundane, hellish day for Claire Redfield. Chris and Wesker still hadn't arrived yet from their dealings with Ricardo Irving, but Wesker left her with a voicemail. She retrieved her voicemail message and listened to it. The message said:

"_This message was left on November 12__th__, one forty-five am." _Static buzzed, then Wesker's gravelly, British-accented voice came through. _"Dearheart, I'm sorry but Chris and I won't be able to arrive 'til later tonight. Looks like Irving had a change of plans. He had us fly all the way to Montana for a 'private talk' about our dealings. But I promise we will be back. Now, behave, dearheart, or else I will make good on my promise to punish you." _The message ended there, and the redhead slammed the phone on the desk as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Looking at her reflection, she noticed signs of unrest already leaving their marks on dark rings under her eyes were the start. She was not able to sleep peacefully. Following that was her sallow skin tone. Her natural, glowing complexion had degraded to being pale. _Huh, look at me_, she thought. _A shell of my former self. Why does life has to be harsh to me and my brother? _After cleaning herself up and making the bed, she took out her diary. Writing in the journal had become her favorite hobby ever since Wesker took her from Chris. The man had promised not to read it, and as far as she can tell, he didn't even bother to look at it. Claire penned down her furious and distressed thoughts about her situation, for she knew that it would be only the diary that could listen to her inner thoughts.

"_November 12__th__,_

_Well, although Chris and Wesker aren't here, it's still hell for me. There's nothing I can do. Even if they weren't there, I can still feel their eyes boring onto me, like they were tearing out my soul. Especially Wesker. That bastard's got a lot of cheek to take my brother as his little slave after beating him and tying him up to a dining chair. I just need to find where that blonde son-of-a-bitch keeps the plans for that damned P30 and get it over to the BSAA._

_Which would be a problem too, because I don't know how I can get it to them. And to make it worse, HUNK hasn't shown up as of late. Last time I saw himwas a couple of weeks ago already. Has he given up already? Well I doubt that, since he is a mercenary after all. Must be on a job or something. Now's not the time to think about that, anyway._

_I gotta get my hands on that damned P30 plan. God where can I find it?"_

* * *

She placed the diary inside the drawer again and scratched the tip of her chin, a gesture she would do when she was in deep thought, just like Chris. She decided on looking in Wesker's laptop again, but she was scared at that simple yet deadly warning of a Notepad file he left her. But nonetheless, she knew it was her only chance. Going to the TriCell office was definitely out of the question for her, as Excella Gionne or any other employee would report her to Wesker, and things would bound to get ugly from there. Claire Redfield had a lot to think over during breakfast.

* * *

"For crying out loud, has anyone gotten in touch with Leon Scott Kennedy?"

Helena and HUNK were both irritated at the communications team of the BSAA. As far as anyone knew, Leon was called back to Washington DC by the President, but became unreachable ever since. "We're trying, sir," one of the communications experts said. "But we really can't get to him. Either the White House blocked it, or another agency who knows our communication network patterns did." Helena cursed under breath. "Looks like I know who did it." she said as she took out her phone and dialled in a few numbers. Then, a cool, female voice answered from the other line.

"This is Ingrid Hunnigan. How may I help you?"

"Hey, surely you haven't forgotten me? It's Helena."

A gasp of surprise on the other line echoed a bit, before the response. "Helena! Oh my goodness, it's been so long! How are you faring in the BSAA?" Helena merely shook her head as she responded to her former boss' question.

"A heck lot better than the USSS. But I'll cut to the chase: Where's Leon? We need him here ASAP." From the other line, Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "Leon?" she asked. "Oh, we sent him to Edonia. We had him investigate illegal virus dealings there. But don't worry, today's his flight back home. We just got the 411 that he cut the business chain from there."

Although Helena wanted to deck Ingrid in the face after sending Leon alone in such a dangerous mission, she was interested about this 'business dealing'. _That may come in handy for us_, she thought. "Alright, who's the man behind the shenanigans?" the former USSS agent asked. "Ricardo Irving." Ingrid answered. "Right now, we're waiting for Leon to send in his report. Expect him back later tonight or tomorrow morning. I've got business to attend to, Helena. I'll chat with you another time." The line disconnected, and Helena stuffed her phone in her pocket. "Well?" HUNK asked. "Well, Leon's on his way back from Edonia." she answered. "He was sent by Ingrid Hunnigan to some suicide mission which ended successfully, and they got some lead on a guy named Ricardo Irving." "Ricardo Irving?" Jill piped up. "That's the guy doing business with Wesker!" Piers raised an eyebrow. "Wesker has a business partner apart from Excella Gionne?" he asked, adjusting the mesh scarf he wore. "Well, Ricardo's more like the middle man between the dealers and TriCell." Jill answered.

"That can come in handy." HUNK said. "We'll look into that later, but right now, we're prioritizing Chris and Claire's rescue." Before the mercenary could start, a man wearing a dark green suit with the BSAA logo on his shoulder and chestpocket, came in the room. His hair was a bit long, touching the back of his neck, and was brown in color. He looked to be as old as Wesker, and had a scar running vertically across his left eye. "Director Stephens?" Helena asked. "What are you doing here?" The director raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Might I ask you the same question? And that's addressed to all of you." he answered. "Director, we're here because…" But before Jill could further explain, Stephens cut her off.

"I've heard enough, Valentine. I see you're staging a rescue mission." he said. "Well, I've done that countless times back at the Army Rangers, so why didn't you ask me?" Everyone in the communications room had their mouths hanging. The director merely chuckled. "Guys, you didn't have to hide this from me. We're talkin' Redfield here. And besides, there's nothing you need to worry about. Now, what were you trying to accomplish here anyway?"

* * *

Back at Wesker's penthouse, Claire went into the library again and took the laptop out of his personal desk. She undid the cable lock again and opened it. Just like she did before, she went over to the Documents section, _Same shit in here_, she thought. There was the folder that contained her pictures, then the notepad file, and as she scrolled down further, she saw a folder labeled "P30 From Excella". The name on the file alone made Claire's blood boil. _Great, now I know why that damned thing's so diabolical_, she thought. _It came from the world's greatest bitch. _She double-clicked on the folder, and it revealed a relatively brief document explaining the new P30 device. Claire remembered it because it was previously used on Jill, but the version that Excella had developed was way powerful. Carefully, she read through the document, her heart literally pounding at the back of her throat.

"**Re: Enhanced P30 Device**

**This newer and more powerful version of the original P30 subjugation device now incorporates a higher dosage of the P30 drug into the body's circulatory system via the six metallic hypodermic needles that resemble spindles that are splayed out in such a way that the device retains its old appearance, that of a spider's.**

**Having a larger dosage of the P30 injected through the system enhances the reflexes and strength of the one wearing it by twenty times higher than that of the original P30. For total subjugation, the side-effect of the P30 drug that is stored inside the red central chamber of the said object causes amnesia, therefore leaving its wearer with a blank slate of a mind, leaving you with anything you want to implant in for a memory.**

**Well, Albert, there is one thing about this device you must know, and you must not let anyone see it. There are only two ways in which the device can be removed.**

**Either kill the one who has it, or let the one who wears it experience a strong surge of emotion strong enough to break the drug's influence."**

_Then, that thing's irremovable_, Claire thought as she felt the familiar heat of tears stinging the back of her head as the salty fluid came running like waterfalls down her cheek. _Impossible! No way that thing couldn't be removed. Jill's P30 got taken off…but why not Chris? That's a lie! She's lying!_

* * *

And she began to sob. There was really no hope for her. Although Piers reassured her that the BSAA was looking out for her, that assurance seemed to be far away, for Claire knew the game was over. Wesker really did win. All her plans had failed.

Speak of the devil, and he shall come. In an all-black attire, slicked-back blonde hair, and glwoing crimson eyes hidden beneath black sunglasses.

* * *

"Dearheart, why are you snooping around in my private study?" came the rather irritable voice of Albert Wesker. Claire's eyes widened in horror as she stood, backing away from the open laptop. Chris wasn't with him. _Maybe he left him downstairs_, she thought. _But I can't think of that now… I'm so dead…_ And she closed her eyes as she heard the blonde Tyrant's footsteps comig towards her. And his hand clamping down on her throat. "Dearheart, I _asked _you a question. _What are you doing here_?" Claire was out of breath. Now her heart wanted to come out of her mouth. "I… I…." she said, but Wesker's fingers tightened around her neck as he slammed her against the wall. He kissed and licked the back of her ear as he pinned her against the wall with his body. He let go of her throat but that didn't mean he wanted to stop there. One hand cupped her finely-curved butt while the other stroked her cheek. Claire was literally shrinking beneath him, his touches like electric jolts to her as he spoke again, his accented voice and minty breath ghosting over her ear.

"Tell me, Claire," he said, kissing the side of her neck, his eyes glowing red with the pleasure. "What _did _ you see in my laptop? And why did you do that in the first place?" "I just…wondered..." the redhead stammered, pushing away at the man but her attempts were feeble. Then, his hands slid beneath the white t-shirt she chose to wear, and cupped both of her breasts.. She shook slightly at the touch. How he loved his dearheart cringing beneath his fingertips. And how simply amazing it was to touch her like this, and to own her.

* * *

"I was just…" she stammered yet again, but Wesker had already silenced her with a full kiss to the lips. His tongue swirled and danced with hers, until he dominated. He then held her by the waist as he pulled away. "Well, since you weren't able to answer me straightly," he said with a malicious grin. "Looks like it's time for your punishment."

Claire's face was drowned of all emotion. She looked at the window. It was only just around sunset.

Wesker liked how she paled before him. It was like she submitted to him without question. And he loved getting what he want. "I promise you," he said. "You'll love this punishment."

And the horror that Claire never dreamed of was going to begin. The horrible chapter known as punishment was being written by Albert Wesker, and she was the tragic character in it.

* * *

**What sick punishment does Wesker have in store for Claire? You'll just have to wait and find out! And finally, Leon WILL be joining Piers and the gang in their rescue efforts for Claire and Chris... Sorry I'm late again for this, but I'll make sure I come up with really good chapters. And, I'll post questions here that you can answer via reviews. I'll start with this chapter. And the question is: HOW DO YOU THINK CLAIRE WILL HOLD AGAINST WESKER AND HIS SEXY YET EVIL PLANS? **


	16. Blood and Water

_**Blood and Water**_

_Why I called your number twice, but it rang and rang  
Against my best friend's advice  
I should be ashamed  
You did it to me once  
You'll do it again, she promises_

_ -Love Long Distance, Gossip_

* * *

"Simpy…delectable. A good treat for me when I got back home, eh, dearheart?"

Wesker ran his hand along the side of her thigh, his eyes taking in every detail of his Claire. "Well, I haven't forgotten your punishment." He carried the redhead over his shoulder and brought her to the bedroom, before leaving shortly. Claire's eyes widened, and she curled herself up atop the bed, covering herself with the sheets. The last time she remembered doing that was when she was a child, and when she was scared to sleep because Chris had often joked to her about monsters under her bed or in the closet. A few moments later, Wesker came back with Chris.

"I have a rather…befitting punishment for you, dearheart." the blonde Tyrant said. "Chris, Claire's been quite a naughty girl. I simply asked her a question in which she did not answer… Looks like you're the one who gets to give her a good…'reprimand', I should say, for what she did. After all…you are her brother." Though faded, Claire could see the anger flash in her mind-controlled brother's eyes as his lips pursed while approaching her. "Claire… You shouldn't be rude to Captain Wesker." Chris said. "He just asked you a question, so you should answer him." Claire was still curled up under the sheets, slightly trembling at the sound of her brother's angry voice. The BSAA soldier pulled the covers away, revealing Claire's curled-up and trembling figure. Chris straightened her body out with force, his hands clamped down on both of her wrists. "Now, now, Chris… Not too painful…" Wesker said. "Dearheart and I have to attend another party by the 15th. I guess I'll leave you to it." The ex-STARS captain grinned wickedly as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Chris?" Claire said, surprised at how her brother held her down. "What are you-?!" But before she could ask, her brother slammed his lips down to hers. _My God_, Claire thought as she tried to break free. _Chris…what are you doing?! Stop it! _ Her legs were flailing and kicking, but her brother's muscular physique, coupled with the P30, made it impossible for her to make him stagger. Then, while kissing her brutally, Chris' other hand tore off her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, making her moan while struggling against his iron grip. Her brother was handsome, yes, but Claire never anticipated the punishment Wesker had for her.

The punishment made her sick, furious, and in despair all at the same time as she felt her brother's massive erection rubbing against her thigh. She noticed the P30 glowing furiously as well, most likely matching up with Chris' emotional and physical condition. Then, her brother pulled her up by her hair, their eyes meeting each other, and smashed his lips onto hers brutally once more before he used his free hand to undo his pants. Claire felt the burning pain in her scalp as she clawed her brother's arm, but to no avail. She looked down and saw her brother's "more than well-endowed" cock, beaded with pre-cum at the head. Using the same free hand, Chris ripped off Claire's shorts, threw her back onto the bed, and rammed her with his massive cock without warning. Unlike Wesker, who had a slow yet sensual pace before playing rough, Chris was all about being rough. His thrusts were fast and hard. Claire felt like her organs moved a step up, and she closed her eyes.

Bit her lip.

Prayed to whoever heard her.

But the pain didn't stop.

Because of the P30 drug, Chris took a while before climaxing. He was still pushig and out so hard and fast that his sister's neck was strained. His eyes, though faded brown, were glazed with lust and pleasure as he felt his sister's walls tighten around his manhood. And that was when he spilled his seed all over Claire's exposed stomach. The siblings were panting heavily, heart rates rising. Chris then felt a sharp pain shoot across his head as he was putting on his pants. He steadied himself by holding onto the wall. A teary-eyed Claire went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Only when Chris was gone did she come out, sobbing as she picked out a long, silk nightgown from the dresser and took out her diary to write the horrible experience she had of that ordeal.

* * *

"_November 12__th__,_

_My brother…just…just…raped…me…_

_I don't…don't know anymore…what to make out of this… Someone…just…_

_Someone just…kill me…please… I can't…Don't want this anymore… Help…"_

She had fallen asleep, forgetting to place the diary back in its drawer. She didn't have time nor energy for it. The everlasting pain of knowing her brother had just raped her out of Wesker's orders had shaken her to the very core.

* * *

"You didn't hurt her too much, now, Christopher?"

Wesker raised an eyebrow as the former STARS marksman appeared by the front door of his personal study. "No, not at all." Chris answered as he took a seat on one of the leather chairs. He still smelled like sex, Wesker can tell, but it could only make him smirk in arrogant victory, as the punishment was directed to both of the siblings. "Well, Chris, looks like we'll be having a bit more fun…" Wesker said. "At the moment you see any trace of insubordination from Claire, punish her. But make sure not to hurt her too much, or else I'll _hurt you_. Understood?" "Yes, Captain." Chris said. "Very good." the blonde Tyrant said as he returned to typing on his laptop. "You are dismissed, Christopher." The BSAA soldier merely stood and turned heel to leave, closing the door silently behind him.

As he was walking down the dark hallway back to the room he was given, the same stinging sensation attacked his head, making him stumble. Luckily, before he collided with the carpeted floor, he managed to steady his balance and get into his room. He changed from the uniform that Wesker gave him, which was a black, long-sleeved turtleneck top with the chest open to reveal the P30 device, and leather pants that had gun holsters on the thighs, and changed into a red shirt and black shorts before flopping down onto the bed. He tried to sleep off the headache, but the pain became more intense, and he felt his chest tighten. Chris was gasping for air as he clutched his head and chest, curling up on the bed. _What_, he thought. _What…is this…? Why do I…feel so much…pain…?! _After what seemed to be forever, the pain subsided and he fell asleep. But he didn't know that a single tear had been shed as he slept the pain and the day away.

* * *

Claire woke up the following day, her whole body still hurting after last night's ordeal. Wesker wasn't there again, and she found the diary right under her arm. _God, I slept with that thing there_, she thought frantically. _What if Wesker read it? _She shook her head as she went to the bathroom to begin her day. Once she got out, she took the diary and wrote in it again, checking the date on the digital clock for good measure. The date was November 13th. Only two days away from that wretched party she and Wesker were supposed to be TriCell grand ball, as she remembered. _Ah fuck it_, she thought as she went down to get some breakfast.

She saw both Wesker and Chris making breakfast. Claire didn't care about Wesker, but seeing Chris making breakfast nearly made her…laugh. Mind-controlled or not, she knew that when Chris tried to cook, disaster was sure to follow.

_-Redfield Residence, 12 Years Ago-_

"_Damn it, what is that smell?!"_

_Claire was busy making her book report due the following day for her English class. Thirty minutes into doing the report, she began to smell something noxious coming from the kitchen. At first, she ignored it, for she thought it would come outside, but the smell took her concentration away. Taking off her earphones, she went downstairs and found her brother waging war against something in the pan._

"_Goddamn it! I don't know how it did that, but I swear I will never step into a kitchen again!" Chris said as he shielded himself with the pan's lid, and was mixing the pan's content with a spatula. "Chris? What the heck's going on?" Claire said, making him jump in surprise. "That smell's distracting me from finishing my book report!" "Sorry, Claire-bear." Chris said. "But I'm fighting a losing battle against the egg I tried frying earlier." There was awkward silence between the siblings, until Claire roared in laughter._

"_Oh my goodness! The great Chris Redfield…defeated by an egg!" she said in between giggles, while Chris shot her an offended look. "Hey… Don't be so harsh on your big bro! I just wanted to try it… You were busy, so I tried cooking it…" he said sheepishly. Wiping the tears of laughter away, she strode over to the stove and turned it off. "Red to Alpha, tango is down." Claire jokingly said. "You can put the lid down, Chris." Looking at the contents, she wrinkled her nose and frowned in disgust. Whatever it was, it sure didn't look anywhere near an egg. _

"_Claire, I'm really, really sorry! Promise I won't step in the kitchen anymore!" Chris said. "You will have to learn, young one." Claire said as she threw the contents of the pan away, washed the pan and the spatula, and retrieved two new eggs from the fridge. "Watch how the master works." _

_After just three minutes, two sunny-side up eggs were served, and the siblings wolfed down. "Claire, in all my days at the Air Force, I have never tasted sunny-side up eggs like this." Chris said, nearly choking on his food as he did. Claire laughed and grabbed two glasses of water. _

"_Chris, stick with your police work. As for the kitchen, you'll eventually learn."_

"Dearheart? Dearheart, what's so funny?" Wesker said, snapping Claire out of her flashback. The blonde had been standing in front of Claire for a full two minutes, while she giggled. "I.." Claire said, stifling her giggles. "I'm sorry, but seeing Chris in the kitchen?" "What about me being in the kitchen?" Chris said, setting down dishes of lovely food on the table. The distinct smell of sweet and spicy beef casserole, mashed potatoes, babyback ribs, and vegetable salad, made Claire's mouth water. _Forget Wesker and his damn P30 on Chris_, she thought as she took a seat. _I'll think of a way to get even with that blonde bastard right after breakfast._

"Er, Chris, you really don't remember?" Claire said, taking in a forkful of the ribs. "The last time you were in the kitchen, everything was a disaster?" "I'm sorry, but I don't know." Chris answered, nonplussed, as he ate. "Now, now dearheart," Wesker said, placing a firm grip on her thigh. "You should watch your words." And he leaned in to whisper, "Carefully", before pulling away and eating away at his salad. Claire was shaken and kept her mouth shut while eating. After her meal, Claire went upstairs without a word, surprising the two men, and slammed the door shut. She took out her diary and wrote, this time wiping away anger-triggered tears in the process.

* * *

"_November 13__th__,_

_I must be losing my mind. One moment I was laughing my ass off when I saw Chris cooking, and now here I am, crying as I write my thoughts here again. It's been so dark, and it's getting even darker. And then there's this party on the 15__th__. I don't know what I'll do now. I just don't know if I can keep face up for me and my brother's sakes. I think, no, I know… I know I lost the fire in me. _

_I've had enough… Please let it be over." _She closed the diary, kept it away, and went outside to the miniature garden. As she sat there for long periods of time, her eyes fell on the balcony. _We must be really high up_, she thought. She just kept staring at it, and then, she found herself walking towards it, the wind blowing her fiery locks away and making her nightgown billow out. _Then, this is all I need… Perhaps…this is the only solution. Enough games, enough plans. It's over…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was cleaning up the dishes. "Christopher, I expect you to be fully dressed and prepared to depart at 9:30AM, sharp." Wesker said. "Yes, Captain." Chris said as he rinsed the last of the dirty dishes and placed them neatly on the shelf. He, too, made his way to his quarters to prepare. Wesker already headed upstairs.

Claire climbed on top of the balcony, wobbling at first, until she got to full vertical base. She looked up at the bright sun and the wide sky. _It's so…beautiful..._ she thought. _I wish…things never had to end this way… Goodbye, Chris…goodbye, everyone. _She closed her eyes, and stuck one foot into the open. As she was going to jump, so she could plummet to her death, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She looked up, and saw the face of Albert Wesker. He was both livid and worried at the same time. "And just _what do you think you're doing?!_" he screamed, his eyes furiously red, redder than before. The redhead's lips quivered in panic. "What are you trying to play at, dearheart?" the blonde said once more, breathing deeply to retain his calm composure. Although the woman struggled in his arms, he didn't deign to let go.

Then Claire broke down. She cried and clawed and hammered away at the blonde Tyrant's chest. "You!" she cried out. "You sick, evil, vile, twisted man! You did this to me... You caused my misery, and now you turn Chris into a monster! This is all your fault! All your fault! All your…" Her cries were cut off by Wesker covering her lips with his as he carried her back to the bedroom. "Dearheart…" he said, pulling away. He opened the second drawer and took out a syringe filled with green-colored fluid. "You are just stressed. Perhaps it's best you sleep it off." He stuck the needle in her arm, and in an instant, she was asleep. Wesker disposed of the empty syringe and changed to his business attire. _My dearheart's forcing herself to fly out of her cage_, he thought. _But she won't. I will have her. She will not escape. _A smirk crossed his lips as he locked the door leading to the garden, and locked the room from outside as he left for work. Now he had to tighten the hold even more. He had to imprison his dear Claire, and discipline her.

Though the work was piled up for him, Wesker was willing to take the challenge head-on.

* * *

**Oh no! Suicidal Claire! The depression really took a toll on her, and ChrisXClaire incest rape for punishment! Wesker...naughty, naughty boy... Well, again, I apologize f I was late in this. I had to think of a way to make the punishment even more...horrible, I guess. Please R&R. Oh, and for the question I'll leave for the reviewers out there for this chapter, it shall be... *drum roll* **

**How do you think Wesker would react if Claire had jumped? **

**Oh, and I released a fanfic entitled "What I Never Told You" with Jake Muller and Albert Wesker. Father-son thing, ya know? Please support that too :)**


	17. Black Feathers, Red Wings

_**Black Feathers, Red Wings**_

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know?_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?_

_ -Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin_

* * *

Wesker had the day planned for him as he walked into TriCell's glass building. That missing tracker Excella told him was the first on his agenda. He'd have to stop by the R&D department. Next was Uroboros. With his "perfect virus" developing rapidly, he had to catch up with it and note every progress. Of course, he knew he couldn't rely on Excella for that despite her knowledge. She was just too clingy and annoying for his taste. And the final list was on the BSAA. Ever since Chris had been taken away, he assumed (which he would never do unless he was really confident, but he'd be prepared nonetheless) that the anti-bioterrorism group was in shambles. Still, with HUNK and some former STARS members on its roster, he knew they were still a threat. He'd have to think of a way to eliminate them all.

And his assassin of choice? No other than Chris Redfield, the very man who co-founded the BSAA. It would be a monumental victory for the blonde Tyrant as he grinned wickedly, already imagining the events that would unfold. But he would never forget the jewel atop it all: his dearheart, Claire. He had to keep a close eye on her as he knew the girl's almost unbreakable spirit. The suicidal stunt she pulled off earlier that day worried him a bit, and he knew sedatives weren't going to stop it. _Looks like I'll have to be a little rough around the edges a bit more_, he thought as he walked inside the elevator. At his side was Chris, wearing the all-black attire that served as his uniform.

Wesker and Chris first stopped by the Research and Development department of TriCell. They were the ones who developed the mini-tracker that went missing, so the blonde decided to check up on that. The R&D department was big and luxurious, with its state-of-the-art equipment. Employees walked back and forth in their white lab coats, all bearing the logo of TriCell. Some greeted Wesker and Chris as they walked towards one of the laboratories. The R&D department also housed Uroboros, Wesker's key to the perfect world, so he decided to stop by the Virology section later. First, he and Chris decided to have a little talk with one of the senior researchers about the tracker.

* * *

"Well, I would love to hear an explanation as to why a rather high-tech piece of equpment went missing?" the blonde Tyrant said as he placed his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth in front of the senior researcher in charge of the trackers' manufacturing and handling. His name was Luciano D' Arezzo, an Italian scientist and a good friend of Excella's who had previously worked with the Italian military. "Ah, _signore_, it was not meant to happen…" he explained, the fear obvious in his voice. Chris stood a few paces behind the shaking scientist, ready to execute any order that Wesker would give. "B-but…there is a failsafe. Yes… we have not forgotten that." Wesker smirked, his eyes alight with their crimson glow. "Do tell, doctor. Or I shall have my bodyguard over there break your bones to the point an orthopedic can't fix." With a gulp, Luciano logged into one of the computers. Then, the monitor began to show a loading screen, a file being patched onto the system.

"_Signore _Wesker, please, we have to wait for the file to patch. That is the failsafe of the project." Luciano said. "When it goes missing, the tracker itself has a nano-tracer embedded into its chipset, enabling us to track who has it. A two-way tracker." Wesker nodded in agreement. "Well done." he drawled. "But if I do not see results…" He took off his shades, revealing the red, catlike eyes hidden behind them. "I will make sure you do not see the light of day." Luciano nodded. Putting his shades back on, the ex-STARS captain asked, "How small is this tracker and where can it fit? According to Excella, it should fit in any type of accessory?" "Yes, that's right." the senior researcher said, trying not to shake and stammer. The presence of Albert Wesker really did terrify him.

* * *

At the penthouse, Claire simply lay in bed. Although she took a bath, she did not have meals. She remained in bed, as if she were a bedridden patient. She didn't want to move. Her eyes had grown red and puffy because of continuous sobbing and crying. _God I'm so lost_, she thought. _I've never been like this before… so much misery in me… _The scene of Chris just molesting her like she wasn't his sister kept playing in her mind, making her insides crawl and her heart skip beats. Never had Claire Redfield felt disgusted about herself. She took off the red hairclip that she kept fastened. By some sort of miracle, Chris didn't crush it with his grip when he pulled her hair. She caressed the small black ribbon, and smiled weakly at it. _I wish, this little hairclip was just as Piers said it was_, she thought as she put it on. _A lifesaver._

* * *

Then, at the TriCell R&D department, Luciano's monitor changed from the loading screen to a sort of command line screen that began listing down coded syntax rapidly. The Italian got up and typed in a few commands on the keyboard. It prompted the computer to list a few more syntax codes until it stopped at a certain line. "What's happening now?" Wesker asked, impatience growing in his voice. "The tracker's been found, sir…" Luciano said. "And you may wish to take a look. I hope you do not get baffled by what you see." Shaking his head, Wesker approached the monitor, and the command line at the end of the very long command declaration made his red eyes glow fiery red.

** .patch.1=true; value match sequence 001001**

**address match=112 emerald street vermilion palace suites penthouse suite 512**

The blonde's eyes then narrowed as he turned to leave, the tail of his coat swishing behind him as Chris followed. "Where to, Captain?" he asked. "Where to? Of course home, you cretin!" Wesker growled. And yet again, he would have to punish his dearheart. He didn't know how she did it, but he would get the truth out of her. As Chris drove the shiny black Maserati, Wesker was thinking of how he would punish Claire for stealing it. And he would like to know for what purpose did she still it. Although she was a Literature graduate, he knew Claire had enough computer knowledge to modify and hack into high-technology equipment like that tracker. But he had to know first where she kept it. And even if he had to strip her naked and fuck the truth out of her, he would be ready to go to that extremity. The drive was at a moderate pace, and the traffic was light as well, which made it easier for both Wesker and Chris to get back home.

* * *

Claire's eyelids were drooping, ready to get lost in the bliss of dreams, until Wesker opened the door, stormed towards her, and held her up by the neck. "Dearheart…" he said through his teeth. He was livid. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Claire was in shock, her eyes wider than ever. "W-what….do you..m-mean?" she asked, trying to form words from her lack of air supply. Wesker's jaw tightened, and so did his grip. "Don't lie to me, dearheart…" he said, threateningly. "I wouldn't like to hurt you…" Claire clawed, struggled, flailed her legs, and did everything she could to escape, but his grip was stronger. Then, she had enough. She snapped. With all the force she could muster, she bit down on his hand, slackening his grip despite the leather glove he wore, and at the moment Claire could move, she ran headlong towards the open bedroom door.

Her heart was racing. Her mind was in all sorts of places. Claire knew she wouldn't escape, but she had to try. Sliding down the stairs' railing, she got to the living room area and kitchen and ran straight for the main door but a livid Wesker got to her with his inhuman speed and pulled her back, kissing her roughly and holding her tightly. "Now, now, Claire," he whispered as he continued his rough kisses down her neck. "Don't run away… Even if you did, you won't get any further. I've thrown away the key to your cage…" "Let..me…go!" Claire protested, pulling away from him, but he was stronger. He pushed her against the wall and shoved his tongue down in her mouth, her hot breath ghosting his face as he showed her who was the dominant one. "Dearheart…" Wesker whispered as his hand played with her hair and the other with wrapping around her waist. He could feel her chest rising up and down rapidly beneath the silk nightgown. Damn she turned him on. Damn her charms…her beauty… _Damn her perfection_, he thought as he nipped her ear and licked the side of her neck. _Damn her beauty…and that damned beauty is all mine to have…_

* * *

"P-please… Stop…" Claire said, sobbing. "W-Wesker… Please…I'm begging you…" Wesker stopped and paused, taking in the expression of her dearheart. Her face was still so magnificent despite her reddened eyes and pale skin tone. And he heard her beg. She just _begged _him to stop. But he merely smirked as he assaulted her once more with his more than fervent kisses to her neck, her jawline, and back to her lips, his hands playing with her hair and side. Then, his hand felt the hairclip. "That is a very beautiful hairclip you have…" he said, tearing it out of her hair, making her yelp in pain. "I wonder where you got that from…" A strange, red blinking light caught the monster's eye, and he saw the missing tracking device embedded in the jewel on the middle of the hairclip. Claire saw what he was going to do, and swallowing all the pride that remained, she flung herself at him, taking his lips with hers. Startled by the reaction, Wesker's hold on the clip slackened, allowing Claire to take it, but her victory was for but a moment, because the blonde had seen it coming. He wrenched the clip away from her hand, but did not let go of the kiss. His other hand played with her crimson locks, running his hands in its silky smooth strands and nuzzling her neck with his hand.

And as Claire feared while being caught in the kiss, Wesker broke the hairclip with the other hand. Tears ran down her face as she pulled away from him, the pieces of the hairclip and the tracker scattered on the floor. "No…" she murmured. "No… No… Please…tell me that didn't just broke…" She covered her face with her hands as she curled up on the floor, crying. Kicking away the pieces of the broken hairclip, Wesker carried Claire, who surpisingly didn't struggle, in bridal style and took her back to the bedroom. _I'll pry out the purpose of that tracker from you, love_, he thought as he petted Claire's head gently. The woman was heavily shook up by the clip breaking, so he had to wait until she calmed down to ask her what it was for. _But right now… I'll savor every bit of you…_He kissed the back of her ear, then her shoulder, then the sides of her neck. The younger Redfield didn't react. And fortunately for her, Chris wasn't around. She knew he wouldn't do a thing with the P30 on him, so she resulted to doing the one thing, and the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

To submit to the demon. And when Wesker saw that in her chocolate brown eyes, his wicked grin widened, and he kissed her lips deeply. He was in for quite a night with his dearheart.

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

"Director, we've got a problem." one of the tracking specialists said. Director Stephens, Jill, Piers, Helena, and HUNK had formulated a rescue plan to get the two Redfields out of Wesker's clutches. "What happened?" the ex-Army Ranger asked, approaching the monitor. "Sir, the tracker HUNK gave to Claire...it's gone..." the specialist said. Silence filled the room, and all eyes widened in fear. "Shit..." was all Piers could say. Jill bit her lower lip, while Helena frowned and HUNK punched the wall. "Damn it!" the mercenary said. "Looks like Wesker found out about it..." "What do we do?" Jill said. "That's the only way we could trace hre. The tracker on Chris is gone due to the P30's interference..."

"Then I could help with that." All eyes turned to the man who just came in through the front door. He had dirty blonde hair with long fringes covering mostly the right side of his face. A hint of a stubble was on his chin. And he wore a brown leather jacket over a black undershirt, jeans, and black shoes. "Leon!" Helena said, giving her long-time partner a hug. Leon graciously returned the embrace as he went on to meet up with the BSAA.

"Sorry I took a while to get back, everybody." he said. "Hunnigan's got my ass stuck in Edonia for some months to deal with BOW trading. As for how I can help with your situation with Claire and Chris since Hunnigan was gracious enough to inform me, here it is." He took out a short white envelope from his coat pocket, labeled with the words "TriCell" in elegant script. "What's this? A letter?" Piers said, taking the envelope. "Nah, it's an invitation." Leon answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "For the TriCell grand ball this 15th. And I'm damn well sure that Claire and Chris are gonna be there." "How'd you get that anyway?" Jill asked. "Well, let's just say I 'borrowed' it from someone." the former Raccoon City Police rookie answered as he took a seat. "Well, Director Stephens, a change of plan is in discussion."

* * *

**YES! I have finished the next chapter. Here it is for all those who showed love and support to the story, the newest chapter. And of course, the ClaireXWesker acion going on... Teehee.. Please rate and review, thanks very kindly. And for this chapter's question...  
**

**HOW DO YOU FEEL UPON LEON JOINING JILL, HUNK, AND PIERS IN THE CHRIS AND CLAIRE RESCUE TEAM? I'd like to hear your thoughts on this and fr the whole story because you guys, the reviewers, give me the inspiration to write. Thank you very much once more. And enjoy Wesker and Claire... :D **


	18. Nobody's Home

_**Nobody's Home**_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_ -Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Evening, November 13th. It was around seven-thirty.

The real fun was about to begin as the predator in black circled his exhausted prey on the bed. Taking out some leather straps from the second drawer of the bedside table, Wesker tied them securely on his prey's wrists and securely fastened them on the iron bedpost, doing the same thing to her ankles so she wouldn't kick. A predatory smile spread across his handsome, chiseled face. He was going to enjoy this. He was going to _make _her submit. Begging just wasn't enough for Albert Wesker, he wanted complete surrender and acknowledgement of his dominance over his Claire.

And his dearheart began to stir awake.

* * *

"Huh? What the…?" Claire was surprised to find herself tied to the bedposts. Her arms and feet were restrained, and try as she may, the bonds won't loosen. "Do try and relax, Claire…" Wesker purred in her eat, licking her earlobe as he went. "We'll have some fun tonight… But don't worry, I won't be too rough." "W-where's…Chris?!" the younger Redfield asked. The blonde merely shook his head. "Dearheart, worry not about your brother." he said. "I…sent him on an important errand. He'll be back by tomorrow." Claire didn't like the smirk on the man's face; that look was always 'I gave Chris a mission he may not come back from, so stick with me instead', and she wanted to punch his face for it, although it won't do anything to him. And she can't punch or kick, since she was tied down.

Slowly, Wesker took off his gloves, coat, and top. Then off came the glasses. His hellish eyes seemingly drilled a hole through the redhead's body, drinking every curve of her physique though hidden beneath the white nightgown. He flexed his fingers, and clutched onto the nightgown, tearing it off. A small gasp escaped Claire when Wesker traced her sides with his finger, then held her hips. Wesker held Claire's gaze, mesmerized by the brown orbs, until he couldn't give in to his carnal need and shoved his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her deeply like he hadn't seen her in a thousand years. Claire was defiant as ever, wriggling around to get him off, but her efforts didn't pay off, as Wesker was bigger and inhumanly stronger.

* * *

"Mmmm… Such a lovely feast awaits me…" the blonde demon whispered to the redhead. "I will never get tired of this…"

It was already eight o' ten in the evening. The night was young. And Wesker was feeling hot. He wasn't going to waste anymore time contemplating on what he'll do. His dearheart was naked in front of him. Claire instinctively curled her legs up and closed them, but he pried them open, and began licking her sex, making her moan as he pushed his tongue inside it, the pink muscle bobbing in and out. _So delicious indeed_, Wesker thought as he tasted Claire's juices. He pulled out and wiped the sticky fluid off with the back of his hand as he undid his leather belt and took off his pants, freeing his massive cock. "Now, I'd like to try…something different…" he said as he yanked Claire's head up by the hair. "Take me…dearheart…"

"No!" Claire spat. "I won't do it!" "Really now?" the blonde Tyrant said with a malicious grin as he forced the head of his cock inside her mouth, making the woman gag and choke. "Mmm..it's so good already…and you're not even getting started…" he whispered. "Now, I want you to suck it until I cum inside. And I do not want a single drop of it wasted…" Claire was left with no choice. If she fought back, the pain would be twice as agonizing. God, even being tied up was painful enough. But if she gave in to Wesker's whims, the humiliation that came along with the pain was more than unbearable. But some part of her, a really, very tiny part of her, wanted it. It wanted Wesker, real bad. _Damn, is it my childhood crush on him coming back_, she thought. _I don't think so…and I hope not…_ Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you sucking on it yet, dearheart?" he asked, the impatience growing already. Claire didn't want to irritate the man any further, so she gave in to his request, and sucked his cock. Her head bobbed in and out, taking it as much of his length as her mouth permitted. She would gag and choke a few times, but Wesker didn't care. His eyes were already luminiscent red. "Mmmm…nrgggghhh….that's…good…" he said, taking a handful of Claire's hair. "F-faster…dearheart…do it…faster…" Unconsciously, Claire found herself quickening the pace, the blonde's cock throbbing inside her mouth. She then licked its head, which made his erection twitch a bit, then went back to sucking the whole length.

* * *

"Aaahhhh…yesss….more, more…"

Never in his life did Albert Wesker give in to his carnal need, not counting the one-night stand he had with a woman named Anita Muller back in Edonia some several years ago, but this time it fell…so good. And as he growled out in pleasure when he came inside of Claire's mouth, he realized then and there that the only woman who coud ever fill that last bit humanity, the carnal and sexual bit, was his dearheart Claire. And he wouldn't have it any other way. With one thrust, he finally pulled out his cock from her mouth, went to the bathroom to clean himself, and came out to change clothes. Claire was highly disgusted. SO disgusted that she began to cry while he untied her hands and feet. She could taste his seed in her mouth, but she didn't care. Even when Wesker lied down beside her, she didn't care. The blonde landed a kiss on her cheek before lying on the pillow and falling asleep shortly. Claire wasn't able to sleep. She laid her head on the pillow, several inches away from Wesker, but her eyes couldn't close. The shame and disgust she had on herself kept her awake. She checked the digital clock: a quarter to nine. More than thirty minutes' humiliation than she could tolerate. And it made her cry once more, making sure to stifle her sobs by covering her mouth with her hands.

* * *

-BSAA Headquarters-

Jill and Piers were on night shift as the rest retired to their quarters. A skilled hacker himself, Piers was trying to piece together the fragments of signal that the tracker left before it got smashed. And working on it for hours didn't yield any results. The duo was losing hope. "Piers, is this really gonna work?" Jill asked, scratching her head. "Because really, you've been there for like two hours already. You should take a break." Piers merely clicked his tongue as he typed away. "I'm not giving up hope yet, Jill." he said. "I'm sure we can still find both Claire and Captain." The tracker's data was so fragmented, so vague that the BSAA's satellites can't give an exact address. Piers' hazel eyes narrowed as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Damn it…" he said under his breath. "There's gotta be something here…" Then, a crashing sound made the two turn their heads toward the door.

Sounds of men crying out and gunfire echoed in the hallway, setting off the alarms. HUNK, Helena, and a still-jetlagged Leon abruptly got woken up by Jill. "Guys, emergency!" she said through the intercom in their quarters. Piers opened up the surveillance, and the footage at the main hallway made his jaw drop.

Chris Redfield was pummeling every man that got in his way. "Uh… Jill?" the young sniper called. Jill hurriedly approached him. "Yeah, what is it?" she said, and Piers pointed to the monitor that showed the lobby. Valentine stood in shock.

* * *

"Damn it, it's lazy time and they wake us up…" Helena said as she strapped on her Beretta. She, along with Leon and HUNK were at the armory, gearing themselves up to hold off the intruder at the main lobby. HUNK fixed his red beret and strapped on his TMP, AK-47, and Uzi. Lazily scratching his head, Leon picked out his two Desert Eagles and survival knife. Just then, Jill and Piers came rushing into the armory. Jill took out her own Beretta and a Magnum .45 burst-fire handgun, while Piers hastily cleaned hs AF-MP rifle and took out his mesh scarf from the locker. "Who decided to crash the place now, Jill?" Leon asked. "Well, you'll all be damned." she answered. "It's Chris." Eyes met the blonde ex-STARS members, and HUNK raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked, and she and Piers nodded.

"Hundred percent." The ATL said. "We saw the surveillance footage. And that P30 thing on his chest really works miracles. He's super strong." "Yeah, well, even without it he still is." HUNK said, taking out a small attache case. He opened it, and revealed three sniper rifle rounds filled with blue liquid. "Sedatives?" Jill asked. She also was a rear guard for the STARS almost twenty years ago, so she knew a thing or two about medicine and drugs. "Yeah." HUNK said. "The type that could knock out an elephant. Piers, take these rounds. You know what to do." Without another word, the young man took the rounds and loaded them into his rifle.

"Okay, quick game plan." HUNK said. "Helena, Jill, Leon, and I will hold off Chris on the ground. Piers, you're the best damn shot I've seen. Damn well good, so I need you to stay on the upper floor, and shoot Chris with it on the shoulder. That's not really gonna kill him; it'll knock him out long enough for us to be able get the damned device off." The rest nodded, and they moved out.

* * *

Bodies lay strewn across the floor of the main lobby. Some dead, some barely conscious. The P30 device on Chris' chest gave him near-superhuman strength, but while he took out every deployed agent, a sting of regret hit his chest, making him stagger a few times in the middle of the fight, but that didn't stop him from snapping the neck of one rookie and kicking another in the stomach, causing a few ribs to break. "Time to end the party, Chris!" HUNK called out as he cocked his TMP. Chris took out his Samurai Edge and fired rounds at the mercenary, who found cover behind some plant boxes. Then, Leon and Helena came bursting out from both sides of the lobby, taking cover behind some upturned tables as they exchanged fire with Chris. And Jill, who took the fire exit, appeared right behind him and planted a roundhouse to his back, but it made him stagger only a few inches off-balance before he turned around and saw her. With a swift motion, he took her by the throat and held her up, just like Wesker would. A malicious grin appeared on Chris' face, which made Jill shiver.

"Chris…you…really don't…remember…?" she spluttered out, kicking against his side to slacken his grip, but she knew it was not going to work because of the performance-enhancing abilities of the P30. She clawed and tried to pry the strong hand open, but it wouldn't even budge. Leon, HUNK and Helena were firing, but Chris was dodging the bullets like Wesker while holding onto Jill. Then, the two retreated behind an overturned bench. But he didn't know that his ace Piers Nivans was on the balcony, rifle set up to fire.

* * *

_Good, right on sight_, Piers thought as he adjusted his scope and shifted his weight a bit. Though hiding, Piers could clearly see Chris' arm extended out because of choking Jill. He had to act fast, because she could die at any moment. Once he got a clear sight on the target, he took in a deep breath…and pulled the trigger.

_BANG._

The instant the bullet pierced Chris' shoulder, his grip on Jill slackened, dropping her on her butt. "Oww.." she whispered as she got up. She still had her Beretta pointed towards him in case he'd do anything funny, but she never had imagined pointing her gun at her long-time partner. And it broke her heart. But then, she saw that Chris was reeling, staggering from the sedative, and finally, fell on the cold metal floor with a thud. "Mission accomplished." Jill whispered as HUNK, Leon, and Helena came out of their hiding places to carry Chris to the interrogation room. They finally did it.

Claire took out her diary. Checking the time once more, she saw that it was already fifteen minutes past twelve. It was November 14th, a day before the party. In her diary she wrote:

"_November 14__th__,_

_I just gave Wesker a blowjob. Well, he forced me into it… I'm so scared…and Chris hasn't come back yet…"_ With nothing else to write, she placed it back in the drawer and fell asleep.

* * *

**Whoa, more rape! XDD Well, the next chapter's gonna be the 14th of November, a day before the TriCell party, and Chris has finally been taken in by the BSAA! What'll happen to Chris? What'll happen at the party? And most of all, WHY THE HECK DID WESKER KEEP LEATHER STRAPS IN HIS BEDSIDE DRAWER?! LOL XD Well, please R&R... thank you for the support, and sorry for its massive word count. Again, chapter question...**

**DO YOU THINK PIERS IS CUTE? AND DO YOU THINK THE BSAA CAN FINALLY GET CHRIS OUT OF HIS CONTROLLED STATE? **


	19. Locked Away In Me

_**Locked Away In Me**_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret_

_Who has to know? _

_ -Dirty Little Secrets, All American Rejects_

* * *

The morning of November 14th had already hit Claire as she was the first to wake up. She went to the bathroom to clean herself then went downstairs to get breakfast, also in hopes of finding Chris there as well, but there was no sight of him. A few minutes later, a shirtless Wesker followed her, caressing her hair and kissing her cheek as he opened the fridge to get himself a pitcher filled with lemonade and some bacon. He decided to cook breakfast for Claire, who silently took a seat on the table. _Perhaps I'll ask her about the hairclip_, Wesker thought as he began to place the bacon in the hot frying pan. _And of course, I'll have to remind her about the party tomorrow. _He wasn't wearing his shades today, for he knew that in order to have his dearheart worship and submit to him, she must see him without the covers, thus, his fiery catlike eyes were stinging when the sunlight hit it, making him squint every now and then.

After a few minutes, he served freshly cooked bacon, lemonade, and some French toast onto the table. "Time for breakfast, dearheart." he said as he took his place opposite Claire's. The redhead merely picked at her food, her eyes showing no desire to eat. Wesker tilted his head to one side, examining her morose expression. "Dearheart, you really shouldn't let it cool. It will not taste so good." he said as he took a bite out of the French toast. Claire only kept silent, still picking at her food. She didn't want to look into those fiery orbs, and didn't want to spare a word to the monster who had abused her a lot. She kept her head hung low, eyes on the table. With a low growl of disappointment, the blonde went over to the redhead, and tilted her chin up to meet his face, but her brown eyes refused to stare. A snarl escaping his lips, Wesker tightened the grip across her jaw, making her yelp and look at him.

Right into the fiery pits of Hell itself. "Tell me, dearheart, why did you have that tracker?"

* * *

-Interrogation Room, BSAA-

He was tied up to a metal chair. Using his muscled body, he tried to break free of the bondage, but the bonds had been reinforced to keep him there. How long had he been tied up and knocked out? He surely couldn't remember.

But all he knew was that he had to get out of the predicament and get back to his master. His Captain Wesker awaited him. And he did not want to irritate the man with his tardiness. Chris' faded brown orbs finally got a clear view of the room he was in: one-way mirror, sound-proof walls, large steel door, a table with another chair just opposite of him, and a swinging light above his head. An interrogation room. The sedative wore off, but it left him tired and unable to struggle, since the sedative interfered with the P30's healing factor. The steel door then swung open, and in came a young man with spiked=up brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He wore an army vest with the BSAA logo on the chest over an elbow-sleeved olive green shirt. Strangely enough, Chris could recall him, but it was all so blurry. The man wore a scarf around his neck. He was accompanied by a lady with long, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a blue BSAA shirt over brown pants and combat boots.

* * *

"Good morning, Chris." The young man greeted, taking a seat. "Sorry about the sedatives. How are you feeling?" Somehow, those words didn't sound like an interrogation to the BSAA co-founder. He answered the younger man with a puzzled look. "Err… Okay, I know this is going to be a lot, but I want you take this in as much as you can." Suddenly, Chris got up, lifting the metal chair with him with ease. The P30 had taken control, and he went into a rampage, thrashing about. His restraints were pulled taut, threatening to break at any time. The young man in front of him backed away as the lady drew out a gun.

"Chris…don't make me shoot you… I swear to God, I don't wanna do it!"

Somehow the lady's voice was more familiar, and the underlying sadness in her voice made him stop, sit down, and look at her. Then, the jolt of pain that had been hitting him for days returned, a hundred times worse. He gasped and cried out in pain. It felt like someone was jackhammering his skull. _Why am I in such pain_, he thought. _What is this? Why do I…feel so…sad?! _He struggled against the bonds, and after a few minutes of thrashing around in pain, he stopped and hung his head low. The lady lowered her gun, and cautiously approached him. "Hey…" she said, a caring tone in her voice. "Chris…it's me… Don't you remember me? Jill-sandwich, master of lockpicking? It's me, Jill. Jill Valentine?" The name struck a chord in the mind-controlled man's mind…and heart. _That name, I swear I know it_, he thought. The pain returned again, shooting at him like rifle rounds. But he fought against it. _Jill…Valentine. Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine…_

Then, the light returned to Chris' eyes, making the brown hue dark and chocolate once more. He screamed, trying to pull his arms free, making Jll back away. The other man with the scarf stood up and ran towards him, combat knife in hand. And as the two thought that Chris Redfield was going to return, the red jewel embedded on his chest began glowing. Chris' eyes returned to the faded color it was just as fast as he had his lucid interval.

* * *

"Back away!" the young man told Jill as Chris knocked him a few feet back with a well-placed kick to the abdomen. Finally, after one, really powerful tug on the restraints, Chris broke free of the bonds and strode over towards Jill, who drew her gun. "Chris, you gotta stop!" she said. "Or I'll shoot you, I swear!" Before she could even pull the trigger, Chris was in front of her and hoisted her up in the air, a big, meaty hand gripping her neck tightly. "Ch-Chris…" Jill said, looking at her partner with tear-filled eyes. She had remembered when she was under Wesker's control with the same P30 device, and she was hurting him. _Maybe…this is payback time for what I did_, she thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her. At the very least, she got to see Chris again after going missing for several days. But she'd never be able to tell him how she truly felt.

Then, what delayed the death blow was a sharp pain at the back of Chris' head. He dropped Jill carelessly on the floor and turned around. The young man had thrown something at him, and it terribly pissed him off. He looked down on his feet, and saw a locket. "That was yours." the young man said. "Just wanted to give it back. Hopefully you'll remember who you are when you look at it." He ran over to Jill's side and helped her up. She was still trying to catch her breath. "Jill," the man whispered. "Why'd that thing on his chest began glowing like that?" "It's..because…" Jill said. "The P30…it's not letting him remember anything. Piers…we gotta…get it off of him…" She passed out, leaving Piers to take care of Chris, who was looking at the locket.

"Yeah, open it up. There's someone in that picture that you of all people should care about!" Piers called out. Instinctively, Chris opened the locket, revealing a faded photo of Claire Redfield in her teenage years. Chris looked oblivious at first, narrowing his eyes to seemingly get a clearer view of the girl. Her red locks were tied up in its signature ponytail. His eyes then fell to the man on the right with his arm around her shoulder. It was a picture of him in younger years, with the ruffled up brown hair and wide, toothy grin. He wore the STARS uniform then. And the body mass between his younger self then and now had drastic differences. His eyes widened, wondering why he was with the woman Captain Wesker loved.

* * *

And in a flash, everything played back in his mind's eye. The fight between him and Wesker at the TriCell building, his make-out session with Jill, the young man with the scarf which was his ace Piers Nivans, slaughtering some of his own BSAA men…

And the dark fact that he had hurt Claire, and raped her. He dropped the locket and fell to his knees, hands clutching both sides of his head. He was screaming. Screaming in pain and anger, hate and sadness. Everything he did, he couldn't control. All that he'd done… The drug wasn't letting him regret, didn't let him cry. It was voiding him of memories and emotion, but Chris had to fight. _How…could I be so stupid?_ _I…hurt them, _he thought as he was slamming his fists down onto the steel floor. From behind him, Piers' eagle-like hazel eyes were wide with fear. He didn't know whether his captain was fighting the drugs, or the drugs were doing what they were supposed to. In a small voice, he whispered, "Captain…?"

Chris looked up at Piers, his brown eyes now alive with color, emotion, and tears. He then grabbed hold of the P30 device on his chest. The steel legs of the malicious jewel pierced against his skin. He remembered how Jill suffered massive pain by tearing it off her chest. _And it looks like I'll have my taste of it_, he thought as he clutched on it tightly. He felt the drugs being pumped into his veins, but he resisted its amnesia-inducing effects…

* * *

With a feral growl, Chris forced the device off of his chest and threw it on the floor, tearing out skin and flesh in the process. His blood soaked his skin and the floor, and he fell unconscious. Piers took Jill's gun and shot the P30 device until it was reduced to pieces. Lifting his captain up with all his weight, Piers swung Chris' big arm over his shoulder to sit him back on the chair. "Good to have you back, Captain." the young ace said as he went back to Jill, who was already awake and rubbing her aching neck. "What happened?" she asked. Piers smiled, pointing to an unconscious Chris on the chair, chest bloody and free of the P30's hold, which made her smile in relief. "Good to have him back. Come on, let's get him to the infirmary, and get whatever's remaining of the P30 device so we can examine it all together." Piers nodded. "But we'll wait for him to come to first, though. He's been through a lot." The two left the interrogation room to bring some food and clothes for Chris.

"You're not answering me, dearheart. Why did you have that tracker?" Wesker's eyes flared. He was very impatient. Claire wasn't answering him because she was thinking of a lie that she could use. And a very good one at that. Wesker's grip did not slacken for the slightest moment, but got tighter at each second he did not hear anything from her. He watched himself, though, for he did not want Claire to attend the ball tomorrow with a lopsided jaw. Then, she spoke. "I..didn't know…" she said. "That I had it…" Wesker growled. "You're lying to me…" he hissed in her ear. "Ah well… perhaps I shall get the answer another time…"

He released his grip, replacing it with a chaste kiss. "Dearheart, you haven't forgotten about that party, have you?" He sat back down and ate his toast as if nothing ever happened. "No…" Claire said. "It's…tomorrow, isn't it?" The blonde Tyrant smiled. "The theme is a masquerae ball." he said dryly. "A cliché theme, but it has its fine taste in elegance. The clothes you bought are beautiful indeed, but you'll need to be in a gown…" Claire's eyes widened a bit. _A gown_, she thought. _Heck no! _She wanted to pick up the fork and stab him right through the chest, but she knew all too well that the fork would merely bend. Wesker's lips then curved into another frown as he checked the time. Thirty minutes past ten. Chris wasn't back yet. "Where is that ignorant cretin…?" he muttered to himself as he took out his phone to call Chris.

* * *

A few beeps, then voicemail. Before he could hear the recorded prompt, Wesker slammed the phone down. "Damn it." he hissed under his breath. "What? What happened?" Claire asked. "It looks like Christopher had been subdued by the BSAA…" he answered. "That's where I sent him to for his little clean-up errand." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Your brother is such an ignorant cretin. He had a very easy task…and yet he failed to deliver. Even with the P30 on, he could not accomplish such a small task. Dearheart, Chris is _pathetic._" The way he emphasized the word pathetic made Claire snap. With a swing of her hand she flung the glass aside, shattering it into pieces. She strode over furiously towrds Wesker, and slapped him as hard as she could. He flinched, and the spot reddened a bit, but nothing else happened. "_**You know who's more pathetic**_?!" she screamed at him. "**YOU ARE**! You're nothing but some high-profile zombie who wants nothing more than to make people's lives hell! And now…Chris is totally gone…because of you…!" Her chcoclate brown orbs narrowed, meeting his crimson ones evenly. The fire in Claire Redfield had been rekindled. "And you, Albert Wesker," she said. "**Are the most pathetic man ever to live on Earth**…" She knew calling him pathetic and a zombie would make him lose his patience, but it wasn't exactly what she got. Instead, he merely sat there with an arrogant smirk.

"Is that all, dearheart?" he asked, standing up. "I take it you are done with your empty insults?" Again, Claire slapped him, but nothing happened. He let out a low chuckle as he kicked her in the abdomen, sending her a few feet back to the living room. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was merely going to teach her who was the master. And if it came to violence, he had committed himself to taking every measure to make Claire submit to him forever. Claire clutched at her stomach, curling up in pain, as Wesker strode over towards her limp figure and picked her up by the throat. "You're not strong enough to bend _me_, dearheart." he said with a triumphant smirk. "Remember what I had Chris do to you right before he was gone? Wasn't that a lesson enough or do I have to take matters into my own hands?" Claire bit the skin between his thumb and forefinger, making him loosen his grip. As she was about to hightail it, Wesker pulled her back by the waist and backed her up against the wall with his muscular body.

"Dearheart…" he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. "Don't you ever dare to _defy _ me…or there will be Hell to pay. It seems Chris has already paid it…" "You will never make me bend…I'll die first before that happens…" Claire defiantly answered back, making Wesker chuckle as he played with her soft, red locks while kissing her throat, her collarbone, and her shoulder. "You _will _ see it my way, Claire." He said as he backed away. "And don't forget your place here…" He turned to go upstairs. He had almost forgotten that he had a commitment to meet up with Excella and the TriCell board about the party. Claire merely stood there, fuming and sobbing.

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

"Huh? Where…what am I doing here?"

Chris was in a daze as he came to. His vision was a bit blurry, but blinking several times made It clear. He felt something warm and stinging on hs chest. He looked down, and saw a spider-shaped wound. As he was about to scream for help, Piers came in the door, carrying a first-aid kit and some clothes, while Jill followed behind with some food.

"Long time no see, Captain…" Piers said as he took out some antiseptic and a cotton swab. He cleaned Chris' wounds, making the Captain wince as he hit the parts where the flesh was exposed. Jill set the food down on the table, which was miraculously unharmed when Chris was thrashing about like a madman. "Piers… Jill…" Chris said, the happiness in his voice. "What happened to me? What happened to Claire?" Neither of the two answered. A sad look crossed Jill's face. And Chris didn't like that look. After Piers patched his wound up, he slowly got to his feet and approached Jill. "Hey, Jill…" Chris said. He didn't even know where to begin. He had gone missing for days only to be under Wesker's control, and here he was, free once more and ready to save Claire.

"Chris…" Jill said, looking up at him. Her ocean blue optics were already swimming with tears of joy as, without another word, embraced him, who returned the embrace graciously. "I…missed you so much! You were missing, and I thought something bad happened…and then, and then…" She trailed off, breaking into a sob. Chris hushed her with a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'm alright now, Jill. I'm right here." he said. Piers merely smiled in happiness as he fixed up the first-aid kit. "Well, we're planning a rescue mission for Claire again." he said. "And Stephens is on it too." That startled Chris a bit. Normally, Director Stephens would decline, but it only left the ex-STARS marksman to wonder what made him join in. "Well, that's dandy…" Chris said, and a look of disgust crossed over his face as he stared at his clothing. All black, just like Wesker. "God, I'm horrid. Where's my SOU uniform?" Jill chuckled, wiping the last of her tears as she pointed to the heap of clothes on the floor. "Well, you get changed and eat up." She said. "There's food on the table. I'm assuming you haven't forgotten where the briefing room is?" Chris nodded, and she headed for the door.

"I'll see ya there, big guy…" she said with a smile as she left. Chris smiled to himself as he got changed. He saw the locket on the floor, still open. He picked it up and wore it around his neck. _I'll get you back, Claire_, he thought as he ate his meager breakfast. _I promise… And I…I'm sorry…_

* * *

No words were exchanged between Claire and Wesker that day. He simply took a bath, got dressed, and went to work, while Claire busied herself with cleaning the dishes. As he left, Claire went upstairs, took a bath, and changed her nightgown for a red t-shirt and black sweatpants. She sat on the bed and took out the diary.

"_November 14__th__,_

_Chris hasn't come back yet. He…could be gone… But no, that was the BSAA he went to. I'm sure they didn't hurt him! Jill and Piers…they 'll protect him! Yeah, I know he's alive there. But damn, that party tomorrow… And the clothes I bought weren't good enough? I mean, really, those were expensive, but Wesker wants me to be in a gown now? Ha, fat chance._

_But after the beating he put me through today, I'd rather sleep. Besides, eating the rest of the breakfast he made already stuffed me up. HUNK…I'm sorry about the tracker… I didn't mean to break it. And I don't know how Wesker found out… But I promise, everyone's efforts in the BSAA won't be for nothing… I'll keep on living… Until you come and take me away from this hell I'll survive… I'll play by the devil's twisted rules until the angel comes down from heaven and defeats him once more…"_

She kept the diary once more and lied back down. She was much more relieved that Wesker wasn't gloating to her or anything, but her heart was stinging with pain because Chris wasn't there, and what he was forced to do to her made her cry herself to sleep. It was already past noon by then…

* * *

-Briefing Room, BSAA HQ-

"Now what's this all about a sudden meeting? I was halfway through my taco!" Leon complained. "It's been _ages_ since I've had a decent taco!" "Shut up." HUNK said. "You just began paying attention to that because of your trip in Spain, and they don't have anything to do with tacos!" "Can it, you two." Helena said. "They're here." Piers and Jill entered the circular room, and right behind them was Chris Redfield, wearing his trademark SOU gear. HUNK's eyes widened, then he smiled with relief. Leon's mouth hung open, and Helena silently said "Oh my good Lord…" as Chris stood in front of them, back against the tactical blackboard.

"Why're your mouths hangin'?" he asked. "Cut me some slack for being Wesker's lapdog." "Dude, we thought you were never gonna make it." Leon said. "And do you have nay idea how impossibly strong you were with that P30?" Helena added. "Whatever the case," came Director Stephens' voice. He was wearing his usual Army suit. "I'm glad we've got you back, Chris. And I called the meeting, not Piers. We've some unfinished planning." "Well, where did you leave off?"Chris asked. Stephens took out a small white envelope and tossed it onto the table. "A letter?" "Open it up, it's an invitation." Leon said. Chris tore it open, and saw the words "Masquerade Ball at the La Vie Hotel, TriCell Ball, November 15th. Time : 5:00Pm" written in elegant script.

"While you were away, captain," Piers said. "Leon was the one who found that. Because of that party, it's definitely possible that Wesker and Claire would attend." "What do you propose, go undercover as the hotel staff?" Chris asked. HUNK clapped him on the back. "Catching on fast." he said. "Yeah, that's the idea. We'll handle the party, and we'll spike Wesker with ths little critter." He took out a small vial from his pocket. It was filled with clear liquid. "It's a sedative again, only that it has the ability of the serum that would stop Wesker's powers. This one, however, will stop him for ten minutes." "Gotta act fast, then." Stephens said. "Honestly, I have reservations about that, but since you guys thought it up, I say it's a damn good plan." The group beamed as Stephens left.

"Well? How do we get into the hotel?" Helena asked. "Already taken care of." Jill answered as she pointed to the briefing room's storage room. "Tomorrow, everyone meets here at two in the afternoon. The La Vie Hotel is just thirty minutes away, so we'd have plenty of time dress up and get ready. Piers, hand me the list." The young ace took out a rolled-up piece of paper. "Well, says here that I get to…hey, that's not fair!" Chris said, jabbing at the piece of paper. His assignment was to be the guard outside the hotel function room where the party would be held. "Suck it up, Chris. Wesker will discover you even if you disguised yourself with a trash bag." Jill said, nearly laughing. "Okay, just to make it clear for everyone: Chris, you're the usher-slash-guard at the function room entrance. Piers, you'll be the photographer. Helena, you'll be the personal waitress of Claire and Wesker. HUNK and I will be on kitchen duty, since I found out Mr. Death's hidden talent, and Leon, you get to be one of the guests. Use the invitation." Everyone nodded. "Hey, Leon, don't get too touchy with my sister." Chris said, and Leon nodded. He was just simply afraid of the big brother. _Finally_, Chris thought as everyone returned to their quarters. _A major revenge plan for Wesker…_

* * *

**Sorry this took so long... Weeee. finally, we're gonna witness the party for the next chapter! Please R&R! :) Special thanks for everyone who reviewed this fic and still keeps on doing so, along with the readers and followers! Okie, okie, chapter question:**

**BASED ON JILL'S WORDS FOR CHRIS ('WESKER WILL DISCOVER YOU EVEN IF YOU DISGUISED YOURSELF WITH A TRASHBAG'), DO YOU THINK THAT HE (WESKER) WILL SEE THROUGH HIM (CHRIS) AND THE BSAA'S PLAN? THUMBS UP IF YOU WANNA SEE LEON DANCE WITH CLAIRE! XDD wew, very long chapter indeed...**


	20. Behind Masks Part I: Lovely Dress

_**Behind Masks Part I: Lovely Dress**_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one, broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see these tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes_

_ -Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Claire opened her eyes. How long had she been out? Checking the clock, it was already fifteen minutes past midnight. Stil no sign of Wesker. She yawned before flicking on the bedside lamp as she grabed her diary and wrote. The date now was November 15th, the day of the TriCell grand masquerade ball.

"_November 15__th__,_

_Well, today's the damn masquerade ball. I'm not even interested in going. But I'm sure Wesker's gonna shove me in a gown and a mask up my face. I don't have anything against a masquerade ball, but if it involved seeing Wesker and that bitch Excella, I'd rather be dead. _

_Which makes me wonder… Is the BSAA going to pull something off again, just like several days ago?"_

She closed the diary, and checked the phone for any voicemail messages that were left. There was one, and it was from Wesker. It said, "Dearheart, I'll give you the invitations once I get back home at seven-thirty. We'll need to out your gown and the masks we'll use. Oh, and do be on your best behavior." A low chuckle followed before the message ended. Claire merely snorted in annoyance as she threw herself underneath the solace of the blankets and slept once more.

* * *

Wesker was a man who rarely took his time and always came in at the time he said he'd be in, but Excella's excessive clinging had him running late thirty minutes to get home. The Italian businesswoman wanted him to stay so he could help in the preparations for the ball, but he wasn't an event organizer, he was damn well sure, and he promised Claire via voicemail to be with her when she picked out a gown and a mask for the party later. He could only growl out in frustration as Excella droned on and on about how the draperies would be laid out, the color of the linen, particularly from the table napkin to the table cloth, the music, the food…

Simply put, Wesker was bored and pissed off. While in the middle of her speech about how the decorations on each table would be arranged, Excella came to a screeching halt as Wesker picked up his coat and walked out of the conference room without turning back.

Getting into his sleek black sports car, Wesker drove away from the building, the roaring sound of his Maserati's engine drowning out his irritation. He checked the time on his dashboard: it was already ten minutes past eight. Thankfully it was a Saturday, and the traffic wasn't awful. He managed to reach his penthouse at eight twenty-five in the morning and found Claire still asleep in the bed. With a smile, he reached out to her and shook her gently. Claire stirred a bit, then sat up and rubbed her eyes like a little child. "Hmm?" she mumbled. "What's the time?" "Eight-thirty, dearheart." Wesker answered as he helped her up. Claire went into the bathroom, rinsed her face and mouth, and got back to fix the bedcovers.

"Have you had breakfast?" the blonde asked, sitting on the mahogany high-backed chair near the bed. "No, not yet." Claire said as she opened the door to head for the kitchen. Today she was going for her all-time favorite: peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Fortunately, Wesker had some peanut butter and jelly stored in the cupboards. As she went to make her sandwich, she saw Wesker sit on the dining table with no gloves, no shades. Just a black shirt with the long sleeves rolled to the elbows, and some black sweatpants. The man loved black. Finally finished, Claire sat down and ate her sandwich while Wesker got up to make some coffee. "Dearheart, we'll be picking a gown for you after you finish your breakfast and take a bath." He said as he poured some brewed coffee into two cups and set those on the table. Claire nodded wordlessly. As if she would want to experience the consequence of Wesker beating her. One bad word from her, he'd have her bleeding like Old Faithful.

* * *

"What designer do you have in mind?" Wesker asked. Claire raised an eyebrow. The last time they went to a party, he got her the most expensive dress, the most expensive shoes, and not to mention the purse. But this was different. Claire knew dresses, but not gowns. _Shit, I don't even know a single designer_, she thought. _Oh…wait a minute… Yeah, that's it! That'll be awesome. _ She smirked, and said, "Heatherette." The blonde tilted his head to one side. He knew nothing of female couture, therefore he would trust his dearheart's instincts. "Certainly." he answered, finishing his coffee. Claire merely looked down at the steaming coffee in front of her and quietly sipped it, not minding the heat. After downing her coffee and cleaning her plate, Claire went upstairs to take a shower. She had learned to take a shower quickly yet efficiently for fear of Wesker coming in to peek. _He was never much of a perv,_ she thought as she used some of the vanilla shower gel on the shelf. _But hey, I can never be too sure. _

She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, and squeezed the excess water out of her hair as she got out. She let out a small gasp as she found Wesker in the room, picking out a suit he would wear for the afternoon party. The waft of Claire's vanilla-scented skin had him turn his head to her direction. "Done already?" he said. "Alright, I suppose it is my turn." He strode over, took off his shirt, then his pants, leaving only black boxers, and closed the bathroom. Claire swore she could make out a faint stubble on his chin. _He must've been having long nights_, she thought as she picked out a ruffled blouse and some denim jeans. After drying her hair and tying it up in her signature ponytail, Claire sat on the bed and took out her diary again.

"_November 15,_

_Guess this is part 2. I really don't have a choice but to go to this stupid party. I guess for the mask, I'll pick out a full-face one so tat when I cry, Wesker won't see it. And that bitch Excella won't either, 'coz I know she'll have fun seeing me cry. I wonder what else lies in store for me today…"_

She kept it just in time, since Wesker already got out, towel wrapped around his waist. His blonde locks were down, revealing that his hair really was quite long, a bit past the back of his neck. "Your hair's actually long?" Claire asked genuinely curious. Even during her teenage years, she'd never seen Wesker's hair down. "Not always, dearheart." he answered. "Although it is much easier to slick back when it's longer, I'll have trimmed just for you." "Oh no, no, it's…fine…" she said. Claire had taken it upon herself to act once more as the nice girl right after the beat-downs Wesker gave her, for the assurance that Chris was in the BSAA meant a bigger chance to be saved. In a few moments, he was dressed, and they were both off again on the road to find Claire's dress.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find a Heatherette boutique; it was the only boutique on the street that looked like Slash from Guns N' Roses owned it. For the first time, Claire smiled gleefully, like a child in the middle of a toy store. Seeing her expression made Wesker smile as well as he escorted her out of the car. As they went into the shop, two eccentrically-dressed female attendants, greeted them. "Hi there, you two lovebirds! Welcome to Heatherette! What tickles your fancy for rock n' roll?" one of them, an Asian with a short bob who wore an over-the-shoulder top and leather pants and boots asked. "I'm looking for the awesome gowns here." Claire answered. Wesker merely folded his arms across his chest. His lack of knowledge of female couture, let alone _that_ made him shift slightly as he examined the rows of men's wear hanging on the racks and on the overhead shelves. _Such…eccentric clothing indeed_, he thought.

* * *

-Briefing Room, BSAA HQ-

"Change of plan, everyone!" Jill said. It was past the call time she had scheduled, but that was fine with her, as long as everyone was there. This time, HUNK's naturally-slicked back blonde hair was a bit disheveled, Leon was now chewing on some burritos, Helena seemed cranky because of lack of sleep, Piers was fiddling with the camera he was given, and Chris was scrutinizing the tuxedo he was provided to wear for the party. "Since I heard that the band who's gonna play for the party later needed a vocalist, I'll go for the post." "Yeah, way to go, Jill!" Chris said. He knew the woman's talent in the piano, so he was assured she could sing as well. "But we've got a problem." Piers said. "Wesker knows you're blonde. What're we gonna do about that?" "No problem there." Helena said. "I've got some hair dye back in my room. Would you like chestnut brown, or fiery red?" "I'll go with red. Thanks a million." Jill said. Chris, however, was still scowling at the tuxedo. It looked to be way smaller than his muscle-daddy frame, and he felt that if he wore it, the top woud threaten to burst.

"Jill, can't I wear anything else?" he said. "This tux looks like it can't hold me…" "Not a problem Chris." Jill answered. "Do you know how to play the drums?" "Yeah, why'd you ask?" he said. "Well, not only does the band need a vocalist, they need another drummer. You can fill that part in so I can just find a button-up shirt and dress pants for you."

"Can someone teach me how to use this DSLR? It's…kinda my first time of using this." Piers said with a sheepish smile. "I can help with that." Leon said, walking over to the young ace and teaching him to control the camera, such as zooming in and out, changing the lenses, changing from one shot to multi-shots, etc. "Okay, Jill, just a quick question." HUNK said. "What food are they gonna serve there, so at least I'll know what to cook?" "The usual Italian stuff." Jill answered. "Since the organizer's an Italian woman, just work on the pasta." "Not a problem then." the mercenary said. "Someone check the time?" Helena looked down on her watch. "Ten-thirty. Time really flies." she answered. "So Jill, it's best we dye your hair now, so we won't have to hurry up later." Jill nodded, and the two girls went out, leaving the four men inside.

"Okay, since the ladies are out," Chris said. "We men are now in charge. Who's up for a smoke?" Piers and HUNK raised their hands. Leon was impressed at Piers' fast learning ability in handling a DSLR as well. Chris took out a pack of Marlboro Red from his vest pocket and tossed it over to HUNK. Piers got two ashtrays out from the cabinet. The three men began lighting their own sticks and taking in long drags before puffing out the smoke, whereas Leon just sat down with his arms folded, covering his mouth and nose while the three smoked one stick after another. It amazed the former police rookie how those three could chain smoke without even contracting cancer. _Well, that's something I'll never learn_, he thought as he fiddled with the invitation in his coat pocket. Leon remembered the first time he met Claire, she was only sixteen, and that was the Raccoon City breakout. Knowing he would be dancing with her after all those years… he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Their affections for each other were as fickle as the seasons. Either way, Leon wanted to help out in any way he could, even as far as risking his life for her.

* * *

Finally, after almost an hour of indecision (Claire had a knack for it when it came to stuff that she really liked), Claire had picked out a black corset tube-top gown with red inlays. Wesker definitely found it more than beautiful on his dearheart. He checked the time: eleven-o'clock. They could go and get some food over at the Chateau d'Ilf, a classy French restaurant named after the famous prison of Edmond Dantes from the Count of Monte Cristo. "How much for the dress?" Claire asked. "Well, that's two thousand four hundred ninety-five for ya, miss." the Asian saleslady said. "Will it be cash or card?" "Cash, please." Wesker said, going to the counter and counting out wads of cash which made Claire's eyes widen. "Lucky you miss, 'coz the dress comes free with this." the other attendant said, handing her a hair clip that had the shape of a small red top hat designed with black feather. "There we go, to top off the Heatherette look." Claire smiled and graciously took the hairclip and placed it inside the bag that had the gown, and the two were well on their way.

"Dearheart, before my little surprise, let us have something to eat. After all, we've still got quite some shopping to do." Wesker said as he and Claire drove to the Chateau D'Ilf. The restaurant had the classic French feel, unlike the other retaurants who just had French names. French music was playing, and the distinct aroma of French bread and other pastries made Claire dizzy enough for Wesker to support her. "Come now, dearheart. Eat as you please, but not too much so you'd still fit in the dress." he said as they were taken to a table by a waiter.

"Bonjour, madame se monsieur, welcome to Chateau d'Ilf. I am Jacques, your personal waiter. What will you be 'aving this fine afternoon?" said the waiter, who was, yes, defintely French. "Uhm, I'll have the classic croissant topped with chocolate, chocolate sundae, and for the main, I'd like salmon and scallops a la nage." "_Oui, tres bien_ for the selection, madame." Jacques commented, writing the orders down. "And you, monsieur? What would you like to have as well?" "Tart flambẻe and bacheofe, please." Wesker said. "_Tres magnifique._" Jacques said. "Yes, I shall fetch the orders right away. For now, please enjoy the complimentary Chardonnay which will be brought shortly. Bon appetite." And the waiter hurried off back into the kitchen. "You sure know your French cuisine." Claire said. "I was just guessing." "Nonsense, dearheart." Wesker said. "Bacheofe was something my mother cooked for me as a child… But then again, I don't remember much of it." Claire made out what seemed to be a sad look on Wesker's face, or she may have had a trick of the eye. She checked her watch as well, and it was a quarter to twelve. "Wow, it's almost twelve noon. Such is the time, really." Claire said. _Just keep acting, Claire, you can keep it up_, she thought. _You won't want Wesker beating your ass again_. Wesker merely grinned as his phone rang. He then picked up to answer it. A look of annoyance crossed his face at the caller who talked to him.

* * *

"Albert, such a pleasant surprise to hear from you again." Excella purred from the other line. "And to think that we'd be in the same restaurant." Wesker did a full one eighty turn and indeed, he saw the Italian sitting two tables away from them with some TriCell executives. "What do you want, Miss Gionne? Can you not see that I am in the middle of a meal with my dearheart?" he hissed. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Albert." Excella said. From the corner of his eye, he saw Excella stand and approach them, making him hiss under his breath as he put his phone away. The wine came in, and it was being poured by another waiter. "Enjoy ze wine, madame se monsieur." the waiter said. "_Merci beaucoup, monsieur_." Claire said, taking a sip of her wine. Seeing Excella's model-like figure, topped off with her tight bun, with her hand on her hip, made her blood boil. Damn Wesker, he made her blood boil, but Excella was among those kinds of women she'd like to strangle, had she not been in a public place.

"Enjoying the food, Claire?" Excella said, contempt in her voice as she ran her slender fingers on Wesker's shoulders. "The order hasn't arrived yet." Claire said. "But the wine is good, and it just became stale." Her brown eyes locked against the older woman's blue ones, narrowed and unflinching. Wesker admired her resolve to stand up to the TriCell owner. "Excuse me while I head to the ladies' room." Claire stood and turned her back to wash her hands, leaving both Excella and Wesker. "How come you're not drinking your wine, Albert?" Excella asked. "It just got stale…Excella." Wesker answered, his voice bubbling with irritation. His black-gloved fingers played with the wine glass' thin stem, as Jacques finally arrived with the orders. "A bacheofe for monsieur," he said, laying the first dish down. "And ze salmon and scallops a la nage for ze lovely madame." Then, he lay another dish onto the table. "Ze desserts will come later at your beckon. Bon appetit!"

* * *

Claire came out of the ladies' room and sat back in front of Wesker, not even bothering to steal a glance at Excella, who immediately eyed the Heatherette bag. A sneer curled the Italian's upper lip. Another contempt-filled statement was to follow. "Lovely dress, Claire." she said, eyeing the rock and roll Heatherette designer bag. "Heatherette?" "Yes. What does it matter to you?" Claire snapped while taking a hefty serving of the salmon." "You've got your own high-profile dresses already." Now it was Wesker's turn to snap a retort at the nosy woman. "Excella, if you've nothing else to say, I say you go back to your table." From beneath his shades, Claire could already make out a low red glow. Wesker wasn't liking the intrusion already. "Alright, alright, Albert. No need to be furious." Excella said as she turned. "See you later." Secretly, she used the stiletto of her Jimmy Choos to kick the Heatherette bag down, exposing the dress' hem. Then, an unwary waiter crossed the place and stepped on the hem, causing him to drop the wine onto the dress.

"Madame! I am so sorry… _je suis dẻsolẻ_." The waiter said, scrambling to get on his feet to grab the cleaning cloth on the other table. Claire was surprised, and Wesker let out a low growl of anger. He knew the waiter had no fault, and that he had seen Excella's mischievous act. "Leave it, sir." he told the waiter. "Attend to the other customers." The waiter nodded, still with his apologetic look, and ran off to the kitchen once more. Wesker stood and strode over to Excella's table, clamping his hand down on her shoulder and whispering a threat that made her pale as death. And Claire saw it all. "Embarrass her once more, and you are dead. And I make good on my threats." The hours ticked by, and it was twelve-thirty.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this came out pretty late! Graveyard shift sucks! Anyways... this is part 1. There's part 2 on the works, and I promise never ever to keep y'all waiting like this! Well... Jill and Chris in a band, Leon as a guest, HUNK as a chef, Piers the photographer, and Helena the waitress... and not to mention Excella being a bitch again! Whew, that's a lot to take in. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Question: How would you like Wesker to punish Excella (rape not allowed, teehee)?**


	21. Behind Masks Part II: Dance With Me

_**Behind Masks Part II: Dance With Me **_

_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

_ -It's All Coming Back to Me, Celine Dion_

* * *

And Claire just didn't feel like staying for dessert. Instead, she had Jacques wrap it up, and had the sundae put in a Belgian waffle cone. Picking up the stained Heatherette dress and bag, she and Wesker left the restaurant, leaving the payment on the small silver tray that had their receipt. In the car, there was nothing but silence, until Wesker spoke first. "Dearheart…" he said, sounding almost apologetic if it not for the curl of rage in his voice. Claire was licking her ice cream, not minding him. She was terribly pissed off at what Excella did to her dress. After finishing up her ice cream quickly with a couple of brain freeze attacks, she turned to face Wesker, who smirked at the sight of a small chocolate stain marking the corner of her luscious rosy lips. He wiped it off with his thumb as they stopped in front of a dry cleaners' store.

"Dearheart, let's get that dress cleaned up here." he said, carrying the bag for Claire. "Okay, then. I hope it doesn't take too long though." she said. "I still have to fix my hair." Checking the wall clock, she merely nodded as Wesker handed the bag off to the guy in the counter and paid a hefty sum because of the designer dress. "Dearheart, we can get back to it in an hour." Wesker said. Claire simply nodded as they left. Their next stop was a beauty parlor apparently named and made by the famous Vidal Sassoon. "Vidal Sassoon parlor?" Claire asked incredulously. "Uh, what are we doing we here?" "Simple. We're getting your hair done here." Wesker answered as he sat by the lounge. "I want you to look as beautiful as possible for later." Claire forced a smile. _Can I not do my own hair_, she thought. _This over-manipulating, red-eyed bastard's done it already! _A blonde girl wearing the Vidal Sassoon salon uniform approached the two.

"Is there anything I may help with?" she asked with a well-rehearsed grin. "Well, just her, not me." Wesker said, gesturing to Claire. "You see, we are attending a masquerade later. Please make her beautiful." The attendant nodded, obviously quite smitten with Wesker's appearance. "Not a problem, sir. Hair is our passion here at Vidal Sassoon's." She escorted Claire towards the salon area.

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

It was one-fifteen in the afternoon, and everyone was already preparing to go to the La Vie Hotel for the party. Leon was dressed in a midnight blue coat and dress pants, the tails of the coat swishing behind him. To add some grace to him, Helena added a red cravat around his neck, which also had a communicator hidden in it. As members of the band playing for that occasion, Jill was wearing a long, body-tight backless beige dress with a slit on the skirt's left side, revealing much of her left leg, and her hair, dyed red, was tied up in a bun, while Chris wore a light blue button up long-sleeved shirt and simple black dress pants. Piers was in his photographer outfit: simple black collared polo and khaki pants and kicks, and his matching mesh sniper's scarf. HUNK wore a chef's outfit while Helena wore a waitress' outfit, consisting of a white polo underneath a black vest, sleeves rolled to the elbow, pencil skirt, and three-inch heels.

"Okay, looks like everything's in order." Jill said. "Ready to move?" "How are we supposed to get there anyway? I mean, we can't come in a BSAA Jeep, you know." Piers said. "That's arranged already." HUNK said, pointing to a white van with the words "Made For The Occasion" written on the doors. "That's the events team that made the masquerade possible." "HUNK, how'd you…?" Helena asked, but HUNK gave her a smirk for an answer.

"Alright, everyone." Leon said. "Let's get ready to party." "And a heck of a party it'll be." Chris added as they got on the van, HUNK taking the wheel. "We'll leave at one thirty." the mercenary said. "Also, in the box right at the back, you'll find your masquerade masks. Jill, Chris, best you rehearse your pieces once we get to the hotel." "Roger." Jill said. "Chris, don't go Dave Grohl on this one, 'kay?" "Alright, just this once." Chris answered. Unknown to most, Chris had a gift for playing the drums, despite not having any formal training for it. He was a widower in the eyes of the musicians. And a very talented one at that, whereas years of playing piano made Jill an excellent singer, being able to find the right tone and pitch by just a piano's tune Helena did the time check, and it was only one nineteen. "Eleven more minutes." she said. "Thank God it's no inferno in the van." "The AC's pretty strong, too." Piers said, wrapping the scarf around his neck. Finally, the clock on the dash hit one twenty, and HUNK revved the engine to life.

* * *

"Okay, people," the mercenary said. "Please fasten your seatbelts. Our destination is La Vie Hotel." Without another word, he drove off.

Claire's hair was being well attended to by the salon staff. After being washed with the trademark Vidal Sassoon haircare products, it was now being dried. "Wow miss, your hair's really soft." the beautician remarked, running a fine-toothed comb over Claire's red locks. "And the red hue…it's simply magnificent. Tell me, what style do you like?" The young Redfield was flipping through a hairstyle magazine, until she stopped on a certain image of a model whose hair was straightened, and the ends were tapered with soft, bouncy curls. "Can you do this?" she asked. The stylist took a quick glance, and beamed at her. "Not a problem, miss. Let's make your hair bounce and shine for later's event." Then the styling began.

Over at the lounge, Wesker was reading today's paper, and was slightly annoyed to find an article about Excella Gionne and her ingenuity in the world of philanthropy._ Believe me, she's a tad dumber than Annette_, he thought with an arrogant grin as he flipped over the pages to do a crossword puzzle. _A much better way to pass the time than to read on about a clingy Italian. _He could hear the blaring sound of the hair dryers and the snipping of scissors against locks of hair, which made him think of how beautiful Claire would be after the styling.

* * *

Comb.

Curl.

Snip.

Claire was already familiar with the mantra that was hairstyling, for her hairstyle only consisted of the "Comb, Curl, Snip" chant. _At least I didn't get my hair cut all together_, she thought as she picked up an OK! Magazine from the small rack beside her. _God, how much longer do I have to read these cheesy showbiz magazines for? _ "Alright, miss, we're gonna put a bit of hairspray on your hair to make sure the curls stay in place until tomorrow." the stylist said as she took out a can of hairspray. She covered Claire's eyes with one hand and sprayed with the other for a few minutes, then took the can away. "Alright, we're almost done. I'm sure you 'll be the life of the party…" the stylist commented as she loosened the ties of Claire's styling smock. She took out her fine-toothed comb and made sure that the curls stayed in place, and finally, undid the smock. She handed the redhead a small, round mirror, and Claire was astonished at how beautiful she was.

"Is that…really me?" Claire asked, and the stylist laughed as she helped Claire out of her chair. "Definitely, dear. That's you, staring right back from the mirror. You look fabulous." the stylist answered as she accompanied her back to the lounge. Wesker was very intent on the crossword puzzle he was doing, he didn't realize that it was already fifteen minutes before two o'clock. "Sir," the stylist said. "Your lovely lady is all done." Pushing his shades up his nosebridge. Upon laying his eyes on Claire, he dropped the paper. "Dearheart…you're even more beautiful than I imagined…" he whispered. The soft curlsthat adorned the tips of her straight red locks, along with her pearl-white skin, gave Claire the vintage beauty look. Wordlessly, Wesker handed out his credit card to the stylist. "Charge the costs to my card, please." he said, regaining his composure. After a few minutes, the stylist returned his card, and the two were off to shop for masks.

* * *

"I never knew curling your hair would look brilliant on you." Wesker said, cruising down to the famous Le Masque House of Masks, the go=to mask boutique for any masquerade. "Oh…I just never really liked curling it…" Claire said, sheepishly. The tone of Wesker's compliment was not shrouded in contempt; it was laden in sincerity. Finally, they arrived at the mask shop, which was designed in Renaissance architecture. Masks were on the walls, on the tables, and hung from posts. A young man wearing a faded Nirvana shirt and some acid-washed jeans approached them. "Hi, welcome to the biggest mask boutique you'll see, Le Masque. What mask are you looking for?" "Anything that could be used for a masquerade." Wesker said. "Preferrably black and red." The young man disappeared behind some shelves, and later came back with an armful of masks. One of those took Claire's attention: a full-face Italian mask in red with intricate gold lines at the side. "I want this one." Claire said,showing the mask. "Anything for my dearheart." Wesker said as he picked out a black mask with red and orange feathers on the left side. "That'll be fifty three and seventy cents for everything." the young man said as Wesker handed him sixty dollars. After a few minutes, the young man returned with the change. "Thanks for buying at Le Masque, you have a wonderful day!" the man greeted as Wesker and Claire headed back to the dry clean to fetch the dress, and went straight home to prepare for the party.

* * *

-La Vie Hotel, Function Hall-

The BSAA operatives arrived just in time. The event organizer, a thin woman around thirty years, met them. "Just in the nick of time." she said, checking her watch and looking over her clipboard. "Okay, for the band members," she pointed to Jill and Chris. "The rehearsal's by the stage, and for the first hours, you'll be singing some ballads so I'm sure that's easy." Jill and Chris nodded as they headed off to the stage, while HUNK was told to head for the kitchen which was beside the hall, Helena accompanying him, while Piers was told to stay at by the red carpet so he could take pictures of the guests. Shortly, Excella Gionne came to the area. "Margo, is everything prepared?" she asked. The organizer nodded with a smile. "Everything's been taken care of, Miss Gionne. I'd suggest you prep up for later. You have to be the star of the show." The Italian smiled with pride as she went back to her hotel room. To make sure that everything went her way for the masquerade, Excella checked into the hotel. _Albert's attention will be diverted to me once he sees me later_, she thought to herself as she returned to her room.

In the function hall, Jill, Chris, and Piers were discussing about the mission. Leon, who just got back from the men's room, approached them. "Okay, so according to the seat plan I see," Piers said. "Wesker and Claire would be sitting with Excella Gionne right over there." He pointed to a large round table, one that was particularly larger than the others. "So Leon, you can sit at least a table away." "Got it." Leon said. "Might as well get me a room here." "Hey, don't forget your mask." Jill said, handing him a simple white mask. Leon nodded and headed off, leaving the three to their discussion. "We're on the stage, so we got a good view of 'em from there." Chris said. "I just hope Wesker doesn't try anything funny." "Same goes for you there." Piers said. "Captain, I suggest you reign it in when you see those two." "Of course, Piers." Chris said. "Wesker's gonna have his day soon anyway." "Alright, let's make a bang later." Jill said, and the three returned to their positions.

In the kitchen, HUNK was assigned to make the appetizers and the desserts, something he was highly skiled at doing, and since the cuisine was Italian, the mercenary had no problems whatsoever. Helena was assigned, as Jill said, to be the personal waitress of Wesker and Claire. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and checked herself in the mirror. _Alright, ready to roll_, she told herself as she took her place in the waiters' and waitresses' lounge.

* * *

At the penthouse, Claire and Wesker began prepping up for the party. Although it was three hours away, Wesker wanted to be sure that everything was in order. And he decided that he and Claire should get a room in the hotel to stay in for a sort of vacation. Packing the things they need, they locked the suite, and drove off to the hotel.

Claire was surprised at the size of the La Vie. She'd been in hotels in the city, yes, but none compared to the beauty and luxury of La Vie. They arrived at the hotel almost five minutes to three because of the sudden traffic jam, and checked into one of the luxury suites. The room they shared had a beautiful skyline view of the metro, and had that new room smell that Claire adored. "Dearheart, get ready by three thirty so we wouldn't rush." Wesker said. "Oh, and one more thing." He took out a jewel-laden choker from his coat pocket. "Here. Wear this later. And tell me if Excella decides to take it." Claire forced another smile, and took the necklace. _Wow, he's spent a fortune on this_, she thought as she placed it in the dresser drawer. _But heck, as if I care about it. _"Um, I'll just take a walk around. I've always wanted to see what a luxury five-star hotel has." Wesker laid his suit out on the bed right beside Claire's gown. "Alright, dearheart, but don't take long." he said as he pulled out a book. "And don't think of escaping. I'll catch you and be…rough, if you try." He smirked, and Claire slammed the door shut behind her, annoyed by what he said.

Bored to death in his room flicking across channels, Leon decided to take a walk for himself. He'd never been into a luxury hotel, so he wanted to know the prime locations are, most likely the pool, game room, and the bar. As he was walking along the corridor, he bumped into a red-haired woman wearing a black shirt and grey sweatpants. "Ow, watch where you're going!" she said. "Sorry, miss, that was my fault." Leon said. As the two looked at each other, there was awkward silence, until…

* * *

"Leon?"

"Claire?"

The two didn't know what to say. They were almost lovers back then, but after so many years, the feeling had run out. Now, staring into each other's eyes brought back warm memories. "Uh, hey…How are you doing? What brought you here?" Claire asked, looking around for any signs of Wesker possibly eavesdropping. "Err…there's a party I'm invited to." Leon said. "A masquerade ball." "Funny, I was invited to one as well." Claire answered. "With _Wesker_, of all people." "Then we'll see each other later." the former rookie cop said. "You see, the real reason I'm here is to monitor you, and rescue you from Wesker. I'm not the only one here." He dropped his voice so low that it was barely audible. "The BSAA are here. Jill and Chris are in the band, while Piers is the photographer. HUNK's a chef and Helena's going to be your personal waitress, but I need you to keep quiet on this." Claire beamed at the thought of her brother and the rest of the BSAA there. She was never abandoned. She could just hug Leon right then and there.

"Thanks a lot, Leon." She said. "And to everyone in the BSAA. I hope the plan's a success." "I hope so too, so we'll all do our best." Leon said. "As for me, I'll be among the guests, so dance with me later, okay?" He smiled, and Claire nodded. As he turned to leave, he said, "You should have curls more often" then returned to his room while Claire smiled at him as she headed towards the small botanical garden. The miniature garden was definitely a sight of relief for her, just like the garden at the penthouse, for it reminded her that there would always be hope in the midst of crisis. She checked her watch, and it was already a quarter to four, so she hurried back to the room she and Wesker were staying in. _Damn, talking to Leon ate up a lot of time there_, she thought. Once she got into the room, she noticed Wesker was asleep on the chair, book in hand. It made Claire chuckle. "I didn't know you could be bored with books…" she whispered.

She approached his sleeping figure and reached out to touch his glasses. With a mischievous grin, she tried to remove his glasses, but his hand caught her wrist. "Dearheart, you can simply ask me to take them off." he drawled, waking up from his nap. He checked the time, and it was exactly three-thirty. "Time to get dressed, dearheart." Wesker stood and began to change to the suit he would wear, whereas Claire took her gown and went inside the restroom to change.

* * *

_Damn, party time already_, she thought. _But Leon's there… So is Chris, and Jill, and HUNK, and Piers, and Helena… Thank God I'm saved. _ As she slipped off her shirt and sweatpants, she carefully put the gown back on, but was having a hard time tying the corset at the back. With much chagrin, she got out of the bedroom, one hand holding up the gown while the other threw the clothes on the bed. Wesker was already finished dressing and was just combing his sleek blonde hair when he noticed Claire trying to tie the corset once more. "Perhaps I can help." He said as he strode over towards the redhead. _Damn it_, Claire thought. _Of all the people who'd tie this damn thing, it had to be him. _"Alright, because I was beginning to get pissed off at the dress." Claire said as Wesker stood behind her, his hands on the corset's bonds as he began to insert them through the loops in a criss-cross manner. The way that the dress accentuated his dearheart's beautiful body made him hot, real hot, but he didn't want to exhaust her and tear the beautiful dress as well.

After a few minutes, the gown was already secured onto Claire's body. "Dearheartm this is even better than the last dress you wore." Wesker said as he took out the masks they bought from their cases. Claire sat in front of the mirror as she took out the purse that had her make-up inside and began applying it on her face. Just a light pink blush on the cheeks, natural eyeshadow shade, not too much thick eyeliner, perfectly-arched eyebrows, and cherry red lips, Claire had outdone herself once more with the make-up that Wesker had given to her almost a week ago. She took a fine-toothed comb and began to gently run it across the soft, red locks that tapered into bouncing curls at the end. "All set, dearheart?" Wesker asked, plucking at his sleeves to make sure no creases were there. "Almost." Claire answered. The blonde Tyrant took out a leather case that contained another diamond necklace, this time made purely with Swarovski crystals and 18k white gold. He wore It around Claire's neck, and much to his surprise, she smiled at the sight of the lovely piece fo jewelry. Finally, Claire stood up and smoothed out the skirt of the gown to ensure no folds and creases were present.

In Wesker's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and the only one who deserved to be his queen of the new world that he had planned for so long. He couldn't help himself already, and pulled Clare close to him in a tight embrace, taking in the smell of her hair, her skin, her everything. "You're so magnificent…" he whispered, sending chills down Claire's spine. She didn't want to retaliate yet because Wesker could be volatile, or in her own observation, bipolar. When he pulled away, he took her by the hand as they left the hotel room to proceed to the function hall. It was definitely party time.

* * *

-La Vie Hotel, Function Hall-

The TriCell masquerade began almost an hour earlier than its scheduled time. The reason was that Excella wanted to have some photo shoot sessions before the guests were seated, thus, Claire and Albert were at the function hall entrance by four in the afternoon. Photographers were flocking around Excella, as Claire saw, because of her outfit: a red Galliano gown that showed a lot of cleavage, her trademark bun, and five-inch heels that she could walk with grace and ease. But when Claire and Wesker stepped inside the room, all the camera lenses diverted from the Italian lady to the couple. Photographers stormed to get a picture of Claire because of her unique yet beautiful Heatherette gown, diamond necklace, and the Prada heels that she wore to the previous party, along with the purse. One photographer struck a chord in her as he smiled up and requested several shots. "Miss. Can I take at least two shots? It's only for the photo memorabilia that we'll be giving out later." the young photographer said, camera in hand. Claire was surprised at the familiar spiky brown hair and sharp hazel eyes that he had. She smiled, and posed for him, whereas Wesker was in forced conversation with Excella, who was purposefully taking the blonde away.

"Piers, is that you?" Claire whispered. "Shh, BSAA members are here." Piers answered, taking two snapshots of Claire. "Chris and Jill will be out later. Helena's your waitress, HUNK's in the kitchen."

"And Leon?"

"He'll be dancing with you tonight." Piers gestured over to the former rookie cop wearing the tailed suit and dress pants, complete with the crimson cravat around the neck. Ladies flocked to him as he merely stood and paid no attention to the mass of people. "So you're safe, Claire." the young ace said in a barely audible voice. "Just don't do anything that can endanger you. Be right back." He hurried into the mass of guests to take pictures so as not to appear suspicious, while Claire began looking for Wesker. And when she found him with Excella, she merely sighed. _Well, at least they can relate to each other_, she thought. _Both of them are crazy psychopaths._ A familiar voice came from behind her.

* * *

"Hey." She turned, and saw Leon standing there. So that he wouldn't appear recognizable, he brushed his hair up, revealing his full, seemingly ageless face. His thin lips were curved into a grin at the sight of the woman he once loved. She was terrific, and very beautiful. _Yeah, now I get why Wesker's head over heels in love with her_, he thought. "Remember your promise." Claire smiled, drawing an invisible cross over her left breast. "Yeah, cross my heart. I'll dance with you later." she answered. "Alright then. Gotta go to my table now." Leon said. "See ya." "See ya too." Claire answered. The master of ceremonies of the night, an elderly man who seemed to be one of TriCell's directors, called everyone to order. Claire was ushered by a red-haired waitress to her assigned table. The waitress was no other than Helena, who gave Claire a wink. "Hey, you're safe, okay?" the ex-USS agent whispered. "Go with the flow."

Claire nodded, then sat beside Wesker, who was mildly annoyed at Excella's incessant clinging. "Albert," Claire asked. "Are you…okay?" Wesker flinched a bit, then turned his gaze to Claire and gave her a warm smile. An actual smile that didn't say "You will obey me" and was full of happiness. Never did Claire see emotion pass over the ex-STARS captain's face. He would only express such strong feelings in her company alone. "I'm alright, dearheart." Wesker answered, taking out his mask and handing Claire's. "It is only a matter of noise that drives me rather annoyed…"

* * *

**Hi peeps! Sorry it took so long to update. So this is the party part of the story, so it's gonna be a three-part chapter for Behind Masks. This is Part II, and Part III is in the works now. Sorry again that it's late because I had to work from 2 in the morning all the way to 11 in the morning, but come the following week, I'll be working from the afternoon all the way to the evening, so I can regularly update it. Thanks for being patient everyone.**

**OOH QUESTION PART: What do you think Wesker will do if he sees Leon dancing with Claire? And how bitchy do you think Excella will get here? **


	22. Behind Masks Part III: The Night is Ours

_**Behind Masks Part III: The Night Is Ours**_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_ -Marry the Night, Lady Gaga_

* * *

To a guest who was invited to a high-profile party conducted at a hotel's function room, dinner time would be the best time of the night aside from the dancing. But this wasn't the case for Claire Redfield. What she didn't understand was why Excella was sitting with them. All Wesker could say (although he was disappointed himself) was that it was already assigned. As she sat back on the table, Claire notice Helena coming over. The former Secret Service agent was to be their personal waitress as well.

"What drink would you like?" Helena asked. "Will it be water, juice, or champagne?" "Orange juice please." Claire answered with a knowing smile. Dropping her voice, the redhead asked, "Where's Chris?" "He's with Jill on the stage. He's the drummer." Helena whispered in return. "Now I gotta get back in the kitchen to get your drink. Besides, I gotta let HUNK know you're here and safe." "HUNK's…in the kitchen?" Claire asked. "You 've no idea how awesome his cooking is." Helena answered as she turned to go to the kitchen. The music went from slow to upbeat as Jill was singing "Love Long Distance" by Gossip.

"So, Albert, what do you think of the cuisine? Italian is good, yes?" Excella quipped as she took a forkful of carbonara into her mouth. Wesker's lip twitched in annoyance, but answered nonchalantly, "It is delectable" as he continued to eat. He noticed Claire merely picking on her food. "Is something the matter, dearheart?" The redhead was startled out of her trance-like state. "Uh, no, nothing at all, Albert." she answered. She noticed the Italian's expression turn from grin to glower at her addressing Wesker with his first name. _We'll see how long you can stand_, Excella thought. _I'll make you give up, you filthy whore. _A malicious glint was alight in her eyes as she placed a slender hand on the blonde's shoulders. "Albert, would you care to dance?" she asked, placing her mask, a bejeweled red one, on her face. "I'm not interested." Wesker answered flatly. Excella's face clearly registered disappointment.

* * *

"How in the damn world would I manage to get Claire to dance?" Leon muttered to himself as he took a bite out of the lasagna he had. Seeing how Claire was so close to Wesker, he couldn't risk jeopardizing the mission by simply barging in and yanking Claire away from the Tyrant. It was suicide, and Chris would be the first to sock him in the face if he did. _This may take a while to figure out_, he thought. The band took a short break, and both Chris and Jill took the time as a chance to speak to Leon and Piers, who was being approached by some of the ladies, and regroup for their plan. "Nice singing voice." Piers commented. "Thanks." Jill said. "It comes with piano-playing skills. And Chris, I didn't know you were that good in playing the drums." Chris blushed a bit. "Geez, Jill, it's not something I'd show off. It isn't as classy as playing the piano or the violin." he answered.

"Well, I've got a little problem." Leon said. He gestured to the table where Claire, Wesker, and Excella were all sitting at. "Look at how close Wesker is to Claire. I doubt that I'd be able to dance with her." "Damn, you're right." Chris hissed. "If only I could yank Wesker away…" "Hey, easy there, Chris." Jill said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all know what can happen here once you and Wesker start a fist fight." "She's right, Captain." Piers said. "And besides, we can't place Claire in danger." "Yeah, yo're right, Piers. Sorry for blowing off like that." Chris said, plucking at his sleeves. The band's guitarist already beckoned the two to get back onstage to continue the music, while the photography team and the press called Piers back to do a couple more shots, thus leaving Leon alone.

Over at their table, Claire saw Helena return with a glass of fresh orange juice and a bottle of champagne. "Thanks." Claire said as Helena placed the glass on the table. The former USS operative now went to Wesker's side and poured champagne into his glass. "Thank you." the blonde drawled. Helena then asked them, "Will there be anything else you'd like me to get you? Like dessert?" "I'd like two scoops of chocolate-flavored gelato please." Claire said, and Helena nodded. "Perhaps a slice of that blueberry cheese cake." Wesker said. When Helena looked at Excella, about to ask the same thing, the Italian merely shook her off with a wave of her hand. Helena turned to get the desserts. _Annoying bitch_ , she thought as she strode over to the gelato section.

* * *

The master of ceremonies already announced that the guests put on their masks, and for this Claire was ecstatic. After Helena set the desserts down on the table and returned to the kitchen, the younger Redfield ate her dessert quickly yet elegantly (for she knew if Excella saw how she truly ate, she'd be ridiculed to no end) and put on the full-face mask she and Wesker bought. The music changed once more, and Jillwas doing a rendition of Duffy's "Warwick Avenue" as men and women flocked to the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Wesker stood and offered his hand to Claire. "Dance with me, dearheart." he said, taking off his shades and putting on the mask. Reluctantly, Claire took his hand, and walked on to the dance floor.

_Leon_, Claire thought. _You said you'll dance with me. _She shot surreptitious glances over her shoulder, hoping that the former rookie cop would take her away and that the rest of the BSAA would already jump in and pummel both Wesker and Excella. Seeing his dearheart's apparent restlessness, Wesker placed a hand on her cheek as he pulled her close, making her look at him. At his malicious red eyes. "You've been quite restless, Claire." he whispered as he initiated the waltz. "Tell me, what has been bothering you?" There was a tinge of irritation in his usual British drawl. "No, nothing." Claire answered as she averted his gaze. Mildly annoyed, Wesker disguised his grimace with his smirk as he gently gripped Claire's chin, tilting her face to his so he could steal a quick kiss. That was already enough to make Excella stifle a scream of protest. The Italian loved Wesker more than anything, and she was willing to go to the extremes to get him from Claire. She stood up, and placed her hands on Wesker's shoulders, making the man pull away from Claire and turn around. "What _now_, Excella?" he hissed. "Albert, I just want to…hmm, _dance_ with you tonight, if your lady friend doesn't mind…" Excella answered, shooting a poisonous look at Claire. "Go with her." Claire said. "So she'd shut up for once." The Italian narrowed her eyes in irritation whereas Wesker only grinned. The fire in his dearheart began burning again as he let Excella pull him to the center of the floor to dance.

* * *

From his table, Leon saw the perfect opportunity. Claire was about to sit down again when he approached her. "Hey, Claire…" he said, but Claire gave him a look of annoyance. "What do you want?" she asked. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't able to approach you back there. You were with Wesker…" Leon answered He knew that opening that up to her wouldn't help, but that was truth. Leon Kennedy was a man who didn't lie in his observations and words alike. "Look, I didn't want you to be in danger. Who knows what Wesker will do if he found out I was dancing with you." "Don't worry about it." Claire said. "I'm already used to it. It's been at least two weeks anyway." "Yeah, but still… I'm also doing this for Chris. I owe him big time." He led Claire to the dance floor, one hand in hers while the other was on her hip. Leon swore he saw Chris glower at him from the stage. "I'm sorry, Claire." Leon whispered, taking the young redhead by surprise. "Sorry?" Claire asked. "For what?" The former rookie cop's eyes flickered back and forth. "For everything I did." he finally answered as he spun her around slowly. He knew he had an obligation to her back then, and it was to be the man who would protect her when Chris was away, and the man she could've loved. But it was all over now. The least he could do was apologize.

Jill's voice filled the room, making almost all the people stand and dance. From her view, she saw Wesker with Excella, a frown on his face, while on the other end, Leon was dancing with Claire. _It's a shame Chris can't see it from where he is_, she thought as she swayed her hips to the music. _Leon and Claire kinda looked good together. _Chris was concentrating on his drums, listening intently to know whether he was out of tune or not. But at the same time, he was irritated at not being able to see the dance floor very well because he was at the back part of the stage. _Damn it_, he thought, gritting his teeth. _Can't see 'em. How the heck will I know if things go from bad to worse?_

On the dancefloor, Piers was pretending to take pictures of the dancing party-goers, but in truth, the camera was connected to the BSAA's surveillance systems. He was recording everything in the party. He saw Wesker dancing with Excella, which surprised him, but he was relieved when he saw Leon and Claire dancing together, although not too far from where the other two were. He could clearly see the tension between Leon and Claire despite them knowing each other for so long. _Probably because it's his first time seeing her like that_, Piers thought as he continued to record everything. At the side of the room, Helena was also intently watching Leon, Claire, Wesker, and Excella. "Leon, it's Helena." she said, tapping the communication device on the lapel of her top. "How's everything?" From the dancefloor, Leon answered through the communication device hidden in his cravat. "Yeah, so far everything's okay. I'm with Claire." "Good." Helena answered. "Gotta let HUNK know." She turned off the device and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Helena saw HUNK chopping up cloves of garlic and onions, probably for another dish. Chefs and waiters were going back and forth in the entire kitchen, making sure all the dishes were prepared for the next serving. "HUNK, everything's clear on the floor." Helena whispered. "That's good." HUNK whispered, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a towel. "Keep observing. Make sure that all the events there, whether good, bad, or ugly, are noted." "Got it." Helena said. "Oh, and Helena," the mercenary said. "Can you pass me the spring onions? Gotta use that for my special fettuccini." The former Secret Service agent handed him a bunch of spring onions before leaving the kitchen.

"Albert, you're not looking at me…" Excella whispered. "What's wrong?" "I need to get back to Claire." Wesker said, abruptly ending their dance. "I want to dance with her." "I don't see her anywhere." the Italian said. "She must've been bored… Seeing that this isn't her kind of party." Wordlessly, Wesker grabbed her by the throat. "Take that back." he whispered. "I have dealt with your insolence towards Claire for too long… I'll give you one more chance to shut that mouth of yours…" He released his grip on her, turned, then walked away. But what he saw baffled him. He was already angry at Excella, but this was different. _Very different. _

Claire's head was leaning against some man's shoulder as they were waltzing to Jill's rendition of "The Gift". Wesker felt his blood boil, but it was not appropriate for him to strangle the man right away. Instead, he walked coolly towards them, and tapped Claire lightly on the shoulder, making her look up at him. "Oh, Wesker… I…you were dancing with Excella…" she said. "That's not the point here, _dearheart_." the blonde said, turning his jealousy-driven gaze towards the man. "And you, sir," he continued. "Please do not think that she is yours just because you were dancing together." Claire opened her mouth to protest, but Wesker silenced her by raising his hand. "Explain yourself _later_." he whispered to her. The other man simply stared at him, then a look of anger flashed over his masked face. "Hey, I'm sorry if I danced with her." he said, coming in between Wesker and Claire. "I wasn't hitting on her or anything." Sighing, Wesker merely shook his head. "Your opinion is not of the matter here." the blonde Tyrant said. The man placed a warning hand on Wesker's shoulder. "Hey, watch it, pal. You're embarrassing yourself and your lady friend here."

* * *

And that did it.

Wesker grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt. "Why do you meddle in affairs that do not concern you?" he said, jealousy lacing his tone. Wesker was never one to share what he had, let alone Claire. And this inferior man who tried to test his patience would receive a fitting and humiliating punishment. "Stop it, you two!" Claire said, trying to pacify the confrontation, but neither man would let down. Ah, the pride of a man indeed. Soon, the entire dance floor was looking at them, and even the band stop playing, but Wesker and the other man didn't care. To hell with the party. Chris stood up to take a better look, and his worst fears were starting to come true when Leon and Wesker were going at it.

"I should throw you out of this party." came Excella's snide remark. Her gaze was sharp, and filled with annoyance. She had been humiliated once, but twice would be unacceptable for her. Leon gave her an "I-don't-care-what-you-think" stare. "You are embarrassing one of TriCell's very important members." "The hell I care." Leon spat. Chris, who was watching it all from the stage with Jill, was gritting his teeth already. Leon wasn't one to lose his cool, but it was a different story with Excella.

"He'll be on his way soon." Claire cut in. She had had enough of Excella's bitchiness. It had to stop. The younger Redfield shot a quick glance at Leon then turned back to Excella. "And besides, shouldn't you be doing other things, like clinging onto Wesker like some sick puppy?" Excella merely grinned, restraining herself from planting her stilettos in the redhead's face. Wesker was right behind, his hand tight on her shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he whispered to her. Leon shook his head and turned to walk out in a fit of irritation, but Wesker strode over to him, leaving the two women to bicker.

* * *

"We have unfinished business…" the blonde muttered, taking off his mask and putting on his sunglasses. Leon ignored him. His end of the bargain was finished. He got what he needed. Wesker was just another road block he needed to bypass. "Save it." the ex-rookie cop said. "I don't need to stay here any longer do I?" The blonde's lip curled into a sadistic grin as he spun Leon around to face him and landed a fist to the younger man's face, sending Leon flying a few feet away. Helena came to his aid, giving Wesker a look of hatred. "Excuse me, but I think he made it clear that he doesn't want to stay any longer." she said, but Wesker ignored her, planting a foot onto Leon's abdomen whereas he sent Helena reeling back in pain by slapping her. "Do not interfere. You're merely a waitress…" the blonde hissed as he picked Leon up by the neck. Only when Wesker ripped off the mask did he find out who the arrogant fool was.

"Mr. Kennedy, how nice of you to join us…" he said. "Do tell, is this mere coincidence, or you have a surprise for me?" "How about this for a surprise?" Leon said, kicking the blonde in the chest, making him stagger a bit. "Shit, we're compromised." Helena whispered to her communicator as she snuck off to the kitchen. The guests were trying to break up the fight between Wesker and Leon, but to no avail. Over to the other end of the dancefloor, however, Excella and Claire had begun pulling on each other's hair, screaming insults and curses.

* * *

"Filthy whore!"

"Italian nutjob!"

"You're nothing but a kitten begging scraps!"

"Look who's talking!" Claire had never been so angry at a woman. But now, she didn't care. Other guests diverted their attention from Wesker and Leon to Claire and Excella's catfight. Even Leon and Wesker stopped at the moment they saw Excella tearing a piece of Claire's gown away. Wesker's crimson eyes flared up as he ran over to Excella and pulled her back by the hair whereas Leon approached Claire, helping her up. The expensive Heatherette gown was tattered while Excella's own was already near shreds. "Enough of this!" Wesker boomed. He knocked Excella unconscious, then strode over to Claire, who was in Leon's arms. "Kennedy, get your hands off my woman." Leon's eyes narrowed. He just called her his woman. And that didn't sit too well with him. "To hell with you, Wesker!" Leon said, charging forward at the blonde Tyrant.

Deft hands took hold of Claire's shoulder. She looked back, and saw Chris with a large grin on his face. "Missed me, Bucktooth?" Claire could only smile. "Come on, Captain." Piers said. "Way's open and clear. Helena, HUNK, and Jill got out already." Chris carried Claire and made for the door, until he felt a foot sending him forward several feet with Claire. "Ngh…what the hell…?" Chris said, getting to his feet, hand to his throbbing back. He looked around, and saw Claire was in the arms of Wesker once more. She was struggling to break free from his grip. She was almost free. _Almost._

* * *

"Christopher, your defiance knows no bounds." Wesker said, kicking the ex-STARS marksman across the room. The guests were too busy tending to the unconscious Excella to notice the smaller brawl going on. "Wesker! Let her go!" he said, pulling out his Samurai Edge, but the Tyrant merely laughed. "You will shoot me with your sister in my arms? Think again, Chris." Wesker chided. _Damn fucking bastard_, Chris thought, lowering his weapon, until Claire shouted, "Don't worry about me, Chris! Just shoot this bastard dead!" Sighing, Wesker knocked Claire unconscious with a hand to the back of her neck before lifting her up on his shoulder. Chris ran in to take his sister, but a palm thrust to his chest knocked him back once more.

"Save your antics for someone who will take it." Wesker said in mild annoyance as he slowly walked away, Claire up his shoulder. "Oh, and don't pull a stunt like that again; you're only making yourself look more desperate." The fact that freedom was so close for Claire yet it was taken away by this blonde monster was painful, very painful. And Chris was knocked back, and was having trouble breathing because of Wesker's palm thrust.

But Chris wasn't giving up. The party was cut short as Excella was taken to the nearest hospital. Piers and Helena came back to get him and an unconscious Leon. "Captain, you okay?" Piers asked, helping Chris walk. "Y-yeah…M'fine…" Chris answered. "Need to…catch…my breath…" Helena was struggling under Leon's weight. He had been brash to assault Wesker head-on, but it was the only way he could think of to make a diversion long enough for Chris to take Claire away. And they failed. "Don't worry, Leon," Helena whispered as they arrived at the van. HUNK helped her carry Leon inside, while Piers and Jill tended to a bad bruise that was shaped like a palm on Chris' chest. "We'll get back at 'em."

* * *

Claire woke up after over ten minutes of being unconscious. She found herself on the bed in the hotel room with Wesker standing at the end. He didn't have that arrogant smirk he wore when he got what he wanted. Instead, his lips were pressed in a fine line, arms folded across his chest.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, dearheart. And make it worth my time, or I will punish you."

Claire was in for the beating of her life.

* * *

**Ermahgerd! I finally finished it! Here's the next chapter and I'm so sorry if I took so long. I'll update regularly anyway :) Hope you like this one. **

**OOH, QUESTION: What do you think made the BSAA's plan fail?**


	23. Torn Apart

_**Torn Apart**_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're nowhere__  
__You've gone away,__  
__You don't feel me here anymore_

_ -Broken, Seether_

* * *

Claire was looking up at Wesker. He demanded an explanation. She knew everything that occurred in the ballroom, but she wasn't selling the BSAA out to him. "I don't know what happened back there!" she lashed out. "Just because my brother is in the BSAA means I know every move they make now?!" "That's not my point, dearheart." Wesker answered, already sounding irritated. He walked towards her and held her up by the hair. Claire's scalp began to burn in pain at his deadly grip. "My point is," he whispered. "I don't want you leaving me. Why did you try to _escape_?" He threw her down the soft mattress, grabbed a chair, and sat beside her.

"You should know," Wesker said. "That I do not like it when you try to escape. I did assure that I will catch you, in more ways than one." He smirked, and Claire backed away a bit. "Screw you, Wesker!" she spat as she got off the bed to change clothes. Claire was tired, and was in pain because of Excella slapping and pulling her hair. As if her red locks had not suffered enough pain for the day. And she knew she was in for more. The fight with Excella actually amused her blonde captor, but what greatly irked him was the BSAA's almost-successful rescue attempt. He knew they would not stop until they get her, and he simply will not let it happen. He got up and grabbed Claire by the chin.

"Now I've been quite lenient already, despite your rebellious nature." he whispered into her ear before brushing his lips against her jawline. Oh, how beautiful she was indeed despite her disheveled and scared state. "I said I'd tighten the leash…but I did not. And now, you do this to me…" He pulled away and made her gaze into his malicious red eyes. "I have given everything… I've done everything… _**WHY MUST YOU BE SO DEFIANT, DEARHEART?!**_" He slammed her down, face-first, onto the mattress. Claire did not utter a word. She was definitely in for a night of pain as Wesker tore off the remains of the dress.

_God, not again_, she thought. Instead of reacting radically, she simply closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. The solace of the darkness, though, did not alleviate what was to happen to next. Wesker was on top of her now, eyes burning red in rage. There was no love. Only pain. If this would be how he had to discipline his dearheart, then so be it. He kissed her roughly, gloved hands tightly wound around her hair, threatening to yank them off. Claire moaned in pain, but her cries were not heard. Wesker will have his way with her tonight in the fine La Vie Hotel suite.

* * *

-BSAA HQ, Infirmary-

"Shit! Damn it, and we were so close!"

Chris and Leon were both at the infirmary, receiving treatment for a few broken bones and some bruises Wesker gave them. Chris had two broken ribs and a bruise under his left eye, while Leon had a dislocated shoulder and a bruise on his cheek. Rebecca Chambers, the former STARS Bravo Team rear guard, was the doctor in charge of them and the BSAA. "Relax, Chris, it's gonna be hard for me to patch you up." Rebecca said. "Unless you want me to spray you with first-aid spray in the face…" "Anything but that, Becky. We all know what happened when you did that in the STARS office in the hayday." Chris said, smiling slightly. He remembered how young Rebecca was back then, and it was the time that she was nervous around fellow STARS member Joseph Frost, whom she sprayed in the face with first-aid spray.

"Don't remind her, she'll spray your eyes out." Leon said, half-chuckling. It was hard for him to even speak because of the bruise on his face. He can't deny he was just as pissed off as Chris was. And he blamed himself for the failure. Jill and Piers came to the infirmary, Helena and HUNK right behind. "Hey, you two doing okay?" the mercenary asked. "Bruises and broken bones aside, we're doin' well." Chris said. "Although I'm really pissed off that our plan didn't work." "Well, we have our good and bad days." Helena said. "Wesker was just too good. Always ten steps ahead. But since we know one good way to save Claire, we know how not to screw up next time and think of other ways." "She's got a point." Jill said. "Let's just be positive, Chris. We'll get Claire back, and get back at Wesker. But first, you and Leon have to take it easy." "And no drinking, Captain." Piers added with a stern tone, making Chris frown.

* * *

The blonde Tyrant's hands left bruises on Claire's arms, sides, and shoulders as he explored and dipped into every fiber of her body, The black lace bra and panty that she wore beneath the gown fired him up, and he tore those off as well. Claire was still biting her lower lip, eyes closed, and praying that Wesker didn't carry on with what he intended. But her prayers were unanswered when, without warning, Wesker rammed himself inside her, clutching her hips tightly as he thrusted fast and hard. "This…will be…your…punishment…" he whispered, yanking her head up to expose the pearly white, tender skin of her neck. He kissed the side gently, making Claire mewl in pleasure as he thrusted into her at the same time. Then, he bit deep into her neck, sending the crimson fluid into his tongue. Claire screamed in pain, but her mangled cries only served to fuel Wesker's carnal desire as, after thrusting for a few more times, came inside her again. He was still sucking on the angry red wound that had appeared, still lined with fresh blood, as he pulled his satisfied member out of her.

Wesker looked like a vampire. And a magnificent vampire in all his naked glory. _He would've been really damn hot_, Claire thought as she was sobbing pain, hand to her wounded neck. _If he wasn't so evil and conceited. _The tears still kept falling while Wesker put his clothes back on, a satisfied grin on his face. "Now, dearheart, you know what happens if you try the same stunt again…" he said, kissing her cheek as he gave her a new set of clothes. "So I suggest you do not make this any harder for you. It is…painful, to me that I have to punish you. But I can be a reasonable man." "I can hardly believe that." Claire muttered as she put on the clothes. And she forgot Wesker's keen sense of hearing as his hand flew to clasp the bruised shoulder tightly, sending her to her knees. "And do watch your tongue while you're at it." he whispered as he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Claire pulled out a familiar leather notebook with a pen fastened onto it from beneath her pile of shirts in the dresser. It was her diary, which she almost forgot to bring. It was midnight already, prompting to her write an entry for November 16th.

"_November 16__th__,_

_I don't know how long Wesker and I would be staying in this hotel. But I wanna get out of here. The BSAA almost succeeded in freeing me, but this blonde bastard's just too slick for 'em. Chris, I hope you guys over there can come up with a better plan, 'coz Wesker nearly fucked me to death. He even bit my neck like a vampire. Sure he's undead but he didn't have to take it that far, right? _

_I sincerely wish that this diary can walk and talk, so that it could run towards the BSAA headquarters and tell everyone of the hell I've suffered for almost two weeks. It's only been that, but I don't know how long my mind will last if this goes on."_

The sound of the shower going off was a signal for her to hide the diary once more as Wesker got out, drying his blonde hair with a towel. He picked out a black sleeveless shirt and some shorts while Claire was just watching him. The faintest trace of darkness were under his eyes, despite him being able to sleep peacefully for several days. _Must've been more stress because of Excella_, Claire thought as Wesker sat beside her. "Uh, Albert…" Claire said, making the blonde look towards her. "About Excella…" Wesker took off his shades and rubbed his eyes a bit before lying on the bed, pulling the redhead beside him.

* * *

"There's no need to worry about her." He said. "As I said, she holds no promise for me, but she is only a mere pawn in my plans of a new world. But as for her dying after knocking her out, I hardly think she will." "Yeah, I think she wants to get back at me." Claire said, trying her best to ignore the muscled arm around her waist. "That's all she's ever thought of, anyway." Wesker said, dryly. "I will have to visit her tomorrow morning in the hospital, though. I can't let a pawn die just yet, can I?" He gave Claire that signature arrogant smirk before going to sleep. _Tch, bastard_, Claire thought as she turned her back to him and fell asleep. She could feel the stinging sensation on the spot where Wesker bit her, but she couldn't care less. What was one small bite mark compared to almost half an hour's worth of rape last night anyway?

When morning came, Claire got up to the unsurprising sight of Wesker in his black leather coat, pants, and steel-toed boots, getting ready to go somewhere. "Are you visiting Excella today?" she asked as she headed to the bathroom to wash her face. "Yes, dearheart." Wesker said, combing the last strand of his golden locks in its place. "As I told you, I have to make sure that she is alive. Too many compromises have happened already." With a quick kiss to Claire's forehead, Wesker left for the nearest hospital to the hotel, Saint Adelaide Medical Hospital.

* * *

It didn't take long until the blonde had reached the hospital for it was a fifteen minute drive from the hotel. Excella was, as expected, confined in the suite section of the beautiful hospital. "Which room is Excella Gionne currently staying in?" Wesker asked, adjusting his gloves and shades. The nurse at the reception ran through a list of in-patients in the computer. "Ah, here we are." she beamed. "Excella Gionne is at the suite section, sir. Room number 452." Wordlessly, Wesker walked away to take the elevator to the private rooms' section. Finally, he reached the room Excella was in, and opened the door. "Albert…" Excella purred. Her hair was down, and a few bruises marked her right cheek and her right eye. She was wearing the hospital's signature white and pink robes, and her hair was down. "So good of you to come." Her business partner merely stared at her, nonplussed, hands clasped behind his back as he circled her like a predatory bird. "So," the Italian continued. "How was-" Before she could even continue, a strong, gloved hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the bed with inhuman strength, causing the IV attached to her arm to come off forcefully. "A-Albert…what is…meaning…of this?" Excella spluttered out, her vocal cords being constricted by Wesker's iron grip.

"Excella, just because you are confined in the hospital doesn't mean I can't hurt you." he said with a sneer. "I've seen the fiasco at the party. Honestly, how long do you plan on blaming Claire for this?" The Italian was definitely shocked. Claire was the one who hindered her from being able to have Wesker to herself! And now she was blamed for the mess! _No_, Excella thought. _Claire…you'll pay! _"Well, I let you off the first time." Wesker chided. "But now…it is a entirely different story." He slammed her down with such force back onto the mattress that Excella thought she was slammed down the floor. Then, the blonde planted a boot onto her abdomen. He had not broken her ribs the first time he did it, but he won't forgive her this time. With the force he applied, the Italian businesswoman felt three ribs break already as she gasped out in pain, her hand frantically trying to reach the buzzer to call any nearby nurse, but Wesker held her wrist down. "You can do that once I'm gone…or better yet," he said, twisting her wrist to the point that it snapped. He muffled her cries by roughly kissing her, then pulling away shortly after. "…I'll get the nurse for you once I'm on my way out." As he ended his torture streak on her, Excella slumped down on the bed with broken ribs and a dislocated wrist.

"And to think I enjoyed seeing you suffer so much." Wesker said as he re-adjusted his shades and gloves, smoothing out any creases on his leather jacket. Excella's eyes were wide with fear as he exited the room. On his way to the exit, Wesker informed one of the nurses that Excella had a fit of hysteria, probably due to the preceding events before she was brought there, and that she had broken her wrist and three ribs in the process. The nurse rushed to the room whereas he walked back into his sleek black Maserati with a devious grin. He had one more stop to make before returning to the La Vie Hotel.

Claire's old house.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Claire found out that there was a small Internet café not too far from the restaurant. Since Wesker wasn't there, that was the perfect chance to try and establish contact with Chris. She knew that, by phone, Wesker could trace her. Claire was going to take her chances. She couldn't take it anymore under the Tyrant's grasp. Fortunately, no one was using the computers, and she got on smoothly. She managed to get an email sent to Chris, which said:

**To: **

**Cc: ****jillsandwich ****; **

**Subject: SOS**

**Guys, it's me, Claire. This may be the only time I get to access a computer with some decent Internet connection and without a death threat attached to it because Wesker's computer is like that. I'm at the La Vie Hotel right now. I don't know how long Wesker and I will be staying here, but please, help me…**

**I can't take it anymore with him… It's too much already… Please do something…**

**And Chris, I miss you so much… I'm sorry if your plan wasn't successful… I blame myself for what happened. You and the rest of the guys over there take care. Say hi to Jill for me, and will you marry her already?! Really. **

**And Leon, I enjoyed dancing with you again. Take care of yourself, and thanks for standing up to Wesker.**

**PS: Here's the address of the penthouse suite Wesker and I actually stay in. It's 112 Emerald Street, Vermilion Palace Suites, Penthouse Suite Number 512. The landmark would be a Barnes and Noble store just before the building. **

**Regards,**

**Claire Redfield**

She clicked the "Send" button, praying that the email got to the BSAA as she deleted the interaction history for security purposes before leaving the internet café, her heart thundering in her chest. She returned to their room, and slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

Claire's old home was already dusty, but it was still charming and good enough for one person, according to Wesker's eyes as he arrived. He wanted to take a few of her photo albums, as well as some clothes for her. It didn't take him long to gather the clothes and five photo albums that he wanted. After all, Claire was his inspiration. He placed the neatly folded pile of clothes, along with the albums, in the car's passenger area before driving back to the hotel.

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

Chris was patched up and almost healed as he roamed the BSAA heaquarters. After almost an hour of aimless walking, he decided to stay in his quarters and check on the Internet. Along the way to his room, he saw Piers talking to a new BSAA recruit, the rookie Finn Macauley. "Oh, Captain!" Piers said. "I guess you've met Finn Macauley already." Chris directed his brown eyes towards the younger man wearing pilot's garbs, complete with the goggles and helmet. "Yeah, he's with us in the Alpha team." Chris said, extending a hand out to the rookie. "I'm Chris. Don't be too nervous around me, Finn. You should be on your game all the time." The rookie smiled, and was left awestruck as Chris entered his room. "Was he always this awesome?" Finn asked. "You should see him in action." Piers replied. "No one can dare punch a zombie in the face except him."

Upon opening his computer, Chris saw a blinking envelope icon on his screen: an email notification. Most of the time, email notifications would contain BSAA-related matters such as intel leads, new recruits, etc, but when he opened the email, he was surprised to see that it came from Claire. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he really was seeing, then ran out of the room to call in Piers, Jill, Leon, HUNK, and Helena.

* * *

**Waa I finally did it! I have updated again! Sowwy if it takes quite a while...kinda got a bit of writer's block, but that's okay now because I have whipped up concepts for the upcoming chapters. I sure hope you enjoy this slight cliffhanger (if you consider the chapter's ending as one) because the next chapters are gonna be action-packed again! And yeah, Excella deserved that beatdown XDD**

**Oh, and before I forget, the question is... If you would be the one who'd advise Chris and his crew on how they can rescue Claire, what would you suggest and why? Rate and review please! Thanks :)**


	24. Eat You Up

_**Eat You Up**_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you_

_If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too_

_I want your love, I need your touch_

_So much I think I'm in love_

_ -Eat You Up, BoA_

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

"For real? Claire?"

Leon was surprised the moment he heard Claire had managed to send an email to Chris. "Yeah, it was a miracle." Chris answered. "Well, looks like we've got a lead. At least we didn't need to have the MAC address traced." "Think I know what we can do, since I know the way to the penthouse suite." HUNK said. "Not far from here, really. It's just a forty-minute drive, with or without traffic."

"What do you propose?" Piers asked. "I say we split up in two." HUNK answered. "We can have a team secure the hotel where they are, and another team heads to the penthouse." "Sounds like a good plan to me, but after the party, we gotta be ready for more ." Jill said. "I hear you on that, Valentine." HUNK said, taking out his phone. "I'll be getting an old friend of mine on the case. He hates Wesker's guts just as I hate Mild Seven cigarettes." A quick dial on the keypad, and the mercenary awaited an answer.

A ring, then a thick Russian-accented voice answered. "This is Nikolai Ginovev. HUNK?" "Hey, Nicky, long time no talk, huh?" the mercenary said. A booming laugh echoed from the opposite line.

* * *

"Comrade, it has been ten years. What can I do for you?"

"We need help. One of my good friends' sister got kidnapped by Wesker."

A _tssk_ came from the opposite line. "Well, that does not sound all too well. And I do not like Wesker a damned bit, after he killed my comrade Sergei."

"Nick, you're the only one I can trust as back-up. So man, I'm gonna be upfront."

"No need, HUNK. I can already tell by your voice. I will be in America tomorrow morning. Where are you, by the way?"

"Confidential info, Nikolai. I'll tell you tomorrow. But not over the phone."

A booming laugh came from Nikolai, before he bade HUNK goodbye in Russian then disconnected.

* * *

"Nikolai? You mean that old soldier who was buddies with Sergei Vladimir?" Chris said, eyebrow arched. "Yeah, I pretty much knew the guy. We trained in Rockfort Island together." HUNK answered, putting his phone in his pocket. "Of all the people, why Nikolai?" Jill said, disappointment in her voice. She had remembered the Russian as being the commanding officer of Carlos Oliveira, her one-time partner back at the Raccoon City outbreak. She remembered how Nikolai heartlessly pointed a gun at her and Carlos. "Relax, Jill, I know what I'm doing." HUNK said. "And I damn well know how to put him in his place if he goes out of line."

"So, what'll be the plan?" Piers asked. "Well, we won't formulate one yet, since Nikolai isn't here. I was going to propose more of a split-squad operation, but we'll get into details once Nikolai arrives tomorrow morning." HUNK answered. His gray eyes gazed at the clock on the wall. Time was really fast, and they at the BSAA were running out of it.

* * *

Wesker had already arrived at the hotel with Claire's possessions with him. He had his trademark smirk on his face as he went up the elevator and back into the room he and Claire shared. He found his dearheart under the sheets, snoring softly. _Always sleeping, dearheart, _he thought as he placed the clothes in the dresser, and the albums on the table as he sat and began to peruse the contents of one of the old, dusty photo albums. One picture tugged at the black heartstrings in his chest. It was an image of eight-year old Claire, with her beautiful crimson locks tied in two pigtails, and she wore a frilly pink dress with a flower embroidered on the chest. She was holding her brother's hand, which irked Wesker. The bright-eyed wide smile that the younger Redfield wore in the image was something the blonde Tyrant wished he could see. But there was something awfully familiar about the dress, but he would have to recall it a later time as he skimmed through a few pages.

Oddly enough, he had not found a complete family picture of the Redfields among the albums. Only Claire and Chris growing in time, from children to adolescent teenagers, until they were who they were in present time. Soon enough, his dearheart stirred from beneath the pristine sheets, and woke up. "Oh, you're back." Claire said nonchalantly as she went to the bathroom to clean her face and rinse her mouth. "What ya got there?" "I brought a few of your clothes, dearheart." Wesker said. "And some photo albums. And I have a question about those." Claire got out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. _What twisted thing will you tell me now_, she thought as she sat on the bed. "How come…your parents are not in these pictures?" the blonde asked, startling Claire. She hadn't expected that question to come from the Tyrant.

"Well," she answered, looking down on her hands. It was a sensitive subject to tell the reason, but something bad may happen if she didn't answer. "Chris and I lost Mom and Dad a long time ago in a car crash. We've been orphaned ever since." She expected some smartass comment to come from Wesker, but was surprised to see that his usual, stoic expression softened. "I'm…sorry to hear that." he said, his tone sincere, which was another surprise for Claire. _What's his game now? What's he trying to get at_, she thought. Wesker only stared at her, seemingly eager to hear more. "Uh…is there something you wanted?" Claire asked. "I just wanted to hear more, dearheart." Wesker said. "Like what it's like to have a family." Whether he was playing a twisted chess game with her or not was left for Claire to decide, but knowing how sadistic Albert Wesker could get, she assumed it was one of his daily psychological games and played along.

* * *

"Having Mom and Dad then was fun. Life was nice for all four of us." she said. "Chris and I went to school together then. That was before everything. Before Raccoon, before STARS… Before _you_." She gave Wesker a poisonous glare before continuing her story. "Everything was so normal. I played with my dolls together with my friends, while Chris and his buddies would chase each other in the backyard until they either got all muddy or tired. And everytime Chris and I got back home from school, Mom would make us our favorite chocolate chip cookies, while Dad would cook up some really great-tasting barbecue…" The memories of her parents sent tears to her eyes. It had been so long ago, yet remembering the day they passed away reopened a wound in her heart.

And surprisingly still, no snide or contempt-filled comments coming from Wesker. Outside his face was soft, almost comforting, but inside he was laughing like a madman. He was a cruel man. An evil genius who preyed upon the emotions of others to twist and make them play his twisted chess game. Though he knew by now that Claire may have known, he enjoyed it. This was another of his little punishments for his dearheart.

* * *

Before Claire could continue with her story, Wesker's phone rang. He answered it in one swift motion. From the pace of the conversation, Claire could tell it was someone from TriCell, a scientist, perhaps. And that he was needed in the research area or something like that. It took nearly all of her self-control not to smile in triumph as Wesker's absence would allow her to contact Chris and the BSAA again. Her hopes were not failed when Wesker stood up, an annoyed expression on his handsome face, as he straightened and adjusted his jacket.

"Dearheart, I'm sorry I'm not able to spend enough time with you." he said. "But I will make It up to you soon. I have to be in the R&D department of TriCell, and I may get back late. Before I go, by the way, there's something I want you to have." He took out a leather black choker from his coat pocket and put it around Claire's neck. "I remember seeing one on your neck on the first day I met you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving in one seamless and fast motion. Claire's hand instinctively flew up to the choker around her neck. _Yeah, I remember having something like this on_, she thought as she waited a few minutes before going down to the restaurant's internet café.

"What is it now?"

"Sir, the Uroboros is showing a rapid rate of development."

Looking over a glass chamber in TriCell's R&D facility, Wesker was shown a man injected with the Uroboros. The virus erupted from his skin in the form of writhing black tentacles. Yellowish orbs that seemed to be eyes grew from the man's knees and shoulderblades, and his head was brealy recognizable, as cracks filled it. He uttered a guttural cry of pain as he hunched forward, and more tentacles, this time accompanied by some protrusions which seemed to be parts of his verterbrae spike out of his back. "Magnificent. It seems that Uroboros has reached higher peaks of evolution." Wesker said, a satisfied grin on his face. "Now, how long do we have to wait until we can fully launch the final phase of the Plan?" The scientist checked over his clipboard, then answered, "Three months, sir. After that, we're fully functional." "Good." Wesker said, turning to leave. He had to get back in his office, for he was sure paperwork awaited.

And the blonde had never been so right.

* * *

At the internet café in the hotel's restaurant, Claire sent another email to Chris, telling him of what had happened to her and Wesker earlier. It said:

"**Chris, Wesker took some of the photo albums I had lying around in my old house. He even had me tell about…about Mom and Dad… Chris I'm sorry… I know you don't want anyone knowing it… But you know what would happen if I didn't answer… **

**I'm sorry for bugging you and the guys over there, but I'm really, really, **_**really**_** am very scared here. I've been defiant on so many occasions I'm just lucky to be able to email you. So I hope you guys get here… I can only email you like this when Wesker's not around. I just got lucky again.**

**Oh, and it looks like we'll be staying in the hotel for a little while longer, since I just found out it was much closer to TriCell than the penthouse. I hope this helps. **

**Claire."**

She hit "Send" before leaving. She was hopeful again, like the first week of her stay in Wesker's penthouse. Although Chris wasn't replying, she knew he got those messages, and were just planning on another method of attack.

* * *

-Communications Room, BSAA HQ-

One of the communications analyst managed to find Claire's email, since all emails going to BSAA members passed through the comms first. Seeing it, he called the attention of Chris, who just got back from the gym with HUNK. "Sir, we just received this from Claire Redfield. I was going to send it to your inbox, but I thought it was necessary you see it now." Chris looked at the email, and his eyes narrowed in anger at its contents. "Damn Wesker…" he cursed under his breath. "What happened? What did Claire say?" HUNK asked. "Wesker made her tell about our Mom and Dad." Chris hissed. "Fucking bastard doesn't let up now, does he?" "Pretty nosy right there." the mercenary answered as he wiped a veil of sweat forming on his forehead. "And it looks like they're still in La Vie." the ex-STARS marksman said. "I don't know how long, because Claire didn't say as well."

A huge grin formed on the mercenary's face. "Now I've got an idea, but we have to talk about it tomorrow. We'll definitely need Nikolai's help." "Hope he can speak English." Chris said, making the mercenary chuckle. "Redfield, Nikolai may be Russian, but he's spent years in America, so language barriers aren't gonna be a problem." HUNK said as he and Chris left the room to return to their quarters. Outside, Jill had a short conversation with The Death. "HUNK, you sure he isn't gonna pull a gun on us like he did to Carlos?" she asked for clarification. She remembered the Raccoon City outbreak all too well, and how Carlos was baffled that his commanding officer was ready to kill him where he stood. "Jill, I know you and Nikolai aren't on the best terms, but in the event he does that," HUNK said, fixing the red beret he usually wore. "I'll pull the gun faster than he ever could. As I said earlier, I know how to put him in his place." He gave her a reassuring grin before heading off to the swimming pool area to do a few laps.

_Gotta take his word for it, although I'll have to keep my eye out too_, Jill thought as she made her way to the pantry to get some food.

* * *

From his office in TriCell, Wesker pulled out his phone and connected it to his desktop. There, he was reviewing a video footage of someone in an internet café sending emails to a person he wanted to kill. His lips were curved in a sadistic predatory smile as the person in video came to light. It was Claire Redfield.

He caught her.

And he will strike fear in her so she would never do this again.

"Dearheart, why must you be so obstinate?"

* * *

**This chapter's pretty overdue, so I'm sorry but here it is! Nikolai's coming back y'all! Oh, and the email addresses that Claire sent the emails to are (for Chris Redfield), (for Jill Valentine) and .kennedy (for Leon. Wow Leon, that's a tough email you got there.)**

**OOH QUESTION: With Nikolai in the picture, would you still think the BSAA would go at it with guns blazing or a tactical approach? And why is it a must for Wesker to keep tabs on Claire? XD Rate and review please! Thank you :)**


	25. The Two Of Us

_**The Two Of Us**_

_I want to believe in the miracle that you and I met__  
__Well, whatever it is, thank you__  
__You say that it's lovely_

_That it's beautiful, because it's a miracle_

_ -Futarigoto, RADWIMPS (translation)_

* * *

It was already morning when Claire woke up, and still no Wesker there. _Good, more chances of me being able to email Chris and the BSAA_, she thought as she rinsed her mouth and face before fixing the covers. It had been a routine to her, whether Wesker was there or not. The choker was still clasped firm around her neck, though she had tried to yank it off the night before, but to no avail. She just left it there, even when she took a bath that day before going down to eat breakfast, it was there, like some parasite sucking away at God knows what.

It would be the same day that the BSAA was going to gamble again, for her safety, as Nikolai Ginovaev, former Umbrella soldier, landed in America, greeted by HUNK and the rest of the BSAA.

* * *

"Good to have you here, Nikolai." HUNK said as the Russian gave him a bearhug that took the air from his lungs. Nikolai had definitely aged, but he was still quite handsome, with his neat gray hair touching the back of his neck, sharp icy blue eyes that took in every detail of where he was, and his trademark chiseled face. Sure he was in his thirties, but it didn't seem like it. Jill was eyeing him carefully, which made him chuckle. "Well, good day to you to, Miss Valentine." the Russian greeted. "It has been too long. Tell me, what is it like to be Wesker's dog?" Chris wanted to go for the guy's jaw, and HUNK gave Nikolai an "I wouldn't do that if were you" stare that made him lower his head.

"Gee, Nikolai, good morning to you too. Never thought I 'd hear something like that from you." Jill said, condescendingly. "Okay, break it up, everyone." HUNK said. "We just requested Nikolai to be here, and Nikolai, everyone went out of their way to greet you. So let's stop bitching each other and grab some breakfast at the BSAA pantry. Heard they've got casserole." "Dibs!" Leon and Piers called out, eyeing each other with a competitive stare as they drove back to HQ.

* * *

Claire ordered some old fashioned pancakes and French toast, along with some orange juice as her breakfast. She didn't want to go all out like the other guests did. She was, after all, just the average redhead. As she ate her food, her thoughts began to drift onto what she would send Chris in her next email. Taking out her trusty diary, which had been her constant companion, she wrote her thoughts down for the day.

"_November 17__th__, _

_I've managed to send emails to Chris and the BSAA twice yesterday. Heck, it seemed too easy. In fact, this had been all too easy. I'm beginning to think there's something amiss here. And I hope I'm just being paranoid about this. _

_And this choker… Okay, I know it's just a leather choker, but Wesker gave this to me… Somehow I should get this off, but it feels like it's latched onto my neck when he put it on…"_

She closed the diary and kept it inside her small bag as she finished her breakfast and headed up to the internet café. She had no idea how long she was to stay there with Wesker, so she knew she had to make the most out of it.

* * *

-Pantry, BSAA HQ-

"Seriously, Nikolai? Vodka in the wee hours of the morning?" Leon said, surprised at the Russian mercenary gulping down a glass of vodka. "Comrade, in Soviet Russia, we have vodka for coffee." Nikolai answered, still drinking the heavy liquor. "Now, HUNK, I heard you have a sort of plan to rescue Claire Redfield?" "I was gonna get to that." HUNK answered after taking a bite out of the casserole. _At least this is better than the shit they called food back at Rockfort Island_, the mercenary thought.

"Yeah, about that. Claire's been in the La Vie Hotel for some two days now, which is an opportune moment for us to rescue her, but we have to make sure Wesker's not there." HUNK said. "And how are we going to do that?" Nikolai asked. "Someone has to play secretary for Wesker, really. Someone he would least expect." HUNK replied, and all eys fell onto Helena Harper. "What are you looking at?" the former Secret Service agent asked. "You want me to do it?!" "Well, Wesker doesn't know you, which is a plus." Chris said, taking in a mouthful of the overcooked sausage. "Well, scrap it, because I'm not doing it, and he most likely has a secretary." Helena said. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Well, we could split in teams. One team heads off to the hotel and gets Claire, and the other team can secure the hotel perimeter. Whoever's left can do surveillance." Jill said. "Good, comrade." Nikolai said. "Why has this not crossed any of your minds?" "Well, the fact we don't know Wesker's schedule made it a tad harder to go with that strategy." Piers answered. "But at least we could do that." "And it had better be now." Chris said. "It's still early, and most likely he'll be in TriCell."

* * *

Wrapping up their breakfast quickly, the BSAA operatives already divided themselves into teams. Jill would be with Piers and Nikolai, securing the hotel perimeter to ensure no interruptions got past. Helena and Leon would act as surveillance to alarm the team of Wesker's arrival. Based on the pictures that Piers had taken two days earlier at the party, Wesker was fond of driving his black Maserati, so the chances of him using the same car was ninety-nine percent. HUNK and Chris would be the one to rescue Claire. But the mission had to be seamless, and inconspicuous to the hotel guests. Chris smirked to himself as he imagined the look on Wesker's face as they rescue Claire.

Claire was at her usual spot in the internet café. Although she had only visited the modest establishment for two days, everyone there knew her. But she didn't want them knowing of the predicament she got herself into as she typed away her next email, heart beating at the back of her throat.

"**Chris, I know I'm probably nagging you right now, but please you have to help me…"**

It was short and simple, and after sending it, she reached for the choker around her neck. Claire found the tight metal clasp that kept it in place. She knew Wesker was going to be enraged when he found out, but she couldn't care less. After almost five minutes of struggling with the piece of leather, she had finally undone the tight clasp. Rubbing the choker-shaped mark on her neck, Claire decided to get a drink from the restaurant.

* * *

Two hours.

Albert Wesker was going to be stuck in TriCell for two more hours. Just his luck that Excella was discharged that same day, and immediately decided to hold a board meeting. _If I had only killed her, then perhaps I would have not stayed longer than my usual sojourn holds here_, Wesker thought as his jaw clenched at the email he received. _However, I would always find my dearheart waiting._ He checked on his phone to monitor Claire via the choker he put on her, and he saw nothing but black. _What is the meaning of this_, he thought. _Had she…taken it off? _Before he could punch a dent to the wall, a nervous-looking secretary went into his office. "Mr. Wesker, Miss Gionne and the board of directors…are already assembled in Conference Room Ten. Th-they are…e-expecting you…" Growling out his frustration, Wesker stood and composed himself before giving a curt nod to the secretary, who was literally running back to her desk as the blonde made his way to the conference room for another two hours' session of Excella's preaching.

* * *

The BSAA rescue team was all set. Although they had to get a last-minute approval from Director Stephens, who didn't want to approve it after the party fiasco, only sighed and nodded as they departed for the La Vie Hotel once more. It was set. Helena and Leon wou;d keep their eyes out if Wesker came. Jill, Piers, and Nikolai went undercover as hotel guests to ensure that their mission wasn't obvious, and both HUNK and Chris would go up and rescue Claire, going undercover as guests at the same time. Chris' heart was beating loudly and hard against his muscled chest as he and HUNK went to the hotel's reception area.

"Excuse me," HUNK said to the hotel receptionist. "I am Harold Dalloway from Social Services," He held up a fake Social Services badge that wa made by Piers (which looked really genuine) " and I am with Chris Redfield, brother of one Claire Redfield, who is in this hotel." "Yes, she is." the receptionist said, scanning through the hotel's logbook. "She is currently staying at room 4516. Please leave your badge and sign on this log sheet." She handed out a log book and a pen, and both HUNK and Chris signed before going up to the elevator.

* * *

"Harold Dalloway? Where'd you get that?" Chris asked as he and HUNK waited in the elevator. "That's my real name." HUNK answered. "I'm surprised you didn't know." "Well, all I knew then was that you liked wearing a gas mask and a helmet." Chris answered as the elevator's door opened. All they had to do now was to find the room.

Jill and Piers went into the hotel's restaurant, for Nikolai decided to stay in the lounge to keep an eye out of Wesker as well. The duo hoped to find Claire there, and they weren't let down. Piers was the first to spot Claire from one of the seats near the window. "Jill, there she is." he whispered. "I'll approach." "Copy that, Piers. I'll let Chris know." Jill said with a jubilant smile as the ATL approached Claire.

* * *

"Eagle Eye, this is Red Fox. Do you copy?" Chris said through his transceiver. A short buzz, then Leon's voice answered. "Red Fox, this is Eagle Eye. We copy. No sign of the Maserati." "Good, just keep an eye out." Chris said as he switched to talk to Nikolai. "White Wolf, this is Red Fox. What's your location?" "Red Fox, this is White Wolf." Nikolai answered. "I am in the lounge, observing for any signs of potential threat. Jill and Piers headed to the restaurant in hopes of finding the target. Over." "Roger that." the former STARS member said as he and HUNK finally found the room.

"Chris," HUNK said. "Claire isn't here!" "Shit!" Chris swore under his breath. _Where could she be? Did they move out already?_ Before he could lose his cool, Jill's voice rang through HUNK's communicator. "HUNK, Piers and I found Claire. She's in the restaurant. You'd better get yourselves over here. Over and out." "Hey, Chris, they found Claire." HUNK said, a wide grin on his usually frowning face. "She's at the restaurant. Jill and Piers are with her." "Awesome!" Chris said. "Come on, we gotta get her out of here."

* * *

Excella's accented voice filled the conference room as they discussed TriCell's expansion plans. She was still bruised, and was in a wheelchair, but she did not want to stay any longer in the hospital. As the meeting progressed, she shot fearful glances at Albert Wesker, who was merely smirking back at her in annoyance. She was not afraid of what other men can do, except for the blonde Tyrant. "In three months' time," Excella continued, masking her agitation with the confident tone she always had. "TriCell will dominate the pharmaceutical business. As of today, we have but eighty-nine percent of the world buying from us, but with the developments our R&D has been making in the field of vaccinations, we will raise this number to either ninety-two or ninety-five in the next three months." "What shall be your action plan, Miss Gionne?" one of the board directors asked. "We can definitely give the floor to Albert Wesker for that." Excella answered, gesturign for Wesker to speak.

"Definitely, Miss Gionne's plans are attainable and not impossible." Wesker said. "The action plan to achieving is goal is merely doubling the efforts of the R&D. Funding is not a problem, sicne I can fund them myself, and of course, part of the action plan would be," He clenched his gloved hands into fists. "to eliminate all unnecessary inconveniences."

* * *

"Hey, miss, is this seat taken?"

Claire looked up at the man who tapped her lightly on the shoulder. It was Piers, and right behind him was Jill with a big smile on her face. "Piers!" Claire said, jumping up and giving the yougn ace a hug. "Hey, we weren't giving up that fast." he answered, returning the hug. Jill came over and embraced the ecstatic Claire. "We're here, Claire-bear. HUNK and Chris are on their way down as well." Speak of the devil, HUNK and Chris did come down to the restaurant, and the Redfield siblings embraced each other.

"Chris! I missed you so much!" Claire said. "All the things Wesker did… He… I…" She broke off into a sob, while Chris caressed her back softly. "it's okay, Claire. We'll talk about it once we get to HQ." Chris said as they led her out to the lobby, where Nikolai awaited them. For good measure, HUNK took the Social Services badge and the BSAA ID Chris left. They proceeded to the black sedan that was parked outside. Once in the vehicle, Chris radioed Leon and Helena.

* * *

"Eagle Eye, this is Red Fox. We have secured the target. Repeat, we have secured the target. Now let's head back to HQ." "Copy that." Leon answered from the other end as he revved the engine to life and drove off. Not long after, Chris and the rest of the BSAA, with Claire in tow, drove back to the BSAA HQ.

Finally, what seemed to be an eternity for Wesker had already ended as the meeting was adjourned. He spared no word with anyone, not even Excella, and got into his black Maserati to drive back to the hotel. This was the first that Albert Wesker was to be surprised. After some twenty minutes of driving and waiting in the God-awful traffic, he had reached the hotel. Expecting Claire in the room, he went up and opened the door, hoping to surprise his dearheart.

* * *

There was no sign of Claire.

He checked the botanical garden, the casino, the bar and restaurant, and the Internet café she would frequent. He only found the choker he gave her. Wesker's jaw clenched, his hands balled up into fists, and at the moment he got back to the room, he punched a hole into one of the walls.

His dearheart had escaped.

He couldn't believe it.

But he will get her back. His eyes were glowing with the colors of Hell as he decided to pack the rest of the things in the room and go back to the penthouse. From there, he'd plan his next move. He already assumed the only place she would be in: the BSAA Headquarters. To think that those inferior men would best him? Ha, never. He smirked arrogantly to himself. He never ran out of playing cards.

And he had one in particular that he would put down on the table.

* * *

**Claire escaped! Woohoo! But it ain't over for Wesker yet! Man never ran out of cards to play... Well, please rate and review this chapter! It ain't over til it's over! Question: What do you think that 'playing card' is? **


	26. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

To everyone who liked and reviewed this fic through its ups and downs, I'd like to thank you very much for it.

Sorry for the sudden downhill turn of the story because I'm going through some tough stuff right now. My sister's in the hospital because of a car crash, and she still hasn't woken up yet, so I'm actually writing this fic while I'm in the hospital. Thankfully my boss at work let me have two weeks off because of this.

Please stay loyal to the story. I promise to make it up for all the really bad plot twists, especially Wesker's addiction to "Dear heart", and the BSAA's half-assed save attempts, in which a retention department from any BPO could have done better.

I can't stop thanking everyone who followed this story and gave it honest reviews. I'll take the feedback as inspiration to make it better, and bring it back to its former glory. To all the haters, back off. If everyone can help me out as well in making this a better fic I appreciate the suggestions.

Again, thank you so much for being supportive of this story. Please pray for my sister's speedy recovery…

And I cannot fathom how happy I am to see that this fic turned out better than I expected because of all of you. Thank you very much.


	27. What I Like About You

_**What I Like About You**_

_What I like about you_

_You really know how to dance_

_When you go up, down, jump around_

_Talk about true romance_

_ -What I Like About You, Lillix_

* * *

**Nivans, Piers**

**Blood Type: A**

**Gender: Male**

**Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American**

**Came from the Special Forces. Joined the BSAA sometime in 2010 at the behest of operative Chris Redfield. Currently on the Alpha Team as its marksman. Military careers had been running in his family since his great-grandfather.**

**Weapon of choice is the MP-AF. **

**Harper, Helena**

**Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American**

**Gender: Female**

**Is an agent of the United States Secret Service. Helena Harper operates with the BSAA while at the same time reporting to the FOS. Was eventually transferred to the CIA after shooting an unarmed civilian. **

**Weapon of choice is the Hydra shotgun and her Desert Eagle.**

* * *

These were the new BSAA members that Wesker was researching on that day in his personal study. Since he returned to his penthouse, he tried his best to reign in the rage that boiled over Claire's escape, but he managed to punch a few holes through the suite's entranceway. _Damn that Excella_, he thought as he was typing away at his keyboard. _If only she had not thought of that blasted meeting..._ But what he was more eager to accomplish was snapping the necks of the BSAA operatives that had helped Claire escape. And when he gets her back, he'll teach her a lesson about obedience as well. For now, Wesker had to be careful about his moves. He had his cards ready in his hand, but he had to wait for an opportunity to lay them down. When a sliver of chance presented itself to the blonde, he would grab it.

As he typed away, Wesker glanced every now and then at the picture that adorned his desktop, Claire Redfield in her teenage years. Not much had changed from her appearance then and now, except that her body had matured, particularly her curves. But even then, almost ten years back, Wesker had adored Claire. But for all that was good, it wouldn't look good for him to date a woman who wasn't even a mature woman then. Wesker could only grin nostalgically as he remembered the time he and Claire spent when she interviewed him for a school assignment.

* * *

-Raccoon City-

_That was what you get when you don't pay attention in Social Studies._

_Claire learned her lesson the hard way from everyone's least favorite teacher, Mr. Hughes. For not being able to answer any of the crow-faced teacher's questions the entire time, she was homework as punishment while the rest of the class enjoyed their Fridays. Claire was to interview any public figure in Raccoon City and ask them about what they thought of the city and how they could help develop it. As an additional burden, Mr. Hughes also required her to do a bit of research about the person she would choose to interview. Pfft, lucky me, Claire thought as she left the classroom. Well, at least I've got Chris to interview. She smiled to herself as she walked outside the school and towards the police station. As she checked the notes that Hughes gave her, the last instruction made her jaw drop: She was not to interview a relative or a friend. _

_Oh shit._

_But she wasn't able to think of who could be a substitute for Chris, as it had to be a public figure. She considered Chief Brian Irons, but his fat arse and penchant for younger ladies disgusted her, and there was no way in hell she could get close to Mayor Warren. But the idea struck her when she arrived at the police station._

_She'll interview the STARS team. But which one? Enrico, or that Wesker guy? she thought as she went inside. Some of the officers knew her. One in particular was the new rookie Leon Kennedy, who was drinking coffee by the reception area. Upon eye contact, he gave her a shy smile and she smiled back in return as she ascended the flight of stairs to get to the STARS office. Claire was considering Chris, but knowing how much of a goofball her brother can be, she made up her mind and chose to interview other members of STARS. There was the Alpha team which consisted of Chris, Jill, Barry, Brad, Joseph and their captain Albert Wesker, and there was the Bravo team, with Enrico Marini as captain, together with Forest Speyer, Richard Aiken, and Rebecca Chambers._

* * *

_Damn it, which team do I interview, Claire thought as her brown eyes roamed the near-empty office. Looking at the watch, she realized it was patrol duty for most of the members, so the ones present were Forest, Joseph, Barry, Jill, Wesker, and Enrico. Yeah, I'll interview Enrico! He's pretty easy to approach, Claire thought as she found Enrico's office. She knocked on the door threee times, and Enrico bade her to come in._

"_Oh, hi Claire." The STARS Bravo captain said with a smile. "Sorry, but Chris isn't here. He's on patrol with Brad. What brings you here today?" "Err, I need to interview a public figure for my Social Studies assignment." Claire answered sheepishly. "I wanted to interview Chris, but I'm sure he'll mess my homework up and my teacher said I'm not allowed to interview relatives." Enrico chuckled. "Don't be too harsh on your brother." he said. "Much as I'd like to be your interviewee, I'm afraid I'm under-qualified for the 'public figure' part. Have you visited Albert's office?" "You mean Captain Wesker? He'll eat me alive!" Claire said with a fierce red blush creeping up her cheeks. "No he won't. He just looks strict but he can be nice." the Bravo captain said as he stood. "Come on, I'll take you to him so you won't be so nervous." "Okay, if you say so, Enrico." Claire said as she and Enrico went to the STARS Alpha team captain's office. Along the way, Jill waved at her, and Claire could only smile back as Enrico knocked on Wesker's door._

"_Albert? You have a minute?" he said. A deep, British-accented voice that made Claire shudder answered, "Come in, Enrico." The Bravo captain opened the door, revealing Wesker, who was arranging piles of folders on his desk. He wore a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a bulletproof vest with the STARS logo on the chest, navy blue combat pants and boots to match. As Claire had been accustomed to seeing, he wore his dark sunglasses. "Ah, I see you have a guest in tow. What seems to be the problem?"_

* * *

"_Claire here needs to interview a public figure for her Social Studies homework." Enrico said. "I hardly fit the part, and she said Chris would likely mess up the assignment, so I suggested you." "Good call." Wesker said, taking off his shades to rub his strained eyes. "Come in, Miss Redfield." Claire was nervous, very nervous, but she sucked it up and went inside the pristine office as Enrico closed the door, leaving the two alone._

"_Please, take a seat." Wesker said, gesturing to one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. Tucking a stray strand of red hair into the back of her ear, Claire took a deep breath as she sat down and took out her pen and notebook. "Um, good afternoon...Captain Wesker, sir." she said timidly, to which the Alpha captain responded with a nod. "Th-the reason why I'm here is..." Ah crap, and you wanted to be a Lit major, Claire thought angrily. And you can't even speak in a complete sentence! Her tense expression made Wesker grin. "Are you alright, Miss Redfield? Would you still want to pursue with this interview?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Claire found herself lost in those deep, icy blue eyes of her brother's boss. "Uh... Yes, yes of course!" she answered, mentaly berating herself. "Um, if you don't mind, Captain Wesker, these will be only a few question and I promise I won't take up much of your time..." "You've already had, dear." he said with an arrogant smirk that made Claire's eyebrows meet at the center. "But no worries. Please continue."_

"_Um, seeing as you are one of the captains of the renowned STARS team of Raccoon City, in your way," Claire said. "What do you think of the city that you protect?" Good question, she thought, smiling inwardly. "I must say that, despite the city being small, it is still a nice place to protect. Crimes rate are going high little by little, and soon STARS will be on the case." Claire wrote every word down perfectly, then proceeded to think of her second question. "Well, with that, Captain," she said, trying her best not to stutter. "Erm, you being captain and all, what do you think is your role in the city's security, and how can you help?" "Simply put, Miss Redfield, as the captain of the STARS Alpha team, my role is to be the leader. Thus, most decisions and strategizing would come from me before my team and I go out on the field." Wesker said, putting on his shades. "I ensure that the men and women who keep Raccoon City safe are safe and ready. And that, I believe, is my way of helping, though being captain keeps me off the field sometimes." Claire nodded, jotting everything down. God I'm almost done, she thought gleefully. But I don't wanna leave yet... Captain Wesker's...cute..._

* * *

"_Do you have any more questions for me?" Wesker asked. "Oh, yes... Um, my teacher also required me to do a bit of information-gathering from the person to be interviewed." Claire answered. Great, now I have to do a talk show stunt. "Erm, where did you come from and how did you get to Raccoon City?" Claire said, but was met by a steel gaze. "Nothing too personal, Claire." Wesker said, making her gulp. "Oh, you know what? I'll just move onto another question." the redhead said. Since when did that become too personal? "So, how was your first day as STARS captain?" "Rather...exhilarating." he answered, stretching his arms. Claire could see every detail of his muscled arms as he stretched them, from sinews, to the toned biceps. She was going gaga over her brother's boss. "My team comprises of different personalities, all of which are intriguing. It makes me want to work with them everyday to ensure Raccoon City's safety." "Uhm, I know this is too much," Claire said. "And thank you for your time, Captain Wesker, but how's my brother Chris?" _

_Now Wesker grinned in sadistic humor. Chris was a good man, and he considered him the best, but there were some instances in which they never saw eye to eye. It already came from Barry on the day he recommended him, that he had trouble following orders. He didn't want to embarass Chris in front of his sister, but he didn't want to lie either. Why am I conflicted in terms of Christopher's performance, Wesker thought. I know I must be honest to Claire. "Your brother is highly skilled in what he does, especially in terms of marksmanship." he began. "But...he has trouble obeying orders from his direct commanding officer." The last part came out as a drawl. "I'm sorry about that..." Claire said apologetically, making Wesker wince in surprise. "I know my brother's such a hardheaded guy. He does that most of the time, but please don't give up on him, Captain. He's a good guy. I swear." The Alpha team captain couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from the beautiful, pleading face of Chris' younger sister. Somehow it annoyed him that she was begging him not to be tight on such an insolent fellow like Chris, but at the same time...he liked it when Claire begged. "Oh, but that's not the end of it, Claire." Wesker said._

"_Your brother's problem of obeying orders is just too much. We could lose an innocent victim in a hostage situation with his temper." Now Claire's brown eyes widened. "He knows what to do!" she said, her voice raised. "If he hears something he knows could jeopardize a life, he'll be the first to say no and plan a different method!" "Yes, like shooting a kidnapper point-blank in the head with the hostage in his arms." Wesker retorted, his voice rising as well. He wanted Claire to stop. He wanted her to go back to being timid and shy...and absolutely under control. Such was the fight that she had. She truly was Chris' brother._

* * *

_And it would be his pleasure to bend her to his will. _

"_Now I know why he looks at you sourly!" the younger Redfield continued. Her voice was loud enough to even make Barry and Jill's heads turn despite Wesker's office door closed shut. Now the STARS Alpha team captain stood. His full height dwarfed Claire's, and it intimidated her, but he was being a jackass. That had to stop. "The way you treat him...you're embarassing him!" "I am not embarassing Chris." the captain said, dryly. "If I were to do so, it will only serve as grounds for him to disobey. And disobedience is a terminable offense. He is lucky I still put up with his antics!" Trmebling, Claire bit her lower lip as she looked Wesker straight in the eye. She leaned towards him until their faces were inches from each other's. He was so handsome...but why did he have to be such a prick?_

"_You're an ass. Good day, Captain Wesker!" And without turning back, Claire slammed the door behind her and left the building. Wesker sat back, pinching his nosebridge and inhaling to keep his calm. These Redfields...they really do have fight in them, he thought as he went back to signing some documents. But Claire...she truly is...someone I should have... He grinned wickedly to himself as he took out a picture from his desk drawer. It was the picture of Claire that Chris had on his desk that went missing because of the mess he called a desk. And Wesker wasn't going to tell him about it, not by a long shot._

_Simply put, he found himself wanting Claire just after a simple interview gone wrong. The rebellious spirit in her was very attractive to him. He knew he just had to bend her, make her his. And he only grinned to himself as he returned the picture to its resting place and signed a few more of the paperwork before clocking out later that evening._

* * *

The blonde chuckled lightly at the memory as another file on his desktop computer caught his eye: the enhanced P30 device's manual. It was an extended version of the other manual that Claire had previously read. This particular one was well-hidden, and it kept a dark yet useful secret about the enhanced device that he had placed on Chris. The smirk on his face eventually grew into a sadistic grin as he read the last line of the manual concerning the drug stored in the device.

**Without the device's help, the drug that the new P30 stays in the bloodstream for exactly one month, which is a feature that the previous P30 model did not have. The purpose of the extended longevity is for longer control and subjugation purposes. Be reminded, however, after exactly one month, this will no longer work, and the only means to restore the effect is to put the device on the subject.**

_This should not be too difficult_, Wesker thought. _It has not been a month yet since I put it on Chris..._ And there it was. Chris was his one of his cards. The BSAA had a very difficult time getting him back to his senses the first time, and the thought of Claire being desperate to find a cure for her brother that she will return to him... He would never let her go after that.

The pieces were in place. It was time to start the twisted games Albert Wesker was so fond of playing.

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

"Sleepyhead, it's dinnertime."

Chris nudged Claire awake. She had been asleep the moment the BSAA director gave her a room she could stay at. It wasn't a big room, but it was enough for her, and it was near Chris' and Jill's. "Huh? How long was I asleep?" Claire asked, stretching out her aching arms. "Heh, you have no idea." Chris said with a grin. "Come on, the new BSAA operatives are psyched to meet you. Let's go to the pantry, the most sacred area of the BSAA headquarters." Claire chuckled at her brother's statement as they went to the pantry.

Piers, Helena, Leon, Jill, HUNK, and Nikolai were all seated on one, long table as Chris and Claire arrived. "Hear ye, hear ye!" HUNK said jokingly. "I present thee, Sir Christopher and Lady Claire Redfield!" "Good one, HUNK." Nikolai said. "But that will be your last, comrade." "Killjoy." HUNK muttered under his breath as the Redfield siblings sat down beside Jill. Leon gave a small smile towards Claire, who responded with a smile of her own, while Piers shyly smiled at her as well. The ace's face was slowly becoming pink. He had met her more than once, but it was just now he appreciated how truly beautiful she was.

"I'm sure you know Leon and Jill." Chris said. "And HUNK, too, since he was with you at the penthouse." "How could I forget?" Claire said, beaming at the mercenary. "He helped me, and I nearly punched him in the face." "That was my bad." HUNK said. "You were asleep. Yeah, by the way, Wesker broke the clip, huh?" "Yeah... He smashed it to pieces with his hand." Claire said. "Sorry about that." "Well, s'alright. We can't avoid that happening. But at least after several tries, we got you back." the mercenary said, to which Chris nodded before he introduced the white-haired Russian. "Oh, this is Nikolai Ginovev." he continued, and the Russian shook Claire's hand. "He was with the UBCS around ten years ago." "Correct. That was the same time Wesker killed my comrade Sergei." Nikolai answered bitterly. "So helping the BSAA is my way of avenging my comrade's death." "And all others." Jill pointed out, gesturing to her blonde locks. Up to this day she hated her blonde hair. It wasn't her.

* * *

"And this fellow redhead is Helena Harper. You remember her from Dorothy Perkins and the waitress at the TriCell ball." Chris said. "You did an amazing job as an undercover agent." Claire said. "Nothing to it." Helena answered. "Years of being in the Secret Service and the CIA will teach you these things. Good to have you here, finally. You've no idea how fidgety Chris gets back then." "I'm sure I will know, judging from his face right now." the younger Redfield said as her brother elbowed her side softly as he gestured to his ATL and protege. "That's Piers Nivans, my ATL." Chris said as Piers smiled and shook Claire's hand. "This is the only time you got a formal introduction since he was undercover for the time he met you. Hey, Piers, you blushing or something?" The young ace was snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh... Oh... no, Captain! No, of course not." he said, his gaze downcast. Claire snickered. "Aww, don't be like that, Chris! You're being mean again! That _is so you_!" Jill had to stifle a laugh but it was too late. She was giggling along with Claire while Chris frowned.

"Well, looks like you lost this round, Redfield." Leon said, examining the burrito on his tray. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" "Shut up, Kennedy." Chris said, obviously embarassed. The ex-rookie cop took a bite out of the burrito before saying, "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Stephens wants to meet us all tomorrow morning for a meeting about Claire's stay at Wesker's. And I mean all of us, Claire included." "Man, can't he give her a break?" Helena said. "She's been through a damn lot." "If I'm needed there, then I'll tell you what you need to know, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be much." Claire said, her eyes showing sadness. Her stay at Wesker was hell to begin with, despite his many gifts to her.

And now she had to tell the events, one horrible day after another.

* * *

**I'm pretty overdue on this one so here you go, the next chapter after careful thinking. My sister underwent physical therapy so I wasn't able to attend to it, and she helped me write this one down so I owe her one. I hope you enjoy this. Rate and review! Please and thank you :)**

**The only question I can think of now after writing this is: Would you want to interview Albert Wesker? Because I know I would XD**


	28. My Story Part I

_**My Story Part I**_

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

_ -Listen, Beyonce_

* * *

-Claire POV-

_I know it's only midnight…but its officially the day I tell everyone the darkest days of my life. Everything in that diary… Somehow I regret writing in there… Especially the thing with Chris… What woud they think of him? What would he think of himself? I hope everyone doesn't change the way they look at Chris…especially Jill._

* * *

-BSAA HQ-

A hand gently shook Claire's shoulder. She bolted up to deck anyone who touched her, and to her surprise, it was Piers. He wore the same shy smile he had yesterday. "Uh, good morning, Claire…" he said. "I hope you had a good night's rest…"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Claire said, smiling back as she got up. She rinsed her face as she usually did, and got to fixing her bed covers shortly.

"Sorry, but we'll have breakfast at the conference room, with Director Stephens." the young ace said. Piers had no idea why his heart thumped against his throat whenever he was around Claire. _Think I got a crush on her after all the times I've seen her_, he thought, but he snapped himself out of his trance as Claire got out of the room, the sniper a steps behind.

The conference room was a large, oval-shaped room that almost resembled the White House with its long table in the center, an overhead projector, and the large screen behind the table. Seated around the long table were Leon, Helena, Chris, HUNK, Nikolai (who was drinking his early morning vodka) and Jill. They beamed at both Claire and Piers as they took their seats beside each other. Not long after, the servers at the pantry bought in some freshly-baked bread, coffee (except Nikolai, who was given another bottle of vodka much to HUNK's chagrin), pancakes, ham and cheese sandwiches, and some bacon and eggs. "Mmm, which one should I mercilessly eat first?" Claire muttered, eyeing every dish with ardor. Chris chuckled.

* * *

"Steer clear, Piers, 'coz if you get In the way of her food, you're good as dead!" the SOU captain said. Claire shot him an embarrassed look as she got two pieces of pancakes and three strips of bacon. Knowing Chris was going to tease and humiliate her when she ate ravenously (Claire considers this the 'normal' way of eating) so she cut the pancakes into eight equal pieces and the bacon to bite-sized pieces and slowly ate the pancakes first. Seeing her brother's meal, she had to stifle a laugh or she would've spit all her food at Jill's face, because Chris had a plate heaping of bacon and eggs, and three pieces of pancakes. Leon's jaw dropped at the sight of the food on Chris' plate.

"You sure you can eat all that?" he asked the older man.

"Yeah, I can." Chris answered, taking a huge bite out of the bacon. "You should've seen me eat back when I was still working out." Jill chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yep, Chris ate like a famine just struck." she said, to which Chris responded by playfully pinching her cheek. "Hey, I wasn't _that_ hungry!" he interjected. Claire smiled at the sight of the two. They were merely partners back at their days in STARS, but now they were lovers. Then, a familiar-looking man wearing a simple black suit bearing the BSAA logo on his chest came in.

* * *

"Good morning. I trust the breakfast met your expectations?" he asked, eyeing everyone in the room. They were all busy eating and drinking, therefore they nodded in agreement as the man sat on his chair. "Alright, if we can all stop eating for a while.. We need to talk about a few very important things." he continued as he cleared his throat. As soon as everyone finished their meal, they all looked up at him.

"Director, Claire joined us, as per your request." Leon said, nodding over to Claire. "Mind giving her the heads-up?" The Director nodded as he eyed Claire with his steel-gray gaze.

"I am Director Stephens of the BSAA. It's nice to finally meet the great Claire Redfield." he said, extending his hand to the redhead, who shook it. "I'm quite happy you didn't refuse my request. You are aware of the purpose, yes?"

"You wanna know everything that went down with me during my stay with Wesker?" Claire said, to which Stephens nodded. She bit her lip and quickly glanced at Chris beore returning her gaze to the BSAA director. "Alright, but just one question."

* * *

"Yes?" The director said, his eyebrow arched.

"Why do I have to tell everything when it's in my diary that you took?" Claire said. Piers turned his gaze to the Director then back to Claire in surprise. He dropped his voice and whispered a warning to her.

"You don't wanna cross Director Stephens." The ATL said. Stephens nodded at the argument but simply stated, "Obviously, the diary contains most of your feelings and day to day experience, but nothing beats an eyewitness account, eh, HUNK?"

The mercenary, who sat beside Nikolai, nodded silently. Today, HUNK wore his usual garbs, an all-black military attire complete with his helmet, goggles, and gas mask.

"Okay, so Claire, you can begin when you're ready." Stephens said. Claire looked uneasy, but Piers placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. It's gonna be all better once you let it out." he said with his trademark grin. Claire blushed, and so did he. And from the opposite end of the table, Chris flinched at the reaction, but Jill patted his shoulder.

"Chris, calm down. You've known Piers for a while now. You should trust Claire, too. She's a grown lady now." Jill said, noticing the overprotectiveness that was so Chris. The older Redfield leaned back and sighed.

"Well Jill, old habits die hard." Chris answered. "I'm not saying Piers is a bad guy and all, but Claire with a boyfriend… I really can't imagine that." Now it was Nikolai's turn to join in the wagon.

"Comrade," he said. "I do not know your life story so much, but listen to Jill. Your sister's lived through a lot. It's only now she gets to find her true love." He poured himself another drink shortly. Chris merely sook his head, folding his muscled arms across his chest. Even Director Stephens noticed the sudden change of air.

* * *

"Chris, if it helps, I'll have Piers sit beside you." The BSAA director cajoled, making Chris' face flush red in anger. " Stephens chuckled. "I'm just kidding ya, Redfield! Don't be too uptight!" Chris grumbled a string of curses under his breath.

And in his seat, Leon felt strange. _I should be happy for Claire_, he thought as he sipped some of his coffee. _But why do I wanna punch Piers now? I mean, it's not like Raccoon City anymore…_He felt the sting of jealousy in his heart. But he had to control the green-eyed monster.

Claire finally stood up, and everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

"Alright." she said, taking another deep breath. "I'm going to tell you the story of my life with Wesker, including what I found in his laptop."

"Before your life story, Claire," Stephens cut in. "I want to know what you found in the laptop, and how you managed to access it." The former Army Ranger was impressed at the redhead's courage to gather information, especially in the heart of enemy territory.

"It contained stuff about viruses, like the old viruses." Claire said. "But the prominent files there were mostly about his new creation, Uroboros. From what I can last recall, the virus now has a sort of notification system that, when it bonds to a host, it can tell whether they're compatible or not. And we all know what happens if they're not compatible."

* * *

"The monsters come out." Helena said. "I've seen that on the news, especially in Kijuju." Chris' eyes narrowed at the familiar sound of the African nation he had once visited. His partner there, Sheva Alomar, and her superior Captain Josh Stone, were in charge of the clean-up and eradication of whatever little zombie outbreaks remained, but with Wesker's new plan, he knew things could go worse.

"What else did you find in there, Claire?" Stephens pressed on, and Claire's eyes were downcast. She saw a picture of her on the laptop, but she had no idea how to say it, especially with Chris in the crowd. But for all she knew, it was an interrogation.

"I…saw my picture there." she continued, and Chris' eyes widened. "Then, I saw… I saw a death note there for the BSAA, Chris, in particular." She had remembered the notepad file that had her soul almost wanting to run from her body.

**Prepare for the real bloody fun, dearheart, because playtime is over.**

"And," Claire continued. "Chris and Jill's picture were there with the note. It was captioned with the words 'They will die, one way or another'. There was also a file on Wesker's Progenitor virus, and that's all I found about viruses."

* * *

"Anything else aside from virus files?" Stephens asked, adamantly. He could feel Chris' brown eyes burning through him. The elder Redfield did not like the way he was iaskng Claire, but it had to happen. For everyone's sake.

"A file that Excella Gionne sent to Wesker. It was about the more powerful version of the P30 virus that he…" _That he used on Chris to make him his slave. _She took another deep breath and forced herself not to cry. "…that he used on Chris to make him do his bidding."

"Yeah, everyone remembers how that went down." Leon said. He and Helena were the ones firing at Chris during his assault at the BSAA, and Chris' face showed nothing but pure pain and rage over the fact that Wesker manipulated him into killing his own men as well. "What info did you get on it?"

"Not much." Claire answered. "All I can recall was that it was stronger than the one on Jill, and it was harder to fight off the control. It even said that the only methods of removing it would be to either kill the one who has it, or the host has to experience a strong surge of emotion to be free of the device's control." "Just like what happened to me at the interrogation room." Chris said, his hand touching the spot on his chest where he ripped the device off.

"Seems that's all we can get for now." Stephens said. "Thank you for those vital intel you've provided, Claire. You've got more guts than any soldier I was with back at the Rangers." He smiled at the redhead. He wanted to make her a BSAA operative on the spot, but Chris wouldn't approve, Jill would protest, Piers wouldn't like it, HUNK and Nikolai could possibly care less, and to hell with what Leon would think. _Ah fuck this_, Stephens thought. _She's in TerraSave anyway, so why bother?_

"Well, you did say I was gonna have to tell you everything I actually wrote in the diary." Claire said. The sadness returned to her face, and she fought the urge to sob, but it was needed. Taking one last deep breath, she finally spoke.

"Everything started on November 1st…"

* * *

**There will be Part II in the works :) Oh yea, I did create a poll so hope y'all stop by and vote. Rate and review, and please enjoy :) The journey will soon come to an end... **

**If Wesker actually goes out of his way of planning for world domination and being awesome and decides to make fan signs, what would you have him write for you? **


	29. MY Story Part II

_**My Story Part II**_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey If you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_ -Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

"He did WHAT to you?!"

Chris' voice thundered, sending heads turning to his direction. The SOU captain stood, slamming his meaty, gloved fists onto the table. "That damn son of a bitch!" Claire was telling them of the part she was first taken to Wesker's penthouse, where she was sedated in the car.

"Wesker sedated me so I wouldn't struggle…" Claire said, averting her eyes from her brother's face. _And raped me so many times I'm happy I could still walk. _

"You can stop if you're not comfortable." Stephens said, quietly. "I recall HUNK procuring a compact disk containing footages of your life there." He took out the mini disc from the pocket of his suit.

"No, wait!" Claire said. "You said I should do this, and I agreed, so at least let me finish." Surprised at her decision, Stephens eased back onto his chair, gesturing for Claire to continue.

"To be honest, there wasn't much to tell." she continued. "I was with HUNK for most of the time, and Wesker was away in TriCell. But there was a particular day , not sure if it was the second or the third of the month, but he ripped my clothes off and started…" She was cut off when Chris screamed, "ENOUGH, CLAIRE!" Everyone went silent for the second time and Stephens shot a "What-the-hell" look.

"I can't stomach this any longer!" Chris said, indignant. He saw the footage on the CD. He saw how Wesker hungered for his sister, how he tore off Claire's clothes… It brought tears to his eyes and rage in his heart. "Chris, calm down." Leon said, standing up to put a hand on the bigger man's shoulders, but got shrugged off. "At some point, Claire's gonna have to let it all out." Chris shook his head as he stormed out of the conference room, Piers right behind.

"Would you still like to carry on, Miss Redfield?" Stephens asked. Claire nodded, her eyes wide with surprise at Chris walking out.

* * *

Chris walked down to the bar inside the BSAA headquarters, Piers right on his tail. "Captain!" the ATL called. "We've got to get back in there. The meeting's not done yet…"

"It is, for me." Chris said as he sat on one of the bar stools and ordered a bottle of whiskey. "I'm her brother, for fuck's sake! I can't stand to hear anything Wesker did to her. Watching that CD the moment HUNK handed it to me had me wishing I could pull Wesker out of the TV and bash his brains in! And to have Claire tell it again…" He took a huge swig out of the whiskey bottle before settng it down with a loud thud on the mahogany bar table.

"Captain, I've got a little sister at home as well." Piers said. "So you can't tell me that I don't understand what it feels like. Sure she hasn't gone through the things Claire did, and I'd be damned if she did, but I wouldn't storm off like that and chug down whiskey like Nikolai does to vodka!"

"Why does Stephens have to do this to her? Isn't it enough that the diary and the CD are there?" Chris said. "I can't stand it, that's all." Piers shook his head. His captain was drinking, and when he got drunk, things become very horrible. To stop it from happening, he took the bottle from Chris' hand before he could drink again. "What gives, soldier?"

"Chris, I don't have to repeat myself, do I?" Piers said sternly. "You can say what you like, but as your ATL, I'm only wishing nothing but the best. And as your friend, I want you to get your ass back in that conference room to support your sister. Whiskey is no way to show it. You have to be there when Claire spills it all out." For once, Chris had no smartass line to get him back with, and stood up to return to the conference room.

"What would I do without you, soldier…" Chris muttered as he walked towards the conference room. "What would you do without me?" Piers asked, walking beside his captain. "You'd be drinking your head off."

* * *

"Before you carry on," Stephens said. "Let me make the objective of this meeting clear. I'm not forcing you to say everything, especially when you feel it's too personal or horrible. What we're after is what Wesker stores in his penthouse that would be considered vital information. By 'day-to-day' events, I meant the things you heard him say, or the things he'd tell you on an almost – I repeat, almost – daily basis. It's not for me or for everyone to think badly of you. In fact, it's for us to get info that could help us permanently stop that son of a bitch, and for you to be able to get all the guilt and pain out." Claire was awestruck at his statement.

"This isn't some humiliation stint I put up, especially for your brother. I don't play like Wesker." Stephens continued. "And with all the stories Chris told me, especially how you single-handedly infiltrated an Umbrella facility and surviving both Raccoon City and Rockfort Island… You earned my respect for that, Claire. So you can continue on if you want, but if you want to put it off for another time, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, Director." Claire said, as Chris and Piers came in. "I'm more comfortable telling the events in my eyes knowing you said that." "What did he say?" Chris whispered as he sat beside Jill while Piers took his place beside Claire's.

"Carrying on," Claire said. "Wesker had me accompany him to a party, where I got to meet Excella Gionne of TriCell. And of course, she didn't like me on first sight." _Because she's a bitch head over heels in love with Wesker_, she thought. "Wesker…gave me all sorts of stuff that night." Everyone's eyes grew wide at the statement, especially Chris and Jill's.

"He just gave me these really pretty and expensive clothes…" Claire continued. "Then he gave me these Gucci shoes and the Versace purse. But…eveyrthing was peaceful, 'til Excella beat me up with my purse."

"That bitch is going down." Helena snarled, and Jill nodded in agreement.

"Why'd she beat you with your purse?" Leon asked.

"Well, I think she was jealous of me being with Wesker." Claire answered. "Well, after that, Wesker came to TriCell earlier than usual, fuming as he left the penthouse. I don't know what happened, but I can assume he hurt her pretty bad."

As she was going to continue, Stephens' phone rang. "Yes, Director Stephens here?" he said. "Yes. Yes, I'm coming over there. Roger that." He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. "Looks like this really will have to wait another day." he said as he headed out the door. "but it's okay if you all want to continue without me."

* * *

"Say, let's grab us some lunch." HUNK said. "Most likely it's noontime already, and poor Nikolai's passed out already." No wonder no one heard from the Russian. He was unconscious from drinking too much vodka. The mercenary carried the Russian back to his own quarters as the rest went on ahead to the pantry.

"Claire, I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Chris said. "I…didn't mean to storm off like that or anything… I just…" "I know." Claire answered, placing a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder.

"It's totally understandable." Jill said as she took a quick bite out of her sandwich. Chris got up to fetch some food for him and his sister. Chris then returned to the table carrying a tray with steak, lasagna, iced tea, and orange juice.

"Well, Claire," Chris said as he took a piece of steak into his mouth. "Eat up." His baby sister smiled up at him and took a bite out of her lasagna.

* * *

"How charming, Excella, to think you actually built a failsafe in the P30 you gave me."

Wesker was, at the very least, composed enough to speak with the still-recuperating owner of TriCell, whose wrist was still encased in a sling after Wesker snapped it. Her eyes did not show their usual glint of confidence. Whenever she was around the blonde Tyrant, she would be terrified.

"O-of course, Albert." Excella said, avoiding eye contact with her business partner and instead, reading through the mountains of documents stacked atop her desk. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore. She was torn between her blind infatuation towards the man and her still-boiling rage towards Claire for letting all the misfortune happen to her. "The device had…its flaws, when the first P30 was used on Jill, but I made sure to address that…" Wesker gave her a contemptuous grin as he grabbed her jaw, forcing her eyes to lock with his glowing red ones.

"You're proving to be more useful than I expected…" he said, smirking as he pulled away. "Oh, and one more thing," He turned to leave. Today was the day he would accomplish his little twisted chess game. "When I speak to you, Excella… Look at me when I do so."

"There's something else you need to know." Excella quipped, making Wesker look back. "Although the drug that's in the host's veins can be used to control them by simply pressing the P30's remote, it would take several minutes for the drugs to take effect."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Wesker said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Piers sat beside Claire at the pantry, helping himself to some mashed potatoes and buffalo wings. "Wow, you aren't gonna fill up your stomach meter, Piers?" Chris said, noticing the contents of the sniper's tray. "We've got drills later, y'know."

"I'm fine with this, Captain." Piers said. "When I'm full I can't get my aim straight."

"So that's the secret of the sniper that never misses. Starvation." came HUNK's voice. He sat beside Piers, and toying with the apple he chose to be his lunch. He removed his head gear, revealing a battle-hardened, yet handsome face. "I got that noted, Piers."

"Oh, and you have to be on your game today." Jill said, grinning. "Claire's here, so you gotta show her why you're on the Alpha team." Chris shot her an embarrassed and concerned look.

"Now you're getting him off his game." Chris said. "And you're giving him ideas about Claire again." He frowned, making Claire giggle and Piers choke on the buffalo wing he was eating.

* * *

Leon was nowhere to be found, or that was the case for Helena. After everyone left for the pantry, she noticed that the blonde ex-rookie cop had disappeared. _Wonder where he went_, she thought as she checked the shooting range. Leon wasn't there. She went to the swimming pool area, and still no sign of Leon. Lastly, she made a round towards the archives, where all pertinent BSAA intel would be stored for analysis and strategic purposes. She saw Leon, back against the wall, reading Claire's diary. Helena decided not to disturb and just backed up against the wall, observing her partner.

And obviously, Leon was furious. He was chewing on his lower lip to the point he tasted his own blood, and his hands were shaking as his muddy hazel eyes read and reread each word on a certain entry. After a few minutes, he slammed the diary down onto its resting shelf and stormed out of the archives. He was gonna have a talk with Chris. Helena followed behind, anxious about his sudden mood swing.

* * *

"So, back then," Chris said. He was narrating another day in his life as a former STARS member. "I was always early for work, heck yeah. The first time I met Wesker, I already didn't like the guy." He took a forkful of steak in his mouth as he continued. "Yeah, I didn't like him one bit. I actually wished to be in Bravo team then. I requested and begged Enrico to take me in the team, but he just flat out refuses."

"Oh yeah, and your efforts were futile since Enrico said you and Forest had the same 'not a team player' issue." Jill said. She was already finished with her meal. "So you were stuck with me, Frost, Vickers, and Wesker."

"Hey, Chris, can I have a quick word with you?" came Leon's rage-filled voice. Chris stood to face him, and got a fist to the face that sent the bigger man reeling in pain, slamming on the table. Jill, Claire, and Piers were all startled, and were already standing in between the two.

"The fuck was that for, Kennedy?!" Chris growled, rubbing his sore jaw. Claire and Jill rushed over to his side while Piers was at Leon's. Helena arrived and was surprised at the confrontation. "The heck is this all about?" she said.

"Well," HUNK said, still seated in his place. "Leon gave a straight one to Chris' face for some unknown reason." The mercenary wasn't the type to play referee in a confrontation, but when confrontations got to a certain point, he'd step in and put a bullet in their heads to stop the bickering.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK, CHRIS?! Why the hell would you ask me? I wasn't the one who did the most horrible thing known to history!" Leon exclaimed. His face was reddening from rage. He had just read the entry on Claire's diary that described Chris raping her.

"And I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Chris spat. "If you have a damn good reason for punching me in the face in the middle of my meal, then spit it out before I make you spit your teeth out!" The older man was cracking his knuckles already.

"Okay, what the heck are you talking about, Leon?!" Claire said. She wasn't pleased at her brother being punched, and her face was starting to go beet red. "What do you mean by my brother doing the most horrible thing in the world?"

"Don't you dare deny that, Claire!" Leon answered. Piers was literally holding him back by the arms to make sure no fight would break out. One punch was enough. More than one would be a problem. "No wonder you didn't wanna talk about much… Chris just _raped_ you!"

Silence fell upon the entire pantry at the sound of Leon's words. Jill and Piers exchanged glances before staring at Chris, Claire's eyes widened, and both Helena and HUNK were visibly shocked at Leon's revelation. Chris' eyes widened as well. He no longer worried about the throbbing pain in his jaw. The fact that Leon found out what he did to Claire under Wesker's control was even more painful.

* * *

"Leon… I wasn't myself then." Chris said, breathing deeply to calm himself. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Claire holding back sobs as Jill and Helena rushed over to comfort her. HUNK already stood and approached Leon.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" HUNK asked, to which the government agent nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive." Leon answered. "I wouldn't lie about stuff like this. You can't hide it forever, Chris. You are _disgusting_!"

"That's enough!" Claire said, unable to hold back the sobs. "Why did you have to tell that to everyone?! I had my reasons for not letting them know… Thanks a ton, Leon, but you just became a jackass to me right now!" She turned and walked away, and that changed the look on Leon's face from rage-filled, to sad. Piers released his grip on him and whispered, "Nice going, lover boy" before jogging off to follow Claire.

No one was happy with what Leon did. Especially Chris. First, the guy had the nerve to punch him while eating, and second, he screamed out to the entire BSAA pantry that he raped his sister. He was, for goodness' sake, under mind control. _Damn fucking son of a bitch_, Chris thought. _That's it, Leon. You're dead to me already._ Without warning as Leon was dusting himself off, Chris tackled him to the ground and pounded at the man's face.

"You—son—of—a—bitch!" Chris said, slamming his meaty fists down on Leon's face. He already broke the government agent's nose, sending blood trickling down his face, and bruised most of his cheeks. "I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Back it up, back it up!" HUNK called out, trying to pull Chris away. Jill and Helena tried to calm him down, but to no avail. "Listen to reason, Chris." the mercenary said. "Sure Leon was a jackass saying all that, but really, you just stooped down on an all-time low beating him down."

"Damn it, Leon, see the trouble you've caused?!" Helena exclaimed. "Just why the hell did you have to do that?" Leon eyed the former Secret Service as he stood up, wiping the blood off of his face.

"You wouldn't understand." He said as he stalked away, Helena right behind. Jill was right in front of Chris to make sure he wouldn't run after the injured government agent.

"Chris, come one. We need to talk." she said, taking the older man by the hand and leading him to some place private.

* * *

Claire was at the BSAA's botanical garden, crying her eyes out. She didn't understand why Leon had to spit it out to everyone. She was worried about how the BSAA would look at Chris after they've found out what he did. _But Wesker just controlled his mind_, she thought. _I can defend him…but..but.._ She kept on sobbing until she felt a hand press on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the concern-filled face of Piers as he sat right beside her.

"Hey, you okay? I'm…sorry for what happened there…" he said, handing her a white handkerchief. Claire wiped her tears and smiled back at the sniper. "Uh…if you don't mind me asking…?"

"No, it's okay. The word's out anyway, so no need for permissions." Claire said. "Chris…was being mind-controlled by Wesker… He didn't know what he was doing…"

"I know." Piers said. "He went here with the P30 device stuck well on his chest. And don't worry, my respect for the Captain hasn't changed a bit."

"Thanks, Piers." Claire said, smiling as she dried the last of her tears. "I was just so worried that everyone might hate him for what he did, you know? I didn't want that to happen because of me…" Her chocolate brown eyes were still red and puffy from sobbing. And she was angry, very angry at what Leon did. The man she once loved turned into an asshole.

"Don't worry about it." Piers said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, making the both of them blush. "Whatever the incident was, it's all in the past now. It's done and over with, so we should move on." He smiled at her with that trademark drop-dead gorgeous grin that made Claire's heart beat so fast she thought she took ten cans of energy drinks. "So come on, let's grab a snack." He stood up, holding Claire's hand, and led the way back into the pantry.

"Sure hope Chris doesn't see this…" Claire said, the red on cheeks more evident.

"Jill's with him, so I guess we don't need to worry." Piers answered with a lighthearted chuckle.

* * *

Back in his penthouse, Wesker took out his phone and was flipping through his contacts. There wasn't much people in his contact list, save for Excella, Claire (whose number he had saved on file from the STARS days), Chris, and a few of the TriCell officers. He took out the P30 remote from the desk drawer and grinned maliciously.

_The BSAA would be in for quite a surprise… One that would have Claire running back to me._

He pressed on the remote's switch, and the indicator light was blinking red. It would only take a few minutes before all hell broke loose. And Wesker would relish the moments. Though he could not see what was happening, he was well assured of the P30's effects, or else he'll have Excella's head.

"Chris, for the hundredth time, don't beat yourself up over this." Jill said. The two were talking in her room for privacy's sake. "It's over, and Claire's safe with us. You have to let it go!"

"Yeah, if it were that easy…" Chris said, guilt lacing his voice. His head was bowed down. After the commotion Leon caused, he could n't even meet Jill's ocean blue eyes. "I…violated Claire, Jill! I wasn't supposed to do that… If I had been stronger…"

"Chris, when I had that thing on me, I wasn't able to stop myself from beating you up." Jill said calmly. "But I regretted it. I wished I was killed back then, but I wasn't, because I was given a chance to start again. And you gave that to me. When you removed the device, I saw in your eyes that you still believed me, that you loved me despite what happened. And I'm damn sure that Claire feels the same way towards you, mind controlled or not."

_She definitely knows how to touch a man's heart_, Chris thought as he looked up at Jill, a small smile on his face. "Yeah…maybe it's time I stopped." He said. "You're right, Jill. I shouldn't beat myself up over this… But what puzzles me is why Leon did that, though." "Maybe he's jealous or something?" Jill inquired, but the two of them shrugged it off as she planted a kiss on the bigger man's lips.

"Hope you're feeling well, cowboy." she said as Chris stood to take his leave.

* * *

But at the moment he took a step, the whole world suddenly began to spin wildly around him. His head was throbbing, and his chest was tightening, almost as if he was being forced through a narrow tube. All he could hear before passing out was Jill caliing his name.

"Chris? CHRIS?! SOMEONE HELP!"

Jill was in a panic. Chris had just fallen unconscious for no apparent reason. He was getting more than decent sleep, and was eating full meals again. With no mission under his belt, he was perfectly okay in her eyes. She went over to the intercom in her room and called for a medic. Almost immediately , four nurses responded and carried Chris over to the infirmary.

"Doc, can you tell me what happened to him?" Jill said, the panic still in her voice. The attending physician was no other than Rebecca Chambers, former Bravo Team rear guard, who agreed to work overtime.

"Well, looking at his vitals," Rebecca said. "There's nothing wrong. He's perfectly healthy, no signs of diseases or chronic illnesses." Her eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't adding up. Taking a syringe, she drew out a bit of blood from Chris' arm and examined it. Jill's eyes were wide with anxiety already. It wasn't everyday Chris passed out for no reason.

"Becca, is there something there?" Jill asked. Rebecca was focused on the blood sample she drew. Chewing her lower lip, she took the sample and placed it in the centrifuge.

* * *

"There's…something in his blood, but to be honest, I don't know what it is, so until the centrifuge finishes its spin, we've no clue as to what happened to Chris." Rebecca answered. She was worried for her comrade as well. Having ben the BSAA's attending physician for years, she was amazed at the physical fitness of Chris, but this was a totally disturbing scenario for her.

As the centrifuge whirred, Chris was beginning to regain consciousness. Rebecca saw this when his fingers began twitching. "Chris?" she called out. She and jIll rushed over to Chris' side. The big man's lips quivered, and there was eye movement beneath the closed lids. Then, as the two ladies held their breaths, Chris had finally gotten up. But there was something wrong, very wrong, with him, which frightened both Rebecca and Jill.

His eyes held no color, and his expression was colder than usual. With brute strength he tore off the sensors attached to his body as he got off of the bed. "Chris, don't go, we have to examine you first!" Rebecca called out, but all she got from the man was a cold, malicious stare and a palm thrust to the abdomen, sending her flying a few feet back onto the bed, slamming her head against the steel, unconscious. Jill's panic turned to fright. Chris was under the influence of something…or particularly someone.

"Chris, you gotta stop!" Jill said, blocking the infrmary's door, but Chris pushed her roughly aside. "Chris!" She held him back, but her petite frame was no match for the bigger man as he knocked her unconscious with a blow to the side of the head. He had a mission now.

And that was to retrieve Claire Redfield and bring her back to Wesker. Silently, he closed the infirmary's door behind him as he roamed the BSAA headquarters in search of Claire.

* * *

**This chapter is way, way, WAAAAAAAYYYYYY overdue so I am very sorry... Ooh, implied Piers X Claire and Leon throws a heck of a hissy fit. Please rate and review thank you very much.**

**Why do you think Leon caused quite a scandal? **


	30. Monster

_**Monster**_

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ -Monster, Skillet_

* * *

"For all I know, Leon, what you did back there was pretty immature!" Helena spat. She had been trying to get Leon to confess why he did what he did at the pantry. The government agent simply refused to meet her eyes as he wiped his bloody face clean. "What makes you think you're a man with punching Chris like that? What are you trying to prove?!"

"Shut up, Helena, you wouldn't understand even if I spelled it out for you!" Leon retorted. He was angry, no, he was livid. And he was jealous. Very, very jealous. He was jealous when Piers and Claire got along well, and he was angry for what Chris did to her. _Fuck this, I still love her_, Leon thought to himself. _I still love Claire. After all these years…_ He simple looked up at the ceiling, still averting his partner's gaze.

"Have it your way, Kennedy, but at least apologize to Chris!" Helena said as she turned to walk away, leaving Leon to his thoughts. Shortly, HUNK came along with a sober Nikolai in tow. The mercenary had a stick of Marlboro Red between his lips as he and the Russian sat beside Leon.

"Cooled off yet, Leon?" HUNK said, taking a deep drag on the cigarette before puffing out a ring of smoke. "You know, ninety-eight percent of the people didn't like what you pulled off back there. What's gotten in to you, kid?"

"And you're gonna bug me about it as well?" Leon said, exasperated. "No one's gonna understand, HUNK. I have my reasons for doing it, and I can damn well justify them if it came down to court martial."

* * *

Now it was Nikolai's turn to speak. The Russian wasn't at all impressed with Leon's reaction. "Comrade, we are merely concerned about you and your relationship with the Redfields." he said, taking a cigarette from HUNK's pack. He placed it in between his lips and lit up the end. "Look, if you can justify your reasons, why wait for court martial? A matter as trivial as that wouldn't even get Stalin to put Russia under martial law." He took a drag before blowing off the smoke.

"Yeah, that's 'coz Stalin's dead and the USSR is dissolved. Were you under a rock when it all happened?" HUNK teased, earning him a deadly stare from the former UBCS operative.

"HUNK, we've been friends since Rockfort, so please, you'd know better than to insult my motherland's history." Nikolai said, putting out his cigarette with the heel of his boot. "And Leon, whatever your reason may be, according to what HUNK told me, you will have to apologize." Now Leon went ballistic.

"Will you two stop being so preachy?! I get it, I get it! 'You have to apologize, Leon' blah blah blah! I don't need it played over and over!" he shouted as he stood and walked away, leaving the two looking towards the direction he went.

"What's up with him?" Nikolai asked.

"Dunno, but that kid's gonna realize the impact of his deeds the hard way." HUNK answered, pulling out another stick. "Wanna smoke, Nicky?"

* * *

_Damn bastards_, Leon thought furiously as he walked down the empty hallway. _Unbelievable! Now everyone's preaching at me like I'm some heretic! Goddamn it, I was jealous! I was mad and jealous! I'm sure they'd all do the same thing if they were in my shoes._Slamming his fist on the hard wall, Leon decided to head for the infirmary to get some pain relievers, but upon arriving there, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Jill! Rebecca!" he said, running towards the two ladies. Jill was coming to, and Rebecca was still unconscious. "What in blazes happened here?!"

"L-Leon…" Jill said, steadying herself by gripping the edge of the table. "Chris… He's…looking for Claire…"

"Typical of him." Leon said, nonplussed. Rebecca was also gaining consciosuness, and he helped her sit up on the bed. "What else happeneed? Who knocked you two out?"

"It was Chris…" Rebecca said, clutching her abdomen. "He's…under…some sort of…drug… Made him do this…"

"You gotta…look for Claire…" Jill said, finally managing to stand up, although she was dazed. "Chris… He'll get her…"

"But what about you two?" Leon asked. He was definitely worried. What other drug aside from the P30 would take over Chris? The device was taken off already. He was puzzled and dead worried, especially for Claire's safety.

"Don't worry…about us." Rebecca said. "We'll warn…the others."

"Alright, you two stay here and call the rest with the intercom. I'll look for Claire." Leon said as he took off. Jill took out her communicator and radio'd HUNK.

"HUNK, come to the infirmary." she said. "There's something very, very wrong here. And keep your eyes peeled on your way as well." Upon receiving the message, HUNK was perplexed, but nonetheless, the concern in the woman's voice had him and Nikolai sprinting to the infirmary.

* * *

Leon was trying to keep his calm despite the rising anxiety in him. Chris under the influence of some drug was bad already, and if he got his hands on Claire, things would be a lot worse. The government agent checked the botanical garden, but Claire wasn't there. He went over to the living quarters, but no sign of her there, and finally, he decided to return to the pantry, although he was a bit reluctant to do so after the "hissy fit" he threw earlier. Fortunately for him, he found Claire and Piers sitting together and sharing a salad.

_Gotta keep the jealousy in check_, Leon thought. _I can be jealous all I want later, but not now. _"Claire!" he called out. The redhead and the sniper looked up at him with disdain.

"Well, look who it is! If it isn't Mister 'Chris-raped-you' Kennedy. The heck you want?!" Claire said, still livid about the occurrence earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did and I promise I'll explain." Leon said, unmindful of Piers already cracking his knuckles. "But something bad already happened. Jill and Becca… Chris knocked them out!"

"Yeah, and what else?" Piers said, standing to his full height to meet Leon's eyes. Hazel locked against muddy hazel, the sniper wasn't backing down even to the veteran in front of him. "What other stunt did Chris pull off?"

"Rebecca says…he's under the influence of some drug…" Leon answered, unable to make eye contact with the ATL. HUNK and everyone was right: he should've just manned up and apologized. "And Jill… Jill told me to look for you…"

"What drug?" Claire asked. Strangely, she found herself believing Leon's words. "What do you mean by my brother being controlled by 'some drug'?" The fear was laced in her voice. The only drug she knew that could affect Chris was the P30, and with the device off, she was sure he wouldn't be controlled. But the government agent's words were too convincing, and not too mention something that anyone wouldn't easily be able to lie about.

* * *

"Listen," Leon said, more calmly this time. "I know I've been a jackass with the way I acted earlier, and I'm sorry for it. It's just that…when I saw the entry in your diary… I just went berserk. It wasn't right at all…" He avoided establishing eye contact with the redhead, and Piers wasn't wholly convinced about the apology, but decided to simply nod in agreement.

"Okay, now I need the specifics." the sniper said. "What happened to Jill and Becca?"

"According to Jill, she and Rebecca were knocked unconscious by Chris." Leon said. "And they told me to tell Claire what happened, so that she could be safe." Piers and Claire exchanged looks of concern.

"Alright, now I know this will cramp Claire's action-packed lifestyle, but we have to hide her." Piers said, giving Claire a small smile. Seeing that made Leon want to flip out again, but he had just apologized earlier and decided to reign his jealousy in.

"Where can I hide?" Claire asked. "Not in any of the quarters, because Chris would most likely look there." The two men's gazes went to the pantry's storage room.

"There." Piers pointed to the storage room door. "You can hide in the storage." At first, Claire seemed reluctant about the hiding spot, but at the very least, there was free food in there, so Piers and Leon accompanied her and made sure that she was safe inside.

"We'll look for Chris and try to distract him." Leon said. "Don't make any noise in there, Claire."

"Got it!" Claire chirped as the two men left her.

* * *

On their way to the infirmary, HUNK and Nikolai were suddenly stopped by Chris, who just stood like a statue in their way. "Hey, no offense, Chris," HUNK said. "But excuse us. We're running late for an appointment…"

Chris was still, unmoving, when Nikolai placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Chris, I'm sure you have not gone deaf." the Russian said, irritated. "Now move."

His words were responded by a kick to the gut from the bigger man, sending him crashing to the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"What the fuck, Chris?!" HUNK roared, charging at the man. His fist was caught easily by Chris, who grinned wickedly as he twisted the mercenary's arm until his elbow snapped. HUNK let out a howl of pain. He noticed the faded color of Chris' eyes, and it bought a terrifying revelation on him: Chris was under control of the P30 drug. _But how could that be possible, _HUNK thought. Chris grabbed him by the throat similar to how Wesker would grab anyone, and threw him down the floor, leaving him to crumple in pain as the mind-controlled founder of the BSAA searched for Claire.

Fortunately, HUNK manage to radio Jill. "Jill…" he said, pain toning down his voice. "Chris… He just knocked Nikolai out and broke my arm… What the fuck…is happening?" The sigh of concern and fear was clearly audible from the other end as Jill responded.

"That was what I was supposed to tell you." Jill answered. "Chris is mind –controlled again, and he's most likely looking for Claire or just out looking for trouble. I don't know, but we've got to alert everyone."

"Yeah, I'll just heave my and Nikolai's asses over there, but I wouldn't do much good physically, since Chrissy-boy broke my right arm." HUNK answered in a pained tone as he forced his wracked body up and went over to Nikolai, who was fortunately coming to with a surprised look on his face.

"Comrade, you arm-" Nikolai said, inclining his head towards HUNK's broken arm.

"Nah, this is nothing. We gotta head to the infirmary. Can you stand?" HUNK said, and the Russian got to his feet, unsteadily at first.

"Alright, HUNK, let's go."

* * *

Helena was at the botanical garden, spending some time to simply admire the plants that the BSAA had placed there. Despite the place being made of the same slate-gray colored concrete and steel bracing, the plants added a bit of life to the very mundane place, and the serenity of the garden allowed Helena to think about her sister, Deborah, who was confined in a hospital far from where she was because of a strange sickness. _I hope she'll be okay there, _Helena thought as her thoughts were interrupted by Piers and Leon, who just came barging in.

"Helena, we have a problem, a huge problem!" Piers exclaimed, making sure his voice was barely audible. "Chris… He's been drugged, and he's looking for Claire."

At first Helena was a bit reluctant to believe the sniper's words until Leon explained the situation.

"I passed by the infirmary and found Jill and Rebecca knocked out. When Jill came to, she explained what happened." Leon said. Helena's stare was still razor-sharp because of what he did earlier but nodded in understanding.

"So, where is Claire? And where's Chris?" she asked, her voice low.

"Claire's safe in the storage." Piers said. "As for Captain… We haven't seen him yet."

Then, a deep, yet lively voice greeted the three. "Thank you for the info. I'll be sure to look." Speak of the devil and he would really pop up.

The three spun on their heels and found Chris grinning at them, arms crossed over his chest, faded brown orbs locked against the three of them.

"Ca-Captain?!" Piers exclaimed. He didn't know. No one knew Chris had been standing there, and for how long he was doing so. The ATL slipped.

"Piers Nivans. You really should know when to and not to share important information." Chris said, using the inhuman speed the P30 drug gave him to be within inches of the ATL's face and planted a kick to his gut, sending Piers flying to the wall.

* * *

Leon charged at the bigger man, fist cocked and ready to fire, but the drugged Redfield anticipated this and held the government agent by the neck. He hoisted him up in the air.

"Ch-Chris… Let me…go you…big oaf…" Leon spluttered, scratching and practically punching through the iron grip that cut off his air supply, but Chris merely smirked as he answered, "Don't you ever dare forget what you did to me earlier" before knocking him out cold with a fist to the jaw.

Helena's hand immediately flew to her thigh holster, but cursed herself inwardly for not bringing a gun in there. _Shit, shit! Of all the times I didn't have my gun, why now_, she thought as Chris approached her, cracking his knuckles. The Secret Service operative prayed to whoever was up in the sky to protect her as she put her hand to hand skills to the test.

She lashed out with a powerful kick which sent Chris staggering a few meters, then she dashed in and ducked for a sliding kick that successfully got the man off his feet. _Now, I gotta find Claire_, Helena thought as she used the time to her advantage and ran towards the pantry. _Why hasn't any other member of the BSAA noticed this? Are they all really this numb?!_

* * *

Shoving violently against every soldier in her way, Helena ran to the pantry like her life depended on it. One of the Alpha team operatives, Andy Walker, was startled at her expression. She felt Chris wasn't far behind because of the drug pumping in his veins.

"You alright, Miss Harper?" he asked, to which Helena gave him a death stare that froze him where he stood.

"If you'd get back to whatever the hell you were doing, like pulling some shit over poor Finn Macauley, then I'd be spectacular!" she hissed as she finally found the door to the pantry storage. _God, thank God_, she thought as she opened the door.

Claire tucked herself behind the high stacks of bread to make sure she wasn't seen at by the entranceway whereas she could see who stood when the door opened. Upon hearing the door click open, her heart began to flutter. Would it be Chris? A pantry worker? Or Piers? She was equally relieved to see it was Helena, who looked frantic.

The USS agent quickly but quietly closed the door behind her and began calling Claire out quietly. "Claire? Claire, you in here? Piers says you're in here…"

"I'm here, Helena." Claire said, coming out of her hiding place.

"Thank God I found ya." Helena said. "Piers and Leon… Chris knocked them out, and Leon wasn't lying about Chris being drugged. We gotta get you outta here." The two ladies exited through the back door, which led to another hallway.

"Where to?" Claire asked.

"Well, we have to find Jill and the others." Helena answered. "Piers and Leon would be at least conscious by now, so no worries about that." Her eyes darted back and forth, sensing for Chris' presence or a direction they could go into, then grabbing Claire's arm, they ran into the hallway, pushing aside any operative in the way.

* * *

But misfortune was quick to follow, as Chris found the pantry storage's back door open, and decided to take the same path the two ladies did. And, with the heightened sense of hearing that the drug pumped into him, he eventually caught up to Helena and Claire.

Without a warning he reached out towards Helena and closed his hands around the end of the Secret Service agent's hair, yanking her back with force. Claire immediately stopped and turned back to see Helena struggling under Chris' powerful grip.

"Chris!" Claire said. "Let her go!" She ran towards her brother and tried to force his hands open to let Helena free, but instead, Chris backhanded her in the face, knocking her unsconscious, and then delivered a karate chop to the back of Helena's neck, instantly knocking her outcold.

Feeling satisfied with his handiwork, Chris carelessly dropped Helena onto the cold floor and picked Claire up. To ensure that no one would suspect him, he carried Claire bridal-style, and pretended to head to the infirmary, but made a quick detour and headed out of the BSAA using the vehicle garage passageway. Commandeering a BSAA Jeep, Chris drove himself and an unconscious to a familiar route down the city.

They were going to return 'home' to Wesker.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update for the past few days, so here's what I owe you! Rate, review, and enjoy. Special shout outs to Haveyouseenmyghost, zulija, Loverofallfiction, xCrescentMayFluffynessx, admiralsarah, AMMOZombie, and NativeGunz 13 for their input on the stories. More shoutouts to come for the following chapters for the rest who supported this experimental fic :))**

**OOH CHAPTER QUESTION: If you were the writer of this story and was asked to bring back one dead RE character (Piers doesn't count, and so does Nikolai) to be with the BSAA, who'd it be and why?**


	31. In Memoriam

_**In Memoriam**_

_One night yeah, and one more time__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_ -Thnks Fr The Mmrs, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

"Well, well, welcome back, Claire."

A snide smile split across Wesker's face as Chris pushed Claire roughly inside the bedroom of the penthouse suite. It was merely a forty minute drive, and the good thing about it was that no one suspected Chris of bringing Claire back to Wesker. The BSAA SOU captain basically snuck his way out under everyone's noses, except Jill and the group, which proved how utterly pathetic most BSAA operatives are. That was, at the very least, Wesker's way of thinking.

"You monster… I've had it with you!" Claire spat, but Chris only tightened his already-iron grip on the redhead as his master motioned for him to let her go and stand by the door. Claire strode over to Wesker and, as any damsel enraged would, slapped him across the face. And she could've sworn she heard some of the tiny bones in her fingers break.

"No use, dearheart." Wesker said, clasping Claire's hands in his own, gloved ones. His fiery red orbs bore into her chocolate brown ones. "Rest for today, Claire. You've had quite a long day… But you'll like what I have planned for tomorrow."

Taking a syringe out of his coat pocket, Wesker swiftly injected the contents into Claire's bloodstream, sending the young woman asleep on the bed.

"Come now, Christopher." Wesker said as Chris turned his faded gaze to him. "We have unfinished work in TriCell. Get dressed. I assume you remember your room here, or do I have to program it all on a GPS?" Silently, Christopher merely nodded. Wesker liked his moment of triumph over the once-obstinate member of the STARS Alpha Team.

The ex-STARS member left the room, whereas Wesker kissed Claire's forehead lightly before he left. He and Chris were preparing for Claire's little "surprise" tomorrow, as well as attend unfinished business in TriCell.

* * *

"Shit, it's all my fault." Jill said as she held an icepack to her temple. The rest of the group had already arrived at the infirmary. Piers was given painkillers by Rebecca, whereas Leon and Helena rested on the two beds. Nikolai also had an icepack to his head and HUNK's arm was tied up in a sling.

"Don't blame yourself, Jill. No one really saw this coming." Piers said, the pain still lacing his voice. "And besides, the drug gives Chris near-superhuman capabilities."

"Deadshot's right." HUNK said. "Hell, we should've known better. And by now, we all know what happens when Chris starts actin' out of character. And there's no other drug in his system except the P30."

"Which surprises me, seeing as most likely, Wesker would've needed the device to control him." Jill said. "Becca, you have any idea how that's possible?"

Rebecca, whose head was wrapped in bandages because of the head wound she sustained after hitting the table, merely shook her head. "Honestly, this is the first I've encountered a mind-controlling, performance-enhancing drug that doesn't require a medium of sorts to be fully functional."

Everyone in the infirmary had their heads hung low. They forgot another problem: how to tell Director Stephens what happened. But being the optimist, Jill prayed to whoever watched them from above to spare them all from the director's wrath.

"If only we could catch Chris and get him and Claire back, perhaps then we could've made an antidote for the drug in his blood." she muttered as tears ran down her cheeks. Rebecca approached her and rubbed her back.

"We'll get them back, Jilly-bean." the former Bravo rear guard said with a smile. "And making an antidote may not be easy, but I can sure as hell give it all I got!"

"Always the optimist, huh, Becky?" said Leon as he finally came to. There was a nasty bruise on his jaw that made it hard for him talk, so Rebecca filled an icepack and gave it to him, and the government agent placed it against his bruised jaw, wincing at the pain and the cold mixing together.

"Well, Chris had the device before, right?" Leon asked, to which Piers nodded.

"What about it? You have an idea, Kennedy?" Piers said.

"I was just thinking," Leon began, wincing at the stinging sensation of his bruised jaw once more. "Since you and Jill were there at the moment he tore off the device, would it be possible that if the device stuck to him was still intact, we could somehow reverse-engineer the thing and come up with an antidote?"

"Brilliant idea, but I shot the device to smithereens, so that's highly unlikely." Piers said, frowning at his recollection. "And I doubt that there's any trace of the device, since it was blasted to bits."

Then, a quick thought came to HUNK's face. "Unless…" he said. "Unless Claire wrote it down in her diary! I'm sure she's written something about it! And Jill knows what the device looks like! Why the hell did we overlook those?"

"Urgh, not so loud, comrade…" Nikolai said, groaning in pain. "Miss Helena is also asleep."

"Not really." Helena said as got up, although the pain at the back of her neck stung a lot, hindering her from actually getting off. "I can hear all the conversation."

"You know what, let's put this day behind us for now, since I'm sure it's pretty much evening anyway. So everyone, get a good night's rest, and we can all meet in the infirmary for our meeting." Rebecca said. "Who can get Claire's diary?"

"I'll go." Piers said. "It must be in the archives room anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." The young ace got up and left for his room.

_Fucking show-off_, Leon thought, jealously, as he struggled a bit to get on his feet before heading to his room. Soon enough everyone vacated the infirmary and went to their respective quarters, hoping to put the horrid day behind them to start anew.

* * *

-The Following Day-

A calloused hand lightly shook Claire from her sleep, waking her. She saw her brother's stoic face looking at her, faded brown orbs seemingly distant. "Good morning, Claire." Chris said in a cordial tone that was never really his style. "Captain Wesker wants to see you downstairs."

The redhead bolted with a start and stalked off to the bathroom to clean herself, not even bothering to spare a greeting to he rmind-controlled brother. After her quick sojourn in the bathroom, she went straight out of the bedroom and downstairs, as Chris told her, and as expected, Wesker was on the sofa, arms crossed in front of his well-toned chest.

"Good morning, Claire. I trust you slept well?" the blonde said with a tone of contempt.

"I wish I just stayed asleep the whole day." Claire grumbled, eyeing the Tyrant down with her own chocolate brown eyes. Chris had come downstairs, and stood a few meters from Claire. "That way I won't be able to see you."

"Ah, but you have to wake up at some point." Wesker said as he got up to grab a glass of orange juice for his beloved. "And as I promised before, I have a surprise waiting for you."

_What in God's name is this son of a bitch talking about_, Claire thought as Wesker handed her the glass. Her throat was parched, she could tell, and she drank the contents of the juice in one go and put the glass down on the small oak table.

"Get dressed, dearheart." the former STARS captain said.

"I don't want any part of your games!" Claire spat, nearly swatting the glass off of the table. "I don't want anything to do with you, and I most certainly don't like you little 'surprises'! Give me my brother and my freedom back, you monster!" Her eyes start to brim with tears as Wesker gently tilted her face up to meet his.

"You have to play by my rules now, dearheart." he hissed as he licked her earlobe before pulling away. "Or else dear Christopher will never return to normal." He cocked hs head to where Christopher stood, cold, silent, and ready to obey any command Wesker gives. Filled with rage, Claire knew she was playing right into the devil's trap, and that no opportune moment to escape had shown itself. Gritting her teeth as she went back upstairs to get changed, Claire muttered a string of curses under her breath that a sailor could only best.

After aroud ten minutes, Claire went down, dressed in a simple red blouse, jeans, and sneakers. Wesker took her hand as they left the penthouse suite, Chris acting as the chauffeur. This time, they weren't driving the Maserati, or the Aventador, but Wesker's prized Porsche Panamera in sleek black metallic finish. The stylish sports car zoomed past the others parked along the side and towards the tall, imposing TriCell building.

* * *

The BSAA operatives huddled in the infirmary as they discussed the day before, and everyone showed a great deal of recovery and rest from the beatdown they got. Piers was the last to come in, carrying a small, leather notebook in his hands. "Sorry I'm late, everyone." he said, sitting next to HUNK and Nikolai on the metallic bench.

"Alright, as we agreed on yesterday, we're gonna talk about the P30, and since the device is decimated, the chance we have to fully know what it is and attempt to even reverse-engineer it lies in Claire's diary, and Jill's personal experience." Leon said. Compared to his jealousy-laden attitude yesterday, he seemed much more calm and composed. And focused as well. "So, Jill, do you remember how the actual device that pumps the P30 looks like?"

"As clear as day, Leon." Jill answered. "The device is red in color, and looks like a spider because of the metal protrusions on the side of its round body, which are the ones that hold device against the victim's body. Those protrusions will dig deep into your chest, or wherever else you can put the damn thing, because when I ripped them off, I had holes all over the middle of my chest area. Those metal things on the side are actually a sort of syringe that keeps the drug pumping in your system."

"Alright, that's a vivid description we can work with." Leon said. "Piers, if there's anyone I know who's as good as hacking as Ada is, I'm pretty confident you can access some of TriCell's files on the P30?" The young ATL gave him a nod.

"Well, with the information about the device, let's get to know the actual P30 drug." Rebecca chirped in as she took out the blood samples she took from Chris out of the centrifuge. Clearly analyzing the vial, she noticed that, among the red and white blood cells that had been separated because of the centrifugal force of the machine, there was some splotches of violet in it. Carefully, the former Bravo rear guard placed the sample in a slide and slid it under the microscope.

"What do you see, Rebecca?" Helena asked.

"The drug really was still in hs system." Rebecca answered, adjusting the zoom of the microscope's lenses. "From the looks of it, it had been dormant until something triggered it, but I don't know anything that could trigger a drug or other things for that matter such as a mutagen." She pulled herself away from the microscope, frowning in curiosity, as she joined the rest of the operatives.

"Hm, from what I remember, the P30 had a remote that Wesker always uses when I had it on me." Jill said. "Only difference is that I was still aware of what I was doing, but the drug controlled my body."

"Let me have a look at that diary." HUNK said, and Piers handed him Claire's diary, which the mercenary quickly skimmed through before finding the entry on the enhanced P30 that was used on Chris. "Ahh, here we are." His steel gaze hovered above each emotional word Claire had written down about Chris being mind-controlled, and that the only way to get the device off was to either let the host feel a strong surge of emotion that would fight off the control, or kill it altogether.

* * *

Finally, Wesker, Chris, and Claire had arrived in TriCell. By that time, Excella had waited for him at the reception area, but was slightly disappointed in seeing Claire, who was equally disappointed in seeing her.

"You brought company, Albert?" the Italian lady purred. Her golden eyes were fixated upon the blonde, then roamed across the muscular body of Chris, who just stood stoic and statuesque as always.

"My dearheart isn't just 'company'." Wesker said. "She has…a special purpose here, as well as her brother."

"And an Adonis of a brother she has indeed…" Excella commented, gazing flirtatiously at Chris. "Where do you plan to take them, the R&D department?"

"Always quick to read my mind." The blonde said as he, Chris, and Claire went up to the glass elevator and ascended a few levels up.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Claire growled, and Wesker merely smirked at her, arrogantly as always.

"You'll see, Claire. Don't be so agitated, and mind your choice of words, please." Wesker said as the glass elevator's door opened to reveal a laboratory that rivaled an Umbrella facility. Men and women clad in long white lab coats scurried back and forth, scribbling notes on their clipboards, while others were typing away research notes and reports on their computers, and the rest were observing things, or subjects, which were caged in the most shatter-proof and indestructible-looking cages. And from what Claire could make out, those subjects were people being tested with Uroboros strains, judging from the black appendages that were writhing from their bodies. She only wrinkled her nose in disgust as Chris led her to sit down in front of a metal desk.

Wesker took the opposite seat, and Chris took his place beside the man. "Well, Claire, the R&D department will be your home, for the time." Wesker said, the last few words coming out as a drawl. Before coming out with a rude comeback, Chris was instantly behind Claire, and knocked her out cold with a hand to the back of her neck. "Now, Christopher, get her inside the cryo chamber. It is time."

And wordlessly, the BSAA SOU captain picked Claire up and propped her up inside one of the cryo chambers. The very same chamber Jill was in.

* * *

**Again this was very overdue because I've been working overtime, so I hope you enjoy this latest update. And what is going to happen to Claire inside that chamber? Keep your eyes peeled for the next few updates. Also, special shoutouts to Saddles18, Belledarkness, and mikoyouki for reviewing =)**


	32. Unexpected Company

_**Unexpected Company**_

_Don't you know _

_That misery loves company_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_ -Misery, Good Charlotte_

* * *

Misery. Something that the world had fallen on. The ones who took the brunt of all the misery and despair was the BSAA. Fighting the monsters known as the BOWs had definitely taken a toll on everyone who was in the worldwide organization, especially for the former STARS members like Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and Chris Redfield, who were all tricked by Albert Wesker, their then-captain.

But no one was prepared for this. No one anticipated that Chris would be controlled by Wesker again, even after the P30 device was taken off. No one was ready for it.

But then again, there is hope. Hope in the talents of Rebecca Chambers to be able to make a counter-medication to the P30 running in Chris' blood. Though she had but one sample and the actual device was blown to pieces, with her wit she could work with just that. And there was hope in the tactical ingenuity of Piers Nivans, Chris' young protégé and ATL, HUNK the mercenary, and Jill Valentine. And then there was hope in strength, in the form of Leon S. Kennedy, Helena Harper, and Nikolai Ginovaev. The BSAA operatives never lost hope. Though Director Stephens still wasn't aware yet, sooner or later he'd catch on, and they had to come up with another rescue.

Which brings us back to misery. The misery of being locked inside a cryo chamber without any idea of what will happen. The very embodiment of that emotion… Claire Redfield.

_Where…am I? What's happening to me? What are these things stuck to me?! Help me, please! Someone…anyone, please! Chris… Chris! Chris! Chris…help me… Chris, Oh God, Chris help me, please you're my only chance… get me out of here… _Only her thoughts served as her voice, for the chemical she was suspended in was the same vile substance that made her brother work for Wesker.

* * *

As for the blonde Tyrant, he merely oversaw the the R&D operations of TriCell while Chris stood near the cryo chamber. A timer ran on the chamber's base. It read: "2:59". Claire had been suspended in the enhanced P30 drug for quite sometime, and it seemed like forever as the timer ticked away at the minutes. The elder Redfield's eyes were faded, distant, yet cold and observant, drinking in every detail of the spacious floor he was in, ready to move at the whim of his malicious master.

"Christopher, I will have to attend a board meeting." Wesker said, checking his wristwatch. "Be a good boy and watch over Claire and make sure everyone in this floor does their job accordingly. If they will go against any of the preset policies I have set, you have the right to punish them, but not kill them. Understood?"

Chris nodded as the blonde turned heel and headed towards the elevator, the tails of his black leather coat swaying in motion. Chris then turned his attention to the timer. "2:58". As the timer dropped a minute, he then went back to observing the going-on at the TriCell R&D department.

* * *

"See, told ya he'd find out sooner or later." Helena said. The news of Chris and Claire's disappearance already reached Director Stephen's ears. Needless to say, he was nothing short of irate at the news. And it was evident in his face as he called on the BSAA operatives into the conference room for a meeting with matching scolding.

"Well, I don't have to explain myself pretty much about why you're all here." the BSAA director said, his voice calm despite his ire. "Chris and Claire disappeared again. What's wrong with you guys? I mean, the job was simple the moment you rescued Claire in the hotel: to watch over her. And now she and Chris are gone, and they vanished right under our noses? Obviously something's missin' here. Care to fill me in, Nivans?"

The young ATL's hazel eyes were as keen as ever, unflinching even at the sight of Stephens as he spoke. "Sir, with all do respect, the events that came along with Claire and Chris' disappearance were quite unexpected. We didn't know that the enhanced P30 which was originally a spider-shaped device embedded on Chris' chest could still get a hold of him although the device was gone." This earned him an incredulous look from Stephens as he continued.

"It sounds rather improbable, but with the technology invested in it, it's not impossible."

"I understand what you're tryin' to say there, Piers, but that sounds like a load of bullshit to me, to be honest." Stephens spat.

At that instant, Rebecca Chambers spoke up. "Director, if I may so speak," she began. "Piers is right about the P30. We were all attacked by Chris at the time before he abducted Claire. He even twisted HUNK's arm to the point it just broke." She pointed to the sling that encased HUNK's arm. "This proves that Wesker Is more than just a handful for the whole BSAA."

* * *

"Honestly, you haven't seen Raccoon the way I saw it, the way Rebecca saw it, and the way Chris saw it." Jill piped up. "We were at the Arklay mansion. We fought the zombies, our comrades died, and Wesker turned out to be a phony. Director, I don't mean to offend you, but what I'm trying to say is that you give us the chance to prove ourselves. We're up against an old foe who always has new tricks."

"After the major screw-ups? After letting our most valuable members escape?" Stephens said, exasperated. "Jill, you may be one of the BSAA's founders, but I still outrank you. Give me a damn good reason why I should let you and your motley crew handle the situation." Okay, so Stephens was becoming a jackass, until Leon spoke up.

"With all do respect, Director," Leon began. "This motley crew has seen more bioterrorism horrors than you'll ever do. Chris, Jill, and Rebecca were STARS members who witnessed it all go down in the Arklay incident. I was an RPD rookie who helped Claire find Chris, HUNK and Nikolai were both under Umbrella as soldiers at the time, Helena is with the USS and her sister got infected, and Piers has his showdown with a couple of J'avo in Edonia back a few months ago."

The gravity of the words sunk into Stephens as he sat back down and rubbed his temples. They were all young, well except Leon, HUNK, and Nikolai, but nonetheless headstrong. He had seen the way they worked together. Though the weight of the abduction swayed his decision, he could not contest the truth: they were the best of the best that he had.

"Alright." Stephens said. "You guys win. You get this one. Now mind telling me what your game plan before I let you know mine?" The group of operatives smiled, and Stephens soon found himself grinning.

* * *

"2:57, 2:56, 2:55" The timer seemed to be faster this time. The violet fluid bubbled, rose, and lowered around Claire's body, seemingly adjusting to her heart rate, if her heart was still beating. The good thing about the liquid was that it allowed Claire to breathe.

"2:54, 2:53, 2:52…" Chris was silently mumbling the minutes that ticked away. In just a few, Claire would wake up into another of Wesker's heartless assassin. Somewhere inside of him, it tore Chris apart to see it. To see himself helplessly standing by the cryo chamber where his sister was suspended. To know his body wouldn't move because of the drug. Instinctively, he bit his lower lip in frustration. The timer was ticking. _Almost there_, Chris thought.

"2:51, 2:50, 2:49, 2:48, 2:47…"

Wesker was at his usual place in the TriCell board room whereas Excella was chattering away about the plans on releasing Uroboros. "And so, what I will need now is the best and quickest method of dispersing the strain into the atmosphere for…massive human testing." Wesker said, pushing his shades up his nose bridge.

"And what do you have in mnd, Mister Wesker?" one of the board members asked. To this, Wesker grinned.

"I was thinking of dispersing in a way that it would spread quickly." the Tyrant said. "Similar in the way that we would see hydroplanes watering massive crop fields."

"I like it." Excella said, her usual cocky tone returning to her voice, although still strained out of fear. "We can have a plane arranged for you then, Albert. A plane that will be sturdy and big, as well as have the ability to defend itself should the BSAA choose to intervene." Soon, everyone's eyes, including Wesker's, were fixated at Excella and her all-knowing grin.

"An assault bomber." The Italian finally said. "That would do just the trick."

"But Miss Gionne, where on Earth do we put the assault bomber? The last time we had something like that, it crashed into a volcano!" another of the directors said, catching the irritation of Albert.

"Yes, we perfectly understand that." the blonde said, contempt dripping in his voice. "So we do not intend to hide it in Africa. There is an old Umbrella facility where we can hide it. It is in Antartica, and I still have some of the Umbrella Security Squad who can go there and secure the premises." Excella did a slow-clap, something she usually did to compliment the man, who never seemed to cease ignoring her.

"Wonderful, very wonderful indeed, Albert." she purred. "When do you want to have the plane?"

"Excited as always, Excella. I'd like to have it as soon as possible. I have…other matters to attend to as well." Wesker said.

* * *

"So that's your game plan? Storm in the penthouse, trash Wesker, and take Claire?" Stephens said, awfully surprised at the chosen tactic. "That's pretty cliché, and how sure are you that she's there with Chris in the first place?"

"That's the only place he'd keep Claire in." Leon answered. "Aside from TriCell, of course."

"Which gives me a thought…" HUNK said. "Why don't we try splitting up? Nikolai and I, along with Leon, will go to the penthouse, while Jill and the rest go to TriCell and see what they can find about Wesker, the P30 on Chris, and possibly Claire."

"And don't forget Uroboros." Nikolai added, to which the mercenary nodded.

"However, we have to be very cautious at this time." Stephens said. "Mistakes cannot be afforded." He stood, and took out a remote control that controlled the projector screen behind them. Shown to them was a machine, much like the very ones they had at the intel room, but this particular one bore the insignia of the BSAA European Branch.

"What is that? That's one of ours?" Jill asked, surprised, and Stephens nodded.

"That's our new best friend made by the European BSAA." the director explained. "They called it the Bio-Tracker. Made to track down any and every existing BOW there is. The data housed in that machine comes from files gathered by SOU teams, as well as some old Umbrella files."

The word made Jill and Rebecca flinch. "How in the world did you get Umbrella files?" the young doctor asked.

"Miss Chambers, you'd be surprised to know that even former Umbrella staff members wanted to end bioterrorism." Stephens answered as he stood. "Now, follow me to the communications room. There's someone…or rather two people I'd like you all to know."

Hearts beating loudly in their chests, the BSAA operatives moved out of the conference room in a single line and went to the communications room.

* * *

"2:46, 2:45, 2:44, 2:43…"

The timer was faster, way faster than before. The P30 was bubbling erratically inside Claire's cryo chamber. Chris' eyes narrowed, awaiting his sister's awakening. When the timer hit "2:42", the numbers began blinking red, and a cool, female robotic voice said, "Warning, warning. Subject is trying to attempt Override A/W6705. Warning, warning, subject is trying to attempt Override A/W6705." The blaring of the emergency alarm got most of the scientists running towards the computers near the cryo chamber, typing furiously away at commands to keep the chamber closed until the timer had stopped, but to no avail.

"Chamber will open. Please keep distance. Chamber will open, please keep distance."

The timer stopped, stuck at 2:42, as the bottom part opened up, letting out some steam. In a few more minutes, the entire cryo chamber's lid opened up, and a drug-drenched Claire fell to the floor with a dull thud. The white coats flocked around her, but were pushed roughly aside by Chris, who picked Claire up and propped her up on Wesker's chair. Using the intercom there, he called the blonde up to the R&D lab.

"Captain Wesker, Claire Redfield has just awoken ahead of schedule. You must see this."

Hearing the message from the hallway speakers, Wesker abruptly stood and left the meeting room, rushing back up to the R&D lab. There, he found Chris standing beside an unconscious Claire.

"Christopher, how am I sure that you were not the one responsible for this farce?" Wesker asked, fury lacing his voice.

"Captain, I do not move unless ordered." Chris answered in his callous, almost robotic voice. "The cryo chamber said something about an Override A/W6705 that freed her." The blonde nodded. Override A/W6705 was the only override to escape the cryo chamber. It is detected by the chamber when the person sealed inside it stirs and tries to fight the overwhelming chemicals that are being injected to them. In this case, Claire tried to fight off the P30, and managed to get out.

"Wake her." Wesker said coldly, as Chris went over and shook Claire awake. The redhead wouldn't wake up. Chris shook her a bit harder, and she began to stir.

Claire felt dizzy, and she was going to throw up any minute had she not restrained herself from doing so. She felt cold and sticky. _Probably from the chemical that bastard chucked me in_, she thought. As she opened her eyes, everything was a blur, until it regained focus. She was still in the R&D section of TriCell. Chris hovered above her with a nonplussed look on his face, and she felt Wesker's hands clamp down on her shoulders.

"Get up, dearheart." he whispered, and in an instant, Claire was on her feet, not even bothering to retort. _Shit what is happening to me_, she thought. _I…can't control my body! _

"Even more obedient than I expected." The blonde purred, leaving a trail of kisses along the side of Claire's neck. She didn't even flinch. It was official: the P30 had controlled her, but due to the override, she was still aware of her actions, and her surroundings, unlike Chris.

"Well, Christopher, let us return home. I have grand plans for your sister. As for you, you will aid me in releasing Uroboros." Wesker said, and the brunette SOU captain nodded as he, his captain, and Claire all exited through the main elevator. Inside, Claire was trembling, seething with rage. She had become the very thing she hated: Wesker's servant. She already hated being his little object of desire, but this? It was pure evil. And there was nothing she could do except pray to all the gods and saints to be redeemed.

* * *

"Who are you going to introduce us to?" Piers asked. "New rookies for the SOU Alpha?"

"Not exactly, Nivans." Stephens answered as all of them settled down in front of the computers as the director started typing away to open the BSAA's international secret communications line. From the giant screen, they heard a man's voice saying, "Hey, someone's contacting from the US Branch! Haul your butts over here!"

The voice sparked something in Rebecca. The language, the gruff but warm tone. _Could it be_, she thought as tears formed at the side of her eyes. Jill noticed the change in her expression and wrapped an arm around her comrade.

"Becky, you okay?" she said, and the doctor nodded. The screen was filled with static at first, and then the image of the BSAA European branch's comms room appeared. There was a man with shoulder-length, jet-black hair slicked back that sat in front of the computer. His face was still handsome despite the age, and he wore a black sleeveless shirt that bore the BSAA's insignia on the chest. What really riled Rebecca up was his warm smile and the tattoo that adorned the right side of his arm.

"BILLY!" she piped up, jumping off of her seat. The man who answered them was really Billy Coen, former prisoner who helped her against Doctor Marcus and his leeches, and the very man who changed her life the night they met at the Ecliptic Express.

"Hey Becca, you haven't changed one bit." Billy answered, smiling at her.

"Coen, good to see ya." Stephens said. "Is Alex around?"

"Uh, yeah. Lemme go get him first." Billy answered as he stood, but not before winking at Rebecca as he left.

"Becca, your face is like a tomato. You know that guy?" Helena asked.

"Yeah…he was a very good friend of mine…" Rebecca answered, the memories flooding in her head. After a few minutes, Billy returned with a man in tow. The other man had chestnut brown hair slicked back. His face was almost that of a pretty boy, except for the strong jaw he had. His eyes were a brilliant green, and he also had an equally friendly smile towards the entire North American branch.

* * *

"Everyone," Stephens said. "This is Alex Wesker. He is the co-leader of the BSAA European branch, and was a former Umbrella researcher as well."

"Hello, everyone." Alex said, addressing the shock on everyone's faces. "Director Stephens is indeed correct. I used to be with Umbrella, and for those who have delved in the files, you will know me as one of the 'Wesker children'."

By the image on the screen, Jill was practically wanting to pull the guy out and beat him. How could Wesker's brother even be in the BSAA? How are they sure it was no trap? "Why the hell are you in the BSAA?" the former STARS member seethed. "How are we sure you're not in cahoots with Albert?" Stephens gave her a hard stare, but Alex merely chuckled.

"Well, Miss Valentine," he answered. "To begin with, I betrayed Umbrella before Albert did. I stole all the files I had with them and went into hiding in Europe. That Is also how I found Billy Coen. I knew Spencer was hunting me down then, but he could never find me. Nevertheless, I saw it as a chance to avenge myself and the family I should've had, so when the BSAA European branch came to existence, Coen and I signed up for it, and here we are."

Billy nodded. "He's right. I was a mercenary back after the Ecliptic Express incident." he added. "I nearly shot his head off after finding out he was related to the bastard who started this apocalypse. But we both found purpose in the BSAA. And when I found out that Rebecca was in the BSAA as well," He gave a loving stare that could translate only to 'I miss you a lot'. "I had no second thoughts. I joined as the SOU Captain of the Bravo team here. I had no regrets, and to be honest, I wanna come back over to the US so I could be with Rebecca again, just like the good ol' days."

Rebecca smiled and held back her sobs. "You were always so sweet, Billy." she quipped.

* * *

"Which makes me think," Stephens said. "We need help tracking down Albert Wesker because he has Chris and Claire Redfield with him. Plus, he's hellbent on releasing Uroboros. I don't suppose you and Alex can come over here to the US branch and bring over the Bio-Tracker, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Alex answered, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Though the machine would be quite heavy, we'll be fine going there." Billy and Rebecca smiled. Stephens arranged for it so they could meet after so many years. Guess their director wasn't so much of a jackass.

"Alright. We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." Alex said. "Anything else you'd like to let me know, or perhaps Billy and Rebecca would like to exchange a few words before we go?" The BSAA director looked to Rebecca, who was quietly sobbing in happiness.

"Doctor Chambers, come here." Stephens said. "You wanna say a few words to Billy?"

Standing up, Rebecca dried her tears and walked to the director's side. "Hey, Billy." she said with a broad smile. "It's been so long… And we finally meet again!"

"I'm happy to know you haven't given me up for dead yet, sweetie." Billy said with a smile. "The day you and I parted ways, it felt like the world just went down in shambles for me. Lived from state to state, doing odd jobs here and there, man it was tough. But all that aside, I'm happy I can see you again. You're much more beautiful now than you were then. You lost the tomboyish look. And it's good to see you grew your hair." He and Alex chuckled, making Rebecca blush.

"Hey, don't be such a meanie, Billy!" she said. "See you tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna wait for ya!"

"Well, sleep early, Becca. Don't wanna see you all worked up because of lack of rest." Billy said as the screen went black and the connection was cut.

"Everyone, be on your best behavior tomorrow." Stephens answered. "And remember, the day their plane touches down on our soil, the biggest war we can wage against bio-terrorism starts."

The operatives were fired up. They were pretty excited about finally getting a piece of hardcore action. But all that aside, they still had Chris and Claire to worry about. They were in Wesker's clutches, and at his mercy.

Only God knows what he'd done to them.

* * *

**This really had to take a while because I was thinking of the last characters to introduce and how it can be the threshold for the biggest bioterrorism war of the BSAA US Branch. Well, we have Billy Coen and Alex Wesker. And Claire is under the P30 OMFG! How is this going to affect the BSAA? And Uroboros will be released... The battle begins... The end is near... Please rate and review thank you very much :))**


	33. Madness is a Place

_**Madness is a Place**_

_And now I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness that keeps us afloat_

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had_

_Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_

_ -Madness, Muse_

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update. The computer's power supply got munched on by my puppy, so I had to buy a new one. Thankfully, my husband bought in a new CPU case and video card. And my sister's doing well now, though I may have to bring her to the chiropractor to check on her leg bones. But enough of the sappy stuff, this is the chapter I owe everyone! Now, how do you want the story to end? Shoutout to everyone who still reviews though it's late! It makes me happy to do this and see all the feedback :))**

* * *

_Shit, my worst dreams already came true_, Claire thought as she, Chris and Wesker had returned to the penthouse. But she was uncertain. She was aware of her surroundings. She knew what was going on. The bad thing was, she was unable to do anything about it. Upon passing by a reflective surface on their way up to the upper floor of the penthouse, she noticed something very, _very _wrong.

Her eyes were faded, just like Chris'. _Oh holy Lord, tell me this isn't real. Tell me I'm just back in the BSAA, sleeping. _A hand to her shoulder made her snap out of her prayer, reminding her it was all too real. It was Chris, who gestured for her to change clothes, pointing to the black catsuit strewn on the bed.

_No way I'm changing into that_, Claire thought, but her body being controlled against its will, she took the catsuit and went into the bathroom, changing from her damp, rugged attire to the sleek black leather that Wesker had apparently provided. As she came out, the blonde was more than pleased.

"You look wonderful wearing those." Wesker complimented. "I should've thought of giving you that earlier, but right now let me tell you the reason why you are here again, this time under my service, dearheart." He took out his laptop and set it on the small bedside table, monitor facing the Redfield siblings. With a push of a button, the images of Leon Kennedy, Helena Harper, HUNK, Piers Nivans, Nikolai Ginovaev, and Jill Valentine appeared.

"The people on the screen are the ones who stand against the way of my new paradise." Wesker began. "They are under the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or commonly known as the BSAA. They oppose the will of Uroboros, therefore you and Chris will eliminate them."

Involuntarily, Claire rolled her eyes, a single act of defiance which costed her punishment. Wesker noticed the gesture and quickly stood up, hand clamping around her chin. "You will not oppose me this time, dearheart." He whispered. "Remember who you serve, and there's no going back…" Claire was left with no choice. She and Chris were now Wesker's assassins, his hands of destruction. The day was ending, and time seemed to slow as the sun faded out, and the black velvet of night took over. Wesker's words rang clearly through Claire's head like a mantra: _Remember who you serve, and there's no going back._

As much as she'd like to cry, she couldn't, though the back of her eyes started burning with the familiar sensation that hailed a cadence of sobs. At least tonight, she would get some rest.

* * *

The next day was the day Billy and Alex would arrive from the European BSAA branch with the Bio Tracker. And no one was more excited about it than Rebecca. After covering up his death almost ten or more years ago, she finally realized that he was alive and with another BSAA branch. But that aside, getting the genius of Alex Wesker with them could greatly help her in creating an antidote for the P30 drug in Chris.

"Look your best, everyone," Stephens said, dressed up in his dark green suit. "We'll be greeting some of the big guns from Europe."

"Director, I have a question about Billy." Rebecca said. "Since he was a wanted fugitive here the time he was still in the US, has the BSAA done something to his records?"

"Glad you asked." Stephens answered with a toothy grin. "His records were cleared. The European branch investigaed the court martial order that was filed against him, and found out he was innocent. What really pissed me off though was a high-ranking officer by the name of Samuel Regan actually had the guts to accuse another man of what he did. Good thing the bastard's dead though."

A communications expert came running to the group, heaving, as she said, "Director, we got a message from Alex Wesker. He and his team will be arriving earlier than expected."

"How early are we talking about here?" the director asked, to which the comms agent answered, "About thirty minutes from now." Stephens looked surprised, but that was to be expected from the BSAA branch who had the highest score in terms of punctuality.

"Saddle up, ladies and gentlemen, for we will be greeting them earlier." He informed, and soon, everyone got into the BSAA jeeps parked outside, and drove off to the airport.

* * *

The metropolitan traffic seemed to take forever as the convoy of BSAA vehicles were stuck in the raging rush of cars, trucks, and whatever wheeled vehicle was present. Piers, who was driving the Jeep that had Jill, HUNK and Leon in it, was getting very impatient. Gloved fingers were drumming a random rhythm on the steering wheel as the traffic light remained lit up on red.

"Damn it, we aren't gonna make it at this rate." the sniper grumbled. "And not to mention we left early in the morning."

"Cheer up kid, things could get worse." HUNK assured. "Traffic this heavy either means an asshole is too stubborn to make way for someone who wanted to get out of the parking lot, or a car accident occurred along the highway."

"It better not be the latter." Jill said. "Else we really are gonna be stuck here." Her phone rang, and she answered the call. It was Director Stephens, who was in the Jeep behind them which was driven by Leon and had Helena in it.

"Any luck seeing what the cause of this damn traffic is all about?" Stephens asked, equally irritated at the situation already.

"Not really, Director." Jill answered. "Well, two possibilities: one, a jackass doesn't wanna let another car get off of the parking lot, or two, a car accident."

"Make it three." Stephens answered before he hung up. "Someone doesn't know how to drive."

Time was ticking for them, and they knew better than to be late in welcoming one of their most invaluable allies.

* * *

The following day, Claire was awakened by a slap to the shoulder. Looking up to see who it was, she saw it was Chris, dressed in the all-black attire Wesker had given him. Looking down on herself, she saw that she had slept in the black catsuit given to her.

"Captain Wesker wants to see you. Please hurry downstairs." Her brother said as he turned heel and left. Claire went to the bathroom and washed her face, then went downstairs to meet with Wesker.

"Good morning dearheart." the blonde said. "I trust that the catsuit was more than comfortable when you slept?" A cocky grin flashed across his handsome face that made Claire cringe inwardly, although her disgust was not visibly shown because of the P30 drug pumping in her veins.

_Damn you to hell, Wesker_, she thought as her master gestured for her to sit. _Damn you and I swear to God, once I find a way to get me and my bro out of this, you're gonna wish Birkin never injected you with that virus._ As she, Chris, and Wesker silently had breakfast, the redhead couldn't help but roll her eyes again, as it was the only defying gesture she could do. Thankfully, the two men who ate with her were too busy with their meals to notice.

"Claire, there is something I would like to ask." Wesker said as he wiped his mouth clean with a piece of tissue before throwing it to the waste bin at the foot of the table.

* * *

"Yes, Captain Wesker?" Claire said. _Captain Wesker? What the fuck, Claire_, she thought.

"How do you feel being the queen I chose for my new world?" A satisfied smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he asked this.

"I am honored, Captain." Claire answered. The drug made her a subject to his every whim to the point that her words must always ring an approval to her master. Though she cannot control her body, she was still well aware of her actions. Not much of the P30 had gotten into her bloodstream, but that aside, it was still powerful enough to have her under the sick bastard's control.

"Well, we'll be meeting with Ricardo and Excella again, and today will be the day we prepare for the plan." The blonde said, lazily running a hand through her red locks. "Do act your best… Oh, I forgot, I didn't need to remind you." The three finished up their breakfast and went down to the TriCell building.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the BSAA arrived at the airport, and they saw the European BSA A team waiting inside. As the team got off their Jeeps, Stephens went on ahead to greet Alex Wesker, who was dressed in a pale blue shirt, a white hoodie, and jeans and sneakers. The hoodie he wore had the BSAA logo emblazoned across the chest. Billy Coen wore the usual SOU uniform, except that his was sleeveless, exposing his trademark tribal tattoo. His jet black hair was swept back and his crystalline gaze swept through the entire place, until he spotted Rebecca and waved at her to come close.

"Sorry for being late, Alex." Stephens said as he and Alex approached the rest of the group.

"No worries, Director." Alex said. "At least we got quite a warm welcome." The two men looked at Rebecca and Billy, who were embracing.

"Director," Jill piped up. "This is… Albert Wesker's brother?" She was definitely surprised at how young and almost carefree Alex looked like, in contrast to Albert's mature and strict façade.

"Good to see you in person, Jill." Alex said, offering a hand. "I must say, you look better live than on screen." This made the ex-STARS lockpicking expert blush.

Piers was amazed at the number of equipment that was being hauled by the other BSAA staff. "If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Wesker," the sniper said. "But why choose to land in the airport and not on the BSAA's helipad?"

"Good question." Alex said with a sheepish smile. "Well… I know we have a whole garage of helicopters, but the helipad's only good for one, and it cannot carry the Bio Tracker. Plus, I miss the feeling of having someone greet you warmly at an airport."

Alex eyed the whole US BSAA team._ Quite the crew they have here_, he thought as he and his team were escorted by Stephens and his team. "Once we get to HQ, Director, I'd like to have permission to set the Bio Tracker up near the communications area then we can all have a meeting in the conference room about our latest situation."

"Always right down to business." Stephens said as he and the former Umbrella researcher got into the Jeep. "Permission granted."

* * *

Upon arriving at the TriCell building, Wesker and the Redfields were greeted by Excella and a man with swept back brown hair and dark, beady eyes. He wore a white suit and brown leather shoes.

"Ah, Excella, Ricardo… Good to see you." Wesker said, feigning disgust at the ugly appearance of Ricardo Irving, the man in the suit.

"Good to see you too, Albert." Excella said with a smile. "I assume this is about 'the plan', hm?"

"Remember I requested for an assault bomber, just like the one I had in Kijuju before…" the blonde said. "And I wanted to let you know that plans have changed. I want that assault bomber right away."

"That ain't no problem with me." Ricardo said in his wheezy voice. God, anyone would've wanted to make his ugly face even uglier upon hearing his voice. "Got me a few friends within the black market, arms trade to be specific. I can have a bomber right away if you like."

"Of course, Mr. Irving. Please do contact your friends." Wesker said as he and the siblings passed by them. "We'll be heading for the R&D department to check on Uroboros. Please contact me if anything has been done." The Italian businesswoman nodded as she saw them off at the elevator.

* * *

The R&D section of TriCell was livelier than usual. Scientists jotted down notes while observing in their microscopes, other scientists observed the subjects who were infected with Uroboros, and others were modifying weapons and objects as part of TriCell's defense. Wesker approached one of the head researchers of the Virology section, Doctor Will Haegen, a former Umbrella researcher.

"Doctor, what is our status for the Uroboros?" Wesker asked. The middle-aged, brown-haired scientist handed over one of the test tubes containing the black liquid like substance which was Uroboros.

"The virus is ready, sir." He said. "We are actually doing mass production right now." A smile crept upon Wesker's face. "Excellent…" he drawled as he left the scientist back to his activities as he sat down behind his familiar metal desk and took out what looked to be a PDA. Upon turning it on there was an image of what seemed to be an abandoned Umbrella facility.

"Soon," he said. "The birth of a new world is at hand…I shall be the god, and you, Christopher," His crimson gaze lingered on the mind-controlled soldier. "Will be my servant, and Claire," A gloved hand caressed the redhead's face. "Will be my queen."

* * *

The Bio Tracker was set up in a couple of minutes, and everyone was in the conference room. Alex presided over the impromptu meeting. "Now you must be wondering why I requested a meeting with you all." he said. His British drawl was not as obvious as Albert's, but it was still there. "As Director Stephens requested, we are to track down the bioterrorist and former Umbrella researcher Albert Wesker and his partners Excella Gionne and Ricardo Irving. But of course, the question here is, why the Bio Tracker?" Everyone nodded as the screen in the back flashed image of Uroboros, the virus the BSAA was up against.

"This is the Uroboros." Alex continued. "I won't go into details since I am very sure that you are all familiar with it, and how it can affect the world once it's released. The Bio Tracker will come in handy not only with tracking down this virus at the precise moment Albert decides to release it…" A triumphant grin, similar to Albert's cocky one, split across his face.

"It will also help in tracking down reagents and certain drugs that may be involved in said virus. The Bio Tracker is also used to identify possible cures for viruses, as that big machine is loaded with lots of BOW information, as well as the viruses that caused the mutations." Rebecca's hand flew into the air, a normal gesture of hers since way back in the STARS days when she had a question, although childish. It made Billy, who stood in the back end of the room, chuckle lightly.

"You mentioned that the Bio Tracker can track down drugs as well?" she asked, to which Alex nodded. There it was, their ray of hope, as she continued. "Because our friends Chris and Claire Redfield had gone missing, and Chris is under some sort of drug called P30. Can the Tracker find that?"

Alex's eyes went wide. "P30, you say?' he said, to which everyone in the whole room nodded to. A frown appeared on his face. "So he's actually given the formula away. He truly has gone mad."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jill said. "What do you know of that horrible drug? I was under that thing for Christ's sake!" HUNK held her wrist firmly, a nonverbal sign for her to calm down as she took deep breaths.

"Miss Valentine, the P30 was not a TriCell original." the younger Wesker said. "I was the one who originally thought of the concept of a performance-enhancing drug that could be provided to the UBCS during my stay in Umbrella, however Albert took the credit for it and made off with the formula. It seems that he has perfected it, with the help of TriCell of course."

"So is it possible that the P30 could be manipulated although the actual machine is gone?" Leon asked, to which Alex gave a curious glance as an answer. "Enlighten me, sir." Alex answered. Now it was Piers' turn to speak.

"Well, Chris was controlled by Wesker using the P30," he began. "And the device, which looks like a robotic red spider, was embedded in his chest. He attacked HQ, and we had to fight him. And when he got to his senses, he tore the device off. But after a few days, it seemed to take control of him. As if someone just pressed a remote control device."

"Which also reminds me," Nikolai said. "Since you mentioned that the drug was meant for the UBCS, what was it initially called, and why such a diabolical thing? Does Umbrella not believe in the natural capability of a normal soldier?"

* * *

"One at a time, one at a time." Alex said. "For the young man, thank you for telling me what happened. Yes, the P30, as you know it now, can be remotely accessed even if the device is destroyed. That spider-shaped gadget is merely a sort of multi-needle syringe that ensures the proper dosage is pumped into the system, hence the nasty wound you would get when you tear it off by force." Unconsciously, Jill's hand flew to her chest, where the old P30 device was, as he continued.

"You see, after the P30 device pumps the drug into the system, the drug stays there for a certain period of time. The device will no longer be needed as the remote control device that controls it switches the drug's effects on by sending a frequency that can stimulate the various reagents in the said drug."

"In English?" HUNK said. "In simplicity," Alex answered. "The remote control device sends a sound that is not sound, similar to echolocation used by dolphins, but this triggers the drug to react. The technology behind it is quite complex. Only a madman like my brother would use such a thing for his God complex issue."

"Can an antidote of sorts be created from it, seeing as you're the one who conceptualized it and all…" Helena asked. "It's possible, if we have a sample to work with." Alex answered.

"We have some of Chris' blood stored in the infirmary. Came from the time when the P30 took over him again." Rebecca said.

"Good." Alex answered. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Chris, go to Excella and Ricardo." Albert said. "Let them know that the bomber has to be in the Antartica facility in three days' time. And see to it they do not come here." Wordlessly, Chris left, leaving Claire alone with the blonde.

_Oh hell_, Claire thought. She bit her lower lip as Wesker stood up and tilted her face up to meet his. His cool, minty breath ghosted over her face, sending her in a sort of trance.

"How do you like the plan, dearheart?" he said. "The thought of a new worl d arising from the old…"

"I am happy to hear that." Claire said, almost robotically. Inside, she was ready for the blonde to backhand her or kick her or whatever. But what they were going to do was something unprecedented. Especially in the big, spacious, and occupied R&D department.

"Undress for me, Claire." Wesker said, his eyes flashing red behind the black lenses. Unable to stop herself, Claire unzipped the front part of her leather bodysuit, exposing most of her chest and torso. Dragging her by the wrist, she and Wesker ended up in a secluded part of the area.

"Be a good girl now, and get on your knees…" the Tyrant whispered as Claire quickly got to her knees. "Now, unzip my pants, and you know the drill…" Her deft hands caught hold of his belt, then unfastened it.

"Good girl." Wesker purred as Claire tugged on the boxers he wore, pulling them down to free his already-hardened member. "Now," he continued. "Take all of me…"


	34. Outtakes I and II

**His Blackened Feathers and Her Red Wings **

**Outtakes with RE Characters**

* * *

**Since the following chapters would be more serious and the real Apocalypse would begin, I decided to insert a few 'outtakes' to hopefully, lighten up the mood. Enjoy and please rate and review! :3 Note: I do not intend to offend anyone who is British. Thank you once more  
**

* * *

**Part I: Hair Style and Hair Care**

Just another normal day in TriCell for Albert Wesker as he read and reread report upon every report about the progress of Uroboros. Then, Excella came into his room, fixing her already-fixed bun as she walked.

"Hmm, busy as always, Albert?" she purred, standing way too close for Wesker's idea of ideal distance.

"Unlike you, Excella, I have far better things to do than fiddle with my hair." Wesker hissed. He knew already that his hair did not need further maintenance. The moment his comb brushed the golden locks, that was all it needed.

"Speaking of hair," Excella said, finally stopping herself from fiddling with her bun. "I'm curious to know how your hair is so in place and perfectly brushed up. I've seen men trying to pull off that look…and failed miserably."

A smirk came across Wesker's face as he finished reading the last report. He pulled out his drawer to reveal a black comb and a can of styling mousse. An audible "ahh" out of realization escaped Excella's lips as she nodded in understanding. "You see, my dear Excella," Wesker said as he closed his drawer. "Not everyone has perfect hair… But with Uroboros, hair imperfections will be a thing of the past."

"Uroboros aside," Excella said. "What is your shampoo, Albert? It keeps your hair fragrant and clean even if you place yourself in the heat of combat."

"I only use the best." Wesker answered. "I only use L'oreal, because I'm worth it." And he turned back to finishing a few reports as Excella left with a newfound realization of how the great Albert Wesker fixes his hair…and takes care of it.

* * *

**Part II: Being British**

BSAA Headquarters. Right before Alex Wesker and Rebecca Chambers started work for an antidote to the P30 drug, Leon managed to stop Wesker's younger brother for a rather curious question.

"Um, so, Alex," Leon began. He was hoping not to offend the man, but it was a question that troubled him. "Well, you know, I just want to ask…"

"You can ask away, Mr. Kennedy." Alex said with a kind smile. He was amused at Leon's inarticulate attempt to ask a simple question. Not in a bad way, of course.

"Well, don't be offended," Leon continued. "But…how is it like, you know, being British?"

A soft chuckle escaped Alex's lips at the question, but chose to answer it nonetheless.

"It feels the same as how you Americans feel about being American." he answered, lowering the hood of his jacket. "You see, we may have our little quirks, such as saying 'biscuits' instead of cookies, or spelling the word 'honour' with a 'u' and theatre with the 'r' and 'e' interchanged. And we always enjoy a cup of tea in the afternoon."

"So, Albert also does those things?" Leon asked. He was sure that if Piers and Helena, or anyone else for the matter, saw him that way, he'd be the laughingstock of the BSAA. _Thank God Chris isn't here to witness this_, he thought.

Alex grinned at that statement. "Albert," he said. "Can be a bit _more_ British than I."

"It's possible to be more British than someone who's already British?" the government agent asked.

"Why yes. In fact, I address a television as either 'television' or 'TV' whereas Albert calls it 'telly'." Alex began. He truly felt happy exposing his brother's innermost secret, his British quirks. "Oh, and he enjoys those biscuits from the tin can, not those that come from the jars."

"And tea?"

"He likes his tea mild chamomile… Earl Grey at times, if he's in a bad mood."

Leon made sure to keep all the details in mind as he thanked Alex Wesker for his time and walked away. Those, for him, were valuable pieces of intel that may be useful should they come up against Wesker.


	35. War

_**War**_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war_

_ -War, Thirty Seconds to Mars_

* * *

**Yo everyone. Sorry it took so long. I had to draft and rewrite this chapter along with several others.. But here it is. And Quint Cetcham makes a cameo! For those who don't know Quint, he's in Resident Evil: Revelations. He partners with Keith Ludlum and goes to Valkoinen Mokki Airport. Enjoy this :)) ArcaneBassWitch over and out.**

* * *

Alex and Rebecca began to work furiously at the antidote for the P30. Though the traces of the said drug remained very little, that was all it took for the two geniuses to work with.

"Rebecca, be a darling and hand over that test tube please." Alex said, not even looking up from the microscope he was looking at as Rebecca handed him a test tube filled with blue colored liquid.

"You and Albert must've been quite the workaholics." Rebecca mused as she took out a notebook to record the findings. This was to be Day 1. Alex merely chuckled at the statement.

"Me, a workaholic? Oh, I still know how to have a good time, unlike my brother, to be honest." Alex answered as he adjusted the magnification of the lens. Rebecca wrote down the findings they initally had.

* * *

_Day 1_

_The initial testings of the P30 drug yielded little results, seeing as there is only traces of the drug left. Dr. Wesker discovered that mixing the BSAA-made chemical PGW785 dispersed the traces of the P30, but returned shortly after. Perhaps if another, more concentrated chemical would be mixed into the PGW785, that may be the key to finally set the antidote._

"Dr. Alex?" Rebecca said as she closed the notebook. The former Umbrella researcher looked up at her. "Isn't it about time for us to get some snacks?" She smiled sheepishly as her stomach was growling.

"My, my, Miss Chambers, ever the hungry one?" Alex said as he pulled himself away from the microscope. "Alright, let's go see what they're serving at this time. And oh yes, Billy wanted me to give this to you." He handed her a folded up piece of paper, and as they walked towards the pantry. As Rebecca unfolded the paper and read the letter, she stopped walking.

Alex noticed this and turned around to approach her. "Rebecca?" he said. "You okay?"

"Uh, yes, I am." She answered. Up close, Alex Wesker was…handsome indeed. "Please, go ahead, Mr. Wesker. I'll catch up." Nodding, Alex turned and walked to the pantry whereas Rebecca was intent on reading the letter, which said:

* * *

_Hey dollface,_

_I was thinking of giving this to you personally when we meet again, but I don't know when that will be, so I kept this with me everytime. I moved from state to state, knowing I was still a wanted fugitive, and with a shoot to kill order to add. That's why I can't bring you with me: I don't want you to be in this mess. _

_I saw that cover-up you did for me when I raided an abandoned Umbrella facility in their database. Thanks, Rebecca. Owe you one right there. _

_But right now, I've set my sights toward Europe, where an anti-bioterrorism group called the BSAA are. I'm gonna join them, find out more about this bioterrorism shit, and put an end to it. _

_So this letter's pretty short, as I'm out of words to say, but know this. Rebecca, dollface, I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you, when we killed Marcus together, and even when we went our separate ways. I've loved you then… and I still love you now._

_Regards,_

_Billy C._

* * *

Tears were running down the sides of Rebecca's face as she tucked the letter neatly into her coat pocket as she searched for her lover inside the facility.

Sooner than expected. That was Albert's reaction when Ricardo Irving called him up to let him know that the plane was in the confines of the old Umbrella facility in Antartica. The blonde smiled in sadistic joy. He will commence his plan the moment he lands in Antartica.

Beckoning Chris and Claire to his side, he said, "We will leave for the Umbrella facility tonight. Get your winter gear from the R&D's weapons section, along with any arms that you may need." The mind-controlled siblings nodded as they headed straight for the weapons section, gathering up what gear is necessary for them.

_And if the BSAA tries to stop me,_ Wesker thought. _I've got quite the bargaining chips for them to make them change their minds…_

Rebecca ran past the conference room and communications room, where she caught a glimpse of the comms analysts working on the Bio Tracker, until she bumped into the Delta team captain, Parker Luciani.

"Oh, Captain Luciani, I'm sorry!" Rebecca said. "I was just looking for…for Billy Coen." The broad and muscled Italian gave her a big smile and dusted off his BDU vest. "He's in the range, Doctor." he said. "Along with the others."

* * *

With a quick thanks, Rebecca sped past him and headed down into the shooting range, where she indeed found Billy Coen, along with Piers, Helena, Jill, and Leon, passing time by shooting a few targets. The young doctor saw Billy's focus upon pulling the trigger, well-muscled arms flexing as he pushed the trigger, the recoil of the AK-47 in his hand slightly pushing him back.

Rebecca lunged forward and embraced the European BSAA captain, who embraced her back, though with a collective look of happiness and surprise, just like the rest who accompanied him in the range.

"Dollface? You okay?" Billy asked, ruffling Rebecca's long brown locks.

"I'm okay, I'm just…just really happy you're here and alive, is all." Rebecca answered with a smile. Billy saw traces of tears rolling down her eyes.

"You looked like you've been crying." He said. "You sure you're alright?" The young doctor nodded in response with a grin.

"Guys, get a room or something." Jill said with a smile of her own. How she would've wanted to do that to Chris, but unfortunately, he wasn't there.

* * *

The defiance was rising like a raging tsunami deep within Claire's body, but the P30 acted like a repressant. More and more she yearned to let the others know what was happening, where they were going, and what had to be done. And today seemed to be her lucky day. While Chris accompanied Wesker to some random scientist, discussing the doomsday project he had in mind, she purposely stayed behind, spotting a computer from the corner of her eye.

_Good, I can email the BSAA with this, _she thought. _God help me with this, please._

And she began to type furiously. She was amazed at how fast she finished the simple message. But sending it was the problem. Wesker had noticed she was not there, and had sent Chris to fetch her. _Shit, how could've I forgotten that_, she thought. Fortunately, Chris was still at the opposite hallway, therefore she managed to email the message to the BSAA, and delete it altogether. Hearing her brother's heavy footsteps, she sat down on the floor, pretending to have a wave of exhaustion.

"Captain Wesker wants to know why you stopped following us." came Chris' voice.

"I'm sorry. I felt a wave of exhaustion." Claire said as she stood up, following her brother towards Wesker. The message she sent was simple. It said:

**Antartica facility. Uroboros.**

* * *

_Hope they get the picture_, Claire thought to herself as she was inches away from Wesker's face all of a sudden.

"Why the sudden urge to lollygag, Claire? You know today's a very important day…" Wesker drawled, his gloved hand closing over Claire's chin.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I felt a wave of exhaustion over me." Claire answered. _Damn pathetic excuse there, Claire. Hope he bites it just as easy as Chris does. _For a moment, Wesker pondered on her words, scrutinizing the beautiful face of the redhead in front of him.

"Hmm, despite the P30, you do look a bit weary. Let us rest in the jet." Wesker said as he released his grip on Claire, and they walked towards the sleek, black jet that waited for them from the other side of the steel double doors.

The communications room was twice as frantic now. People here and there were going back and forth, tracking Wesker and gathering intel on Uroboros. Even Quint Cetcham, resident information technology expert, was going crazy over the workload.

* * *

"Man, I swear Stephens has a grudge against me." he grumbled as he set to work on his personal workstation. As he was going to check the BSAA's database for information about Uroboros, his email notification popped up. _Huh, who could email me at this time_, he thought. _Could it be Keith? Man, I miss that dope. _As he opened the email, Quint noticed there was no subject, something that was considered standard format for BSAA emails, even for personal purposes.

The "From" section shocked him. It said: "TriCell Inc". The body of the message was simple. It only had three words in it: Antartica facility. Uroboros. The noise in the room was too much, even for good ol' Quint, who needed to let everyone know about the message.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SEC?!" Quint screamed, and the noises died out, leaving everyone staring at him.

"Look, I got an email from TriCell. Said something about an Antartica facility, and Uroboros." he continued. Like the tech wizard he was, he ordered the surveillance team to trace the MAC and IP address of the email, while he researched about Antartica facilities that may have involved making BOWs.

Alex was peacefully eating his apple pie in the pantry when a comms analyst tapped him on the shoulder. "Doctor Wesker, you may wanna bring your pie over to the comms room. We've got a catch." Alex's eyes went wide with surprise as he quickly ate up the remains of his pie.

* * *

"Alright I'll be there, and let Director Stephens know as well." the younger Wesker said as he rushed towards the communications room. Never had he seen such a rush inside that one room. The European BSAA team manning the Bio Tracker were also researching about an Antartica facility as per Quint's orders. Stephens was not too far behind him.

"I heard we got us a big one, Alex." The director said. "Yes, but I'm not sure what yet." Alex answered, to which Quint stood proudly.

"That'd be the catch my computer made, Director, and Doctor Wesker." he said.

"What's this about, Cetcham? Care to share?" Director Stephens said as he approached the eccentric one's computer. The email clearly surprised the man as well. "Well, has this been traced?"

* * *

"Everybody's workin' on it!" Quint said. "I'm getting that Pulp Fiction sort of thing, y'know?"

"Yeah, no wonder Keith didn't watch too much movies…" Stephens said under his breath as he approached the comms analysts who were tracing the MAC and IP addresses of the email. "Anything on that email?"

"Almost done with the analysis, Director." One of the analysts said. "That email definitely came from within TriCell."

Stephens nodded. "Alright." he said. "Get Valentine and her crew here. Now's the time to put the villains to rest."


	36. Seize the Chance Pt I: Blood and Lead

_**Seize the Chance Part I: Blood and Lead**_

_I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

_ -I Will Not Bow, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

**_HEY EVERYONE! I'm back again. Sorry this took a while because I had to accompany my sister to the chiropractor to check on her leg bones to see if it was still aligned. Yes, they still are, and according to the thep, she's gonna be able to walk without a walking stick in three weeks' time! And... I got into a feud with one of the authors who reviewed my Castlevania fic. But mah, forget that. Here it is, the beginning...of the end. ENJOY PLEASE! :)) BTW, what do you think was bothering Wesker?_**

* * *

Something…was off. Albert can sense it, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't able to put a finger on what bothered him. Being a strong-willed man with an ego, he didn't show anyone, not even Chris and Claire, that something was disturbing him. _Hmph, after Uroboros is launched into the atmosphere, this feeling of unease will definitely leave me_, he thought as he adjusted his leather gloves. He, along with the Redfields, were already inside the TriCell private jet as it flew towards the abandoned Umbrella facility in Antartica.

_Surely a trip to remember_, the blonde Tyrant thought, casting a crimson gaze towards Claire, who sat beside Chris motionlessly. He then turned his gaze back towards the window. The sun was already a midnight velvet filled with stars. Day surely passed them by quickly. Albert can't help but feel excited. The thrill of finally being able to carry on with his plan…and having the greatest hindrances under his whim.

* * *

_The cries of six billion people shall give birth to a new world._

Getting the word, Jill and the rest of the group rushed towards the conference room. Stephens and Alex were waiting for them there.

"Boy have we got news for you." Stephens said. "We just struck gold earlier."

"What do you mean, Director?" Jill asked. "What happened?"

"Apparently, an anonymous email coming from TriCell leaked quite a lot of information, despite being straightforward." Alex said. "Take a look." He gestured towards Quint's monitor, which was turned to their direction. The words on the screen surprised everyone.

"Antartica?" Helena said. "And Uroboros? I thought Uroboros can't live in cold temperatures."

* * *

"No, it can't." Leon said. "Not unless there's a sort of TriCell facility that holds a controlled environment for it."

"Uroboros doesn't need a controlled environment, Mr. Kennedy." Alex said. "Analyzing some of the data I've managed to 'borrow' from my brother, Uroboros is a highly-adaptable virus, seeing as it was enhanced by splicing G and T viruses."

"So if I got it right," HUNK said. "Someone from TriCell sent us this email pertaining to what could be Albert's next move." Everyone nodded. "But have you thought about whether that's fake intel or not? It'll be Wolfpack all over again if we move out."

"As I've said before," Stephens said. "I've also got reservations about this email, although it has been fully traced as coming from TriCell itself, we can't determine the legitimacy of said email until an in-depth investigation is made."

"And how 'in-depth' are we talking here?" Piers said, to which Alex replied with a smile.

* * *

"Well, Director Stephens needs a group of operatives to infiltrate TriCell." the younger Wesker said. "And hopefully, we can gain some samples of the enhanced P30 that was used on Chris so that Dr. Chambers and I can work on the antidote much faster."

Speaking of Chambers, Rebecca and Billy were the last to come in. "About damn time." Stephens boomed. "What happened to you two?"

"Reliving good ol' days, Director." Billy answered.

"I heard everyone from the hallway already. I take it you've gotten quite a big lead." Rebecca said, to which Nikolai nodded.

"Someone from TriCell apparently leaked information through email about an Antartica facility and Uroboros." Jill said, filling her in about the details. "As of right now, we're not sure yet about what the connection between Antarctica and Uroboros…"

Rebecca's eyes went wide. An Antartica facility? There was one thing that came to mind to her. She found that piece of information when she managed to hack into Umbrella's old systems back at the Arklay mansion.

"There's an abandoned Umbrella facility in Antartica." Rebecca said. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces, especially Jill. How could she have forgotten? Chris told her the story that Claire went there to thwart Umbrella's plan way back then, along with some guy named Steve. "Perhaps they could be using it to mass produce Uroboros?"

"Good call, dollface." Billy said, stretching out his arms. "I say we storm the place, save some Redfields, and kick Wesker's ass, period."

* * *

"If only it were that easy, Captain Coen." Alex said, a wry smile on his face. "Albert is a man whose cunning and sadism knows no bounds. And to release Uroboros into the world as his plan… I won't regret having him dead, though he is my brother."

"A little cold there, don't ya think?" Quint piped in. "Goin' back, old HUNK has a point about the email bein' bogus. It can be a trap to lure us out and take us out one by one. Or, it could be legit."

"Is there any way of telling which is which?" Leon asked. Even he, whose research powers surpass the CIA, could not discern the seemingly-vital piece of intel.

"We won't be able to tell unless…" Stephens said with a hint of fear. "Unless we send some of our own into TriCell to sort things out." To his surprise, everyone seemed eager to do the job. "Are you sure you guys wanna do it? Knowing that the chance of it being a death trap could be bigger?"

"I've sat my ass in this place for a long time." HUNK said. "And I'd be lying if I said one more day with no action besides the shooting range would drive me nuts."

"Our trigger fingers are itching." Helena said. "And besides, we've been cooped up in here for too long."

Alex and Stephens looked to the group's de facto leader, Jill, who only replied with a smile.

* * *

"Suit up, then." Stephens said. "And be back here in twenty minutes." With no other words, the group headed to the armory.

It wasn't long until the sleek jet containing Wesker and the Redfield siblings arrived at the old Antartica facility. Greeting them at the landing pad was Excella, in a very stylish parka and brown boots. Her usually pinned up hair was let loose, and on her head was a fur cap. With her was Ricardo Irving, and by Wesker's standards, even if the man wrapped his entire body with a fur coat, he would still be downright ugly.

"Is everything prepared?" Wesker asked.

"Of course, Albert." Excella replied. "The scientists merely await your word. They are only doing last minute checks to ensure that Uroboros is ready for launch."

Wesker nodded as he, Chris, Claire, and both Excella and Ricardo walked inside the old Umbrella facility. Inside was the bomber plane that he had requested from Ricardo.

"You like her?" Irving asked, gesturing to the assault bomber parked in the massive hangar. "Fresh off of Russia, Wesker. I got me a sweet deal for a cheap price too."

"Its quality had better be top-notch, Ricardo." Wesker said, his voice threatening. "Or else you will find yourself in a very bad situation." Irving found himself shaking, and it wasn't because of the bitter cold.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan." Stephens said. He laid out a digital map of TriCell, as obtained by Quint by hacking into TriCell's security systems. "Piers, Helena, and Jill, you secure the ground floor. Make sure no one gets in, and gets out. Take the SOU Alpha team for back up. You can use Macauley's knowledge in demolition. Nikolai, Leon, HUNK, and Captain Coen, you four take the research area which is found at the 15th floor of the building. Make sure that two of you watch over the scientists, while the other two retrieve the following pieces of info."

Now it was Alex's turn to speak. "We'll need data regarding the P30, as well as any vital piece of intel regarding Uroboros and the Antartica facility. With what we have at the lab here, Rebecca and I are a ways off from making that antidote. Make sure the mission is seamless, quick if possible, and clean. If Wesker is spotted, do not engage. He will kill you where you stand. As for the Redfields, if you can obtain a hair sample from Chris, it would be more than enough to work with. In case Claire is also showing signs of being under control of the P30, take a hair sample too, but do not kill them."

"Who takes lead?" Jill asked.

"Easy." Stephens answered. "ATL Nivans for the Alpha Team, and Captain Coen." The two men gave him a quick salute as Piers gathered the SOU Alpha Team.

In a couple of minutes, everyone who was headed to TriCell was gathered at the BSAA's garage. "Alright, I wanna do a quick head count before we leave." Billy said. "Nivans?"

"Here."

"Harper?"

"Ever present."

"Valentine?"

"Right here."

"Ginovaev –er, Ginofef, I dunno how to say it this- Nikolai?!"

"Right here, comrade."

"HUNK?"

"Don't need to ask."

"Kennedy?"

"Aye aye, sir."

* * *

Now it was Piers' turn to do a roll call for the SOU Alpha team. "Airhart, Macauley, Rose, Walker, Alfonso, get in here!"

Five men dressed in the standard SOU gear came, rifles in hand as they did a salute towards Piers and Billy.

"Cool, everyone's here." Billy said as he got into the Jeep, Piers, Leon, and HUNK following him. "Everyone, find a Jeep and make it quick. We're headed for TriCell. We got some dirty shit to clean up in there."

"Tell me, Albert," Excella cooed, irritating Wesker. "When _do _you intend to fully launch Uroboros?"

"There is a proper time for that." Wesker said. "We must make sure everything is in order. A plan of this scale must never be rushed, Excella. You of all people must know this." Passing by a crate, the blonde opened it and took a familiar-looking hooded cape and a bird-shaped mask, handing it over to Claire.

"Take this, dearheart, and wear it." Wesker said, and Claire automatically obliged. "You will be serving as security for both Irving and Excella. Obey their orders with no question, save for those that include harming you, your brother, or myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Claire said as she donned the mask and the hooded cape, then followed both Excella and Ricardo to the research area.

"Christopher, I need you to get this message across to the BSAA." Wesker said, gesturing towards a computer. "Tell them… that the beginning of the end is here." Wordlessly, Chris strode over to the computer and typed it an ominous message:

**Your next move will be your last.** And sent it to the BSAA.

* * *

In a few minutes, Billy and the rest of the BSAA 'assault team' – as they called themselves – arrived at the main entrance of TriCell. As soon as everyone got off, Billy and Piers called everyone into a quick huddle.

"Alright, change of plan." Billy said. "I'll take Nikolai, Leon, and HUNK, along with Marco Rose, to the research area. We'll find what we can on Wesker's Arctic getaway plan and the P30. Piers, take Airhart and Walker with you and look for the white coats. Squeeze whatever you can out there from 'em. Jill and the rest, make sure you secure perimeter, and no one gets out. Clear?"

Everyone nodded.

Billy had a grin on his face as he and the team readied their earpiece communicator. A low hissing sound came from his, and Stephens' voice was on the radio. "Coen, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Director. What's up?" he asked.

"I'll serve as support because Alex and Rebecca are still working on the P30 antidote. Now, make the job as seamless as you all can, and if it has to be dirty, don't make it too dirty. If Wesker is there, do not engage. Our purpose would be the strands of hair coming from Chris and Claire, and data on the enhanced P30. About damned time we stormed the place anyway."

"Gotcha loud and clear." Billy said. "Coen out." Looking to everyone, he gave the signal to rush into the building.

Jill kicked the door open, literally scaring everyone on the lobby. "BSAA! Nobody move!" she said. "Everybody, down on your knees and hands where I can see 'em!"

Billy and his team, consisting of Nikolai, Leon, HUNK, and Marco, moved to the elevator to reach the research area whereas Piers, Andy, and Ben used the other elevator to start looking for some scientists in the lower floor. Jill, Helena, Macauley, and Carl secured the ground floor. Helena stood by the main door, making sure no one attempted to get out.

"This is a BSAA-authorized assault on TriCell." Jill announced. "We believe that Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne are working together in forming bio-organic weapons. SO if anyone here is sensible enough to help in preventing mankind's destruction, tell us what you know."

The receptionist, the employees, as well as security guards, couldn't move an inch.

* * *

Billy had his team split up. Leon and HUNK took the east section of the research area, while he, Nikolai, and Rose checked the west end. Aside from the vials and test tube racks and flasks filled with whatever chemicals inside, there was nothing that they could find on Wesker's 'grand plan'.

"Man this is tougher than I thought." Billy said to himself. Turning on his earpiece, he contacted Stephens. "Director, Rose and Nikolai are with me and we're checking the western end of the research area. Seems to stretch like forever. Can ya have Cetcham hack into the CCTVs and give us some insight?"

"Loud and clear." Stephens said as he turned to Quint, who was sitting two chairs away from him. "Cetcham! You heard the man! Hack into the surveillance and give 'em some eyes!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Quint said with a mock salute as he began typing into his computer.

Leon and HUNK didn't have much luck searching the eastern part, which mostly contained the cages where the Uroboros experiments would be housed.

"You been to this part of TriCell before?" Leon asked.

"Not really." HUNK said. "All I ever saw was the weapons and security section of the place, and Wesker's office."

* * *

An idea sparked into the government agent's head. "Damn it HUNK, you're a genius!" Leon said. "Let's check the weapons and security section! There's a bigger chance that we can find something about the P30 there."

"Yeah, and Wesker." HUNK said as he radioed Billy. "Coen, this is HUNK. Leon and I will check the weapons section of the research area. We'll see if we can find more on Uroboros or the P30."

"Copy that. You two watch your asses." Coen said.

"Over and out." HUNK said as he and Leon proceeded to open the steel door at the end of the area.

* * *

Piers, Andy, and Ben were fortunate enough to make progress in the office area along the fourth floor. Andy and Ben made sure that the employees remaining didn't do anything out of the ordinary while Piers downloaded some of the files on Uroboros and Wesker's plan to launch it from Antartica onto his PDA.

"Nivans here." Piers said, activating his earpiece to contact the BSAA director. "Just struck gold here in the fourth floor. I found some very vital pieces of info for the Uroboros doomsday project of Wesker's. I'm sending it over now."

"Copy that, Nivans." Stephens said as he waited in front of his computer for the files to upload. Piers sent it via his PDA, which took just three minutes, and afterwards, he and his two men were on the move again, this time to find whatever there was about the P30.

Back at the BSAA HQ, one comms analyst received an email containing an anonymous sender. There was one, eerie message on it, however.

"Uh, Director," the analyst said. "You may wanna take a look at this."

Briskly walking towards the analyst, Stephens read the short email that was received. And it greatly shocked and sparked fear in him.

**Your next move will be your last. **

_God no. Did I just put them all up in there to die_, he thought.


	37. Outtakes III and IV

**HIS BLACKENED FEATHERS AND HER RED WINGS**

**Outtakes III and IV**

* * *

**More outtakes everyone! This involves cats and some hinted bromance! NOTE: No felines were harmed in the making of this chapter. Please enjoy. I'll leave the 'darkest day' of HUNK's life to your imaginations... Oh, and I'm going to be making another version of the story with a twist: Everyone who reviews get to be in it, so please post your review about who your character would be, and if you'd be with the BSAA or not. Please review, thanks :)) And rate it too!**

* * *

**III. Bitter Memories**

Excella had always wanted to impress Albert. She had already struck him when she presented herself as one of the top-ranking officials of TriCell, a large pharmaceutical firm, and her hunger for achievement as well as fully understanding the blonde's intention, she had definitely made an impression towards him. _But not like what that harlot Claire Redfield can do_, she thought as her Jimmy Choos went click clack on the sidewalk.

Today Excella was taking a leisurely stroll around the city. She had grown tired of being driven around and opted to walk, most likely to impress everyone at how beautiful she really was. She stopped by a Furry Tales pet shop and went inside. An idea sparked up in her mind.

She'll get Wesker a pet.

Most likely, the man wouldn't want a dog, therefore she settled on the more laidback cat. From the varied breeds displayed in their cages, giving themselves a tongue bath or simply staring at the customers, a white Persian caught the eye of the Italian businesswoman.

"Excuse me," she said, making one of the shopkeepers turn to her. "How much for the Persian?"

"Oh, she's a beauty alright. She's good for $6,700. Papers, vaccination, and initial grooming included." the shopkeeper answered. Without a second thought, Excella flashed her card and after almost an hour of grooming and signing mountains of paperwork, she returned to TriCell with the cat. She had aptly named the cat Whiskur, a close enough rhyme to Wesker.

Albert was behind his desk once more, being the workaholic that he was, when Excella came in carrying the Persian in her arms.

"Albert, take a look! I've gotten you a present." Excella said, handing Whiskurr over to Albert, who didn't even stretch his hands to take the cat.

"What in blazes is this, Excella?" Wesker said. "Do I look like the type who finds entertainment and amusement with felines?" His thoughts returned to the pet cat he had back during his STARS days named Nostradamus. _He was a fine tabby_, Wesker thought with a hint of misery. _Until he was run over by Chris' Jeep. Damn you for it, Chris…._

"DAMN YOU FOR THAT, CHRIS!" he roared out, making both Excella and Whiskurr get out of the room.

* * *

**IV. Why I'm Called HUNK**

HUNK and Nikolai were at the BSAA's smoking lounge, burning their lungs out with the Marlboro Red HUNK bought earlier the day. The two discussed topics starting from TMPs, the latest rifle models, how a sawed-off shotgun would fare against a choked shotgun, and why in Heaven's name did Leon ask Alex about how it was to be British.

Then, the topic that Nikolai thought he'd never think of…just came into his mind, and out of his mouth.

"Comrade, if you don't mind me asking," Nikolai said. "Why is it that you're called HUNK, while your true name is –" HUNK cut him off right there.

"Nikolai, you don't talk about my real name. Not only is it confidential, I also hate it." HUNK answered. "And as I've told you way back in Raccoon, HUNK stands for 'Human Unit Never Killed'. Duh, because I was the only one in my team not to get killed by crazy-ass Birkin."

"I was not going to say that, comrade." Nikolai said, more irritated. "I was going to ask you where you got that idea."

And an unexpected reaction came from HUNK. Mr. Death suddenly began sweating bullets. God, of all the things that Nikolai could've brought up, why the origin of HUNK?

It was the darkest day of the mercenary's life…for the birth of the moniker "HUNK" involved bromance and a VERY drunk Nikolai.


	38. Seize the Chance Pt II: Hell Begins

_**Seize the Chance Part II: Hell Begins**_

* * *

**Took me awhile to finish. Sorry y'all. I do hope you're not disappointed. We're still trying to get the PC to work properly despite all the new parts we bought for it, but it won;t be a hindrance to finishing this work! Please rate and review and enjoy! What Wesker and Claire are gonna do... I leave for you to imagine :))**

* * *

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell_

_ -Kings and Queens, 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

_Oh my God,_ Stephens thought. _They're doomed in there. _For the first time in his life, the battle-hardened director of the BSAA stood frozen, motionless. He looked very disturbed, and he found his hands unconsciously shaking as he returned to his seat.

* * *

At the BSAA's laboratory, Rebecca and Alex were still hard at work at the antidote. Though they would have to wait for the information from the team that went into TriCell, they had a lot of work on their hands.

"Doctor, take a look at this!" Rebecca said, beckoning Alex to come close. The younger Wesker ran to her side and peeked at the microscope. A rather marvelous turn of events unfolded before his eyes as he saw the chemical compound that Rebecca placed inside totally dissipate the P30.

"Miss Chambers, what compound did you put in it?" he asked.

"Some of the P67 I found lying around." Rebecca answered. "Around here, it was used as a sedative when I had to perform major surgeries, like amputations." Then, a thought came to Alex's mind. The P30 drug was a hyperactive, highly-adaptable, no-nonsense kind of drug that can only be calmed…

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE?!" he shouted to no one in particular, though it shocked Rebecca. "A sedative! Right, the P30 is a drug that can be dissipated by a sedative, but not just any other sedative. If I'm not mistaken, the P67 has mild coagulant to it, yes?"

"O-only enough to heal and repair post-surgical wounds, yes…" Rebecca answered. "Then, our work isn't so cut out for us anymore?"

Alex gave her a nod. "But we have to ensure the compound's long-lasting effects. We still need that info from TriCell to make a working antidote…and to find out what modifications Albert did to it. But this breakthrough, Rebecca… YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

The former Bravo rear guard smiled sheepishly as Alex scrawled on the medical logbook about their latest discovery.

* * *

Back at TriCell, HUNK and Leon both gasped at the sight of so many suspended BOWs inside tanks filled with clear, green liquid. Some were from the old Raccoon incident, like Hunters, Lickers, a Crimson Head, and a Cerberus. HUNK was already expecting Birkin to show up because of the déjà vu that they had.

"Damn them, they never knw when to stop." HUNK said.

"Then pray to God or whoever that we foil their plans." Leon answered as the two took a turn to the right. There they saw rows upon rows of computers. _Most likely for research purposes_, HUNK thought. _After all, this is the weapons section. _

"God this is a lot to cover." Leon muttered. "Where do we start?"

"By checking the only one that's open." HUNK said, pointing to a workstation located at the third row. Leon went in while the mercenary watched his back, TMP in hand.

After managing to successfully hack the terminal, Leon was shocked to see a surveillance camera footage of what seemed to be a person in a cryo chamber. _It can't be_, he thought as he took out his PDA.

"Coen, this is Kennedy." Leon said, talking through his earpiece. "I found the surveillance video showing Claire suspended in some cryo chamber. I'm gonna send it over to the BSAA."

"Roger that, Kennedy." Coen responded. "Didn't need to ask my consent there."

Leon uploaded the file to the BSAA's computers then rejoined HUNK.

* * *

Over at the other end of the R&D department, Coen and Nikolai managed to find journals that belonged to some unnamed scientist that worked with Wesker containing information on Uroboros and the former STARS captain's nefarious plan for it. Being an observer for the UBCS, Nikolai was more than familiar with Wesker's machinations, therefore it was he who examined the journal.

"Dear Lenin, Wesker's going to pull another Kijuju stunt." Nikolai said. Billy, who was examining a few scattered files regarding the P30, shot his head up towards the Russian with him.

"Ya aren't joking, are you?" he said, examining the journal entry in Nikolai's outstretched hands.

_ENTRY 001-045_

_Today is the wrap up of Project Uroboros. Ms. Gionne and Mr. Wesker are here to supervise the final testing of the virus, and fortunately, it was stable and adaptable, unlike before. _

_I overheard Wesker talking to a certain man and asking for an assault bomber. Most likely the method of dispersion for the Uroboros virus. _

_After months of development, Uroboros seems to have developed a failsafe when it comes to selecting hosts, though the certainty of the failsafe working properly always varied with the host. Some would die, others turned into Majini (I think it was Miss Gionne who used the term) and for those who were lucky enough and Uroboros rejected them, the virus simply wore off like it never happened. _

_When I finished my part in properly splicing Uroboros with some of the first generation viruses like the T and G, I was called by Mr. Wesker to work on a sort of performance-enhancing drug. The P30, I think, was its name. Today's my first day working on it, too, and it is very exciting indeed. _

"Man, we hit the jackpot on this one." Billy said. "It's got something on both Uroboros and the P30." He radioed back to HQ. "Director, we struck the oil in the field again. Nikolai found some scientist's journal containing a bit of everything. Everything meaning Uroboros and the P30. We'll bring it back for analysis."

"Roger that, Captain. You guys are hittin' the motherload." Stephens said.

"Uh, Director, just a little interruption," Quint said, looking at his monitor. "We've got some TriCell security coming in from the fifth floor fire exit. There's twenty of them. Ten are headed to the ground floor where Jill and the rest are, five are going up to Piers' location, and the remaining five are heading to the research area."

"All units, there is a security group en route to each of your locations." Stephens said, contacting the whole assault force. Remember, keep it clean. And according to what Cetcham saw, Wesker isn't in the building."

A sigh of relief for Coen and his team, but they still had the security squad to deal with.

Down at the ground floor, Jill, Helena, and the rest of the SOU Alpha with them already engaged in gunfire with TriCell security.

"Damn it these guys remind me of UBCS!" Jill said as she loaded her AK-47. Helena was blowing off a few heads with her Hydra. The other members of the SOU Alpha took cover behind the reception desk amd exchanged gunfire. After almost fifteen minutes of blood and bullets, the ten-man security squad were face-first on the ground, dead.

"This is Jill," she said, radioeng to Stephens. "We cleared the ten guys down here. Hopefully the others fare well."

"Most likely, Valentine. They only have a five-man squad on their tails." Stephens said.

Exchanging gunfire in an office area packed with steel work desks was never an ideal environment for Piers. Fortunately he managed to prop up his Anti-Material Rifle onto one desk and got several clear headshots while Airhart and Walker flanked the side, taking cover behind some overturned desks. The employees and scientists who were there already fled via the emergency express elevators situated to the side. After the five-man security team fell, Piers and the two SOU Alpha members continued their search.

Finally, it was resident bully Andy Walker who scored the jackpot. "Captain Nivans!" he called out. "I found something here. You may wanna see it."

"Watch my back, Airhart." Piers said as he approached Andy. "What is it Walker?"

"Sir, I think this is a more detailed journal about Wesker's plans regarding the Uroboros. It's got a floor plan of the facility and everything!"

"Alright, upload it to the BSAA and we'll regroup with the rest." Piers said as Walker linked his PDA to the computer.

"Billy, this is Piers. If you're all finished up there, let's meet at the lobby." But all he heard was gunfire and screaming, which unnerved the young ATL.

Back at the research area, Billy and Nikolai were shooting at some of the security team. There were just five of them, but they knew their stuff. _I think they sent in the TriCell SWAT in here_, Billy thought as he loaded a magazine into his now-empty assault rifle. Fortunately, Nikolai had already finished the job.

"You alright?" the former Russian UBCS officer asked.

"Yeah, m'all good." Billy answered. "Let's go find Leon and HUNK."

"No need." came Leon's voice from afar. "We heard all the gunfire and decided to see what it was all about."

"And as always, Nikolai, you're the glory-hog, taking all the action." HUNK huffed.

"What did you guys find?" the European SOU captain asked.

"A video footage regarding Claire being placed in a sort of cryo chamber." Leon said. "WE uploaded it to the BSAA, so I guess we can work from there. You two had any luck?"

"More than you can ever think." Billy answered. "Nikolai found a journal that's got some things on Wesker and the P30."

"Color me impressed, Coen." Piers said from afar. He, Walker, and Airhart walked into the room. "Thought you didn't make it."

"Gee Piers, you hurt my feelings." Billy said in mock pain, dramatically clutching at his chest. "What did you guys find?"

"A digital log containing Wesker's Uroboros doomsday project, as well as floor plans for the Antartica facility he hid the virus in." the ATL answered.

"Alright, let's see how the ladies at the lobby fared." Billy said as he and the rest took the express elevator all the way to the lobby.

"Took you guys long enough." Helena said with a frown as Billy, Piers, along with Leon, HUNK, Nikolai, and the rest of the SOU Alpha finally arrived. "We were shot at by ten men! Someone must've ringed the alarm without our knowledge."

"Then we're all lucky we made it." Coen said with a smirk. "Come on, let's all get back to HQ." Unbeknownst to the assault team, a well-hidden camera recorded their movements, sending it over to Wesker at the Antartica facility.

* * *

"It seems the BSAA wants a more…frontal approach." Wesker said, reviewing the footage that was being streamed. "Then if that's the case…" He beckoned for Excella to approach him. "Do release the Majinis."

"Of course. Let the real fun in the city begin…" Excella said as she proceeded towards her own computer, inputting a sort of security override. "They'll be released in five minutes."

The blonde smirked triumphantly. With some Majinis loose in the city, there was no way the BSAA could stop his plan of releasing Uroboros.

Claire stood idly by the doorway. She felt different, as if the P30 almost did not exist in her body. Her body was fighting for control, and she didn't know how long the fight would rage on inside of her. She wanted to scream to make it all stop and just have at it with Wesker, but with Chris by his side and Wesker being a more than formidable opponent, she would be dead in an instant.

But something worse than death awaited her after hearing what Wesker just said. _Release the Majinis_, she thought. _He's…gonna pull another Raccoon. I have.. Have to stop him!_ At the moment she tried to move, she immediately froze upon the sight of her brother Chris, who approached her. "Captain Wesker wants to talk to you." he said. Claire merely nodded and walked towards Wesker.

"Dearheart, you look…pale." Wesker said, caressing the redhead's face. He didn't care if Excella was still there, scowling at the sight. If she tried to take advantage of Claire's current state as her bodyguard, he will swiftly kill her. "Are you being bothered by something?" He shot a furious glare at Excella. "Or someone?"

"No, sir." Claire answered monotonically. "I'm fine." Wesker planted a kiss on her lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist and exited the office with her.

"I haven't spent so much time with you lately. While your old city rots at the mercy of some infected people, let us bask in the glory at the dawn of our new world."


End file.
